


Простые радости жизни

by Mister_Key, Sister_Sirin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slow To Update
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 76,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Sirin/pseuds/Sister_Sirin
Summary: Мы попытались исправить все, до чего дотянулись руки. До хэппи-энда путь неблизкий, но путеводная звезда кэпостарка сияет и не гаснет.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	1. Часть первая, в которой все уже закончилось

**Author's Note:**

> Текст будет обновляться большими кусками, но не очень регулярно.

1

Мало что может быть таким же страшным, как неконтролируемое падение. Оно — высшая степень беспомощности человека. Особенно, когда знаешь, что до дна очень далеко, а внизу не ждет ничего, что давало бы хоть какой-нибудь завалящий шанс выжить. Даже в лаборатории Зола, когда, ослабевший и измученный выматывающей болью, Баки был так одинок, глубоко в душе еле тлела искорка надежды на чудо, а сейчас на надежду не было даже времени, не то что оснований.

Как же глупо, черт возьми. До чего же глупо, и не верилось даже в последнюю кратчайшую секунду — вот так ему и суждено?.. Из-за поганого хлипкого поручня?

Сильный толчок вышиб из него дыхание, мир завертелся бешеным калейдоскопом, разбиваясь на осколки, а когда тошнотворное падение кончилось, под Баки очутилось что-то мягкое и… живое?

Далеко-далеко вверху плыло белесое небо, серо-белые стены каньона тянулись к нему и все не могли добраться до цели. Их Баки видел смутно: мешало что-то темное и расплывчатое из-за близости к глазам. Мягкое под ним зашевелилось, застонало чертовски знакомым голосом, крепкая ладонь решительно спихнула его на промороженную землю, и только приложившись задницей, Баки понял, что жив. И даже цел, хотя как такое возможно?

— Стив? — неверяще спросил он, поднимаясь на подрагивающие ноги. Колени были как вода, в голове все кружилось от недавнего падения и запоздалого шока. Неужели этому идиоту хватило ума прыгнуть за ним?! — Стив! 

Знакомая фигура в сине-белом костюме перекатилась на колени, очень осторожно поднимаясь, раскладываясь в длину, как портновский метр… 

Костюм был другой. 

Да, синий и с бело-красными полосами, плотно облегающий широченные плечи и спину, знакомый каждому американцу, но Баки слишком хорошо знал Стива, чтобы обмануться. Костюм был другой: из незнакомого материала, не такие ремни, другие перчатки, все чужое. Словно кто-то рисовал Стива иначе, привычный силуэт — чужой рукой. Может, штучки наци?

— Стив? — еще раз спросил Баки, на всякий случай делая пару шагов назад и нащупывая пистолет. Человек выпрямился и обернулся.

У Баки просто и банально отказал голос. Его визави совершенно без усилий мог бы сейчас его прикончить — от удивления Баки даже сопротивляться бы не стал.

— Это я, Баки. Привет, — ответил тип, так его поразивший. Голос был сиплым, срывался, как будто от долгого молчания. Баки смотрел на знакомое и незнакомое лицо — те же глаза, нос, губы, упрямая челюсть, но каждая черта выделялась резче, четче, со знакомого с детства лица словно стесали все лишнее, добавив упрямую морщину на переносице и горькую тень у губ. Баки сглотнул, опять вспомнив о кольте, потянулся к поясу. Какова вероятность того, что этот другой Стив — новый фокус Шмидта, определить так сходу было невозможно, да и не нужно, хватало и того, что она была не нулевой.

— Когда я обломал тебе двойное свидание, — не спуская с Баки глаз, сказал знакомый незнакомец, — ты увел на танцы обеих девиц, и обе остались довольны. А когда ты неудачно пошутил с Пегги, она влепила тебе от души, и ты потом сказал мне, что я рискую закончить, как Джо-башмачник с перекрестка, которого жена метелит за выпивку.

Баки длинно выдохнул, нервно хохотнув, и убрал руку с рукояти. Стив-не-Стив тоже хмыкнул, но тут же зашипел, прижимая руку к ребрам.

— Сломал?

— Ерунда, трещина. Заживет. Неудобно падать без… щита. Идем. И не расслабляйся, тут должны быть солдаты Гидры.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Баки не знал уже, что и думать.

— Сержант сто седьмого пехотного полка Джеймс Барнс упал с движущегося поезда во время операции по захвату доктора Арнима Зола и считался погибшим, — неживым голосом ответил странный Стив. — На самом деле он выжил благодаря экспериментам, которым его подвергли в лаборатории в Крайшберге, и был найден людьми Гидры. Сверхъестественная живучесть Барнса их заинтересовала, и он содержался на базе Гидры в восточной Германии, а после раздела Германии союзниками попал в распоряжение советского проекта разработки суперсолдат. Сильно пострадавшая во время падения левая рука была ампутирована и заменена на боевой протез с дополнительными функциями контроля и нападения. Также Барнс прошел психологическую обработку, которая сделала его безусловно послушным орудием, известным под кодовым именем "Зимний Солдат". В таком виде он выполнял спецоперации по уничтожению противников сначала русских, а позже Гидры, в течение долгого времени. В промежутках между операциями его погружали в криостазис, что существенно продлило его жизнь. В 1991 году Зимний солдат по приказу руководства Гидры устранил Говарда Старка и его жену.

— Ты, блядь, бредишь, что ли? — охренел Баки, уже понимая: нет. Бред бывает подробным, порой логичным до мельчайших деталей, если, конечно, поставить себе за цель обнаружить в сумасшествии определенную больную логику, но свихнувшийся никогда не излагает свои идеи так, словно читает их из досье. Равнодушно, по-деловому, не заботясь о том, поверят или нет. Не нужно было быть психиатром или гением дедукции, чтобы понять: все, что сейчас выдал Стив-не-Стив, полностью соответствовало истине. Вот только которой? Где вообще может существовать такая правда? — Скажи мне, что ты приложился не только ребрами, но и башкой, дружище!

— Нет, — коротко ответил Стив и замолчал так основательно, что показалось — навсегда. 

Они шли вдоль ледяной реки, промывшей путь в каменистом и опасном дне ущелья, не-тот-Стив слегка сутулился на одну сторону, но по-прежнему молчал, и Баки не лез к нему, слишком хорошо зная, что любая попытка позаботиться, расспросить или утешить закончится одинаково: Стив соврет, сказав “все в порядке”, привычно прикроет его. Примет весь груз на себя, как привык это делать с детства, не даст себе пощады, не позволит ничему плохому случиться с ним, с Баки — ведь вернулся же, черт возьми, из будущего! Никаких других объяснений происходящего не находилось, и впервые в жизни Баки остро, неприлично позавидовал Говарду Старку: уж тот бы разобрался, с его-то мозгами. Тут же настроил бы миллион гипотез разной степени фантастичности, попутно нечаянно опровергнув пару-тройку общепризнанных теорий и, может, нашел бы объяснение происходящему, а не стоял бы, как хлопнутый пыльным мешком по голове, и не чувствовал бы себя таким безнадежным кретином, к тому же беспомощным.

В голове крутилась только что услышанная дикая история, в которой упорно концы с концами не сходились. С одной стороны, Баки уже видел достаточно, чтобы понимать, что от высоколобых маньяков-ученых можно ожидать чего угодно, а от Зола и Гидры особенно. Крауцы, начиная с Менгеле и Ганса Гюнтера, не ограничивали себя моралью, но поверить в то, что они сделали его, Баки, таким же, как Стив? Заставили воевать на своей стороне? Баки что-то не ощущал в себе ни суперсилы, ни супервыносливости. Может, и к лучшему. Если все чудеса заключались в том, что, разбившись в лепешку, он бы остался жив и стал орудием Гидры, то нахрен ему были не нужны такие чудеса. 

— Я на тебя нападал? — начал он, но не-тот-Стив — у Баки до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, что это тоже Стив — поднял ладонь, запрещая говорить, подобрался и прислушался, напрягшись. Выпрямился, всматриваясь в заснеженный лес впереди, повел головой туда-сюда, повелительно кивнул Баки на кучу камней.

— Лежи тут.

Баки послушался, привычно отдавая Стиву контроль над происходящим. Тот или другой, пусть странный и незнакомый, он ведь оставался Стивом Роджерсом, лучшим и чуть ли не единственным его настоящим другом, командиром, примером стойкости и мужества. Камни впились в поясницу и задницу, а Стив, склонившись, несколькими скупыми движениями перевернул его в неудобную, изломанную позу. — Можешь дышать и даже стонать, когда подъедут, только никуда не дергайся.

Теперь уже и Баки слышал позади далекое тарахтение мотора, не сулившее ничего хорошего. Под знакомыми шагами зашуршали камни, все стихло, кроме нарастающего шума мотоцикла, и у Баки все тело свело от леденящего ощущения собственной беззащитности. Он лежал на острых камнях, как будто и вправду только что упал на них сверху, переломав половину костей и теперь, не в силах двинуться, слышал, как приближаются враги. Как будто был обречен, как будто истекал кровью, мечтал о быстрой милосердной смерти и знал, что не получит ее, что впереди у него годы, десятилетия мучений, что никто не придет на помощь…

Но Стив пришел. Стив выбрался черт знает откуда, и явно не ради того, чтоб просто бросить его тут на поживу сукиным детям с осьминогами в петлицах.

Мотоцикл подъехал еще ближе, затормозил, отрывисто зазвучала немецкая речь, от которой Баки и раньше воротило, речная галька захрустела под сапогами, Баки напрягся и приготовился драться, пусть даже атаковать из той позы, в которой он лежал, было проблематично. Бруклинские босяки не сдаются, и если ебаные фрицы еще не усвоили этот урок…

Большое тело пронеслось над ним, как пушечный снаряд. Глухой удар сотряс землю, Баки услышал короткий вопль, вывернулся, вскакивая на ноги, и успел увидеть, как Стив сворачивает шею уже второму солдату с шевроном Гидры. Вид у Стива был такой, словно он сожалел, что немцев только двое: оскаленный рот, бешенство в глазах, такое жгучее, что Баки сглотнул и отвернулся. У Стива, которого он знал, не было этой беспощадной эффективности, несмотря на весь боевой опыт. Он не наслаждался убийствами, воспринимал их как необходимое зло.

Он не мстил. То есть этот, здешний, Стив не мстил. А вот этому явно было за что.

Далеко вверху загрохотал поезд. Звук приближался, Баки вздернул голову и уставился вверх. Состав, кажется, летел в обратную сторону.

— Развернули, — скупо подтвердил его догадку не-Стив. — Если бы мы тогда знали, что до базы Гидры осталось каких-то десять миль… дуракам везет. Надеюсь, нас с тобой это тоже касается.

— Десять?!

— Ага. Представляю, как тогда бесился Красный Череп: Зола умыкнули, считай, с родного порога. Впрочем, еще немного, и пришлось бы отбивать его у всей Гидры разом. База очень хорошо вооружена, а построена и того лучше. Скрыта под плато в старых штольнях железных шахт, уходит вглубь, у железнодорожной ветки есть к ней секретная развилка в тоннеле. Кроме этого, к базе есть серьезно охраняемый подход снизу из долины, там рядом еще трудовой лагерь при шахтах. В смысле… концентрационный. И выход взлетной полосы высоко в горах, для “Валькирии”.

Баки передернуло при упоминании проклятого самолета. 

— Коммандос и армейские отряды под командованием Филлипса будут штурмовать базу через четыре дня, но они не знают, что “Валькирия” готова к полету и загружена бомбами. Наша с тобой задача — не дать ей взлететь. Любой ценой. 

Говоря, Роджерс, — Баки для себя решил называть его так, чтобы не мучиться от похожести-непохожести, — деловито стащил форму Гидры с трупов, перебросил Баки портупею с кобурой, сам забрал себе вторую. 

— Бери вот эту, она поменьше, сойдет. Нам все-таки повезло: разъезд выслали из города позади нас, а не из деревни, которую нам надо пройти. До нее меньше мили, успеем проехать до того, как этих хватятся. А там разберемся. О, даже не так, давай свою форму... 

Баки неверяще смотрел, как Роджерс бесцеремонно натягивает его форму на труп, запихивает его в коляску мотоцикла и втискивается в темно-серый мундир Гидры. Тот трещал по швам, но держался. Роджерс одернул его и бросил на Баки быстрый взгляд.

— Не спи. Партизанская война — не олимпийские игры, тут не до церемоний.

Баки захлопнул рот и начал одеваться, так и не решившись спросить, где и когда этот человек успел всласть попартизанить. Зато помог завалить второй труп камнями и даже не помочился сверху. Не до баловства было.

В миле ниже по течению реки и вправду обнаружилась крохотная деревушка, прижавшаяся к гористому склону. Единственная дорога была перегорожена пропускным пунктом; Баки попытался состроить как можно более каменное выражение лица, пока Роджерс на беглом немецком о чем-то сурово говорил стоявшим на дороге солдатам. Удалось даже не дрогнуть, когда он уверенно пролаял на прощание “Хайль Гидра!” и снова завел мотор. 

— Что ты им сказал?

— Что мы подобрали тело согласно распоряжения Зола и везем его на базу. Теперь мы вообще можем не задерживаться до конца, главное делать лицо поувереннее. Можем даже попробовать въехать внутрь, все равно Зола на базе нет и некому нас раскрыть. Это же армия, Баки, вход — доллар, выход — два.

Баки едва не сделалось дурно. Не от затеи как таковой, случалось у них и не такое, а от того, с каким лицом Роджерс озвучивал ближайшие перспективы. Так маньяк, поддавшись одной всепоглощающей идее, ставит все окружающее ей на службу, не заботясь ни о цене, ни о последствиях. 

— Ты с ума сошел, я не говорю по-немецки!

Роджерс уставился на него с нехорошей задумчивостью.

— Да, продержаться трое суток будет сложновато… — его лицо просветлело. — А давай ты будешь делать вид, что заикаешься, как Поросенок Порки? Тогда есть шанс, что нас покормят и спать будем в тепле, а не на холодине в горах.

Маньяк? Разве что с недурной фантазией и чувством юмора в придачу: даже оказавшись перед неожиданным препятствием, Роджерс, судя по голосу, посмеивался.

— Да пошел ты, — буркнул Баки. У него мороз по коже шел от этого парня — и все-таки это был Стив. Его Стив, друг детства, боевой командир и образец для подражания. Свихнуться было можно.

В следующий на их пути городок они въехали в серых промозглых сумерках, и, видимо, поэтому ими никто не заинтересовался. Солдат, мерзший на посту очередного КПП, только махнул им рукой и торопливо опустил шлагбаум, стоило мотоциклу прогрохотать мимо. Видимо, как это часто случается в любой армии любой страны, страх перед начальством был не настолько силен, как простое человеческое желание провести хоть несколько лишних минут в тепле, а не на пронизывающем ветру. Роджерс вел уверенно, не тратя времени на колебания и не сверяясь с картой, а за городской чертой свернул на уходящую вверх дорогу. Та вилась между холмов и через несколько минут вывела их к череде темных домов на берегу замерзающего озера. Роджерс осмотрелся и заглушил мотор.

— Летом здесь отдыхают курортники, — сказал он, закатывая мотоцикл в ворота. — Сигнализации, к счастью, еще нет, камер наблюдения тоже. Давай за мной.  
Баки с облегчением слез с мотоцикла, радуясь возможности убраться подальше от мертвеца в коляске. Роджерс поковырялся в замке, открыл дверь и вошел внутрь, сделав Баки знак идти за ним.

— Есть хочу, — сказал он. — Посмотри на кухне, вдруг что найдешь?

Сориентировавшись в темной громадине дома, Баки обнаружил просторную аккуратную кухню, и подсвечивая спичками, осмотрел шкафы. Увы, съестного не было, да и зачем бы его оставлять в закрытом на зиму доме, мышей радовать? Нашлось две жестянки с персиковым компотом и початая бутылка чего-то крепкого, пахнущего травами. Так себе добыча. Впрочем, хоть что-то. Лучше, чем ничего.

Роджерс ждал его у дверей с объемным свертком. 

— Два спальника и скалолазные снасти, нам опять повезло, — сказал он. — Туристы не дураки походить по здешним горам.

— А вот с едой не очень, — Баки взвесил на руке бутылку и консервы. Хотелось мяса и галет, да побольше, а уж каково Стиву со всей его мускулатурой, он и представить не мог.

— Неудивительно, — пожал плечами Роджерс. — И не уверен, что стоит пытать счастья в других домах, шансов немного, а нарваться на какой-нибудь патруль вполне можем.

Они сидели на темной кухне, не зажигая света, и ели компот из банок. Приторная сладость немного заглушила голод, но с усталостью сделать ничего не могла — даже, кажется, усилила. Весь этот бешеный день снова встал перед Баки в мельчайших подробностях, и он поспешил запить его глотком из бутылки. Протянул Роджерсу — тот принял, молча отпил, вернул. Если бы Баки сказали, что они могут чувствовать себя чужими людьми, говорить по нескольку слов в день, и то сугубо о делах, он бы ни за что не поверил, но Роджерс шел к цели, и больше его, кажется, ничего не интересовало. А Баки и хотелось бы разбавить нереальность последних часов нормальным человеческим разговором, но все попытки наталкивались или на каменное молчание, или на односложные ответы, от которых легче не становилось от слова совсем.

— Пора спать, — вконец измучившись повисшей тишиной чужого дома и молчанием чужого Стива, сказал он. Роджерс кивнул, влез в спальник, брошенный на пол, отчего-то не захотев ложиться в чужую кровать, и вытянулся, закрыв глаза. Баки последовал его примеру и, уже засыпая, успел подумать последнее.

Этот Роджерс был старше. Гораздо старше и жестче, чем тот серьезный парень, за которого Баки готов был в огонь и в воду. Что с ним случилось там, в будущем? Что…  
Он уснул, и в глубоком сне падал, и падал, и падал.

Промозглым подслеповатым утром следующего дня они доехали до городка в долине под странной горой цвета ржавчины, с заревом доменных печей на отшибе. Мерзкий горный сквозняк и сеющий мелкий дождь сделали свое дело — усталый с ночи патруль прошел мимо, отсалютовав и не задавая лишних вопросов. За городом они свернули в лес, утопили в небольшом, но глубоком озере мотоцикл со зловещим пассажиром и начали осторожный подъем в гору. Баки уже бросил попытки заговорить, да и обстановка не располагала — он просто шел за Роджерсом, продиравшимся сквозь сухие заросли и бурелом, и старался не пыхтеть слишком громко. Несколько раз Роджерс замирал, прислушиваясь, потом давал отмашку и шел дальше, уверенный и несокрушимый, как хорошо отлаженный механизм. Однажды сквозь густые заросли мелькнула рыжая лисица, и Баки дернулся было за ней, но Роджерс только головой мотнул. Охота могла подождать, а пустой желудок — ворчать, сколько ему вздумается.  
Следующую ночь они провели в пустой полуразвалившейся сторожке, удачно подвернувшейся в чащобе. Печку не топили, а спали на всякий случай по очереди. Зато Баки, как следует порывшись в том, что в незапамятные времена могло считаться грядками, нашел несколько сладковатых промороженных картофелин. Сырые, они хрустели на зубах, но Роджерс ел свою порцию и не кривился, а когда среди ночи что-то недобро заухало и зашевелилось на чердаке, скрежеща и топая по прогнившим доскам перекрытия, сказал только:

— Филин. Спи.

Вздернувшийся было Баки послушался. Это вообще было очень легко и неожиданно приятно — идти следом, не думая и не задавая лишних вопросов. Что, если именно это в нем оценили коновалы Гидры? Роджерс сказал, что он был послушным оружием, убивая по приказу. Прикончил Говарда и его жену, которой еще и в природе не существовало — но, зная Старка, девушка была хороша собой и с характером. Даже представить такое было невозможно: чтобы он? Весельчака и умницу Говарда, у которого из каждого кармана торчало по пистолету? Человека, сумевшего помочь Стиву из твердого характером хлюпика превратиться в такого же несгибаемого силача? Да Стив бы его сам прибил, если бы узнал!

Это возвращало Баки к самому главному вопросу. Где сейчас Стив. Чем занят, цел ли? Он вообще в этом мире или ушел куда-то, а вместо него вернулся вот этот?

Роджерса он об этом спрашивать не собирался, решив оставить все вопросы до окончания пути. А тот все никак не кончался: сколько они ни прочесывали проклятущий лес, цель, как зачарованная, ускользала. И гора-то ведь с виду казалась не такой уж большой! Но, похоже, казалась только снизу: на ее склоне практически потерялась взлетная площадка чертового суперсамолета. Здоровенные стальные ворота и короткий кусок взлетно-посадочной полосы они нашли только на второй день блужданий, и Баки, щурясь, рассматривал копошащиеся на ней фигурки. Солдаты счищали с бетона наледь уже во второй раз за два часа: похоже, приказ был — держать полосу в идеальном состоянии и готовой к старту в любую секунду. Что это значило в смысле военном — что Красный Череп испуган до чертиков и готовится драпать, или что замыслил контратаку, Баки понять не мог. Обстановка к размышлениям тоже не располагала: они с Роджерсом сидели в небольшой щели между скалами, прижавшись к друг другу и укутавшись спальниками по уши, чтобы не окоченеть на камнях. Допитая только что на двоих бутылка травяной настойки согрела лучше всякого компресса, и Баки вполне комфортно задремал, а, проснувшись на минутку, обнаружил над собой уже совсем ночное небо, подсвеченное снизу фонарями на взлетной полосе.

— Спи, — отреагировал на его возню Роджерс. — Раз жрать нечего, надо спать, пока можем. Утром тут будет шумно и весело.

Под это оптимистичное обещание Баки уснул снова.

***

Красный Череп убегал по бесконечным коридорам, виляя и путая след. На пути Стива то вырастали отряды солдат-смертников, то возникали неожиданные тупики, которых — он был уверен — еще вчера не было на плане базы. Стив бы радовался этой погоне — с солдатами разговор был короткий, а стены он сшибал, почти не замечая, но слишком уж целеустремленно действовал Красный Череп. Как он ни пытался обмануть, Стив чувствовал, что вся эта беготня не была паническим бегством, скорее — продуманным отступлением с каким-то поганым сюрпризом в финале. Что за черный козырь Шмидт приберег в рукаве, сделалось ясно, когда Стив выскочил в циклопический ангар и увидел огромный самолет странной формы. Череп уже впрыгивал в кабину, моторы ревели, и ясно было: вот оно, то самое, чутье его не подвело. Стив уклонялся, бил щитом, закрывался от зарядов энергетических ружей, разбрасывал набегающих солдат и рвался, рвался к самолету. Нельзя было дать ему взлететь, ни в коем случае нельзя! Почему — Стив пока еще не знал наверняка, но в этом и не было нужды, не на прогулку же Шмидт собрался.

Где-то позади были слышны команды Филлипса, бодрый мат Дум-Дума, голос Мориты и, кажется Пегги, но некогда было ждать подкрепления — самолет уже разворачивался на уходящей вдаль взлетной полосе. Стив перепрыгивал ящики, на ходу отмахивался от ударов, но чертова махина уже вырулила на прямую и разгонялась все быстрее, и самый простой подсчет расстояния не оставлял места сомнению: даже скорость суперсолдата проиграет. 

Что же, на такой случай у Стива была своя правда, сильнее всякой арифметики. Он бежал, как не бегал никогда в жизни, упрямо вкладывая в бег все — подаренные супервозможности, ненависть к Гидре, скорбь по Баки, простое мужское желание добраться до вражьей глотки и покончить с выродком раз и навсегда, — а самолет разгонялся и все увеличивал разрыв. Ровные ряды фонарей на потолке, стенах и полу слились в размазанные полосы, тоннель казался бесконечным, и на какое-то мгновение Стиву показалось, что это какие-то уловки Гидры, чертов лабиринт без конца и начала, что он будет вечно бежать в этом сером аду, не в силах ни остановиться, ни достичь цели, потому что какого черта тоннель такой длинный, зачем?..

Самолет, словно споткнувшись, затормозил с визгом резины по бетону и искрами из-под шасси, встал почти дыбом, с грохотом обвалился назад на бетон, задирая хищный нос, и Стив понял, что далеко впереди, смутно видимые даже его идеальным зрением, выход из тоннеля перегораживают наглухо закрытые ворота. 

Не будь их, и «Валькирия» уже вырвалась бы в воздух, но они были. Крепкие и надежные.

Сзади ревел, приближаясь, автомобиль. Стив оглянулся — его догонял помпезный кабриолет, на котором когда-то удрал из Крайшберга Зола. За рулем сидел, похоже, Филлипс, а вот сзади точно была Пегги. Стив видел летящие волосы и решительное лицо, видел, как ее рот раскрывается в беззвучном крике. Машина вильнула, уходя от энергетического заряда, и с разгона влетела в стену. Между лопатками опасно заныло, и Стив обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть закрыться щитом — Череп выбрался из самолета, держа в руках угрожающего вида оружие, похожее на томми-ган, только вместо круглого магазина был держатель для Гиперкуба. И эта штука могла так же стрелять солидными очередями, что Стив тут же и почувствовал на себе. Впрочем, щит не подкачал, и Стив довольно быстро сократил расстояние, сцепившись с Черепом врукопашную. Враг наконец-то был рядом, деваться ему было некуда, и вся ненависть Стива сошлась в одной точке.

Убить. Остановить. Обезоружить. Не дать выродку снова взяться за свое.

Автомат отлетел в сторону, Стив бил щитом, а враг кулаками, и мало Капитану Америке не казалось. Шмидт мог быть сколько угодно недоволен результатами применения сыворотки, но суперсилу и реакцию он получил сполна. От пары особенно мощных ударов у Стива уже шумело в голове, но остановиться он не мог, да и не хотел, и молотил Черепа что было духу, надеясь только на крепость рук. Вот еще немного, совсем чуточку, только бы добраться до одной из уязвимых то…

Красный Череп рванул из кобуры пистолет, до которого Стив в рукопашной не успел добраться, и выстрел в упор опрокинул Стива на пол. Череп прыгнул сверху, отнял сослуживший добрую службу щит и отбросил его в клубящийся сумрак за самолетом. Стив попытался вцепиться в горло врагу, но получил несколько сокрушительных ударов и, наверное, на секунду вырубился, потому что в следующий момент увидел Черепа уже на ногах и с автоматом в руках. Автомат был направлен на него, дуло чернело, как глаз могильного ворона, а щита, способного отбить любую пулю, при Стиве больше не…

Щит свистнул, звонко срикошетил от потолочной фермы и, своротив автомату дуло, выбил его из рук Черепа, снова срикошетил уже от пола и, как живое нежданное спасение, сам прыгнул Стиву в руки. Как и откуда — Стив не думал; он поймал щит и поднял его, грозя Черепу мгновенной смертью, если тот хотя бы дернется. Шмидт бросил на белую звезду короткий взгляд и снова уставился куда-то за Стива, поверх его плеча. Стив знал эти фокусы, но все-таки повернулся, словно подчиняясь какой-то невидимой силе, держа Шмидта в поле зрения — и тоже застыл, отстраненно понимая, что ошалевшее лицо Шмидта прямо сейчас чертовски похоже на его собственное, каким бы диким ни казалось такое сравнение. 

Из тени под крылом выступила мощная фигура в чертовски знакомой форме, и человек, знакомый, как отражение в зеркале и незнакомый одновременно, хрустнул пальцами, разминая кисть.

— Если б вы знали, герр Шмидт, как сладко иногда отдавать старые долги.

Даже падая навзничь от сокрушительного апперкота в челюсть, Красный Череп не смог справиться с изумлением, написанным на его физиономии самыми крупными в мире буквами.

Полковник Филлипс сдавленно ругался, придерживая правой рукой вывихнутую левую, Стив все не мог оторваться от чудесно вернувшегося живого Баки, а его загадочный спаситель напряженно смотрел на дыру в бетоне, проплавленную Гиперкубом. Сам Куб еще потрескивал, выстреливая голубые искры на дне двухфутовой ямы, но похоже, уже остывал. 

— Что это было, черт возьми? — подала голос Пегги. Ее волосы словно поседели от бетонной пыли, и она неотрывно глядела вверх — туда, где снова был потолок тоннеля, металлические фермы и перекрестья арматуры. — Что… что происходит? Стив?

Ее голос угас — Стив готов был поклясться, что знает, о чем она подумала. О том, что теперь их двое, и неясно, кому именно адресовать вопрос. Пока что он и сам этого не понимал и только осматривался по сторонам, крепко сжимая Баки за плечо. Мир вокруг снова был надежным и реальным. Привычным, неидеальным, но знакомым и понятным, а не чудовищной, распахнутой настежь дверью в страшную звездную бездну, как несколько мгновений назад. Тогда сияние обезумевшего Куба в руках Красного Черепа плеснуло во все стороны, вместо железного потолка над их головами нависли многоцветные туманности, струившиеся и наслаивавшиеся друг на друга, слишком огромные, чтобы хотя бы попытаться их осмыслить, слишком далекие, чтобы надеяться когда-нибудь изучить их как следует, и слишком, нечеловечески красивые. Алые, зеленые, золотые и синие, они тянулись и тянулись, сияя и искрясь звездами, и в этом бесконечном сиянии не было места человеку. Самая настоящая бесконечность, слишком реальная и прекрасная, жуткая, беспощадная… когда голубой огонь окутал вопящего Шмидта плотным коконом и метнул яркой кометой куда-то в эту страшную бездну, Пегги, кажется, даже на секунду его пожалела. Что-то такое промелькнуло на ее лице, что даже Стив, еще секунду назад готовый убить Шмидта безо всякой пощады, пожалел его тоже. Оснований для уверенности не было, но он все-таки был уверен: то, что Куб сделал с Красным Черепом, куда хуже суда союзников, казни или заключения, хуже самой страшной из смертей.

«И поделом сукину сыну, — подумал он, прогоняя неуместную жалость и силясь справиться с остатками непроизвольной дрожи, знобкими муравьями кусавшей за плечи. — Заслужил».

— Все в порядке, Пег, — произнес он хрипло. Она вздрогнула, словно разбуженная, и, осторожно ступая, точно боясь, что пол может снова исчезнуть, подошла ближе к непонятному человеку в форме капитана Америки. 

— Стив?..

Он очень медленно повернул к ней голову, как будто и само движение, и пристальное внимание причиняли боль, и долго всматривался — узнавал? сравнивал? вспоминал? Потом неуверенно и так же медленно кивнул.

— Да, Пегги. Хорошо, что ты цела.

— Что это было? — хрипло спросил Стив и сплюнул кровью. Баки озабоченно уставился на него, но тут же и успокоился: Стива не прошило насквозь пулями, просто одним из ударов разбило губу. 

Второй Стив неловко повел плечом, которым только что в драке крепко приложился к шасси самолета.

— Основная функция Гиперкуба — перемещение в пространстве на любые расстояния. При правильном обращении Куб открывает порталы в нужную точку Вселенной. Но Череп не умел с ним обращаться, поэтому Куб отправил его… — он запнулся, морща лоб, как будто пытался вспомнить что-то сложное, но передумал, пожал плечами и закончил, — куда-то, куда попало. 

— Не завидую ублюдку, — сказал Филлипс, подходя ближе и только сейчас внимательно его рассматривая. — Почему-то мне кажется, что нам надо будет продолжить этот разговор на базе. Но позже. А сейчас стоит проследить, чтобы это змеиное кубло хорошенько зачистили. 

— Напалм, — предложил тот, кого Стив старался не называть собственным именем даже в мыслях, чтоб не рехнуться. — После капитуляции контроль над этой базой будет потерян, а среди союзников далеко не все чистоплотны, так чтоб без фокусов.

Пегги, которую было нелегко впечатлить, смотрела на него, раскрыв рот. Что и говорить, впечатление этот незнакомый Стив Роджерс производил незабываемое и, честно говоря, гнетущее. Сам Стив смотрел на него недоумевающе, а Барнс, кажется, откровенно побаивался. Что с ним случилось за то время, поки они считали его погибшим? Как в этом был замешан этот непонятный человек, которого можно было бы посчитать ангелом-хранителем, если бы только он не походил больше на ангела карающего?

— Хорошо, — Филлипс, нетипично для себя, был покладистее некуда, — пускай будет напалм. А потом — по коням, я опасаюсь не дожить до разъяснений.  
Роджерс взял под козырек. Можно было не сомневаться: от гнезда Гидры не останется ничего, кроме выжженных стен.

Никто и не ждал ничего другого.

***

— Ну? — начал с главного и по существу Филлипс по возвращению в штаб. Руку ему вправили чуть ли не на ходу, так что рукав теперь украшала повязка, явно его раздражавшая. — Выкладывай, пока меня удар не хватил от одного любопытства.

Человек, похожий на Стива Роджерса, как старший брат-близнец (хотя так же не бывает?..) помолчал и заговорил ровно и сухо, как будто читал рапорт.

— Пятого февраля тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года, после того, как стало понятно, что штаб-квартира Гидры окончательно захвачена, Красный Череп поднял в воздух супердальний бомбардировщик “Валькирия”. План был — сбросить бомбы Судного дня на восточное побережье Соединенных штатов. Капитан Стив Роджерс сумел пробраться на борт в последний момент и попытался помешать этому. Частично бомбы были обезврежены, но Красный Череп включил автопилот, который вел самолет к Нью-Йорку и не давал возможности корректировать курс. В драке Красный Череп применил Гиперкуб, известный также, как Тессеракт или Камень Пространства, и являющийся источником колоссальной энергии. Куб вышел из подчинения, открыл портал и отправил Красного Черепа... куда-то. Затем Куб проплавил корпус самолета и упал в океан южнее Исландии. Не имея возможности нормально посадить самолет, Роджерс бросил его в пике и утопил в океане у побережья Гренландии. Позже поисковые экспедиции обнаружили Тессеракт, но не нашли ни обломков "Валькирии", ни тела Роджерса. Для изучения и хранения Куба был создан ЩИТ, тайная неправительственная организация с щедрым финансированием и доступом к закрытой информации, включая и военную.

Говард беззвучно хмыкнул.

— Верно, — подтвердил Роджерс. — Основателями и первыми главами ЩИТа стали Маргарет Картер, Говард Старк и Честер Филлипс.

— Твою мать, — шепотом выбранился Филлипс и замолчал снова.

— В две тысячи двенадцатом году группа геологоразведки, выполнявшая работы на арктическом шельфе у Шпицбергена по заказу русской нефтедобывающей компании, нашла на дне обломки самолета и вмерзшее в лед тело. Капитан Америка оказался жив и в состоянии анабиоза, однако ЩИТ смог вывести его из комы после семидесяти лет во льду. Он был включен в проект "Мстители", группу... выдающихся людей, призванную защитить Землю от вторжения из космоса. 

Говард, до сих пор слушавший молча, отчего-то переменился в лице, опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана и стукнул стеклянным донцем о стол так, словно говорил — “я знал!”

— Вторжение в конечном итоге... было отражено, — не-Стив сглотнул, и кадык дернулся у него на горле. — Дорогой ценой. Группа прекратила свое существование. А я... я обещал вернуться, — совершенно не по уставу закончил он. — Я не мог иначе.

Говард молча налил ему двойную порцию, толкнул тяжелый стакан по гладкому столу. Роджерс перехватил его, отсалютовал и выпил. Кажется, это и вправду помогло ему немного прийти в себя.

— Ну что ж, — прагматично решил Филлипс, — лучше два Капитана Америки, чем один.

— Или ни одного, — поддержала Пегги. Вид у нее был потрясенный и откровенно счастливый — губы у Стива затянулись розовой новой кожей, и можно было не сомневаться в том, как эти двое проведут вечер. За танцами… и танцами, на которые Стив Роджерс чудом не опоздал. — Добро пожаловать в сороковые, Сти… капитан Роджерс.

— Первого, кто предложит их пронумеровать, я пристрелю, — вмешался Баки. У него до сих пор ныли плечи, так его стиснул Стив, счастливый до потери сознания. А ведь не явись сюда Роджерс, сейчас все было бы совсем иначе, куда как мрачней. Он сам достался бы Гидре. Стив уже замерзал бы на дне океана, в обломках рухнувшей «Валькирии». Пегги… он не хотел думать о том, чем бы занималась Пегги — не выносил женских слез. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то увидел бы эти слезы, да и долго оплакивать Стива она бы не стала, в этом Баки был уверен. Чего у Пегги было не отнять, так это решительности и умения, не ломаясь и не сгибаясь, идти вперед сквозь самые страшные из бурь. — Они разные!

— Конечно, — кивнул Говард и приложил палец к губам. Филлипс дремал с открытыми глазами — бесценное умение для человека, вынужденного отсиживать совещания Генштаба. Сказывалась и усталость, и возраст, и пережитое, и щедрая порция виски, которую в него влили перед тем, как вернуть сустав на место. — Дадим полковнику отоспаться.

— Я все слышу, — не просыпаясь, грозно отозвался Филлипс и отключился окончательно.

Говард только головой помотал, выражая немое восхищение, а Пегги, выходя из кабинета, посоветовала адъютанту никого не пускать к полковнику еще часа три как минимум. 

*** 

— Я все равно не очень понимаю: если ты — это он, то как вы оба здесь? — Говард утащил их всех к себе в полевую лабораторию и теперь кружил вокруг Стива-старшего, изнывая от любопытства и едва сдерживая научный раж. — А как же причинно-следственные связи? Черт, Стив, я думал, ты меня уже в свое время потряс и больше не сумеешь, но ты, зараза, справился!

Старший Стив хмыкнул и потянул к себе ближайший пустой листок.

— Это уже два разных мира, поэтому мы два разных человека. В момент, когда я вернулся и не дал упасть Баки, линии вероятностей разошлись и стало... ну, две реальности. Каждая настоящая, с настоящими людьми, но уже отдельные, самостоятельные. 

— Твою мать, — пробормотал Говард. Глаза у него горели как у кошки, учуявшей особенно вкусную мышь. — Множество вселенных. Двойники, как в фантастическом романе, черт, черт, ну почему я не родился на полсотни лет позже! А что это за Камни?  
Роджерс нарисовал на листке что-то, похожее на многожильный провод. 

— Камни бесконечности хранят наш мир, оберегая его от вторжения из других, где совсем иные законы физики, например, но внутри этого... кокона… нити вероятностей могут расходиться, переплетаться, иногда сливаться обратно или обрываться, — сказал он. — Я спросил Древнюю — хранительницу Камня, что теперь будет с нашей реальностью. Я-то вернул на место все Камни, как и полагалось, но в две тысячи двенадцатом Локи удрал с Кубом, а из две тысячи четырнадцатого пропал Танос, так что мы все-таки поменяли ход истории. Она сказала, что до тех пор, пока существуют Камни, появление новых веток вероятностей дело хоть и не совсем обычное, но нормальное, и нет ничего страшного в том, что мы создали вероятность, которая стала лучше исходной. Увеличение суммы добра в… Мультиверсе, сказала она — это и есть то, к чему должны стремиться мы все, ведь никогда не знаешь, не станет ли твой маленький вклад той каплей, которая наполнит океан, — теперь он смотрел на свои руки с карандашом и говорил уже, похоже, не им, а самому себе. 

— Мультиверс, — зачарованно произнес Стив. — Это вот он и был? Множество миров вокруг, и времен, и реальностей… всего. Голова кругом.

Пегги переглянулась с ним и взглядом заставила замолчать. Барнс сидел в углу и молчал, мрачно глядя на Роджерса. Старк кашлянул, шагнул к столу, потянул на себя лист с рисунком.

— Ладно, — заявил он, — хорошо, Пег, я уже унял научный восторг и веду себя как приличный ответственный тип. Высокие материи высокими материями, но что это дает на практике?

— На практике, — Роджерс вздохнул, изобразил под рисунком прямую, потом пририсовал к ней ответвление и поставил в его начале точку, провел от конца прямой к этой точке штрихованную линию со стрелкой, — вот здесь мы сейчас, — потом показал на прямую, — а вот здесь изначальная версия. В ней он, то есть я, сейчас лежит на дне подо льдами с “Валькирией”, ты будешь искать его по всей северной Атлантике до начала девяностых, Баки окажется в исследовательском центре Гидры Вернера Рейнхардта, и попадет к русским в их проект суперсолдата после раздела Германии союзниками, а Пегги назначила мне свидание в клубе “Аист” в следующую субботу и обещала танец, но встретимся мы только в две тысячи двенадцатом году…

Стив вздрогнул и крепче обнял Пегги за плечи. Она позволила. Перед лицом такого будущего все мелкие вопросы приличий отступали на второй, если не на десятый, план.

— Но… что из этого настоящее? — еле слышно спросила Пегги. — То, что ты говоришь, невозможно... но Барнс действительно упал с поезда, Стив действительно безуспешно пытался напиться с горя всего лишь два дня назад, а Череп вполне мог бы сегодня взлететь, если бы ворота в тоннеле не были сломаны... и эти звезды! Я их видела!

— Конечно, видела. То, что Капитан Роджерс сейчас здесь и вполне реален, говорит о том, что настоящее и то, и это, — сосредоточенно сказал Старк. Роджерс только кивнул. — То есть параллельно с нашим есть еще один мир, и в теории я мог бы придумать что-нибудь этакое и связаться с… тем, другим мной?

— Ты… да, ты — мог бы, — подумав, подтвердил Роджерс. — Но я об этом ничего не знаю, а значит, этого не происходило в изначальной версии мира. Разве что ты сейчас это сделаешь, и новое изобретение создаст еще одну ветку вероятностей где-то… — он пририсовал еще одну боковую линию. — Где-то здесь, например.

— Чокнуться можно, — пробормотал Баки.

— Ага, то есть дополнительные ветки будущего возникают в случае какого-то внешнего вмешательства? — Говард впился в лист. — Насколько крупного? Так-то ты дышишь, ходишь. Трогаешь вещи. Меняешь мир.

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Стив. — Наверное, какая-то инерция у реальности все же есть, а то каждый вдох творил бы их десятками и сотнями, но крупные события вроде влияния Камней создают эти ветки, как новые русла в реке. Если это событие случилось в прошлом, то есть в уже произошедшем прошлом. Будущее пока не… зафиксировано, разве что появится еще кто-то оттуда…

— Слушай, ты сейчас прямо цитируешь Гейзенберга, — восхитился Старк. Теоретическая сторона происходящего явно интересовала его гораздо больше, чем несбывшиеся мрачные пророчества. — Ну а если?..

Пегги взяла Стива за руку и потянула к двери. В коридоре она схватила Стива за плечи, заставила наклониться и поцеловала так, как не решалась целовать до сих пор. Так, чтобы точно убедиться, что он реален и здесь, с ней. Что то, о чем рассказывал тот, второй Стив, с мертвыми и пустыми, точно выгоревшими глазами, с ними не случится никогда.

— И не стой тут, — сказала она, оторвавшись, Барнсу, который вышел с ними и мялся теперь рядом — спасибо хоть, что нашел в себе достаточно деликатности, чтоб не пялиться во все глаза. — Иди, найди свою телефонистку, или кто там у тебя. Тебе тоже нужно.

И тут Стив все-таки вышел из ступора и поцеловал ее сам.

— Что нам с ним делать? — тихо спросил он. — Он же даже напиться не может, как и я.

***

Филлипс шмякнул на стол солидную папку всю усеянную штампами "совершенно секретно" и "для служебного пользования", прихлопнул ее рукой.

— Вот здесь результаты анализов крови. Вы действительно оба один человек… почти. Док там исписал кучу листов этим "почти", но мне мои мозги дороже, пусть это читают такие же яйцеголовые. Ну и что мне делать с двумя Роджерсами? 

— То же, что и с одним, а пользы будет вдвое больше, — поиграл бровями Старк. Он был неисправим. — Вы же сами говорили, два Кэпа лучше, чем один!

Филлипс закатил глаза.

— Ему, — ткнул он в старшего Стива, — нужны, как минимум, документы. И это не могут быть документы еще одного капитана Америки.

— Выпишите просто на Гранта Роджерса, — равнодушно пожал плечами Роджерс. — Скажем, что я старший... или двоюродный, какая разница, всем плевать на самом деле, лишь бы дела шли на лад.

— Допустим, — пожевал губу Филлипс. — А чего хотите вы сами, Роджерс?

Тот долго молчал, потом неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Если я вам… нужен… 

— Вот теперь я верю, что это вы, Роджерс. Ваш талант драматической актрисы ни с чем не спутаешь, — ядовито проворчал Филлипс, и Роджерс неожиданно рассмеялся, негромко но искренне.

— Я, оказывается, по вам соскучился, полковник. По всем вам. По своему времени тоже, но по людям — особенно.

— Целоваться на радостях не будем, — решительно отказался Филлипс, и Роджерс снова фыркнул, качая головой. — Что?

— Это было последнее, что я от вас услышал… ну, тогда.

— Ой, да идите вы к черту с этими вашими!.. — махнул рукой полковник под ехидный смех Старка. — Так, стоп, куда?! Хватит ржать, соберитесь. Что вы там говорили про базу Вернера Рейнхардта, Роджерс?

2

Четвертый исследовательский центр Гидры не доставил их свежеорганизовавшемуся отряду почти никаких хлопот. Под началом Рейнхардта были только ученые и лаборанты, которые тихо-мирно сдались в плен, и только расстроенно вздыхали, пока Коммандос шлепали на ящики с добычей отметки строгой секретности, биологической опасности и особенно бережного обращения со всей той дрянью, что могла обнаружиться внутри. Сам Рейнхардт поначалу задрал нос и нарочито декларировал верность идеям Гидры, но уже через какую-то неделю в камере-одиночке, без доступа к документации и новостям снаружи, запросился работать хоть на американское правительство, хоть на черта лысого, лишь бы поближе к своим обожаемым артефактам. Пегги в эту готовность сменить лагерь не особо поверила и написала Филлипсу категорически негативный отчет. Стив был согласен с каждым резким словом и не замедлил выразить свое мнение. 

— А у вас есть еще хоть один нацист с таким научным багажом? — устало поинтересовался Филлипс. — Новую штаб-квартиру Стратегического научного резерва вчерне уже доделали, там бетонный бункер и стены в пять метров толщиной… что такое, Роджерс? Гусь прошелся по твоей могиле? 

Стив едва успел взять себя в руки. Последний бункер, с которым он имел дело, был вовсе не в Сибири, но хищная память могла подкараулить за каждым углом — вот как сейчас. Да и идею использовать Рейнхардта во благо он совсем не одобрял: помнил, чем такие фокусы закончились в будущем.

— Просто я согласен с Пегги. Такие ублюдки, как Рейнхардт, — прости, Пег, — хорошо умеют играть в дохлую змею.

— Опоссума, — поправил Филлипс. Глаза у него обметало усталостью, белки покраснели. Стиву было его жаль, но отступить он не мог. — Вроде бы это про опоссумов говорят, а что может перепуганная крыса?

— Все, что угодно, — твердо возразил Стив, и Пегги кивнула. — У опоссума хотя бы зубы не ядовитые, а Рейнхардт… каждая папка с его так называемыми работами, каждый его эксперимент…

— Преступный, — не утерпела Пегги. Стив благодарно ей кивнул.

— Я смотрю, вы крепко спелись, — подытожил Филлипс. — Хотите мне рассказать то, что я и так знаю, Роджерс? Все, что Рейнхардт и его молодцы творили — отрава, чистый яд, не успеешь глазом моргнуть, как и сам отравишься — это?

— Так точно, сэр, — Роджерс помрачнел еще больше. Как же все это было знакомо: видеть, что человек вот-вот совершит страшную ошибку и быть не в силах его предотвратить. С Соглашением такая попытка выродилась в войну между своими, а чем сейчас обернется? Ох, знать бы… — Как радиация. Как чума. 

— Ну так прикажем своим надеть перчатки потолще и дышать пореже, — Филлипс потер виски. — Мы не можем позволить себе чистоплюйства, Роджерс, война еще не кончена. Да и после нее кто знает, что будет, это сейчас комми союзники, а что дальше? 

Трудно было почувствовать себя еще хуже, но Стиву удалось. Ему вообще было как-то тяжело на душе — точно что-то важное из самой ее глубины пропало безвозвратно, — и с каждым днем делалось все тяжелей. Возвращаясь в сороковые, он ожидал трудностей, но не таких, не с этой стороны, и потому не знал, как с ними справляться. Как справиться с собой.

— Нет, — тяжело сказал он. — Нет, не думаю. Просто хочу быть уверенным, что кто-нибудь из наших яйцеголовых не впечатлится наработками Рейнхардта до того, что… черт. Полковник, когда я говорю, что его проекты опасны, я говорю о том, что уже случилось. Это для вас звучит как в сказке про Глупую Эльзу, я понимаю, но не для меня — я сам топил корабли «Озарения» в Потомаке. Гидра была в Щ.И.Т.е, и до последнего момента все выглядело так чисто, что никто ни о чем не догадывался.

— Мы его еще толком не создали, а ты уже… — начал Филлипс и тяжело вздохнул. — Умная Эльза, да, я понял. Хорошо, будем подпускать к делам наци только трижды проверенных людей. И ладно уж, пусть пока еще помаринуется в камере, посмотрим, что он дальше запоет. У нас тут еще проблема: человек десять из штата успели удрать и вывезли часть материалов. Было подозрение, что они успели арендовать судно под нейтральным флагом и направились в Южную Америку, но сейчас даже эти ненадежные следы потерялись. Как корова языком слизала.

Краем глаза Стив видел собственные кулаки — крепко сжатые, костистые. Махать ими после драки было бессмысленно, так что он промолчал, а потом, оставшись наедине с Пегги, попросил только:

— Будь осторожна, Пег. Пожалуйста. Это не последний наци, которого политики захотят использовать.

— Как я могла пропустить такое у себя под носом? Хороша директор, — сердито сказала Пегги. — Я не параноик по натуре, но прохлопать такое безобразие…

— Гидра хитра, — возразил Роджерс. Пег совершенно зря казнила себя за то, что еще не случилось — и не случится, если только он будет достаточно упорен и внимателен. — И успешно маскировалась не только от тебя. Как думаешь, тех, беглых, удастся найти?

— Если залягут на дно — нет, по крайней мере, не сразу, — не стала лгать Пегги. — Южная Америка велика, а у нас так мало людей, Стив, и еще меньше тех, в ком можно быть стопроцентно уверенным... послушай. Если я чему и научилась за все это время, так это не заметать мусор под ковер. Что тебя гложет? Ты чернее тучи.

Отвечать не хотелось ужасно, но Пегги была права: если Стива чему-нибудь научила вся та история с Зимним Солдатом, так это не замалчивать проблем. По крайней мере, не скрывать их от своих, потому что правда — как вода. Всегда выйдет наружу.

— Ненавижу жаловаться, — хмуро сказал он. — Я просто… вспоминаю. Людей, места, события. Их еще не было, но они уже были, понимаешь? Я когда-то думал, что больше не придется жить на два мира, но они оба тут как тут, от этого и рехнуться недолго.

— Надеюсь, это образно, — Пегги задумчиво оглядела его сверху донизу и вдруг спросила, — слушай, если дело в том, что я и Стив… ну, вместе, а тебе от этого тяжело?..

Слава богу, дело было не в этом. Точно не в этом, и Стив был счастлив хотя бы тому, что может не считать себя завистливой сволочью, втайне ревнующей замечательную девушку к собственной молодой версии.

— Нет. Точно — нет, — сказал он, и по лицу Пегги увидел: верит. Может, даже больше, чем он верил сам себе. — Наоборот, у вас все… правильно. Как должно быть. Я на вас смотрю, и легче делается.

— Но ты ведь… — Пегги помолчала. — Был кто-то важный там, впереди? В будущем? Я не хочу показаться ревнивой дурой, но если дело в этом…

Дело было в этом, да. Именно так. Не зная ничего наверняка, Пегги все-таки знала его гораздо лучше, чем прочие, и безошибочно чувствовала, где болит сильнее всего. Посвящать ее в подробности было нельзя — неуместно, как минимум, — но и отмолчаться не вышло бы.

— Ты всегда была и будешь моей единственной любимой женщиной, — сказал он чистую правду, вспомнил о Шерон и поправился. — Была еще одна девушка, но с ней у нас не вышло просто потому, что она — не ты. Наверное, я однолюб.

Пегги ободряюще похлопала его по руке и заметила:

— Все это ужасно странно, конечно, но имей в виду: если кто-нибудь тут тебе понравится…

— То шансов не будет, — перебил ее Стив, потому что весь разговор казался ему смущающим и безумным. Пегги пыталась сказать, что не будет против, если он заведет роман с кем-нибудь еще, что не будет осуждать, но говорила бы она так же, знай правду? Вряд ли. — Нужно закончить войну. Спасти столько жизней, сколько сможем. Разобрать весь бардак, который останется после того, как замолчат пушки. Нужно еще столько сделать, Пег, вернуть столько долгов, что, честное слово, мне не до романов.

Пегги он, похоже, не убедил, но на эту тему они больше не говорили. Дел и без разговоров по душам было по горло. Добыча на базе оказалась на удивление богатой, и каждый ящик, каждый шкаф и каждая колба могла оказаться опасной. Старк бегал от ящика к ящику, не зная, за что хвататься в первую голову. В одном из холодильных шкафов даже обнаружилось тело синекожего человека, при взгляде на которое Стив не утерпел, хмыкнул и пробормотал: “Ну надо же!”.

— Ты таких видел? — немедленно вцепился в него Старк. — Где? Когда? Кто этот парень? Точно не человек, хотя определенно гуманоид, ну же, Стив, я сейчас сдохну от любопытства!

— Видел, — признался Стив, соображая, стоит ли сходу рассказывать Говарду о крии и работе его альтер-версии над образцами их крови, — но понятия не имею, как он тут очутился. Он с другой планеты, Говард, и я… я должен бежать, Филлипс с меня голову снимет.

— Ладно, вечером расскажешь, — потребовал Говард. Он весь светился нетерпеливым любопытством, как ребенок, попавший в огромный магазин игрушек. Смотреть на него Стиву было почти больно, до того этот восторг будущего знания был знаком. Но он не мог и не хотел сейчас об этом думать. — Под хороший бренди. И не отлынивай, вечно все вечеринки без тебя, я понимаю, ты не особо компанейский парень, но тут будем только мы с тобой и никого больше, вот и не отказывайся.

Предложение было соблазнительным и опасным, как и сам Говард, и Стив решился, наконец, но тем же вечером озабоченный больше обычного Филлипс передал Старку конверт с гербовыми орлами и неизбежными отметками секретности, и Говард пропал на два месяца. Стиву тоже пришел долгожданный приказ — силами капитана Гранта Роджерса было решено укрепить Коммандос. Те заканчивали зачищать остатки Гидры, захватывали оружейные склады и вылавливали ученых и старших офицеров, так что каждая пара рук была на вес золота, особенно если эти руки знают, как держать оружие. Соревноваться с самим собой Стив не планировал, и точно: Воющие приняли его без особенного удивления. Люди, второй год сражавшиеся с Гидрой, уже привыкли к разного рода небывалым чудесам. А тут чудо, для разнообразия, было не столько опасным, сколько полезным и своим. Еще один кэп, запасной, как выразился Дум-Дум. Фолсворт попытался предложить идею запасного кэпа Пегги, но оценил опасный прищур и вовремя заткнулся.

Снова стоять с этими людьми плечом к плечу, видеть перед собой врага и не мучиться сомнениями было бесценным, огромным подарком. Так Стив и воспринимал происходящее: как незаслуженную, но прекрасную возможность довершить все то, что когда-то закончить не удалось. Увидеть собственными глазами все то, ради чего все они так трудно и кроваво работали все эти годы, с первого сентября тридцать девятого и до сих пор, ради чего были все смерти, пот и слезы, вся эта казавшаяся бесконечной война…

Он только не ожидал, что во второй раз будет труднее, чем в первый. Идти куда-то, где ты уже однажды был, обычно проще, но сейчас Стив замечал то, чего не успел увидеть тогда. Может быть, просто смотрел другими глазами. Может быть, рассматривал не только цель и ведущие к ней дороги, но каждую потерю воспринимал не как неизбежность, но как что-то, что мог — и должен был! — предотвратить.

— Стив? Э-э-э… Грант Роджерс?

Он захлопнул блокнот. День выдался тяжелым: только накануне закончилась крупная операция по захвату подземной фабрики оружия в предместьях Берлина, а потом пришлось срочно возвращаться к Зееловским высотам: Грант Роджерс был нужен и там. Мышцы все еще остаточно подрагивали от усталости, усилий, перелета, бега и боя, но больше всего — от засевшей в теле ярости, глубокой и жаркой, как нарыв, так что пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы говорить приветливо.

— Привет, Баки. Что стряслось?

Вопрос был не лишен оснований: форма на Барнсе была парадная, но одна щека — недобрита и в клочьях пены. Собирался он, похоже, в спешке.

— Узнал от Мориты, что ты на базе, и торопился тебя поймать, пока снова не унесло куда-то, — заявил Баки и уселся рядом. — Что они себе там думают, не знаю, но лично я тебя за последние два месяца видел только на бегу. А ведь фрицы вот-вот капитулируют, так, может, сбавишь обороты? Я за тебя волнуюсь, дружище. Стив волнуется. Все Воющие волнуются.

— Со мной все в порядке, — заверил Стив, зная, что это не поможет. С того самого момента, как их с Коммандос временно приписали ко второй гвардейской танковой армии Союза, Баки и сам был на взводе. С русскими они почти не контактировали, выполняли работу отряда особого назначения, но Филлипс при подготовке особенно напирал на бдительность и строго приказывал о секретах Гидры не распространяться, да и вообще лишнего не говорить. Баки воспринял это слишком лично, да еще и переживал за Стива-младшего. Тот мог бы его успокоить, разрядить обстановку, но прямо сейчас поднимал боевой дух британского армейского корпуса, и хозяйственный генерал-лейтенант Хоррокс не мог нарадоваться приобретению, отказываясь даже на время отдавать Капитана Америку в шестьдесят девятую дивизию Армии США. Мотивировка была простая: Америке Капитан Америка и так достанется после войны, а Капитана Британии в природе, увы, не существует. Быть порознь с собственным двойником оказалось неожиданно тяжело, этого Стив не ожидал — а выяснилось, что Стив-младший одним своим присутствием решает чертову уйму проблем.

Например, при нем Баки занимался только им и не пытался поговорить с Роджерсом по душам.

— Ну да, поэтому ты тут сидишь на отшибе от всех с лицом лица и рисуешь, — Баки покачал головой. — Ты знаешь обо мне до черта всего, что я не знаю и что уже не сбудется… надеюсь. Но я о тебе тоже ведь знаю много, так что выкладывай — что не так?

Нужно было солгать, успокоить, убедить в том, что все идет как должно, но Стив не мог. Просто не мог себя заставить.

— Мы сегодня заходили с северо-запада, — он прочистил горло, открыл блокнот на заложенной странице и протянул его Баки. Карандашные линии на листе складывались в портрет щуплого паренька в форме, мешком висевшей на слишком узких плечах. Ремень автомата перечеркивал узкую грудь, каска сползла на глаза, а на лице безошибочно читался кромешный ужас близкой смерти.

— Кто это?.. — спросил Баки и сам же понял. — Гитлерюгенд? Что они-то там делали?

— Охраняли подземный оружейный завод, — хрипло объяснил Стив. — Район Сименсштадт, уже в черте города. После одной из бомбежек фабрику начали эвакуировать, но не смогли. Бежали в спешке, даже персонал, а... пленных работников... Рабочих убить не успели.

Баки очень осторожно потрогал рисунок, словно боялся или надеялся, что мальчишка, изображенный на нем, поморщится от прикосновения.

— Мы пришли как раз вовремя, — продолжал Стив, глядя прямо перед собой и заново переживая все, что так и стояло перед глазами: быстрое продвижение вперед, рывок, захват подземной фабрики, совсем недавно выпускавшей ФАУ-2… и голоса в темноте. Целый хор испуганных, сердитых, обреченных голосов, слившихся в общей предсмертной молитве, где польские, французские и английские слова сплетались в общую литанию, посвященную единственному отчаянному желанию: спастись. Дышать. Жить.

— Их загнали в подвал, в ловушку, — глухо сказал Стив. — Вода в него шла из коллектора, но парни сообразили поставить настилы один на другой и держались, сколько могли. Мы успели, Бак.

Баки, к безмерному облегчению Стива, молчал, не оглашая воздух глупостями вроде «ну и хорошо» или «вы молодцы, ребята». От этой понимающей тишины Стиву делалось еще хуже.

— Дети, — устало закончил он и сам захлопнул блокнот, пряча измятое страхом юное лицо. — Они ставят под ружье _детей_. Я все могу понять, кроме этого. Бак, я чуть его не пристрелил. И пристрелил бы, сам не знаю, каким чудом успел оценить обстановку. Он кинулся бежать по воде, кричал какую-то глупость про то, что не умеет плавать. Дум-Дум рванул следом, просто чтобы остановить, но…

Баки только вздохнул. Стив знал, что последние несколько недель он был занят тренировками новобранцев СНР и сам понимал: топот погони за спиной, паника и темнота — хреновый расклад. Если при этом у тебя в руках автомат, ситуация становится без пяти минут дерьмовей некуда.

— Граната? — предположил он, и Стив поморщился от логичности догадки. Самоподрывы в последние дни войны стали частым делом. Загнанный в угол человек перестает ценить жизнь, почти проигранная война превращает его в мечущегося зверя, а подросток, которому долго и тщательно промывали мозги чертовой пропагандой зверств союзников, вообще не соображает и действует на голых инстинктах, самый сильный из которых — убей. Или умри сам, чтобы не достаться врагам, и забери с собой столько, сколько сможешь. И ничего нельзя поделать.

— Штырь, — он стиснул блокнот так, что зажатый между страниц грифель хрустнул, разваливаясь на части. — Какой-то механизм от конвейера, и мальчишка на него напоролся. Пробил легкое и еще что-то внутри, почти мгновенная смерть, и минуты не прожил. Дум-Дум не успел совсем чуточку, и я тоже. А должен был!

— Эй, приятель, — тихо произнес Баки, опасаясь даже трогать Роджерса — тот сам выглядел как граната, готовая рвануть в любой момент. — Ты же понимаешь, что не можешь винить себя за сопутствующий ущерб, правда?

Это было так похоже на разговоры во время их встреч после Щелчка, что Стив только зубами скрипнул.

— Не убеждает, да? — Баки дернул щекой. — Меня бы тоже. Я все думаю. Те люди, которых я, то есть тот, другой я, убил — кто они были? Какими жизнями жили? Я их хотя бы помнил или они были как тарелочки в тире: увидел — стреляй?

— Баки…

— И Говард, — стоял на своем Баки. — Его я знаю. Парень помогает фронту, помог тебе, не жалеет ничего для победы, а потом просто бах — и все, его не стало, и это я виноват.

— Не ты, — резко ответил Стив, — и даже не тот, другой ты, а Гидра. Сопротивляться кодировке невозможно. Но ты… он все равно пытался, Бак, даже сумел меня вспомнить… почти.

— Значит, все-таки возможно, просто стараться надо было лучше, — Баки посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — И мы стараемся, правда ведь? Ты, я, Воющие. Не всегда получается, это правда, но это ведь не повод бросить все и сложить руки.

Дышать делалось легче, и ярость, запускавшая когти в нежное где-то под самым сердцем, понемногу унималась. Жалость к мальчишке-врагу, так глупо и нелепо закончившему не успевшую толком начаться жизнь, никуда не делась, но к ней можно было притерпеться, можно было даже научиться ее ценить. Когда ты на войне, жалость — порой единственное, что отличает тебя от зверя, готового рвать глотки ради победы, а делаться зверем Стив не хотел. Ни за что на свете. Только не снова. 

— У тебя мыло на щеке, — сказал он и снова раскрыл блокнот. Стряхнул обломки грифеля, взял самый большой. — Я дорисую. Документов при нем не было никаких, с семьей никак не свяжешься, но пока хоть один человек тебя помнит, ты вроде как… оставил след. Пленные сказали, он носил им хлеб и пытался выпустить, когда пошла вода. Не смог, но, думаю, они тоже не забудут.

Баки кивнул и остался рядом, и так, в молчании, они просидели бы еще долго, если бы от штабных палаток не донесся могучий вопль Дум-Дума. Слов было не разобрать, но о плохом так не вопят. Впрочем, Стив подхватился на ноги и рванул в сторону событий; Баки пыхтел в паре шагов позади.

Дум-Дум плясал. Больше всего это походило на танец торжествующего дикаря: он подпрыгивал и бил ногами в пыльную землю, на большом лице расцветала буйная улыбка.

— Победа! — орал он. — По-бе-да! Рейхстаг взят! Ебаные крауты все!

— Ох, как же мы сегодня надеремся, — пробормотал обычно сдержанный Пинкертон, наблюдая за представлением. — А кто-нибудь рискнет ему напомнить, что у нас еще япошки впереди?

Стив одним взглядом заставил его замолчать: Морита был рядом и не страдал глухотой.

— А он наш, никакой он не узкоглазый, — не потерялся Пинкертон. — Пусть пальцем только кто тронет или косо глянет, сам морду разобью. 

— Вот спасибо, Пинки, — усмехнулся Морита и, разумеется, вызвал бурю негодования, закончившуюся парой дружеских тычков под бок.

— Черт, — спохватился Стив. — Морду Гитлеру я так и не начистил, жалко. Так мечтал.

— Дружище, да ты ему яйца подпалил, — фыркнул Баки. — Думаешь, я не в курсе про прожекторы?

— Это идея Старка, — смутился Роджерс. Мысль ослепить приборы ночного видения действительно принадлежала Говарду, и была не из самых свежих или ошеломляющих, но ведь сработала. — Там и без меня было кому погеройствовать.

— Ну да, а узел сопротивления сам сдался, — Баки поскреб недобритую щеку. — То-то русские так об него бились, аж две танковые дивизии вытащили из резерва. Ну что, парни, праздновать так праздновать, что скажете? Стив?

Тот не ответил. Он похлопал Баки по плечу, одобрительно поглядел на Мориту и пошел прочь от вскипавшего за спиной веселья. Был за ним еще один неотданный долг, и вернуть его стоило как можно скорее, пусть даже стрельба в городе еще не утихла, а из каждого разбитого дома и зияющего оконного провала мог вылететь фаустпатрон.

Мотоцикл Говард собрал для него еще в феврале, отпуская шуточки о том, что два капитана теперь будут меряться, у кого он круче, и сокрушаясь, что летать его машины так и не начали. Но во всем остальном он был близок к идеалу, как и все у Старка, и даже разбитый снарядами бетон дороги предместий Берлина его не страшил.

Патрулей Стив не встретил, но какой-то заплутавший солдат в советской форме выбрался на насыпь у вокзала и проводил Стива настороженным взглядом. Стив поднял руку, салютуя, и солдат, подумав, отсалютовал в ответ. Словно одобряя этот жест, вечернее солнце выбралось из-за туч, и золотая статуя Фортуны, венчавшая купол дворца Шарлоттенбург, сверкнула под случайным лучом так, что Стив как будто вспомнил что-то… и тут же забыл. Удивительно, как купол остался цел — весь остальной замок практически лежал в руинах, — но ведь остался — и все время, что Стив ехал мимо темнеющего массива дворцового парка, сильно побитого снарядами и с переломанными деревьями, он думал о будущем. О том, что и замок бабки Фридриха Великого, и сады на берегу реки, и купол, в нескольких местах пробитый осколками, восстановят — как и дорогу, по которой он сейчас мчался, приближаясь к мосту через Шпрее, как и большой, прекрасный город вокруг — город, сумевший выжить даже после ковровых бомбардировок и летающих крепостей, даже после грабежей, голода, пожаров, танковых снарядов, мин, снова голода, болезней…

Берлин дорого платил за ошибки людей, живших в нем и вокруг. Вся Германия платила, и до полного расчета по долгам было еще очень и очень далеко. Доктор Эрскин пожалел бы родину… и согласился бы с тем, что так — правильно.

Остатки железнодорожного моста через Шпрее, с трудом восстановленного после особенно жестокого налета, разбирали десятки солдат. Рельсы, выгнутые от попаданий и пожара, снимали с костылей и, передавая по цепи, грузили в ЗИС-5. Единственная фара тускло светилась в надвигающихся сумерках, угловатый абрис крыльев и просевшие борта не скрывали ничего, что пришлось пережить этой терпеливой военной машине. Тут у Стива спросили документы, и веснушчатый лейтенант долго изучал их, поднеся к самому носу. Глаза у него косили — видимо, от контузии, — и Стив терпеливо ждал, не глуша мотор.

— Проезжайте, — в конце концов решил тот. Бумаги у Стива были с такими печатями, что, казалось, и огонь бы их не взял, но запах креозота, мазута и бензина еще долго сочился из нагрудного кармана. 

На Мирендорфплац его остановили снова, и не хотели пропускать, несмотря ни на какие печати, но неожиданно Стиву помогла сказанная на сносном русском фраза “Хочу пару слов Гитлеру передать”. Проверявший документы полковник железнодорожных войск удивленно захохотал и махнул рукой. По аллее принцессы Августы Стив пролетел одним махом, не задерживаясь, миновал церковь кайзера Вильгельма, промчался по Гросер-Штерн, почти не глядя по сторонам и вдыхая наполненный дымом вечерний воздух, кивнул девушке-регулировщице и, наконец, вырвался на изрытую, в вывернутой земле и колеях от тяжелой техники, в следах взрывов и копоти площадь перед Рейхстагом.

Тут было на удивление малолюдно — после недавних сокрушительных боев здание, казалось, отдыхало. Башни, расширенные под зенитки еще в сорок первом, были пробиты насквозь, последние лучи солнца падали сквозь них, искрясь и сверкая на битом стекле. От купола не осталось почти ничего, а колонны держались каким-то чудом, и возле них копошилась крошечная горстка людей в сером и грязно-зеленом.

Стив заглушил мотор и несколько минут смотрел перед собой, пытаясь почувствовать что-то значительное, важное. Что-то, что сделало бы эту войну такой, какой она была для него-прежнего, какой оставалась и сейчас для всех нормальных людей, не оживавших в новом мире и не прыгавших через время: ужасным, самым чудовищным и нечеловечески трудным, самым славным и горестным куском жизни.

Он ничего не мог ощутить. Пытался, как только мог, вспомнил даже давно забытый агитационный фильм и маленького Джимми (Томми?..) с его машинкой металлолома и скромной, но нужной помощью фронту, вызвал в памяти все, что видел на изрытых дымных дорогах войны — и не мог радоваться, не мог скорбеть. Это была страшная, кровавая, огромная война, в которой он однажды отдал жизнь и в которую сознательно вернулся — но ни гордости, ни радости, ни даже злости в Стиве не осталось. Только неизмеримая, полная, окончательная усталость, подобную которой до сих пор он испытывал только раз. Тогда он, кажется…

Стив дошел до ближайшей треснувшей колонны. Под подошвами хрустела и стонала земля, нашпигованная железом, стеклом, бетоном, вывернутыми петлями арматуры и тысячами, миллионами изувеченных, оборванных, вырванных с мясом жизней. Стив пошарил по карманам и не нашел ничего. Тогда он нагнулся, отыскал среди обломков кусок дочерна обугленного дерева и крупно, не раздумывая, написал на мраморе три коротких слова.

Парень из Бруклина.

Впервые за все это старое новое время сердце у Стивена Гранта Роджерса было на положенном ему месте.

***

День капитуляции Германии праздновали в Лондоне; после официальной части Воющие Коммандос засели в том самом клубе “Аист”, где всегда собирались по пятницам. На праздник с изрядным опозданием прилетел Старк, выпил вместе со всеми, дежурно попытался пригласить Пегги на танец, получил дежурный отказ и, совершенно довольный, устроился рядом со старшим Роджерсом. Оба с явным удовольствием понаблюдали, как на танец ее приглашает, запинаясь, все еще по привычке краснеющий Стив-младший, и, стоило Пегги согласиться и подать ему руку, демонстративно подняли стаканы с виски, звонко чокнулись и выпили до дна. Коммандос с двух соседних столов поддержали событие радостным ревом и свистом. Стив ласково показал им всем кулак и попытался увести Пегги в танце поглубже в толпу, во избежание новых провокаций.

Танцевали долго, всласть, как давно мечталось. А когда вернулись к общему столику, на котором не протолкнуться было от пустых стопок, оба — и Старк, и Роджерс, против ожидания, были трезвы, крайне серьезны и говорили очень тихо.

— ...то есть Гровс не слезал со своих днем и ночью, гнал проект как проклятый, чтобы к лету получить хоть одну, а тут вы ему на тарелочке принесли сразу восемь. Лесли даже радоваться толком не может, до того обидно, что кто-то его настолько обогнал. Но одну такую штуку я у него все-таки выпросил. Хотел сравнить нашу версию с их конструкцией… сам знаешь, научная мысль иногда идет параллельными курсами. Обещал, если что, собрать обратно.

— Какую штуку? — с любопытством спросил Стив, отодвигая стул для Пегги и усаживаясь сам. Пегги разрумянилась от танцев и казалась совершенно счастливой, счастливое красное платье облегало ее до того удачно, что Говард невольно уставился именно туда, куда и предполагалось смотреть всякому мужчине: в глубокий элегантный вырез с теневой ложбинкой между грудей. Стив-старший толкнул его под столом, и Старк, заморгав, очнулся.

— Прошу прощения, — машинально пробормотал он и тут же возмутился, — да какого черта! Ни один нормальный парень мимо не пройдет, на то и расчет!

— Ну вот капитан Роджерс, как видишь, справляется, — возразила Пегги. — Ну же, Стив, не красней так, все в порядке.

— Надеюсь, — Стив-младший с сомнением поглядел на Старка. — Держи себя в руках, ага? Так что за штуковина такая?

На удивление, Старк не стал немедленно рассказывать о своей новой игрушке, а стрельнул глазами по сторонам и негромко ответил:

— Я расскажу, но позже, здесь и сейчас не место и не время. Давайте пока праздновать, все-таки есть повод.

— И какой! — Пегги блеснула счастливыми глазами. — Домой. Мы скоро поедем домой, хоть ненадолго, но все-таки. Стив познакомится с моей семьей, я… ну, думаю, он всем понравится. Уверена в этом.

— Мне бы твой оптимизм, — несколько нервно улыбнулся Стив-младший. — Я никогда в этом не был хорош. Я хочу сказать, люди обычно видят во мне Капитана Америку и удивляются, когда оказывается, что я — не агитационный постер на стене.

Пегги успокаивающе сжала его руку.

— Даже не думай об этом. Мама уже привыкла к тому, что я не всегда веду себя как леди, а отец вряд ли будет злиться больше, чем когда я пыталась украсть бренди у директора школы Сент-Мартин-ин-Филдс.

Стив-младший пару секунд ошеломленно смотрел на нее, а потом рассмеялся — искренне, громко.

— Эх, молодежь, — пробормотал Говард, пряча улыбку. — Хорошо бы и мне однажды найти ту самую девушку, но это чертовски трудно — их так много, пока всех перепробуешь…

— Говард!

— Просто шутка, Кэп, честное слово. Не переживай, рано или поздно я все равно остепенюсь и стану занудным отцом семейства, стану ворчать на жену и строго, но справедливо поучать детишек, как все, — Старк допил и встал, потягиваясь и демонстрируя смуглую шею в расстегнувшемся вороте рубашки. — Я работать. Стив, в смысле Грант, проводи-ка меня, а то так и тянет повеселиться.

Стив-старший немедленно встал. О манере Старка веселиться ходили легенды по всему фронту: то он устраивал вечеринку прямо на борту нового истребителя, то проверял надежность бронежилетов с помощью девушек из кордебалета, то выкатывал новую пушку и устраивал такой салют, что союзные войска за полсотни километров бросались строчить донесения о неизвестном оружии Гидры…

Оставшиеся за столиком долго смотрели им вслед. Говард шел не спотыкаясь и даже чуть пританцовывая, крахмальный батист рубашки будто танцевал вместе с ним, и воображение невольно дорисовывало алый шелк на темных волосах, корабельную палубу под ногами и дивный, опасный, невозможный мир вокруг. Стив шагал рядом, основательный и реальный, как выстрел в упор, простая форма была узковата в плечах и казалась запыленной, как из боя.

— А Старк-то разрядился, — заметила Пегги, и Стив-младший недоуменно поднял брови, пытаясь понять двойной, а то и тройной смысл услышанного. — Хотела бы я знать…

— Что, Пегги?

Она покачала головой.

— Ничего, Стив. Идем танцевать?

Стив, разумеется, не отказал.

***

— …хочу сделать тебе новый щит, — тем временем говорил Говард, пытаясь на ходу прикурить сигару. Спички все время ломались, и он досадливо хмурился. — А то что ты с пустыми руками — как сирота, честное слово… но вот с вибранием проблемы, и взять его негде. Тот был единственный и, похоже, последний.

— Неважно, — Стив помотал головой, но остановить Говарда было так же непросто, как голыми руками поймать пулю. — Я уже привык. Слушай, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

Старк сломал очередную спичку и, выругавшись, оставил сигару в покое.

— Вот совпадение — мне тоже, — признался он. — Но давай сначала ты.

— Твой сын.... , — Стив запнулся, но продолжил, — кстати, тоже как-то хотел мне сделать новый щит… какой-то сложный… но так и отложил, а потом уже... не доделал.

— Как его будут звать? — Старк сощурился. — Моя жена будет красивая? Почему ты недоговариваешь, Роджерс? Видишь, сколько сразу вопросов, а ответов нет.

— И не будет, — Стив с сожалением покачал головой. — Не из вредности, правда. Просто кое-что не сбудется, а кое-что пойдет совсем по-другому, сам понимаешь, а врать я не люблю, даже и невольно. 

Старк сломал очередную спичку и, выругавшись, оставил сигару в покое.

— С этим моим сыном у тебя, похоже, все складывалось непросто, — проницательно заметил он. — Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать хотя бы об этом?

— Я все время раздражал его тем, что вспоминал о тебе, а он сердился, — грустно сказал Стив. — Я не знаю, что и как в том прошлом было у Тони и … того Говарда, но ты будь с ним помягче, ладно? Я сам не большой специалист по детям — может, с ними и вправду порой невозможно, как об этом говорят, но ты все-таки попытайся, — он неловко пожал плечами. — Ну вот, у меня все. Твоя очередь.

Старк вытащил сигару изо рта, повертел в пальцах и бросил на землю.

— Пожалуй, я пас, — задумчиво сказал он. — Не то время, не то место, хотя… знаешь, мой кордебалет — это больше для виду. Понимаешь?

— Нет, — осторожно сказал Стив. Говард мог иметь в виду многое, а напряженный взгляд блестящих темных глаз был слишком многозначительным. Стив сходу мог предположить несколько вариантов того, о чем говорил Старк, и некоторые его откровенно пугали. Озвучивать любую догадку было все равно что обезвреживать бомбу на ощупь. — Может, пояснишь?

— И рад бы, да не рискну, — Говард вмял сигару в землю каблуком. — Одно дело мотаться над фронтом или портить кровь сенаторам, но разговоры по душам — уволь, не мое. Так что насчет щита? Согласишься хоть попробовать новую версию?

— Конечно, — заверил Стив. Он чувствовал себя так, словно мимо носа пронесли что-то отчаянно желанное, соблазнительное… и опасное. Вроде той рыбы, о которой рассказывал Морита. — Но правда, я и без него могу.

— Ты много без чего можешь, Стив, — неожиданно грустно возразил Говард. — Это не значит, что должен. Ну вот, теперь я протрезвел и безопасен для общества… почти.

— Не смеши. Ты — и безопасен? — Стив нашел в себе силы улыбнуться и, не колеблясь, пожал протянутую ладонь. Та была жесткой — как у Тони. Горячей — как у Тони. Тоска о потерянном навсегда вонзилась под ребра, как нож, и Стив смог только кивнуть Говарду на прощанье. а потом долго смотрел, как он уходит — изящный, как танцор, мечта многих и многих женщин… и не только. Старк был ярким, как вспышка пламени в кромешной темноте, и невыносимым, как зубная боль.

А еще — надо было это признать хотя бы втайне, для себя, — он был до того похож на Тони, что собственное неравнодушие казалось Стиву почти что преступным, сродни кровосмешению.

Нужно было взять себя в руки и просто перестать. Найти силы, собрать совесть в кулак, принудить глупое сердце успокоиться, смириться с потерей и не желать большего. 

— Держи себя в руках, Стив Роджерс, — пробормотал Стив. — Война еще не кончена.

Он очень сомневался в том, что окончательная победа поможет хоть в чем-нибудь, но непрошеное и неуместное увлечение лучше переживать, если есть, чем заняться.

***

— Президент Трумэн всего три недели назад вступил в должность. До того он занимался внутренними делами и практически не вникал во внешнюю политику. Ему понравилось подписывать капитуляцию Германии, вручать Медаль Почета Капитану Америке и произносить речи в честь победы, но совсем не нравится получать сводки о потерях с Окинавы, — Говард помолчал, давая всем время осознать ситуацию. Японский фронт был для Америки настоящей головной болью: вцепившись в родные острова, потомки самураев готовы были умереть, но не сдаться. — Результаты Манхэттенского проекта его поразили до глубины души. Эта игрушка слишком соблазнительна и обещает решить все проблемы одним махом, так что не удивляйся тому, что Трумэн в восторге от перспектив. Госсекретарь Бирнс его в этом поддерживает — он тоже устал от сводок о потерях. Ну и генерал Гровс, конечно, за. Не могу его осуждать, нужно быть мазохистом, чтобы добровольно отказаться от результата четырех лет каторжной работы. Генерал Макартур против, как и многие из армейских, им не нравятся такие резкие перемены в правилах войны, но чем дольше японцы упорствуют, тем больше шансов, что сторонники «Толстяка» возьмут верх. Каждый день гибнут наши парни, Стив, каждый день их семьи получают извещения о смерти, а ты сам понимаешь, какая это потеря.

— Но так же нельзя… — потрясенно сказал Стив. Он был напряжен, как после удара током, губы свело в тонкую твердую линию. — Чем мы тогда будем отличаться от Гидры?

От его требовательного взгляда Говарду сделалось еще хуже, чем было до сих пор. Когда он строил Манхэттенскому проекту ускоритель для обогащения урана, то не особо задумывался над вопросами этики, его увлекла сама задача, научный вызов. Но сейчас, глядя в честные голубые глаза Роджерса-младшего, он чувствовал себя последним негодяем, пнувшим сразу целую дюжину котят.

Стив-старший хмурился, скрестив на груди руки.

— А сейчас мы еще сильнее сместили баланс сил, отобрав у Шмидта еще восемь бомб, да? Когда их так много, можно не экономить? — он глянул на Говарда из-под длиннющих ресниц, и хотя взгляд был мрачный, как и весь разговор, тому стало неловко

Черт, черт, черт. Со времени той их совместной пьянки прошло несколько недель, и Говард все чаще подозревал, что совершил ужасную ошибку. Нужно было наплевать на смущение, на обстоятельства, на все вообще. Заставить Стива высказаться, хм… заставить Стива? Нетривиальная задача, как ни крути.

— Мы должны это остановить! — решительно потребовал Стив-младший.

— Если у тебя есть идеи — я слушаю, — досадливо произнес Говард, и в который раз позавидовал своему будущему потомку. В каком замечательно развитом мире тому доведется жить! Уж там-то люди, должно быть, уже решат большинство этических и технических проблем, научатся находить баланс… или нет? Человек напротив выглядел не как путешественник из будущего, попавший к дикарям; говоря по правде, Роджерс выглядел как парень, которому очень нужна была помощь, и Говард с радостью оказал бы ее, вот только не знал, какую именно. А спрашивать… спрашивать боялся. 

— Мы уже потеряли на тихоокеанском фронте едва ли не больше людей, чем на европейском, — задумчиво сказал Роджерс-старший. Морщинка между его бровей была глубже обычного, и Говард смотрел на нее и не мог отвести глаз. — Выбирая между жизнями наших парней и населением страны-агрессора, правительство не будет долго раздумывать. На Дрезден тоже сбрасывали не рождественские подарки… — он помолчал, катая по скулам желваки. — Наверное, я тоже в этом виноват, я хотел остановить “Валькирию”, но не подумал о бомбах, в прошлый-то раз они вместе со мной утонули в океане… Впрочем, я вряд ли я поступил бы иначе. Не умею меняться чужими жизнями.

Роджерс улыбнулся, и по этой неловкой, горькой улыбке сделалось ясно: сейчас он говорит не только о бомбах и “Валькирии”, а имеет в виду нечто большее. Говард молча ждал, катая привкус собственной вины на языке, как глоток виски, и тот продолжил:

— Впрочем, не то чтобы в той реальности это что-то существенно изменило, Манхэттенский проект все-таки создал две бомбы. Их хватило.

— И их применили? — с ужасом спросил Стив-младший. Роджерс коротко глянул на его растерянное лицо и мрачно кивнул.

— Этого нельзя допустить! — категорически и окончательно решил Стив-младший, и Роджерс понимающе хмыкнул, но добавлять к сказанному ничего не стал.

— Хорошо, допустим, вы оба правы, а я помог создать оружие Судного Дня… идиот, — Говард скривился. — Но что мы можем сделать? Я и хочу с вами обоими согласиться, но вынужден выступать адвокатом дьявола, парни, постарайтесь понять и меня, и ситуацию в целом. Император упорствует и отказывается от капитуляции, хотя по очкам они, очевидно, уже продули, а крупные города Японии бомбят чуть ли не каждый день.

— Император ждет помощи. Надеется на то, что Советский Союз выступит посредником между союзниками и поможет смягчить условия капитуляции. Этого не случится: Сталин еще на Ялтинской конференции тайно обязался вступить в войну с Японией через три месяца после капитуляции Германии, и тянет время для переброски войск на дальневосточный фронт, — сухо изложил Роджерс. — Япония действительно уже фактически проиграла войну, ее судьба предопределена, но правительство цепляется за иллюзии и не желает принять неизбежное, а император… 

— Черт возьми, — пробормотал Говард. — Мне даже жаль этого парня.

— Император Хирохито колеблется, боясь утратить дух нации, а его генералитет обоснованно опасается кары за военные преступления. Кроме того, они не верят, что мы действительно создали атомное оружие и тем более не верят, что мы его применим, — продолжал Роджерс. Стив, Пегги и Говард одинаково пораженно слушали изложение еще не случившейся истории, потрясение на их лицах спорило с растерянностью. — Генерал Макартур против ядерных бомбардировок, потому что считает, что хватит и обычных, но он недооценивает культурные различия. Смерть не так страшна для самурая, как бесчестие. Впрочем, гибнут не только военные, но и мирные жители, и будут гибнуть дальше, пока мы не остановим происходящее, — он покачал головой в ответ на несчастное выражение лица Стива-младшего. — Япония вступила в эту войну первой, на их совести массовые убийства и биологическое оружие, и наше общественное мнение увы, готово одобрить все, вплоть до ядерных бомб. Горе побежденным. Я не знаю, что могло бы убедить наших ястребов подождать или императора — поторопиться. Сейчас, по сути, вопрос в том, у кого первого сдадут нервы — у нас или у них. В моем мире нервы сдали у нас, и Америка запятнала себя массовым убийством мирных жителей.

Несколько секунд все молчали, переживая не случившийся еще кошмар.

— И дети? — тихо спросила Пегги, явно зная ответ заранее. — Все то, что ты рассказывал нам — правда? Тени испарившихся тел на камнях, шеренги мертвецов, хибакуся? Яд в костях и крови, выпавшие волосы, врожденные уродства?

Роджерс молча смотрел на нее. 

— Так нельзя, — cловно ставя точку, решила Пегги. — Так просто нельзя, никому, никогда. Мы должны переубедить политиков и остановить этот кошмар. 

Полковник Филлипс выслушал горячую, хотя и несколько сбивчивую речь Стива-младшего с бесконечным терпением первохристианского мученика, подставляющегося голодному льву так, чтобы хищнику было удобнее глодать.

— Я, наверное, очень нагрешил, правда, не помню, где и как именно, — вздохнул он, наконец. — Каждый раз, когда вам что-то такое втемяшивается, Роджерс, я пытаюсь понять: вы правда не видите разницы между одиночной авантюрой и мировой политикой, или… и каждый раз понимаю, что да, действительно не видите. Ну, может, хоть сейчас до вас дойдет, что эта ситуация за пределами вашей компетенции, тут не поможет лихая высадка на лужайку перед императорским дворцом? Берите пример с себя-старшего, вот он, наконец-то, повзрослел…

Филлипс сначала ткнул пальцем в сторону второго Стива, и только потом посмотрел на него — и обреченно застонал, наблюдая хищный восторг, засиявший у того в глазах после его слов.

— Полко-овник, я всегда говорил, что вы гений тактики, — чуть ли не влюбленно сказал Стив-старший. Говард ревниво глянул в его сторону, а Филлипс упал на стул, обхватив голову руками.

— Да чтоб вас обоих! Два капитана Америки — двойная польза, как же! Двойная головная боль! Двойное наказание господне! — полковник помолчал, потом поднял голову, глядя на обоих Роджерсов. Ни у того, ни у другого не наблюдалось ни проблеска раскаяния от его мучений, и Филлипс сдался. — Ну хорошо, я поговорю с Президентом… нет, лучше я вас возьму, говорите с ним сами, мне совести не хватит. Но чтоб никакой самодеятельности, слышите, вы оба?! Любые действия только по согласованию с Объединенными Штабами и Президентом лично!

— А я, — прибавил Говард, все еще уязвленный тем, что гением Стив-старший считает кого-то другого, — буду символизировать позицию бизнес-кругов. Они у нас в последнее время такие пацифисты…

Филлипс только застонал и показал ему кулак. Зато Стив-старший улыбнулся так, словно неожиданно встретил старого и очень любимого знакомого.

— Тони бы понравилось, — почти неслышно произнес он. — Да. Он бы одобрил.

***

Ветер шумел в соснах, редкие пушистые облачка плыли по небу — лето в садах Фукияге царило, как и за тысячу лет до того; лету были безразличны людские трагедии. Так же шелестел на прудах бамбук, так же звенели цикады, так же наливались благородной кровью бутоны пионов. Запах гари от страшных пожаров выветрился, развалины Императорского дворца отсюда были не видны, и можно было бы процитировать вслед за классиком: “Того, кто ничем с этим миром не связан, трогает одна только смена времен года”. Но, увы, связи с миром были слишком сильны, и не думать о мирских проблемах не получалось вовсе. Вчера от главнокомандующего американских войск генерала Макартура пришло сообщение о том, что сегодня прибудет специальный посол Президента. Сообщение было странным, непонятное посольство нарушало весь дипломатический этикет, даже генерал Макартур не мог сказать ничего определенного, и теперь в голове роились самые дикие предположения, вплоть до посланных к Императору убийц, хотя это было бы совсем не в стиле американцев. На всякий случай Премьер-министр убедился, что дежурные части Императорской гвардии находятся в повышенной готовности, запросил от станций раннего оповещения отчет каждые полчаса на случай возможного авианалета и теперь нервно мерил ступени Императорской библиотеки, в которой нашла пристанище семья Императора после того, как основной дворец сгорел во время майской бомбардировки Токио.

— Не стоит так волноваться, Судзуки-сан.

Премьер-министр выбранил себя за невнимательность. Погруженный в свои тревоги, он не заметил подошедшего Императора и теперь глубоко поклонился, силясь загладить провинность. Император милостиво улыбнулся, с заметным удовольствием вдыхая напоенный сосновой хвоей воздух — в последнее время он большинство времени проводил в подземном бункере и тосковал по солнцу и небу.

— Ваше императорское величество! На радарах замечен американский бомбардировщик, следующий в направлении Токио. Императору было бы разумно спуститься в нижние помещения дворцовой библиотеки, — дежурный секретарь привычно обошел слово “бункер”, избегая в разговоре мрачных ассоциаций с последними днями фюрера Германии.

— Всего один? Один бомбардировщик не стоит того, чтобы прерывать такую приятную прогулку, — премьер-министр восхитился тому, сколько тонких оттенков самоиронии Император уместил в одну эту фразу и сопровождающую ее легкую улыбку. — Население города оповещено о возможной угрозе?

— Так точно, ваше императорское величество.

— В таком случае, попросите персонал станции уведомить Нас в случае обнаружения других самолетов, или в случае снижения этого бомбардировщика до высоты эффективного бомбометания. Как бы то ни было, у нас будет достаточно времени.

Секретарь откланялся и ушел. Император упрямо грелся на крыльце, и премьер-министру не оставалось ничего другого, как быть тут же. Сообщение о самолете тревожило, хотя один бомбардировщик не мог нести угрозы — в налетах их использовали сотнями. Одиночные самолеты были, скорее всего, разведчиками, а ради них даже не поднимали в воздух перехватчики, экономили дефицитный керосин. Но тревожные мысли не отпускали, и против воли премьер-министр вглядывался в небо, хотя зрение было уже далеко не то, что в молодости, и вряд ли он разглядел бы самолет на высоте нескольких километров.

А вот неподвижную черную точку в небе — разглядел. В основном именно потому, что она, казалось, не двигалась, только становилась больше. Он, наверное, слишком резко вдохнул, потому что император обернулся к нему, потом проследил направление его взгляда — и на секунду как-то вдруг весь обмяк, прикрыв глаза. Потом снова выпрямился, и было видно, что теперь его держало уже не отчаянное упрямство и вбитый накрепко этикет, а кристально ясное понимание конца. Одна-единственная бомба не могла быть ничем, кроме нового абсолютного оружия, о котором союзники многозначительно упоминали в Потсдамской декларации три дня назад. 

— Императору лучше спуститься… — попытался было настоять премьер-министр, но Император только покачал головой.

— Разве это не достойное последнее зрелище, Судзуки-ояджи?

Хищная черная капля, стремительно падающая на Императорский дворец, была уже отчетливо видна. Она не кувыркалась в воздухе, как обычные бомбы, а неслась прямо вниз, будто притянутая взглядами своих будущих жертв. По донесениям разведки было известно, что атомный заряд должен взрываться на высоте около полукилометра для нанесения максимального ущерба. Оценить высоту на глаз было трудно, но счет, очевидно, шел на секунды.

Чуть выше бомбы что-то мелькнуло, плеснуло сине-красным, и воображение добавило хлопок раскрывшегося парашюта.

— Что… — выдохнул он против воли.

Небольшой круглый купол с белой звездой резко замедлил падение бомбы, но она была уже слишком близко к земле, и уже были видны короткие крылья по бокам и хвостовое оперение. И, кажется, стеклянный фонарь кабины пилота — странный этот аппарат был похож на торпеду-кайтэн, только летающую, а не подводную. Парашют отстрелился и смялся в воздухе, у хвоста закрутился винт, бомба выравнялась параллельно земле и даже на мгновение поднялась, но инерция падения победила, и она рухнула прямо перед крыльцом, вспахав лужайку и затормозив о сосны. Со стороны бараков гвардии послышались резкие команды — гвардейцы, наконец, сориентировались и бежали на защиту Императора. Сам Император стоял неподвижно, не поведя и бровью, с отстраненным любопытством наблюдая, как открывается кабина и высоченный человек в сине-красно-белом костюме выпрыгивает наружу легко, как будто и не падал только что с небес в аппарате, пригодном скорее для самоубийства, чем для полета.

— Не стрелять! Брать живым! — гаркнул премьер-министр. Несмотря на шок, голос не подвел, получилось так же громко, как во времена флотской молодости. Из бомбы с негромким хлопком — гвардейцы инстинктивно присели — вылетело катапультное кресло, и наружу выбрался второй человек, копия первого, с круглым звездно-полосатым щитом, похожим на фамильный герб.

Гвардейцы, наконец, поняли, что при всех невероятных обстоятельствах, перед ними всего лишь два человека — которые, тем не менее, свалились чуть ли не на голову Императора. Этот неслыханный позор требовал немедленного искупления, и они ринулись в атаку. В Императорской гвардии были опытные бойцы, лучшие из лучших, скрутить двух нарушителей спокойствия для них не должно было составить труда. Клубок тел выкатился на середину площадки, рассыпался, оставив по центру пришельцев, застывших спина к спине, гвардейцы накинулись снова… 

Премьер-министр неожиданно залюбовался происходящим, как будто перед ними разворачивалась не попытка нападения, а диковинный танец. Личных телохранителей Императора готовили к дракам в самых неудобных местах, специально добивались слаженного нападения группой, бесконечно отрабатывали совместные действия, и впервые этого было недостаточно. Эти двое не соизмеряли друг с другом свои движения, никак не координировали, не выкрикивали команд — они просто двигались и дышали в унисон, как будто были одним существом в двух телах. Невиданный заморский демон-екай плясал в клубах пыли, взмывая в прыжках и припадая к земле двумя телами, легко уходя от ударов, четырьмя могучими руками разбрасывая в стороны лучших бойцов. Круглый щит с белой звездой кружил над ним в драке, описывая немыслимые кривые, сбивая с ног противников и возвращаясь точно в руку, словно был не оружием, а еще одной частью тела, одной на двоих.

— Довольно! — резко приказал Император, и гвардейцы застыли, скорее от изумления — Император никогда не обращался к подданным напрямую. Двое пришельцев тоже остановились и постарались принять по возможности миролюбивый вид, насколько это вообще было возможно.

-Нам представляется, что специальный посланник Президента Америки в достаточной степени… отрекомендовался, — сказал Император по-японски и премьер-министр, уловив легкий кивок, перевел. — Мы выслушаем его послание.

Человек со щитом ровным легким шагом подошел к крыльцу сквозь расступившихся по молчаливому приказу гвардейцев. Второй шел за ним, держась чуть сзади и слева. Разумно остановившись на несколько ступеней ниже Императора, чтобы тот при своем росте оставался несколько выше, он достал из нагрудного кармана пакет. Неслышно подошедший из-за спины секретарь принял его и, повинуясь кивку Императора, вскрыл и с поклоном передал Императору несколько фотографий. Толстые веретена бомб стояли рядом на подвернутых вниз крыльях, чуть задрав тупые носы, одновременно зловещие и неуклюжие, как псы-питбули. Белые крупные надписи на носовой части “Нью-Йорк”, “Чикаго”, “Бостон”, “Вашингтон”, “Детройт” — на фотографиях, снятых с разного ракурса, было восемь бомб.

— Это добыча с центральной базы Гидры, которую мы заняли в феврале, — сказал посол. Он мотнул головой в сторону аппарата, на котором они прилетели. Полуразбитый, нелепо выставивший в небо сломанное крыло, сейчас он выглядел совсем неопасным. — С этого сняли урановую сборку, но ваши ученые-ядерщики могут проверить остаточный фон. Сорок девять килограммов урана, около пятнадцати килотонн в тротиловом эквиваленте, Токио хватило бы как раз. 

Голос у него не был ни угрожающим, ни торжествующим, скорее грустным, почти виноватым.

— Император хотел бы видеть лицо своего собеседника, — сказал ему премьер-министр.

Тот неловко кивнул и стащил шлем, открыв смущенное, отчаянно молодое лицо с правильными чертами, идеально красивое по гайдзинским меркам. Его напарник сделал то же самое — и оказался его полной копией, только лет на десять старше. Американцы не делали секрета из успеха своего проекта суперсолдата, напротив — хвастались непобедимым героем. Но ни разу не упоминалось, что Капитан Америка был не один. То, что к Императору прислали сразу двоих, то, как они дрались, само по себе было посланием и предупреждением, многозначительно дополняющим фотографии трофейных немецких бомб. Восемь бомб только трофейных, не считая тех, что по донесениям, уже выпустил собственный американский ядерный проект…

— Хиросима, Нагасаки, Иокогама, Кокура, Ниигата… Токио, — как будто прочитав его мысли, сказал Капитан Америка.

— В списке был Киото, но военный министр попросил его вычеркнуть, — добавил второй. — В его возрасте становятся сентиментальными, Стинсону стало жаль города, в котором он провел медовый месяц.

Император на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Скажите, Капитан Америка, — внезапно спросил он по-английски, — выбирая между сохранением духа или тела, что выбрали бы вы?

Молодой капитан несколько раз моргнул. Лицо у него было невозможно откровенным даже для европейца, выражая эмоции до неприличия отчетливо.

— Истинный дух нации нельзя убить, — уверенно сказал он. Потом подумал и добавил, — но я не думаю, что стремление завоевывать другие народы и утверждать свое превосходство любой ценой можно назвать истинным духом нации.

— Цена уже сейчас немалая, около полутора миллионов погибших только с вашей стороны, — эхом дополнил старший. — Ядерные удары могут удвоить эту цифру, но не изменят итог, так есть ли смысл?

— Вот как, — сказал Император по-японски, скорее, самому себе, и премьер-министр не стал этого переводить. — Мы услышали посла Соединенных Штатов. Проводите их и передайте представителям армии союзников.

Он долго молчал, чуть жмурясь на солнце, потом обернулся к премьер-министру, жестом отсылая секретаря.

— Какой насыщенный день, не так ли, старина? Думаю, стоит подготовить проект решения Императорского совета.

Премьер-министр поклонился и стал спускаться по ступеням. Шок от такого количества невероятных событий начал проявляться, и ноги, к его стыду, держали неуверенно. За его спиной Император прерывисто выдохнул, и негромко прочитал, как будто ставя точку в войне, которую шесть лет назад пытался предотвратить, цитируя на императорском совещании хайку своего деда:

Молния -  
Волны стеною вокруг островов  
Акицусима.

3 

“…с этого дня мы идём в новую эру, эру безопасности дома, сотрудничества и мира, международной доброй воли. Мы чествуем вооружённые силы США…”  
К радио было не подступиться: то и дело кто-то ещё пытался подобраться поближе, услышать ровный торжественный голос, со всей прямотой и гордостью объявлявший победу. Победу!

Стив не пытался вклиниться в притихшую толпу, готовую - он знал - разразиться радостными воплями, как только прозвучит последнее слово президентской речи. О том, что сейчас творится на линкоре “Миссури”, даже думать было страшно, и Стив не думал; он и без того услышал много слов, и всё никак не мог поверить до конца.

Они победили. Он, Стивен Грант Роджерс, дожил до этого дня - лучшего дня в его жизни и жизни множества людей по всему миру, в Европе и за океаном, - и собственными глазами, не на газетных полосах и не со старых плёнок, видел эту победу. Вдыхал её полной грудью, пил её, жил в ней, знал, что рядом с ним то же невыносимое счастье разделяют другие. Друзья, соратники, простые люди, знакомые и нет - все они сейчас были одной большой семьёй, почти что единым организмом, и одно общее чувство пьянило и дрожало в каждом сердце. Ради этого стоило жить, это придавало смысл и правоту всему пережитому, и прямо сейчас Стив забыл об усталости от долгого перелёта и переговоров с японцами, ценившими церемониал и гордость едва ли не выше собственной жизни, о том, что не спал почти трое суток, подремал только в истребителе, вернувшем их в Европу - забыл обо всём.

Они победили. Никакого больше Аушвица, безвестный парень из Огайо не ткнётся лицом в сырые камни Оки или Хоккайдо, никто не вскинет руку в нацистском приветствии, но главное - справедливость. Она, сияющая и пропахшая пороховым дымом, вновь поднимется над миром и заявит о себе.

\- Победа! - завопил Дум-Дум так, что Морита, стоявший рядом, ткнул его кулаком под рёбра и затряс головой, изображая контузию. - Побе-е-е-е-да! Кэп, дай обниму, расцелую!

Стив-младший не успел или не захотел спастись, и с полминуты Дум-Дум восторженно мял его, гулко хлопая по спине и выкрикивая то счастливые ругательства, то отчаянную божбу. Пегги, улыбаясь, пришла на помощь и попросила:

\- Оставь и мне немного, Тим.

Дуган смущённо отступил, а несколько измятый Стив немедленно обнял Пегги и зарылся лицом в её волосы. Дальше Роджерс смотреть не стал, да и остальные тут же нашли что-нибудь интересное в окружающем пейзаже.

\- Пьянки не избежать, - выразил общее мнение Филлипс. Вид у него был ошарашенно-недовольный, как у человека, всю жизнь положившего на трудное дело и внезапно закончивший его раньше, чем ожидалось. - Слава богу, хоть Старка нет, а то наутро недосчитались бы пары истребителей и всего здоровья. 

Стив подумал, что Филлипс рано радуется, и оказался прав: не прошло и часа, как сияющая крылатая сигара прорезала небо, заложила лихой вираж и, вспахав скудную траву по краю плаца, с рёвом остановилась, задрав нос. На сердце немедленно сделалось и весело, и тревожно: именно так, по неясным причинам, на него всегда действовал Старк. Оба Старка. Коротко кольнуло под сердцем - и кончилось, Стив заторопился к новёхонькому истребителю, так похожему на ракету. Говард уже выбирался наружу - белозубый, сияющий не хуже собственного изобретения и явно слегка навеселе: безупречно завязанный галстук съехал на сторону, а выбритые до синевы щёки разрумянились не только от ветра.

Как всегда, Стиву отчаянно захотелось придушить его на месте и, одновременно, расцеловать. Старк был невыносимой занозой, вечным двигателем в теле человека, в его голове с лёгкостью уживались абсолютно несовместимые идеи, и Стив искренне считал бы его самым умным и выдающимся современником, если бы…

\- Я тебя однажды стукну, - пообещал он, и тёмные глаза напротив вспыхнули нескрываемым весельем. - Пьяным, за штурвал! Что, ну вот что у тебя в голове?

\- Золотые шестерёнки, победные реляции, фейерверк, пара лейденских банок на новый лад, десятка три идей по улучшению арсенала, мелодия из модной опереттки и много-много дури, - честно перечислил Говард. - Я и выпил-то всего ничего, и в этой штуковине неплохой автопилот, только немного разладился обогрев. Но шесть часов до Нью-Йорка она дотянет. Пегги, Стив, вы с нами?

\- И думать забудь, - решительно сказал Стив, поймал весёлый бешеный взгляд и понял: без шансов. Никогда их не было, не могло быть и не будет, а если прямо сейчас он попытается настоять на своём - Старк всё равно отпразднует, да так, что небу жарко станет. Сопутствующий ущерб прилагается. Он помотал головой, вытряхивая слепившиеся в комок воображаемые подробности будущих бедствий - одного, но масштабного стихийного бедствия по имени Говард Старк! - и закончил, - поведу я.  
Старк расплылся в такой улыбке, что фейерверки, в принципе, уже были без надобности, и хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Кого другого я послал бы дальше, чем видел, - он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Пегги и решил не продолжать, - но ты, Кэп, другое дело. Тебе можно.

Барнс, подтянувшийся к общему веселью, отчего-то многозначительно хмыкнул и развернулся к Дугану.

\- Думаю, мы и тут неплохо отметим, Морита уже пошёл вскрывать стратегические запасы, - сказал он. - Не хочу трястись через океан, это Стивы у нас могучие.

Пегги одарила его тяжёлым взглядом, но промолчала. Стив-младший бережно обнял её за плечи и пробормотал:

\- Даже как-то страшно. Мы столько воевали, а что теперь? Куда нам деваться, что делать?

Пегги приподнялась на цыпочки и быстро поцеловала его в уголок рта, заставив разом замолчать, покраснеть и сбиться с дыхания.

\- Теперь, - сказала она, - мы сможем пойти домой.

Полёт до Нью-Йорка оказался гораздо короче и веселей, чем опасался Роджерс: в отличие от авиаконструкторов Гидры, Старк не страдал манией гигантизма, а управляющие рычаги и приборы располагались там, где ты и ожидал их обнаружить. 

Ожидая разрешения на посадку, кружа в перегруженном воздухе над аэропортом Ла-Гуардия и одновременно пытаясь унять Говарда, - тот страшно ругался, флиртовал с персоналом диспетчерской башни и обещал всем шампанского, билеты на Старк-Экспо и сокровища царей земных за приоритетный заход на глиссаду, - Стив с удивлением заметил:

\- Что это там на воде?

Весь Гудзон был усеян лодками. Белые треугольники парусов, тёмные зёрнышки шлюпок, пара кораблей покрупней - казалось, каждая живая душа сочла своим долгом сегодня отшвартоваться от причала и выйти на воду. Видно было, как над несколькими судами дрожат и рассыпаются почти прозрачные в свете дня фейерверки: похоже, кое-кто не дотерпел до вечера и, пытаясь выразить переполняющий восторг, принялся поджигать фитили. Чем ниже спускался самолёт, тем явственнее проступал праздник, накрывший мир пёстрым одеялом: там полоскались по ветру целые заросли флагов, тут развернулся плакат, достаточно большой и яркий, чтобы Стив мог рассмотреть вдохновенное, чуточку кривое “ПОБЕДА”, выведенное впопыхах, но искренне.

Воздух снаружи был другой. Не тот тяжёлый, пропитанный пороховой кислятиной, каким Стив привык дышать последние дни и даже месяцы, а прозрачный, лёгкий, с отчётливым привкусом близкой большой воды. Он тёк и струился, как шёлковый штандарт, и Стив, посадив истребитель и выбравшись наружу, несколько минут просто дышал полной грудью и не мог двинуться с места.

Дома, он был дома. Наконец-то. Огромная страна лежала вокруг: его страна, родина, за которую Стив готов был отдать жизнь, страна, воевавшая в самой огромной и ужасной войне и одержавшая победу, равной которой человечество не узнает ещё долго. Музыка, которой здесь не могло быть просто по определению, всё-таки звучала - не то у Стива в голове, не то в ближайшем к аэропорту районе, и он не удивился, увидев, что и диспетчерская башня подпевает из динамиков и сияет от включённой иллюминации. Каждый праздновал как мог.

\- Крутая штука, - заметил Говард. За время полёта он протрезвел, так что казался ровно тем, кем и был: донельзя, до неприличия счастливым человеком, перед которым лежало долгое, нетронутое, восхитительное будущее. Сколько сил Старк не потратит на бесплодные поиски, отчаяние и траленье морей? Сколько нового – и не только оружия, Стив был в этом уверен, - он сможет создать теперь, когда победа не омрачена потерей друга? Как сильно его изобретения повлияют на будущее, каким оно будет? – Только маленькая. А вот если построить большую… Стив? Что с тобой, приятель?

Стив помотал головой и постарался вернуть выражение лица в границы условной нормы.

\- Думаю, это будет памятник сверхразвитому эго, - заметил он. – Довольно странный на вид.

\- Отчего не погордиться, если есть чем? – Говард довольными глазами окинул полосу и замахал руками. – Самоуничижение не моё хобби, есть занятия поинтересней. Джарвис!

От дежавю Стив вздрогнул, но взял себя в руки, а Стив-младший присвистнул: машина, подрулившая к трапу, была та самая, со Старк-Экспо. Колёса не касались земли, бока блестели свежим лаком, и худощавый шофёр уже распахивал дверцу для Пегги.

\- Мисс Картер, джентльмены, прошу вас, - произнёс он церемонно. – Позвольте поздравить вас с окончанием войны.

\- И тебя с тем же, старина, - отозвался Говард, бодро загружаясь в машину. – К вечеринке всё готово?

\- Как всегда, сэр, - Джарвис забрался за руль, и Стив-младший покрепче обнял Пегги, когда машина поднялась на добрых полметра над бетоном. – Я взял на себя смелость пригласить три дюжины старлеток, пожарную команду и…

Говард захохотал.

\- Девочек оставь, а пожарные – героические парни и наберутся ещё до первой звезды. Да, и кстати, Госсекретарь не приедет.

\- Ничего удивительного, сэр, в прошлый раз он едва не утонул в этой вашей ванне с пузырьками, - неодобрительно поджал губы Джарвис.

\- Потому что нечего было лезть туда пьяному, а он расслабился и чуть не уснул, - фыркнул Говард. - А вообще это крутая штука, я все говорю Рою Якуцци, что надо ее патентовать и пускать в массовую продажу, они с братом озолотятся… - он повернулся к Стивам, обжигая улыбкой. – Мы сегодня отпразднуем на славу, но сначала я должен смотаться кое-куда, ничего? Я бы подождал с этим, но никак не могу: обещал.

\- Это не какое-нибудь экстрамодное заведение? – Пегги разгладила на коленях юбку. – Я недостаточно грандиозно одета.

\- Пег, ты всем и всегда дашь сто очков форы, но нет, там всё проще некуда, - Говард нервно улыбнулся, точно ждал насмешки, открыв уязвимое место, и Стив поспешил согласиться.

\- Поехали. А что за обещание? Или это секрет?

\- Никаких секретов, - вздохнул Говард. – Я суеверный тип, если кто не знал. Не начинаю новых проектов по понедельникам, не беру чертежи с левой руки, не…

\- Думаю, вы достаточно ясно объяснили свой научный метод, сэр.

\- Да, наверное, - Говард помолчал, враз растеряв свою обычную уверенность. Стив мог с такой ужасающей лёгкостью представить на его месте Тони, что дурно делалось. А если закрыть глаза, если просто позволить себе минуту-другую слушать удивительно похожий голос с фамильной хрипотцой, пикирующийся со вторым знакомым голосом…

Стив заставил себя уставиться на Говарда и вспомнить – по-живому, как по свежей ране, - где он и с кем. _Когда_ он. Под этим взглядом Говард дёрнул плечом и натянул на лицо привычную ухмылочку.

\- Словом, я дал что-то вроде обета, и пришло время платить по счетам, - заявил он и без всякого перехода воскликнул, - глядите-ка! Там целая толпа!

\- Как их много, - пробормотал Стив-младший, рассматривая улицу. Та была забита людьми до того плотно, что Джарвис вынужден был подняться ещё на пару метров. Головы поплыли внизу: белокурые и каштановые, чёрные, в шляпах и без шляп, с модными платками-хвостиками и в простых белых наколках медсестёр, в кудрях и фуражках, бинтах, бриллиантах и ярких бантах – целое полчище голов. Кто-то засвистел снизу, послышалось многоголосое пение, и мимо окна лимузина пролетела горсть конфет.

\- Неплохой бросок, - прокомментировал Джарвис. – К вечеру всё, что можно пить, будет выпито, и процесс уже начался. Посмотрите на тот переулок, там уже выкатили бочонки.

\- Бесплатная выпивка, - читал Стив-младший, выглядывая из окна. Внизу свистели и орали – звук, который Стив никогда не ассоциировал ни с чем хорошим, но в этот раз не ждал подвоха: что бы там ни творилось внизу, а судьба цирковой обезьянки его не ждала уж точно. – Бесплатный… борщ? Что это такое вообще?

Стив невольно вспомнил шаурму после другой победы и попытался не думать. Забыть, чёрт возьми. Неужели он не заслужил хотя бы одного дня, часа, минуты забвения? Конечно, нет – но хотя бы понадеяться, что забыть удастся?

\- А там что? – Пегги тоже выглянула в окно. – О, танцы!

Стив-младший крепко сжал её руку. Эти двое выглядели так, как будто собирались прямо сейчас выпрыгнуть из машины в подставленные руки толпы, расхохотаться и рвануть плясать, и Стиву сделалось легче.

Он всё сделал правильно, пусть и опоздал на обещанный танец, и сияющие счастьем глаза Пегги были тому лучшим доказательством. Пусть он сам никогда не найдёт покоя и будет скитаться по чужому времени, пока не состарится – ничего. Зато Пегги и он сам, молодой и не терявший так много, будут в порядке, а что до него самого…

Входя в реку, текущую вспять, глупо ждать спокойствия.

Машина пошла ниже, ещё ниже, под днищем скрежетнуло, и Джарвис недовольно произнёс:

\- Я не рискнул бы ехать дальше. Сэр. Может потребоваться перекраска.

Вынырнув из размышлений, упорно не приводивших к смирению, Стив огляделся и вынужден был признать его правоту. Ободранные стены переулка сходились так близко, что выбираться пришлось бочком, и длинный каменный мешок тянулся и тянулся вперёд – узкий, тёмный, дурно пахнущий. Говард в своём костюме казался здесь инородным телом, как и все они, по правде говоря.

\- Что это? – без осуждения спросила Пегги, поймав что-то пёстрое, тонкое, упавшее сверху. – Хм, лоскуток? Где мы?

\- Маленькая Италия, - сообщил Джарвис, выбираясь последним – как капитан с тонущего корабля. – Мистер Старк, вы не будете против поторопиться? Кто угодно может плеснуть сверху… что угодно.

Говард пожал плечами и уверенно зашагал вперёд, хрустя битым стеклом и мелким мусором. Худой бродячий кот вынырнул из какого-то лаза, издал неприятный звук и дёрнул вперёд, задрав хвост. Ни малейшего намёка на праздник здесь не чувствовалось: узкие, как бойницы, пыльные окна не были украшены, где-то вдалеке работала большая машина, и её уханье и шум заставляли стёкла подрагивать. Разве что обрывки ткани падали всё чаще, так что минут через пять под ногами от них сделалось мягко, точно они шли по причудливому пестрому ковру.

К моменту, когда они выбрались, наконец, из бесконечного переулка туда, где, по-видимому, привыкли собираться жители квартала, Стив начал догадываться. Увидев, как к Говарду со всех ног бегут местные дети, изумительно грязные и откровенно золотушные – убедился, что прав.

\- Старк отсюда родом? – прошептал он, обращаясь к Джарвису и без труда представляя, на что похоже такое детство. Собственное, бруклинское, было рядом – рукой подать. – Он поэтому?..

Джарвис покачал головой.

\- Отец сэра был довольно успешным деловым человеком. Мистер Старк однажды забрёл сюда… случайно. Ввязался в драку, разумеется, но в конце концов нашёл общий язык со здешней guzzo mammina, и с тех пор приезжает… время от времени.

\- Большая мамочка? – автоматически перевёл Стив, глядя на то, как мальчишки окружили Говарда, как стайка рыб – кусок хлеба. Старк рылся по карманам, но так ничего и не нашёл, развёл руками, вызвав разочарованный вздох. – Она здесь главная?

\- Формально нет, всем заправляет её старший сын, но вы же знаете, как здесь принято относиться к материнскому слову, - Джарвис вздохнул и пришёл на помощь Говарду, выудив из кармана горсть мелочи. – Прошу вас, сэр. Я также захватил конфеты.

\- Ты мой спаситель, - Говард подставил руки и высыпал полученные блага на плоский камень у скудного фонтанчика: здесь, по-видимому, иногда стирали бельё. Секунды через три этот импровизированный стол опустел, а мальчишки бросились врассыпную, унося добычу. Джарвис поразительно ловко изловил одного и выжидающе глянул на Говарда.

\- Матушка, - сказал тот. – Позови её сюда. А где вообще все взрослые?

Мальчишка разразился быстрой щебечущей тирадой, из которой Стив уловил только главное.

\- Пьют на радостях, а детей выставили на улицу, чтоб не мешали, - он подобрал горсть лоскутов и показал мальчику. – Что это?

\- Coriandoli, - удивляясь непонятливости взрослого, ответил тот. – Che figo!

\- Не поспоришь, - отозвался Стив и выжидающе посмотрел на Старка. – Может, объяснишь?

В просвете переулка возникло движение, и грузная женская фигура, чуточку пошатываясь, стала приближаться к ним – медленно, неторопливо. Седая коса под кружевной наколкой, чёрное платье - да, это определённо была Мамочка.

\- Да нечего объяснять, - пробормотал Старк. Весь хмель с него сошёл, и он выглядел смущённым, совсем молодым – таким, каким Стив никогда не видел его сына. Будь всё иначе, знай он Тони так же, как знал Говарда…

Мысль была ужасная сама по себе и чудовищно смущающая, поэтому Стив её прогнал.

\- И всё-таки?

\- Вон та развалина, - Говард ткнул пальцем в сторону особенно грязного дома в пузырях облупившейся краски, - видишь? Там будет школа. Я сгоряча дал слово, что если мы победим, то… глупость, сам понимаю. Но не жалею. Если уж обещал… да и денег у меня куры не клюют, должна от них быть какая-нибудь польза?

Стив уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать то, что думал: что Говард Старк – великодушный и щедрый человек, даром что шалопай и дамский угодник, и что его сын будет таким же, только в квадрате, но Старк отвернулся и зашагал навстречу старухе, бодро заговорил с ней по-итальянски. Стив постарался не вслушиваться.

\- Н-да, - заметила Пегги, глядя на то, как guzzo mammina кивает и подносит ладонь к камее на обширной груди, благодаря и удивляясь, - а Говарда здесь любят. Думаешь, ему удастся что-то поменять в таком месте? Благотворительность давно вышла из моды.

Стив покачал головой, глядя на то, как Говард выдирает из чековой книжки листок, размашисто пишет на нём и отдаёт женщине.

\- Думаю, - сказал он, - Старки из тех, кто заводит новую моду. Свою.

На обратном пути все молчали: Говард, очевидно, от неловкости, прочие – размышляя об увиденном. Приходилось признать: прокатившись по миру, война ничего не решила, зато оставила гораздо больше проблем и трудностей, чем обычно вспоминается, когда ты на фронте. Там казалось: стоит победить, и всё наладится само собой; теперь выходило, что нужно заново засучить рукава и работать, работать, работать, делая мир вокруг себя лучше и чище, умней, совершенней. Делая будущее, в котором – Стив знал, - Землю ждут невероятные возможности и неисчислимые опасности.

К утру только он и Стив-младший уверенно стояли на ногах; даже Пегги не избежала общей участи. Уехав из квартала ткачей, Джарвис принялся кружить по городу, и везде было одно и то же: люди. Торжествующие, плачущие, танцующие, хмельные от обрушившегося облегчения и свободы, от новых надежд и былых потерь. Какие-то девушки прыгали в фонтан, и Стив-младший поспешно отвёл глаза: одежды на них не было никакой, сквозь свистящую шумную толпу уже спешил полисмен. Жетон у него перекосился, лицо раскраснелось явно не только от усилий, но и от выпитого. Стив уже собирался вмешаться, но Джарвис покачал головой.

\- Не отнимайте у девушек славы, капитан, они станут знаменитостями. Ох, тут пробка!

Целый отряд парней в матросской форме деловито разрезал толпу, и по целеустремлённым лицам было ясно: эти не остановятся, пока не выпьют всё, что льётся. Один, залихватски поправив бескозырку, на ходу подхватил под руку девушку в белом платье медсестры, влепил ей звонкий поцелуй и повернулся к её подруге.

\- Гарри! - завопили из толпы. - Где ты там застрял?! Всё выпьем, а ты ходи трезвый, как дурак!

\- Сейчас! – парень поцеловал и подружку, смеявшуюся во всё горло, и поспешил за своими. – Всех перецелую, честное слово, всех сестричек, кого встречу, одна такая мне ногу спасла!

Говард уважительно присвистнул и постучал Джарвиса по плечу.

\- Давай-ка домой, старина. Шампанское греется.

Вечеринки Стив почти не запомнил: было много выпивки, длинноногих девиц в возмутительно коротких платьях, музыка гремела на всю округу, а от фейерверков можно было получить лёгкую контузию. Даже Джарвис танцевал с красивой рыжеволосой женщиной, глядя на неё откровенно влюблёнными глазами, и Пегги, улучив момент, шепнула Стиву:

\- Его жена, Анна. Эдвин чудом спас её от наци ещё в тридцать девятом.

К утру особняк Старка напоминал перевалочный лагерь беженцев: повсюду спали люди, вдалеке хрипел заклинивший фокстрот, лужа пунша, как кровь, растеклась по паркету. Стив переступил её и осмотрелся, пытаясь найти место для сна: пять минут назад он сунулся было в комнату, которую Старк вроде бы отвёл для него, и вынужден был поспешно закрыть дверь. Что ж, у его молодой копии ночь определённо удалась лучше некуда: Пегги спала рядом со Стивом-младшим, светлое плечо светилось в темноте, как жемчужное. Стив тихо пробормотал извинения и закрыл дверь.

Все были счастливы. Не одиноки. Каждый, совершенно каждый, был этой ночью не один, каждому было с кем разделить радость, и только он…

Путаница теней у бассейна зашевелилась, вспыхнул тусклый багровый огонёк сигары, и голос Говарда, почти невидимого в хитросплетении темноты и сумерек, позвал:

\- Стив?

Стив подошёл, опустился рядом. Говард был без пиджака и галстука, крахмальный воротничок перекосился, точно кто-то драл его ногтями. Запахи табака, одеколона, алкоголя и горячего металла смешались в один, горький и свежий, неожиданно приятный. Дышать, впрочем, сделалось тяжело: тоской сдавило грудь. Говард был Старк, но… но другой Старк.

\- Ты на меня смотришь, - неожиданно трезво произнёс Говард, - но видишь кого-то другого. Кого, Стив? Меня-старика? Некролог с моим именем? Моё наследие? Что не так, расскажи уж, сделай милость.

\- Тони, - хрипло выдохнул Стив. – Прости, Говард, я… не смог его спасти. Пытался, но не получилось. Чувствую себя… ну да, предателем.

\- Пиздец как странно говорить о сыне, которого у меня ещё и в проекте нету, - признался Говард, и Стива даже ругательство не покоробило: сам он выразился бы ещё крепче. – Но знаешь, Стив, солдаты погибают. Это хреново, но куда от этого деться?

\- Не только это, - Стив сглотнул сухим горлом, попытался остановиться, не травить Старку душу, придержать неприглядную правду. Не смог: она вскипала в груди, рвалась наружу. – Я плохо думал о нём с самого начала. Ничего не было просто, с ним вообще не бывало просто.

\- Простота – не наше фамильное амплуа, - охотно согласился Говард и придвинулся ближе. Теперь Стив видел блеск его белка, острую искру от бриллиантовой запонки; вторую Старк где-то потерял. – Каким бы ни был мой будущий сын, он уж точно не будет обычным парнем из соседнего дома. И я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему именно он не даёт тебе спать по ночам. Почему, Стив?

\- Ты мне нравишься, - выпалил Стив, ожидая как минимум удара в лицо. – А он был невыносимой занозой, он и сейчас остаётся. Как крючок: чем больше тянешь, тем глубже входит.

\- Ты был в него влюблён, - судя по голосу, Старк тоже ожидал зуботычины, не меньше. За одно предположение. - Ты и сейчас в него влюблён, верно ведь, Кэп?

Стив не мог ни солгать – только не об этом, не этому человеку, чудом спасённому от жуткой смерти на пустынной лесной дороге, человеку, искавшему его всю неслучившуюся жизнь, - ни сказать правды: перехватило горло. Говард молчал тоже, потом его ладонь вынырнула из темноты и крепко сжала Стиву плечо, обжигая, как углём.

\- Не отвечай, - попросил Говард. – Я и так уже знаю, что так оно и есть. Ну, это хотя бы многое объясняет.

От бассейна, в котором на гигантском надувном матрасе спала пара девушек, тянуло прохладой, но Стив чувствовал, как горят его щёки.

\- Что именно?

\- Почему ты так на меня смотришь временами, - объяснил Говард, – что мне хочется плюнуть на все остатки здравого смысла, на то, что я вообще-то по девушкам – на всё. И попробовать, рискнуть. Жаль, чёрт возьми, я слишком рано родился.

Стив молчал, не зная, что можно ответить на правду, и Старк со вздохом поднялся, растоптал хвостик сигары и закончил: 

-Одно могу тебе гарантировать, Роджерс: мой сын услышит о тебе только хорошее.

-Пусть лучше услышит правду, - попросил Стив. Тони как живой встал в его памяти: всегда словно бы чуть надломленный внутри, как стальная деталь с микроскопической трещиной. Ничем хорошим такие дефекты не заканчиваются: то, что должно быть надёжным, выглядит надёжным, а потом, в самый неподходящий момент… – С хорошими примерами легко переборщить.

Говард похлопал его по плечу и, чуточку пошатываясь, побрёл к дому. Сделал несколько шагов, повернулся к Стиву и сказал со всей откровенностью отчаяния:

\- Смотри, Кэп, не просри счастье снова.

Стиву страшно захотелось догнать его. Схватить, прижать к себе, присвоить, поклясться, что так и будет, что хотя бы в этот раз, в этом мире он всё сделает правильно, что в этот раз будет иначе: он и Говард будут вместе, не случится ни непрошенных чувств к Тони, ни чудовищного взаимного непонимания, к которому эти чувства в конечном итоге привели. Между ним и Тони никогда не было не только просто, но и холодно - даже когда они дрались, равнодушием и усталой ненавистью там и не пахло, и если бы Стив не был так неравнодушен к Тони, если бы не натворил стольких ошибок, если бы не попытался молчанием защитить его от ненужной, по собственному мнению, боли - всё могло бы пойти иначе. Они с Тони не встали бы однажды друг против друга, встретили бы опасность вместе, и как знать - может, и Тони сумел бы остаться в живых, и если сейчас Говард предлагал ему именно это, предлагал _себя_ и другой вариант жизни, спасительный для нерождённого ещё человека...

Искушение было ужасное, почти непереносимое, и тоска, дравшая Стива когтями дни и ночи напролёт, была достаточно сильна, чтобы толкнуть его вперёд, в жар и запах металла, к Старку, пусть и другому.

Но Говард Старк передал сыну то, чем обладал и сам: сложную, решительную и прямую, как выстрел, натуру, не терпевшую двойной игры, и сама мысль о том, что в этом другом прошлом Тони в конце концов может и не родиться по его, Стива, вине была ужасна.

Он не мог предать Тони ещё раз. Только не так, не снова.

\- Я… - начал он, но Говарда уже не было рядом, только в воздухе истаивал умирающий душистый дымок.

\- Роджерс, что вы скажете, если я предложу вам место начальника нью-йоркского отделения СНР?

Стив нахмурился. Разговор был ожидаемый, но сам он всё ещё не решил, что ответить на столь щедрое предложение.

\- А как же мои документы? Они же, мягко говоря, не совсем настоящие?

Филлипс отмахнулся от возражения, как от мелкой мухи.

\- СНР готовило вам эти документы, СНР их и примет. Кому надо, тот в курсе реального положения дел. На этом месте нужен толковый человек, которому я могу доверять. Для кого-то война закончилась, но у нас на руках наследство Гидры, никакой гарантии, что мы отловили всех ублюдков, и у меня этих самых рук на все не хватает.

\- Но Стив?..

Морщины на лице Филлипса сложились в гримасу осуждения.

\- Роджерс-младший меньше всего готов сидеть в кабинете, ему бы геройствовать да красоваться перед Картер. Да и сто седьмую с Европейского фронта заберут не раньше, чем через год, кто-то же должен выполнять полицейские функции в нашей оккупационной зоне. Ему есть чем заняться, Роджерс.

Крыть было нечем, и всё-таки Стив попытался – в основном из врождённого чувства справедливости.

\- Почему бы не предложить это место агенту Картер? Она бы справилась.

Полковник угрожающе засопел.

\- Я понимаю, Роджерс, что вы… неравнодушны к Картер, но мне нужен результат работы, а не манифестация за равные права домохозяек. Картер хороший агент, но даже при условии, что она сможет управиться с заданиями, у нее никогда не будет нужного авторитета среди подчиненных. Агентов бить в морду кулаком не выйдет, это не сопляки-новобранцы в Лихае, а воевавшие мужики. А вы военный, ветеран войны, с медалью Почета, ваш авторитет будет неоспорим, да и знания СНР пригодятся, как никому другому. Картер я, так и быть, включу вам в штат.

\- Старшим агентом.

Филлипс скептически посмотрел на него. Роджерс выдержал его взгляд, не поморщившись.

\- Это мое условие, полковник.

\- Черт с вами, договорились, - Филлипс махнул рукой. - Но учтите, если парни начнут мыть вам двоим косточки за спиной, это будет ваша печаль, не моя. И с Роджерсом-младшим будете объясняться сами.

\- Договорились, - Грант Роджерс, к собственному удивлению, даже улыбнулся. Пегги будет счастлива, ей никогда не нравилось оставаться в тени, а за несколько лет все настолько привыкнут к женщине-старшему агенту, что для каждой следующей девушки, храброй и целеустремлённой, тернистый путь в традиционно мужскую сферу будет уже легче и легче.

\- Сияете, как новый четвертак, - проворчал Филлипс. – И с чего бы? Мало нам бардака, так давайте брать в СНР всех подряд, потому что Капитану Америке жизнь немила без барышень в серьёзной организации? Хоть не чёрные, и то…

\- До этого еще лет пятнадцать минимум, - до знаменитой поездки Розы Паркс в трамвае оставалось всего десять, и не то чтобы Стив действительно собирался успокаивать Филлипса или соглашаться с ним, но у того нездорово надулась вена на лбу, и Стив все же решил не доводить полковника до удара.

\- Считайте, что я набрался в будущем дурных привычек, - примирительно предложил он. – Но знаете, чернокожая женщина-госсекретарь… 

Филлипс замахал на него руками и изгнал, пока Стив не сказал ещё чего-нибудь еретического. Стив не был в претензии: предрассудки не сдаются с налёту, но со временем идея, которую он невольно поселил в неглупой полковничьей голове, даст правильные плоды. У него сейчас были дела поважнее, а именно – договориться с самой Пегги. Новое назначение предполагалось как сюрприз, но Пегги не слишком любила решения, принятые за её спиной, так что к ней Стив шёл с некоторой опаской.  
Ничего ужасного, впрочем, не случилось. Пегги выслушала его и отреагировала спокойно.

\- Господи, Стив, это и так предел щедрости для Филлипса. И в любом случае это гораздо лучше, чем варить кофе и сортировать входящую почту. Но сам-то ты хочешь этого? Работать на СНР?

Роджерс пожал плечами, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Любые вопросы о том, чего он _хочет_, вызывали в нём что-то вроде оторопи: хотел он несбыточного, но реальность вносила свои коррективы.

\- Я уже говорил полковнику раньше: если он считает, что я могу принести пользу, я буду работать, почему нет.

\- Но чего ты хочешь? - настаивала Пегги. Прекрасная, верная, видевшая его насквозь Пегги, не привыкшая отступать. Стив вздохнул и ссутулился, чувствуя себя почти таким же маленьким и щуплым, как в давние бруклинские времена, на мгновение позволил бесконечной усталости вырваться наружу.

-Пегги, я вообще ничего не хочу. Уже… какое-то время. И, веришь ли, я даже не очень помню, почему именно я тут. Я отправился возвращать камни Бесконечности, в основном потому, что это больше было некому делать. Глупо было посылать тех, у кого не было опыта, а из тех, кто путешествовал в квантовом мире в первый раз, - он запнулся, но заставил себя продолжить, - остались только я и Брюс, остальные или разъехались или… погибли. Брюса с одной нерабочей рукой никто бы не отпустил, поэтому пошел я. А когда вернул все камни, - он опять замолчал, пытаясь продраться сквозь ворох растерянных, растерзанных и мечущихся, как обрывки бумаги, воспоминаний, - я просто не знал, наверное, что мне делать и куда идти. Возвращаться было, по сути, некуда. Не к кому. И я, наверное, решил… не помню. Я знал, что ничего не смогу изменить в прошлом – своём, твоём, Баки, вообще любом, но не мог…

\- Но ведь ты изменил, - возразила Пегги. – Стив… Грант, все те люди в Японии, Баки, даже я сама – ты не беспомощен.

\- Всё это работает только здесь, - во рту у него было горько от правды. – Только здесь. Я… я, кажется, знал об этом ещё тогда, решая, но подумал – чёрт с ним, пусть хотя бы так. Жить и не менять _ничего_ было бы ещё хуже.

Пегги смотрела на него так, словно собиралась обнять, и Стив знал, что позволять этого нельзя ни в коем случае. Утешения он не заслужил, да на него и не рассчитывал.

\- Словом, я решил, что поменять хотя бы один мир – лучше, чем ничего, - закончил он.

\- И ты вернулся в день, когда Барнс упал с поезда.

Стив неловко пожал плечами.

\- Даже если бы я и хотел, я бы не смог забыть эти координаты и эту дату.

Пегги кивнула. Стив знал, что и она понимает, как это бывает на войне, каким ты возвращаешься с войны: обожжённым изнутри, неся в груди непроходящую вину выжившего. Знал и сочувствовал всем сердцем.

\- Я сделал то, что казалось правильным, но, - он опять тяжело замолчал. Потом очень медленно, через силу подбирая слова, продолжил, - Когда я спас Баки, я… как-то окончательно понял, что ничего на самом деле нельзя вернуть, что это вроде и тот же, но другой человек. Но раз уж начал, не бросать же на полдороге.

Пегги потёрла висок и кивнула снова. Да, она, конечно, понимала и это: как человек, понимающий тщетность своих усилий, всё-таки не может остановиться и делает хотя бы то, что может.

\- Ты не дал улететь и утонуть во льдах Стиву, - напомнила она. – За одно это я благодарна тебе. Жить без него было… грустно. Сейчас мы порознь, и это так плохо, но я знаю, что мы встретимся опять. Знать, что он не вернётся никогда, было бы гораздо хуже.

\- Конечно, не дал, - Стив заставил себя выпрямиться и прийти в чувство, снова запрещая себе слабость. Нескольких минут жалости к себе оказалось гораздо больше, чем он мог и хотел себе позволить на регулярной основе. - Я не могу себя обманывать, это не попытка искупления или чего-то в этом роде. Но я постараюсь доделать то, что не сделал тогда, должна же быть от меня хоть какая-то польза. И я не собирался это на тебя вываливать, извини.

Пегги молча потянулась к нему; Стив покачал головой и отстранился, избегая прикосновений. Живое человеческое тепло было драгоценнее и желаннее всего на свете, но оно же могло лишить его остатков решимости, достоинства, бог знает ещё чего. Нового приступа слабости он мог бы и не перенести – по крайней мере, оставаясь собой.

\- С назначением, старший агент Картер, - поздравил он, силой натягивая на лицо улыбку. Та даже ему самому казалась искусственной, готовой лопнуть, но лучше хотя бы такая, чем никакой. И когда только он успел сделаться таким мастером вынужденных компромиссов с собственными принципами? – Давай-ка работать.  
Пегги кивнула, и больше они не возвращались к этой теме.

4

Мирная жизнь после праздников оказалась и скучнее и сложнее, чем ожидалось.

Больше полугода прошло в неторопливой сортировке добычи с баз Гидры, протоколов опытов, каталогизации и расшифровке секретных документов и опасных образцов. Это, конечно, была очень нужная и важная работа, но Пегги была готова выть от скуки, а лучше пристрелить кого-нибудь… например, старшего агента Флинна или этого новенького, Томпсона. Их она, видимо, оскорбляла самим фактом своего существования, не говоря уж о том, что лучше разбиралась в шифровках и аналитике, и тем, что опыта в спецслужбах у нее было больше, чем у них, и даже тем, что предпочитала сокращать имя до Пегги на английский лад, а не до Мардж - на американский, и уж конечно, тем, что шеф Роджерс с ней советовался чаще, чем с остальными агентами, вместе взятыми. Последнее служило источником бесконечных, хотя и довольно однообразных домыслов. Оба агента очень быстро поняли, что при шефе лучше выбирать выражения, но поняли и то, что Пегги никогда ему ничего не расскажет, и за спиной у начальства соревновались в шутках разной степени тупости и пошлости. И то, что еще один новенький, Суза, пытался защищать ее, никак ситуацию не облегчало - Суза был так явно влюблен, что Пегги было неловко. Пегги ловила себя на мысли, что как-то даже скучает по войне. Не по самой войне, конечно, а по их маленькому боевому братству. После памятной гулянки у Старка в мирной жизни их пути пересекались нечасто. Роджерс с головой нырнул в дела, а Старк чередовал запойную работу в хранилищах СНР с такими же запойными романами и развлечениями, в промежутках ухитряясь еще и управлять делами компании. В порыве вдохновения он внезапно сваливался на голову исследовательского отдела, устраивал там локальный апокалипсис, а потом так же внезапно пропадал на несколько недель, а желтая пресса взрывалась подробностями очередного скандала. Роджерс и на то, и на другое реагировал примерно одинаково, добродушно, но немного отстраненно. Между этими двумя будто кошка пробежала - не черная, а скорее серая, вроде и не ссорились, а вели себя чуть ли не официально. И то, что Стив с Воющими все еще оставался в Европе, а ей там дела не находилось, делал ситуацию еще невыносимее. Филлипс, заботясь о ней в своей ворчливой манере, сказал: “Не морочьте головы, Картер, вам совершенно не нужна репутация походно-полевой жены, занимайтесь своими задачами”. Он был прав, конечно, но легче от этого не становилось, разлука мучила её тоской и глупыми опасениями, так что подвернувшейся возможностью сорвать злость с пользой для дела Пегги воспользовалась с радостью.

Звонок информатора застал ее поздно вечером в офисе: время было нерабочее, наводку на Зодиак все они ждали уже давно, и бегать за другими агентами в бар Пегги не собиралась. Обошлась и без них.

-Черт его знает, что в этой пробирке, - задумчиво сказал Роджерс, которого она уже почти привыкла на людях называть Грантом. Он покачал пробирку, полюбовался синим переливом неизвестной жидкости и загадочным золотым знаком, и положил ее обратно в холодильный бокс. - Я как-то даже боюсь это давать нашим так называемым ученым из исследовательского отдела, меня не вдохновляют их успехи. Эту штуку показать бы Старку, но придется ждать, пока он нагуляется в Монако. Надеюсь, это случится поскорей.

Он закрыл бокс и заклеил пломбой с маркировкой особо опасного содержимого и повернулся к Пегги.

-А теперь, когда Дулли и Флинн получили свое за то, что оставили офис без ночной смены, стоило мне уехать в Вашингтон, - по обманчиво мягкому тону Пегги поняла, что ничего хорошего за этим не последует, - расскажите-ка мне, агент Картер, сколько раз вас могли убить на том складе просто потому, что вы не потрудились взять напарника.

\- Я взяла, - Пегги похлопала себя по бедру. – Тридцать восьмого калибра, и он не подвёл. Серьёзно, Стив, ты собираешься отчитывать меня за то, что сделал бы сам, окажись на моём месте?

\- Пегги, - тяжело сказал Роджерс, - я ни в коем случае не собираюсь обкладывать тебя ватой, как хрустальную. Ты не такая, ты похожа на меня в том, что касается рискованных дел, но представь на минутку, что тебя бы ранили или что похуже. Что со мной сделал бы Стив-младший?

Пегги даже не пыталась представить ничего подобного: каждый день, проведённый вдали от Стива, мог принести ужасную новость, и тревога за него стала её постоянной спутницей. Она вздохнула и призналась:

\- Я не могла иначе, - и добавила про себя: “и не хотела”.

\- Я знаю, - Грант Роджерс вправду знал, сомнений в этом не было. – Но пожалуйста, будь осторожней, я ещё хочу сплясать на вашей свадьбе. Говорю это не чтобы тебя обидеть или уязвить, но…

\- Хорошо, как именно я могла быть ещё аккуратней? – Пегги вздёрнула бровь. – Вытащить Дулли из кабака и порадовать тем, что именно сейчас информатор, наконец, позвонил? С любым из них я рисковала бы больше, а не меньше, Грант, пойми это.

\- С Дулли у меня ещё состоится разговор, - пообещал Роджерс, - но вообще-то я думал поднапрячь Старка.

\- В каком это смысле? – от удивления Пегги даже позабыла о злости. Почему, ну почему мужчины такие – даже лучшие из них? Почему даже Грант Роджерс с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не начать защищать её всеми силами, забыв о том, что она способна постоять за себя сама? Это было и приятно, и раздражающе, и странно, и вот теперь мысли Гранта побежали по какой-то совершенно непредвиденной дорожке. Он что, собирается приставить к ней Старка в роли защитника? – Думаешь, из него получится хороший напарник?

-Думаю, он может что-то для тебя придумать… какую-то защиту, - просто сказал Роджерс. – У него не может не быть наработок, а если нет, то… 

\- Да что я, девочка из младшей школы? – возмутилась Пегги. – Грант! Я могу за себя постоять! Когда до вас дойдёт, наконец, что женщина – не сосуд хрупкий, а? Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это обидно? Что это за недоверие, чёрт возьми!

Роджерс кивнул и попытался что-то сказать, но Пегги уже была слишком на взводе и не дала ему шанса.

\- Я справилась, - зло подытожила она. – Дело было срочное, обстоятельства сложились так, как сложились, и я действовала как в бою. Действовала неплохо, судя по результатам, правда? Я цела, образец в наших руках, а не попал к агентам Зодиака, будь я мужчиной, ты не отчитывал бы меня, а хвалил! Вместо этого ты хочешь, чтобы Старк упаковал меня в железо или что там еще...

\- Ты права, - произнёс Роджерс так неожиданно, что Пегги осеклась. – Ты права, Пег, прости меня. Трудно смотреть на тебя и видеть только солдата, а не… ты понимаешь. Мне кажется, что не я был в будущем, а ты. Ты говоришь сейчас точь-в-точь как... как там. Но хороший бронежилет...

\- Забудь пока про броню, - потребовала Пегги. Услышанное изумляло. - Я вправду говорю как женщины в будущем? Там, семьдесят лет спустя все так будут говорить? Думать?

Это было так неожиданно, что горячая злость в груди переплавилась в такую же горячую радость. Неужели правда? То есть да, конечно, правда, Грант Роджерс не лгал ей никогда, но всё-таки представить себе такой мир было… трудно. И лестно, а главное - внушало надежду.

Грант молча кивнул.

-Это не женщины в будущем стали другими, это просто мужчины там наконец-то начали к ним прислушиваться, - твёрдо сказала она, зная, что права. – Я не против брони, если это технически возможно, если она не будет мешать и не будет весить фунтов двадцать, но Грант, пойми меня правильно. Просто… доверяй мне чуточку больше, хорошо? Я не пытаюсь погибнуть и я знаю, что делаю.

\- И всё-таки побереги себя, - упрямо сказал Роджерс. Пегги великодушно промолчала.

***

-Мисс Картер, мистер Роджерс? - неброско, но безукоризненно одетый мужчина ждал их у центрального выхода из телефонной компании.

\- Джарвис? – нахмурился Стив. Дворецкий Старка выглядел безупречно, как и всегда, но что-то в его лице изменилось, и перемена была не из приятных - это Стив почувствовал мгновенно. – Что-то случилось? Где Старк?

\- Кое-что произошло, вы правы, - Джарвис сдержанно наклонил голову. - Я вынужден просить вас пойти со мной. Это безотлагательный вопрос безопасности мистера Старка.

Стив кивнул, и, не сомневаясь, пошел за ним. Машину Джарвис взял обычную, не летающую, и весь долгий путь до особняка они с Пегги молчали: Пегги, судя по всему, еще обдумывала только что произошедший разговор, а Стив не мешал ей, потому что молчание между ними не было напряжённым.

\- Сюда, пожалуйста, - Джарвис проводил их к берегу, где Говард нетерпеливо расхаживал взад и вперёд, притопывая по выгоревшим доскам причала. На темной воде, играя огоньками, покачивалась пижонская моторная лодка, судя по конфигурации - амфибия.

\- На днях, скорее всего, меня объявят в розыск, - хмуро сказал Старк вместо приветствия. - Ордер уже готов, и я получил требование завтра явиться на сенатские слушания по обвинению в незаконной торговле оружием и двойными технологиями.

Пегги подняла брови, а Стив покачал головой: Старк не переставал его изумлять.

\- Что ты уже успел натворить и когда? Ты же, если не путаю, развлекался в Монако?

\- Как бы эти развлечения не вышли мне боком, - скривился Говард. – Ничего я не натворил, но пока меня не было дома, кто-то обчистил мое хранилище. Там были самые опасные разработки и документация к ним. Всё пропало. Сигнализация даже не пискнула.

Стив простонал и взялся за голову. 

\- Почему ты хранил все это дома? Не в хранилищах Старк Индастриз?

Он вроде и не обвинял напрямую, но Говард дёрнулся, как от укола.

\- Потому что никому нельзя доверять, вот почему. Я построил это хранилище пару лет назад. Во время войны я работал не только на СНР, но и непосредственно на военных. Был один проект… неважно. Армейские отобрали мои исследования силой, потому что решили, что лучше знают, когда и как их применять. Естественно, вышло первосортное дерьмо, и это был последний раз, когда я кому-то подчинялся. Теперь только готовый результат, за деньги и на моих условиях.

Это имело смысл. Точнее, имело бы, не стой они перед очевидным фактом:

\- Но хранилище обчистили.

\- Не потому что оно было плохо защищено! - сердито ответил Старк. - Просто кто-то слишком хорошо знал что и где искать. И как туда добраться. Чёрт, почему Джарвис не может всегда быть начеку и везде одновременно!

На этот раз вздрогнуть пришлось Стиву. Говард, по счастью, был слишком увлечён мрачными перспективами, а что до Пегги...

\- Дай-ка я угадаю, здесь замешана женщина, - предположила она, заставив Говарда скривиться.

\- Однажды я женюсь, - хмуро пригрозил он, - и все девчонки по всему миру будут рыдать в платочки, но ещё не сейчас, так что да, замешана.

Стив хмыкнул. Представить себе женатого Говарда было легче лёгкого: он ведь уже видел его таким: седеющим, уверенным в себе, в одной руке - цветы, в другой, точно в романтической комедии - банка квашеной капусты…

Говард поднял брови, видя, что он улыбается, и Стив силой заставил себя вернуться к насущным делам. 

\- Почему ты не можешь просто дать показания? Ты же спонсировал операции СНР, ты наш внештатный консультант, ты, наконец, давно работаешь с военными, - сказал он. - Всё говорит в твою пользу, проблем быть не должно.

Говард скорбно вздохнул.

\- Стив, доказательств у меня никаких, одни только подозрения, а мои игрушки уже начали всплывать на черном рынке, - он сморщился. - Джарвис выкупает их за любые деньги, но найти всё не получится, просто не хватает времени. И к тому же глава сенатского комитета по вооруженным силам - чертов динозавр Ричард Рассел, он крепко дружит с Хью Джонсом, моим… конкурентом.

Пегги передёрнула плечами: очевидно, эти люди не были для неё terra incognita, как для самого Стива. Подумать только, ты можешь пережить самую страшную битву Земли, посетить несколько времён, иметь дело с могучими артефактами, вернуться вспять по реке времени - а в политике всё останется точно так же: подковёрные игры, тайные друзья, неутихающая вражда и желание прищучить конкурента…

\- Что, вы настолько конкуренты, что он готов тебя утопить при помощи сенатора? Чем ты ему так насолил?

Говард добыл сигару и принялся крутить её в пальцах, оттягивая ответ.

\- Ну-у… была между нами одна история…

\- И здесь тоже замешана женщина, - снова безжалостно угадала Пегги. - Дочь или жена? Впрочем, всё равно.

\- Жена, - буркнул Старк. - И да, всё равно. Не так, так этак, чёртов Хью попытался бы до меня добраться.

Стив покачал головой, пытаясь сдержаться и не высказать Старку хотя бы часть того, что просилось. В этом Говард тоже был отчаянно похож на Тони: женщины его любили. И он любил их в ответ. Хотя на памяти Стива Тони ограничивался только безудержным флиртом. И Стив что-то не помнил, чтобы даже желтая пресса приписывала Тони интриги с чужими женами. О Говарде же только за последние пару месяцев он такое слышал уже не первый раз, среди прочих многочисленных слухов. Забавно, что ревности по этому поводу в Стиве не было ни капли, зато он чувствовал себя кем-то вроде старшего брата или молодого отца, вынужденного отчитывать любимого, совершенно неисправимого отпрыска, и весь этот коктейль странных чувств бесконечно его изумлял. Стив стоял и смотрел на Старка, пытаясь понять, отчего не злится и не ревнует, хотя мог бы - Тони он ревновал, и это молчание возымело неожиданное действие - Старк отбросил неприкуренную сигару, независимо сунул руки в карманы, явно смутившись.

\- И вот теперь ты решил смыться, а нам оставил разгребать беспорядок, - констатировал Стив, против воли улыбаясь не то Старку, не то собственным мыслям: как ни странно, ситуация его забавляла. Была трудной, кто бы спорил, но тайное необъяснимое веселье щекотало внутри. Не только Пегги устала от конторской работы. - На тебя не похоже, Говард.

\- Правильно, потому что я не убегаю! - искренне обиделся Старк. - Кое-что из украденного уже продают в Европе, я еду туда, пока не поздно. Джарвис на всякий случай отслеживает и Ближний Восток, но там сам чёрт ногу сломит... 

\- Думаешь, сумеешь вернуть всё сам? - усомнилась Пегги. - Это уйма работы, полевой в том числе. За твоими секретами охотятся все разведки мира, не говоря уж о преступниках всех разрядов и мастей.

\- Аль-Каида? ИГИЛ? - автоматически предположил Стив, поймал два одинаково изумлённых взгляда и выдохнул с облегчением, - а, их же ещё нет. Хорошо, но скажи Джарвису, чтобы держал ухо востро. И сам будь осторожен, Говард, ни в коем случае не суйся никуда лично без охраны, харизма не всегда тебя защитит.

\- Ради бога, - сердито ответил тот, - я не младенец, меня невыгодно убивать, разве что попытаться получить выкуп, но я им устрою такую сладкую жизнь, что вернут с приплатой… Стив… Грант? Куда ты меня тащишь?

\- На пару слов, - Роджерс отвёл его в сторонку, бросив в сторону Пегги извиняющийся взгляд. - Послушай, не относись к этому так легкомысленно. Чёрт возьми, мог бы я снять Стива-младшего с его работы - непременно послал бы прикрывать тебе спину, но это невозможно, и бросить Пегги одну разгребать здешний бардак - тоже. 

Говард поднял ровные брови, явно удивляясь тому, что Стив настолько вне себя по такому незначительному поводу.

\- Я всё ещё не понимаю, - начал он, но Стив не дал ему шанса. 

\- Однажды в будущем, - сказал он хмуро, - твой сын поехал через пустыню в Афганистане. Провинция Кунар, если я не ошибаюсь. Обычная бизнес-поездка, демонстрация нового оружия, Тони… Тони считал, что хорошо защищён: бронированный джип, колонна сопровождения, опытная охрана, рядом полно военных. 

\- Я бы сказал, что мой парень неплохо подготовился, - пробормотал Говард, - но глядя на тебя, понимаю, что это нихрена не помогло.

\- Точно, - Стив кивнул. - Его тяжело ранили, захватили в плен, и если ты думаешь, что самое ценное в Старках - это деньги, то ошибаешься, Говард. Это мозги. Ваши чёртовы драгоценные гениальные мозги, заточенные на то, чтобы изобрести дубину помощнее. Террористы это понимают как никто другой… и кстати, ты уже знаком с таким парнем - Обадайей Стейном?

\- Впервые слышу, - Говард напряжённо уставился на Стива. - И что он сделал?

\- Оказался предателем.

\- Да не Обадайя! ...тьфу ты, неужели я в принципе мог доверять кому-то, кого так дурацки зовут, - Говард передёрнул плечами. - Мой сын. Что он сделал?

Стив медленно выдохнул, понимая, что наконец-то добился своего: Говард отнёсся к его предупреждениям серьёзно. Теперь дело стало личным, важным, и тревожные искры в карих глазах, очень красивых, а всё-таки не тех, других, не таких пронзительных и чуть беспомощных, доказывали: Старк будет осторожен. Может быть, даже в достаточной степени.

\- Он собрал себе стальной костюм, - тихо сказал Стив, осторожно щёлкнул по модной галстучной булавке, сверкавшей рубиновым глазком. - Из боеголовки, которую от него требовали, металлолома, песка и щепок - бог знает, как ему это удалось. Ты можешь оказаться не настолько…

\- Гением? - Говард сощурился. - Ты ведь это хотел сказать? Чёрт, я завидую собственному сыну, у него столько всего интересного вокруг! Возможности, которых у меня нет только потому, что я родился в этом глупом старом времени, технологии, информация… ты.

Ах, если бы он был, если б Тони это было нужно… Стив почувствовал, как горят щёки. С их ночного разговора с Говардом прошло изрядно времени, но он помнил каждое слово, запах металла, гаснущий в темноте багровый огонёк, собственное решение не искать большего - потому что большее у него уже было в прошлом и было потеряно навсегда. Он сам упустил из рук всё, что могло бы быть, и не рассчитывал на второй шанс. Не заслуживал его.

\- Я вообще-то имел в виду - везучим. Говард… - начал он, но Старк замотал головой.

\- Я понял, буду шарахаться собственной тени и держаться наготове, - сказал он. - Но ты зря так тревожишься, там вопрос только в деньгах, я просто выкуплю чертежи и все. Вернусь домой в целости и сохранности.

Стив медленно выдохнул. 

\- Хорошо, мы займемся расследованием здесь, - подытожил он, обнимая его на прощание. Говард казался напряжённым, скованным, но позволил себя обнять, поделился толикой тепла. - А ты будь осторожен, пожалуйста. 

\- Обещаю, мамочка. Список всего, что у меня украли, с подробными описаниями и техническими характеристиками, я оставил Джарвису, - Говард махнул рукой в сторону дворецкого, невозмутимо ожидавшего у дальней беседки. - И вообще обращайтесь к нему по любому поводу, он просто золото. Ну что, удачи?

Мотор взревел, и лодка заскользила от причала, оставляя за собой расходящийся след и почти никакого дыма. Глядя ей вслед, Стив повел плечами..

\- Так что, Пегги, тебе, кажется, не хватало развлечений?

***

\- Итак, что мы знаем на сегодня? - спросил шеф Роджерс на утренней планерке спустя неделю. Весьма насыщенную, надо сказать, неделю. Сам он за неё, кажется, спал в общей сложности девять с половиной часов, настолько был занят. - Давайте подытожим информацию. Старший агент Картер?

Пегги простучала каблуками и остановилась перед пробковой доской во всю стену. На коричневой поверхности не было живого места от вырезок, карт, фотографий, булавок и флажков. 

\- Предположительно людей, ограбивших хранилище, Старка было трое: двое мужчин и женщина. Боюсь, женщину Старк привел в дом сам, и она сумела выяснить расположение хранилища.

\- Наводчица, - буркнул Томпсон. - Старку бы не гадить там, где спит, сколько проблем бы сразу решилось.

Шеф поморщился, как будто и не одобрял грубости этого заявления, но и не мог хотя бы в мыслях не признать его частичную правоту.

\- После этого злоумышленники пробрались туда через пролом из канализации, - сообщила Пегги, - видимо, у них очень недурная подготовка. Использовать заброшенный коллектор для подготовки операции догадался бы не каждый. Украденное хранили на арендованном корабле “Разбитое сердце”. Потом один из преступников решил нажиться на этом лично и принялся продавать документацию и образцы изобретений на черном рынке. В частности, он продал формулу нитрамина, чрезвычайно нестабильного и опасного взрывчатого вещества. Покупатель, Майлс ван Эрт, за это время успел наладить подпольное производство бомб в лаборатории нефтеперерабатывающего завода корпорации Роксон. Попытка арестовать ван Эрта привела к случайному взрыву одной бомбы и полному разрушению всего завода, - Томпсон присвистнул, но под взглядом шефа смутился и промолчал.

Пегги покосилась на него, хмыкнула, вспоминая горячую тугую волну взрыва, совсем недавно толкнувшую её в спину, как гигантской ладонью, и продолжила:

\- Возвращаемся к злоумышленникам. Второй мужчина и женщина охотились за предателем, причем очень нагло. Не гнушались убийствами свидетелей и информаторов, по ходу дела спровоцировали локальную войну между криминальными группировками. В конце концов они устранили бывшего сообщника, а когда вмешались мы, не побоялись напасть и на нас. После смерти боевика, атаковавшего нас и убившего своего бывшего подельника, на свободе остается неизвестная женщина. Мы не знаем, она ли убила агента Кржемински и охранника с “Разбитого сердца”, или есть еще кто-то для особенно грязных дел, но она определённо мозговой центр всей банды. 

\- Почему ты так уверена, что это все не махинации Старка и его дружков из итальянской мафии? - хмуро спросил Дулли. После того случая с Зодиаком Роджерс, несомненно, поговорил по душам и с ним, и с другими агентами, потому что мерзкие шуточки как отрезало, однако скепсис в отношении женщины на работе спецагента все же оставался. Что же, Пегги честно делала свою работу и знала, что жизнь рано или поздно расставит все по своим местам.

Она ведь была похожа на женщин будущего. То, что удавалось им, не могло бы случиться, если бы не такие, как она.

\- Бомбы с нитрамином производили не в Старк Индастриз, а на заводе Роксон, - ответил за Пегги шеф Роджерс. - Я говорил с Хью Джонсом, и он клянется, что работники действовали без его ведома и это исключительно их вина, но ситуация все равно вызывает вопросы. Джонс настолько зол на Старка за роман с его женой, что даже не скрывает этого. 

-М-да, я бы на его месте об этом молчал, - пробормотал Дулли, на что Томпсон ехидно хмыкнул. Шеф проигнорировал и то, и другое.

-Вот отсюда и вопросы - и к его обвинениям в отношении Старка и к удивительно пристрастной позиции комиссии, которой руководит его друг-сенатор. Кроме того, Дулли, тогда нам придется еще и подозревать Старка в связях с иностранной разведкой, потому что пачка иностранных паспортов и та печатная машинка из “Космополитена”, что мы нашли вчера - это уже не мафиозные разборки, это посерьезнее.

\- Тот человек на заводе Роксон сказал “Скоро придет Левиафан, и будущее вам не понравится”, - вспомнила Пегги.

\- Левиафан? Библейское чудовище? Это иносказание такое, что ли? - заинтересовался Суза.

\- А может он был из этих, как их там… которые постоянно ожидают конца света? - Томпсон насмешливо покрутил пальцем у виска. - А его всё нет и нет, да тут любой рехнётся.

\- Не думаю, - неожиданно возразил Дулли. - По слухам, ”Левиафан” - это тайная русская служба вроде СНР, и я до сих пор считал это всего лишь сказками. Сразу после войны во внешней разведке чего только не говорили, даже что комми принялись разрабатывать новый тип оружия для борьбы уже со вчерашними союзниками. Если это правда, и если Старк действительно с ними связался, то он по уши в дерьме.

\- Если это правда спецслужба русских, и если они успели что-то вывезти, то по уши в дерьме мы все, - поправил Роджерс. - Прости, Пег. Надо составить полную опись того, что мы нашли на корабле. Мы должны точно знать, все ли там было, или чего-то не хватает. Дулли, поговорите с вашими знакомыми в разведке, мне нужно все, что они знают о “Левиафане”, хотя бы слухи и домыслы. Пусть не сдерживают себя и рассказывают всё, что помнят.

Пишущая машинка щелкала на предельной скорости, Роджерс сосредоточенно хмурился и смотрел на лист, как на личного врага.

\- Отчет? - посочувствовала Пегги. - Мне зайти попозже?

\- Останься, я уже заканчиваю, - он допечатал, вбил точку и посмотрел на нее. - Извини, не хотел отвлекаться. Бесит невозможность исправить кусок текста и то, что приходится перепечатывать весь лист, если что-то не так написал, - он увидел её изумление и досадливо поморщился с выражением, которое Пегги уже выучила и определила как “не важно, забудь”. Что-то опять напомнило ему прошлое-будущее, в котором - надо же - можно было перепечатать только часть листа, хотя как это проделать технически, Пегги не представляла. Сочувствовать Роджерсу и уж тем более жалеть его в такие моменты было нельзя категорически, поэтому Пегги просто вернулась к делам.

\- Это же не для Филлипса?

\- Нет, в следственный комитет, - Роджерс вздохнул. - Ставлю под сомнение решение сенатской комиссии в свете новых обстоятельств и предлагаю собрать недостающие улики, инициировать дополнительное расследование, а до его конца снять обвинения со Старка и привлечь его к сотрудничеству.

\- Но они же не согласятся, - удивилась Пегги. - Скажут, ты решил пустить козла в огород.

\- Согласятся, - Роджерс ехидно прищурился. - Вот этот отчет я для начала покажу сенатору Расселу с глазу на глаз. Думаю, он на многое согласится, чтобы из него пропало упоминание о производстве вакуумных нитраминовых бомб на заводе Роксона. И о подробностях личной жизни Джонса - тоже.

Пегги вздохнула и покачала головой.

\- По мне, так это не самая честная игра.

\- А идеально чистые перчатки в бою бывают только у капитана Америки на плакате, - пожал плечами Роджерс. - У нас назревает потенциальная война разведок, и мне не нравится, куда идет это дело, а ещё больше не нравится то, что в нем могут появиться русские. Мне нужен Старк, чтобы разобраться в передатчике, и вообще…

Пегги подняла брови, но удержалась от комментариев. Роджерс, впрочем, прочёл несказанное по лицу.

\- Не в этом смысле, - он дёрнул щекой. - Я думал, тебе такая идея даже в голову не придёт.

\- Сейчас вообще-то сороковые, а я не слепая, - напомнила Пегги. - Такая идея, как ты говоришь, приходила в головы ещё в античности.

\- Нет, это не то… - он замялся, как будто подбирая слова, но потом просто решительно тряхнул головой. - Не то. В любом случае, я имел в виду, что хочу по-настоящему использовать знания и технологии Старка, если он, конечно, не будет против, а не играть в шпионские игры с тайными встречами и независимым консультированием, - Роджерс вздохнул. - Практика будущего показала, что это себя не оправдывает. И кстати, надо опросить его, наконец, чтобы он вспомнил ту женщину.

\- Я его спрашивала вчера, толку ни малейшего, - фыркнула Пегги. - Он-то помнит, что возил в декабре какую-то девицу в ангар хвастаться автопилотом на “Сессне”, а потом отвез в особняк, но описание с практической точки зрения никуда не годится. По нему мы можем арестовать половину звезд Голливуда и полусветских кошечек. Высокая, красивая, длинные ноги, даже нарисовать предполагаемый портрет невозможно. 

\- Ну что ж, - философски сказал Роджерс, - будем надеяться, он ее хоть узнает при личной встрече, если что. 

Пегги, сильно в этом сомневавшаяся, сочла за благо промолчать.

***

\- ...передатчик - ерунда, я с закрытыми глазами за пять минут соберу такой же из настоящей бритвы и резинки от трусов хоть сейчас, а вот сам механизм... - влюбленно говорил Старк, нежно запуская пальцы во внутренности печатной машинки из номера шпиона в “Космополитене”. - Боже, какая красотка, ну-ка покажи папочке, что у тебя там интересного внутри?

Стив умиленно фыркнул.

\- Только не разбирай ее по винтику прямо сейчас, я тебя очень прошу. Она может нам еще пригодиться в рабочем виде.

Старк с видимым сожалением убрал руки и вернул на место кожух.

\- Можно определить, насколько далеко находится источник передачи? - спросил Стив, глядя на машинку. Та словно посмеивалась над ним, блестела клавишами. Хранила тайны при себе. Ничего, это ненадолго.

\- Передатчик-то мог быть и далеко, но вот если эта крошка отправляла ответ - а она и это умеет, там даже предусмотрен специальный блок связи - получатель не мог располагаться дальше десяти-пятнадцати миль, на большее мощности бы не хватило. Аккумулятора внутри нет, она работала от сети, а городская сеть - сам понимаешь. Если бы начал мигать свет по всему району, это привлекло бы внимание, - деловито пояснил Говард.

\- А найти его как-то можно? - Стив снова поглядел на машинку. Та блестела уже не насмешливо - угрожающе. “Только сунься, Капитан, тут-то тебе и крышка”. Ну-ну. Хорошо, что шпионская мысль в данном случае не дошла до идеи заминировать передатчик, и все проверки на наличие нитрамина, пороха и прочих взрывчатых веществ улика прошла успешно.

\- Запеленговать направление можно, не вопрос, лишь бы была передача. А вот чтобы найти точное место надо хотя бы штуки три таких приемника… триангуляция, пеленг… да, получится, сделаю. Но когда вы закончите, эта детка моя, - Старк еще раз нежно погладил машинку под смешок Пегги. - И ничего смешного!

\- Ты её обхаживаешь, как ни за одной из своих дам не ухлёстывал, и это действительно смешно, - безжалостно сказала Пегги, - только в постель её не тащи. 

Говард только фыркнул и действительно понёс драгоценную штуковину, но не в постель, а в импровизированную мастерскую, в которую - они успели в этом удостовериться, - превращалось почти любое помещение, где Старк проводил больше пары часов подряд.

Машинка ожила через два дня среди ночи, настучав целый лист пятизначных чисел. 

\- Вы, возможно, не поверите, но передатчик стоит в русском консульстве, - сказал утром Старк. Он азартно блестел бессонными глазами и казался одновременно восхищённым и раздосадованным. - Ужасная глупость. Я сам не поверил поначалу, но поставил еще несколько приемников на той же волне в разных местах Манхэттена для триангуляции, и ошибки быть не может.

\- Я-то поверю, - сказал Стив, игнорируя кислую мину Дулли. - Ты же работал вместе с контрразведкой, они подтвердили результаты, но мне не нравится, что она заработала именно сейчас. 

\- Почему это?

\- Потому что мы обыскали номер в отеле почти через сутки после того, как были убиты два агента. Как минимум еще один агент оставался на свободе, прошла неделя - и кто-то передает сообщение на явно скомпрометированный аппарат, - пояснил он для всех. - Не вызывает подозрений?

\- Думаете, это ловушка? - озвучил очевидное Томпсон.

\- Это мы сможем узнать, только когда расшифруем то, что здесь написано. Кто из вас работал с военными шифровками? - риторически спросил Стив, глядя на Пегги. Та казалась измученной, и он почти отправил её отдыхать, но вспомнил давнишнюю отповедь и сдержался.

\- С виду похоже на одноразовый блокнот, - задумчиво сказала Пегги. - Прочитать его без ключа… скажем так, проблематично. 

\- Шифр Вернама? - Стив нахмурился. - Да, трудновато, криптографически он почти неуязвим. 

\- Ну не может же быть, чтобы в Блетчли хоть разочек не пощупали коды союзников, а? - подмигнул Старк и потянул к себе ничейную чашку кофе. Пегги рассеяно шикнула на него, изучая ряды цифр и отмечая особенно подозрительные сочетания.

\- 53'72'', 27'37'', - произнесла она. - Предположим, что это координаты - им что-нибудь соответствует?

Суза деловито зашуршал справочником.

\- Это Советский Союз, центральная Белоруссия, Марьина Горка - судя по всему, деревня.

\- Так, допустим, тогда… ”Покупка подтверждена, обмен состоится в 08-00 27.04, Левиафан приобретает прототип… разрушительного реактора, оплата в размере 100000 американских долларов по факту доставки на имя Говарда Старка”.

Говард подавился кофе.

\- Какого-какого реактора? - обалдело уточнил он, откашлявшись. - Разрушительного?! Ничего себе терминология!

\- А у тебя ещё какие-нибудь завалялись? - ядовито уточнил Дулли, не упустив случая уколоть побольнее. Говард только отмахнулся - он явно считал себя выше того, чтобы реагировать. Или был слишком занят.

\- У меня много чего есть, но это же идиотизм, - сказал он. - Они что, имеют в виду атомную бомбу? Но она у Союза уже почти готова своя, реактор - это самое простое в конструкции, что там покупать? Пегги, ты точно ничего не перепутала?

\- Очень странно, - задумчиво сказала Пегги, игнорируя его вопрос. - Они использовали стандартную русскую таблицу, “Снегопад”, но шифровальный ключ слишком очевиден, текст не перемешан, ни одна разведка такого не допустит. Кроме того, координаты можно было спрятать и получше.

\- Если только всё это не попытка дезинформации, а код не был сделан так, чтобы мы могли взломать его без больших усилий, - кивнул Роджерс. 

\- Ну а почему не предположить, что это правда? - не успокаивался Дулли. - Может, это чтобы посылка дошла до адресата, даже если он мертвецки пьян?

Стив покосился на него без всякого сочувствия.

\- Дулли, отвлекитесь от ваших невыразимо нежных чувств к Старку, - Томпсон от неожиданности длинно фыркнул в чашку, но Стив не обратил внимания, - и подумайте, пожалуйста. Какой смысл посылать это сообщение туда, где его можем прочитать только мы? Зачем назначать Старку встречу в каком-то медвежьем углу Восточной Европы, на территории другого государства? Не проще ли тихо принести саквояж с деньгами в офис Старк Индастриз?

\- А ведь официально я все еще в Европе… - вдруг задумчиво сказал Говард. - Я не показывался на люди после возвращения. Если они знали, что СНР будет меня ловить по решению сенатского комитета, и я буду в бегах, то может, они рассчитывали, что из-за этой шифровки вы поедете искать меня туда и угодите в ловушку?

\- Ну и как бы мы поехали на территорию Союза? - здраво спросил Суза. - Комми не слишком любят, когда по их стране ходят посторонние, а в шпионаже сплошь и рядом подозревают даже своих собственных людей.

\- Вот этого я не понимаю, и это-то мне нравится меньше всего, - ответил Роджерс. - Но у нас новый стратегический противник, не так ли? Может быть, нас и не собирались никуда заманивать, а шифровка нужна просто для того, чтобы в деле против Старка появилась новая улика?

\- И какая безотказная! - согласилась Пегги. - Практически камень на шее. Сначала продажа оружия, теперь работа на русских - полный комплект. И сенаторы бы это проглотили, слишком у Старка много врагов.

\- Вот-вот, а координаты написали какие попало просто для достоверности, - буркнул Говард. - Марьина Горка? Кто вообще такая эта Марья? Почему горка? Для горы высоты не хватило или что?

Дулли закатил глаза, но промолчал, наученный горьким опытом.

\- Беда в том, что думать-то мы можем что угодно, но вот не поехать туда и узнать наверняка возможности нет, - подвел итог Стив. - Агент Картер, свяжитесь со 107-м пехотным, они нам нужны. Вы с Томпсоном и Ли выезжаете, как только соберетесь. 

\- Может, заодно и с Марьей познакомитесь, - всё никак не мог уняться Старк. - Потом хоть расскажете, какая она, если, конечно, она в принципе когда-нибудь существовала. 

Судя по мечтательным глазам, он уже представлял себе всю общеизвестную клюкву разом, от сарафана и кокошника до синих глаз и косы до пояса.

\- Лишь бы им не пришлось тесно знакомиться с русским Иваном, - буркнул Суза и встал, тяжело опираясь на костыль. - Может быть чревато.

Пегги уже вертела диск телефона. Судя по просветлевшему лицу, Стив-младший, паче чаяний, оказался в штабе. Стив дал ей наговориться и терпеливо дождался результатов.

\- Воющие Коммандос будут ждать нас в Бремене, - доложила она. Стив кивнул и надел шляпу, перемигнулся с Говардом. Тот понял, расплылся в улыбке, и Пегги с подозрением уставилась на них обоих.

\- Я уже по лицам вижу, что вы что-то задумали.

\- Так и есть, - он не стал отпираться. - Идемте, Картер, до вашего отправления нужно сделать еще кое-что.

Говард довольно ухмылялся и, как никогда прежде, походил на кота.

\- Это…

У Пегги, видимо, не находилось слов. Стив не мог её за это осуждать. Произведение Говарда ни капли не походило на противоосколочный жилет, объемный и неуклюжий. Нет, синий чешуйчатый материал облегал портновский манекен, как перчатка, белая звезда на груди и красно-белая полосатая вставка совершенно безошибочно повторяли форму капитана Америки. Ведомый наитием и неплохим знанием женской натуры, Старк добавил даже вытачки, подчёркивавшие форму груди - а у Пегги было что подчеркнуть.

\- Я даже не знаю, что сказать, - произнесла та, глядя на подарок.

\- Скажи что это ох… - Старк запнулся от меткого пинка в щиколотку и быстро исправился - ох, как круто!

\- Это же твой костюм, - сказала Пегги, глядя на Роджерса. - Был. А как ты теперь без него?

Стив пожал плечами, точно говорил - ну и невелика потеря, справлюсь.

\- Я хотел отдать его Стиву-младшему, но тот уперся, что в старом ему удобнее, а этот непривычный, да и вообще уже не очень-то и нужен, серьезных боевых миссий у них не предвидится. Мне он тоже ни к чему, по большому счету. Я показал его Говарду, чтобы он изучил материал…

\- Но я в ближайшие лет пять я такое воспроизвести не смогу точно, - подхватил тот. - Просто нет таких материалов. Потому пришлось переквалифицироваться в белошвейку. Примерь, мне же любопытно, угадал ли я с размером… - он красноречиво показал на себе окружности.

Пегги неласково прищурилась и спросила Роджерса:

\- Если я попрошу его стукнуть, ты стукнешь? Так, чтоб не до смерти?

\- Если ты попросишь, то обязательно, - очень серьезно пообещал тот. - Но ни в коем случае не до смерти.

Поджав губы и с явным трудом сдерживая смех, Пегги забрала с манекена броню и гордо ушла за шкаф примерять обновку. Потом вышла и сказала:

\- Эта бронерубашка обнимает как… как Стив.

\- Ого, - отозвался Говард. - Вот это комплимент! 

Стив только смотрел на неё: как она медленно поворачиваяется, пробуя то поднять руки, то опустить, и знал, что Пегги думает о том же, о чём и он сам: о том, что мужчины неисправимы, что и он сам, и Стив-младший, и Говард, и Джарвис, не говоря уж о полковнике Филлипсе, готовы отдать многое ради того, чтобы защитить её. Не просто потому что Пегги Картер была женщиной, и неумолимый инстинкт требовал беречь её ради будущего, но потому что Пегги была гораздо большим. Другом, боевым соратником, надёжной опорой, парой метких выстрелов в самый критический момент - и человеком, готовым отдать не меньше в ответ.

\- О да, опытный глаз - великое дело, все как родное… - продолжал ворковать Говард, и Стив слышал в его подколках ту же тайную заботу, что нёс в груди и сам. Невозможно было от неё избавиться, и он даже не пытался, пусть и приучил себя к тому, что женщинам она нравится не всегда, а лишь когда попросят. - Вот тут не жмет? Застежки удобные? И те, что под левую руку, тоже? По-хорошему, надо было бы еще воротник, чтобы шею прикрыть, но тогда бы было видно из-под блузки, а ты же…

\- Говард, - сказала Пегги, и Старк, моргнув, замолчал. - Отличная штука. Спасибо. Вам обоим спасибо.

\- Да не за что, - Говард прищурился и Пегги, судя по лицу, мгновенно поняла, что вот сейчас он выдаст шпильку чтобы сбить торжественность момента - и подготовилась. - У мадам Кэп Америка же должен быть достойный ее героического супруга корсет.

Стив не успел перехватить её руку. Пегги, впрочем, бить не стала, только погрозила Старку пальцем и повернулась к нему.

\- Стукни его, пожалуйста, - все-таки попросила она. - Несильно.

Стив рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Пощади его, Пегги, он просто тоже хочет как следует поплясать на вашей свадьбе.

***

Позже Пегги, наверное, оценила этот “супружеский корсет”. Поездка, которую она планировала как свидание со Стивом и приятную ностальгическую прогулку в компании Коммандос, закончилась отвратительно. И ладно бы дело было только в засаде и перестрелке с русскими особистами, хотя инцидент сам по себе был нехорош. Коммандос смогли не оставить улик, потенциально способных направить русских по следу конкретно СНР или Америки вообще, а вооруженные банды в послевоенной Европе были делом обычным, и на них можно было многое списать. Пегги вернулась с миссии в душевном раздрае, подавленная смертью агента Ли, потерей потенциального свидетеля и пугающими открытиями о Красной Комнате. Стива появление в деле Красной Комнаты не радовало категорически: только этого им и не хватало до полного счастья, как будто других проблем нет.

С другой стороны, совсем провальной миссия не стала: Пегги привезла с собой добычу. Маленький пожилой человек испуганно сутулил спину, в глазах у него застыло жалобное выражение, точно он постоянно боялся удара или тычка.

\- Доктор Ивченко, - представила его Пегги. - Он работал на Левиафан…

\- Не по доброй воле, - торопливо сказал человечек. - Поверьте, я…

Пегги c усталым раздражением прервала его и быстро закончила:

\- Доктор Ивченко готов работать на наши спецслужбы и очень боится, что мы не сможем обеспечить его безопасность.

\- Да, я… - человечек нервно и просительно уставился на Стива, видимо, оценив его как главного. - Это страшные люди, страшные! И у них длинные руки, поверьте! Могу я… могу я попросить?

Стив, боровшийся с невольной брезгливой жалостью, кивнул, уже подозревая, что услышит, и оказался прав. Ивченко до смерти боялся, что его настигнет длинная рука русских, и не хотел даже оставаться один в камере, какой бы защищённой та ни была. Стив пожал плечами, но вспомнил съехавшее пенсне фон Штрукера, кровавые буквы на стене, и согласился потерпеть общество неудачливого эскулапа у себя в кабинете. Пожалел он почти сразу же - постоянная болтовня его раздражала, - но заставил себя смириться: русского невозможно было заткнуть, но его торопливые показания были чрезвычайно полезны. Ивченко рассказывал о своей службе в армии, о вербовке в Левиафан, о том, какая это жестокая организация, о её планах на мировое первенство в новых видах оружия. Старательно вспоминал то немногое, что слышал от русского ученого по имени Николай об украденных разработках Старка. Извинялся, что о Красной комнате знает слишком мало. Пегги стенографировала, задавала уточняющие вопросы, мрачнея все больше. Перспектива воевать не с доморощенным преступным синдикатом, а с тайной разведкой недавнего союзника ее не радовала абсолютно. По долгу службы и она, и Стив читали Длинную телеграмму, но подтверждение опасений дипломата из уст русского перебежчика звучало совсем иначе.

\- ...был прав, - бормотал тот, озираясь по сторонам так, словно опасался, что из каждой стены на него внезапно могут выскочить русские агенты. - Эта идея - что компромисса на международной арене не существует в принципе, что мы, то есть они, то есть…

\- Советский Союз, я понял, - не выдержал Стив.

\- ...окружён врагами! - трагически прошептал Ивченко. - Она, эта идея, везде, как… как Левиафан. Заполняет всё, ее запах в воздухе, в крови, в каждой голове, эта идея как инфекция, как...

\- Как ГИДРА, - закончил Стив. Страх этого маленького человека был не то чтобы заразен, но впечатление производил. Впрочем, Стив помнил и выводы Джорджа Кеннана: невосприимчивая к логике рассуждений, русская политика весьма восприимчива к логике силы, и потому отступает в любой момент, когда встречает сильное сопротивление.

\- ...если противник достаточно силён и ясно показывает готовность использовать свою силу, ему редко приходится применять силу, - пробормотал он, и Ивченко удивлённо уставился на него, моргая покрасневшими от бессонной ночи глазами.

\- Что-что, простите?

Стив только отмахнулся. Пегги ушла, а он остался в кабинете наедине с Ивченко и пачкой накопившейся документации; иногда ему казалось, что вот это скопище бумаг с грифами и есть самый страшный враг, так быстро они наступали и оказывались в преимуществе, стоило ненадолго отвлечься. Временами он безумно тосковал по технологиям будущего - базам данных ДЖАРВИСа, планировщикам и мгновенной связи. На реплики Ивченко он, занятый работой, отвечал редко, и разговор как-то естественно перетёк в задумчивый монолог русского. Ивченко, как и многие пожилые люди, не был лаконичен, довольно многословно рассказывая о том, как скучает по семье. Стив, перебирая документы, из вежливости кивал, воспринимая его слова скорее как убаюкивающий шум.

\- ...такие ласковые, мягкие руки, я увидел её тогда в этом синем платочке, и она была самой красивой, завивала кудри на раскалённом гвозде, так уж мы жили, все мы, но мы были молоды и влюблены, а потом - после войны - вернуться к жене у меня не получилось, обстоятельства оказались сильней. Вы ведь понимаете, как это бывает, когда обстоятельства оказываются сильней, да? Я уверен, что так.

\- Да, конечно, - почти не слушая, согласился Стив. Бормотание русского не усыпляло, но вводило его в некое подобие транса, тихий бумажный шелест дополнял ощущение тепла и покоя, безопасности - редкое, почти забытое чувство. Бесценное. Опасное.

\- Я знал, что вы поймёте, конечно же, вы можете меня понять, вы ведь тоже воевали, да и сейчас отдаете всего себя своему долгу, - размеренно и немного монотонно говорил Ивченко и всё крутил и крутил на пальце скромное обручальное кольцо. Голос журчал и обволакивал, так что Стив уже почти не воспринимал смысла слов, только интонации, ощущения: тепло, надёжность, защищённость, никуда не нужно бежать, ничего не нужно решать, можно просто отдохнуть, довериться… сдаться. - Не оставляете ничего для себя, самозабвенно работаете на благо своей Родины, а что взамен? Кто в ответ позаботится о вас, шеф Роджерс, когда в последний раз вы уделяли время себе, когда вспоминали о тех, кого вы любите? Вернитесь мыслями в тот момент, когда вы любили и вас любили в ответ, вспомните, что вы тогда ощущали, вам это нужно!

...- Ты уже нашел себе квартиру в Бруклине?

\- Не факт, что я могу позволить себе квартиру в Бруклине, - ответил Стив.

\- Всё-таки дом - это дом, - сказал Сэм.

Стив только улыбнулся. Он уже не был уверен, что теперешний, изменившийся почти до неузнаваемости Бруклин и есть тот дом, что ему нужен.

Под балконом в мягких волнах джаза бурлила вечеринка по случаю возвращения скипетра Локи. Мстители, бывшие агенты Щ.И.Т.а, другие знакомые и полузнакомые люди кружили по залу, разговаривали и смеялись. В дальней части у стойки бара Тони и Тор слушали Роуди, Тони засмеялся, хлопая Роуди по плечу, а потом вдруг посмотрел прямо на него, весело прищурился и махнул рукой, предлагая подойти ближе…

Он конвульсивно, с присвистом выдохнул, и, подняв взгляд, Ивченко подавился остатком слов. Стив видел, как он побелел, и знал, что сейчас может напугать кого угодно: заметил краем глаза собственное отражение в оконном стекле.

\- Лучше бы вам не знать, о чем я помню… доктор, - выдавил он сквозь сжатые челюсти, словно откусил по живому мясу. - А только нужно нечто большее, чем дешёвые цыганские трюки, чтобы добиться вашей цели. Дулли!

Ивченко съёжился на стуле, часто дыша и затравленно глядя по сторонам. Не получив немедленного ответа, Стив рывком распахнул двери в общий зал, снова покосился на скорчившегося позади перебежчика.

\- Да, шеф? - Дулли хватило ума сделать вид, что всё в порядке, а небывалая вспышка эмоций у обычно молчаливого Стива - дело житейское.

\- Свяжитесь с полицейским участком, мне нужен толковый охранник, - приказал Стив. - Психически устойчивый. Желательно такой, который в прошлом работал с уличными мошенниками. Если у них нет, обзвоните охранные агентства. Прямо сейчас.

Дулли поднял бровь, но благоразумно воздержался от комментариев и потянул из ящика телефонный справочник. Стив перевёл дыхание и только сейчас почувствовал, как гремит в ушах кровь.

Ивченко почти его достал. Почти. По-подлому, исподтишка, в самое больное.

Всё время, что ушло на поиск специалиста, Стив старательно молчал и даже избегал смотреть на затаившегося манипулятора: слишком близок был к срыву. Свернуть мерзавцу шею было бы категорически непрофессионально, но хотелось неимоверно. Ивченко воздействовал на его рассудок, деликатно, но от того не менее сильно, и Стива заливало яростью от простой мысли: что, если бы он не заметил? И ведь не заметил бы, не будь в его багаже знакомства со способностями Ванды! Что бы он, Стив, мог натворить, покоряясь чужой воле? Ивченко мог бы скомандовать почти что угодно, но что именно ему было нужно? Понятно было, что мерзавец сознательно сдался Воющим Коммандос, у Левиафана была цель, возможно, что вся канитель с шифровкой была придумана именно для того, чтобы внедрить его в СНР. И, конечно же, Ивченко не был невинной жертвой чужих планов и не работал по принуждению - в этом Стив теперь был уверен. Драматическая история его вербовки почти наверняка была выдумкой. А самое странное, что Стив никак не мог, как ни старался, вспомнить ничего о Левиафане и докторе Ивченко в обнародованных Наташей файлах Гидры и ЩИТа. Но всё это сейчас было абсолютно неважно.

Стив много раз был ранен и уже привык к тому, что обезболивающие на него действовали очень слабо и недолго. Даже улучшенная формула, разработанная персонально для него доктором Чо, переставала действовать задолго до того, как организм восстанавливался, так что ощущение уходящей блаженной дымки и нарастающей боли было ему хорошо знакомо. Сейчас было почти то же самое, только боль не была физической. Точнее, Стиву никак не удавалось определить её центр: болело всё внутри, весь он целиком и мир вокруг него. Ивченко что-то повредил в нём, ухитрился забраться под кожу, в самую душу, растревожить там чутко спавшее чудовищное горе, и теперь оно тянулось щупальцами, как кракен, пульсировало, заполняло собой всё.

Для Стива прошло чуть больше года с того страшного дня, когда на дымящихся развалинах базы Мстителей Тони щёлкнул пальцами, и Стив умер вместе с ним. Он пытался притворяться перед самим собой и другими, что жизнь продолжается, что можно куда-то двигаться дальше, ходил, разговаривал, что-то делал, вызвался вернуть на место Камни, воевал, что было сил хватался за обман и убеждал сам себя, что можно кем-то заполнить пустоту в сердце, но это была имитация жизни. На самом деле Стива Роджерса больше не было… до этого момента. Чёртов гипнотизёр себе на беду умудрился расшевелить скрытое, вытащить из-под могильной плиты нечто живое, корчащееся в муках, и Стиву хотелось орать от боли вместе с ним. Потому что на мгновение он снова был в Башне Мстителей, слышал ехидный голос Бартона, смех Тора и Брюса, видел ленивую улыбку Наташи и ощущал тепло стоявшего рядом Тони, живого и настоящего. Не искажённые отражения в памяти, в другом человеке, не горькую память - живого, рядом. И ещё Стив почти вспомнил что-то ускользающее, что-то очень важное о Тони…

Нет. Это была всего лишь иллюзия, о которой не следовало ни думать, ни вспоминать, на даже пытаться вспомнить. Странно рассудительный внутренний голос диктовал это со всей определённостью: лишняя память сейчас принесёт только лишнюю боль, а её и так слишком много. Сейчас было куда как важнее разобраться с типом, который с такой легкостью вывернул наизнанку все воспоминания Стива, сделал их такими реальными и опасными. Ведь даже понимая, что это иллюзия, Стив на какую-то ужасную секунду был готов остаться в ней навсегда.

Телефон внутренней связи, наконец, зазвонил, и Стив разжал добела стиснутые кулаки, чувствуя что-то вроде тени облегчения. Нужно было заниматься делами, можно было привычно отодвинуть мучительные эмоции, пусть и ненадолго.

\- Шеф, - сердито сказала Роуз, - к вам тут этот… бездельник.

\- Не бездельник, а консультант, - весело поправил из глубины комнаты Говард, и Стива словно ударили, и опять в открытую рану. Все это время он общался с Говардом, каждый раз вздрагивая от того, насколько похожи его интонации на интонации Тони. Но ведь не совсем, не полностью, похожи и не похожи одновременно, и сейчас от этого понимания было ещё больнее, еще острее ощущалось, что Тони потерян навсегда. Каждое напоминание, каждая деталь фамильного сходства бередила рану ещё больше, и вдобавок это "консультант"...

\- Роуз, - тем временем говорил Старк, - для такой красивой женщины ты на удивление жестока…

\- Пропустите его, Роуз, пожалуйста, - Стив каким-то образом нашёл в себе силы и даже не слишком сипел.

\- Слышал, наши доблестные агенты вернулись из России с добычей? - начал Старк, входя в кабинет. Наглый, красивый, деловой - почти как Тони, но не Тони. И никогда не сможет его заменить, даже если бы попытался.

\- Говард, если у тебя что-то срочное по твоему делу, то поговори с Картер, у меня пока тут… - Стив автоматически посмотрел в угол, куда забился от греха подальше Ивченко, и словно провалился в прошлое. В лицо швырнуло невидимым режущим снегом, лёд подступил со всех сторон, стены кабинета пропали, сменившись серым бетоном, а сквозь мутное окошко из толстого стекла на Тони смотрел Земо. Та же смесь ненависти и боли при внешне спокойном лице сейчас плескалась во взгляде Ивченко, прикованном к Говарду, и Стива накрыло окончательно, всерьёз.

Он уже потерял Тони - навсегда, без возможности как-то исправить дело. И другой Старк в его мире тоже погиб отчасти по его вине; если бы Стив тогда удержал Баки…

Нельзя, невозможно было позволить истории повториться.

\- Доктор Ивченко! - от резкого окрика шпион даже подскочил. - Что вас связывает со Старком?

\- Н-ничего, - тот даже смог изобразить удивление. Неубедительное, впрочем.

\- Я узнаю ненависть, когда вижу её, доктор. Так что?

\- Ненависть? Вот этого сверчка - ко мне? Бред какой-то, - удивился Говард. - У меня никаких контактов с русскими не было… да примерно никогда?

-Ты сам, конечно, никак не контактировал, за тебя всё сделал газ, - внезапно выплюнул Ивченко. Нет, не запечный сверчок, а что-то зубастое, мелкое и хищное: куница или крыса, загнанная в угол и готовая рвать любого. Говард переменился в лице, и Ивченко, видимо, понял, что удар достиг цели, оскалил мелкие желтоватые зубы. - Спросите у него о Финоу.

\- Говард?

Старк, как-то сразу потерявший весь свой лоск, скривился, как от хины.

\- Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал о своей работе на армейских? Вот это оно и было. Шишки в Объединённых Штабах хотели повысить выносливость рядового состава, и мы разрабатывали формулу аэрозоля… этот идиот, Макгиннес, не хотел, видите ли, ждать, пока мы проведём лабораторные тесты. Отобрал у меня не испытанный образец и приказал распылить в лагере союзников. Я думал, я его придушу, но сукин сын был на добрых тридцать фунтов тяжелее. Жаль, что при мне тогда пистолета не было… - он потёр правую щеку. Стив молча ждал продолжения. Старк опять скривился, на этот раз с досадой. - Смысл идеи был в стимуляции выработки адреналина, но формула была недоработана, и в итоге дала не только убойную дозу адреналина, но и тестостерона, что привело к вспышке агрессии…

\- То, что Старк сейчас пытается скрыть за научными терминами, на самом деле было бойней, - не выдержал русский. - Солдаты 478 стрелкового полка убивали друг друга голыми руками и зубами, как звери… мой брат… - он потянул воротник рубашки, как будто ему не хватало воздуха.

\- Я этого не хотел! - крикнул Старк. Крылья его носа побелели, отчётливо вырисовались скулы, он словно разом постарел на несколько лет. - И предупреждал Макгиннеса о том, что вещество не испытано на добровольцах! Знаете, что он мне сказал? Что командование русских в курсе, но они тоже хотят результат на вчера, а ещё хотят поскорее взять Финоу. Почему бы вам не предъявить претензии вашему Сталину?

Ивченко молча ощерился, очевидно не желая слушать никаких аргументов.

В дверь аккуратно постучали: Роуз, умница, даже не пыталась заглянуть внутрь.

\- Шеф, там из участка прислали...

Инспектор О’Ши был настолько ирландцем, что казался ненастоящим. Невысокий, тощий, морковно-рыжий и веснушчатый, как кукушечье яйцо, он расслабленно отсалютовал Стиву.

\- Вы не переживайте, сэр, - ответил он на предупреждения Стива. - Я у себя дома вырос рядом с табором пейви, меня этими дешёвыми трюками не проймешь. Да, как скажете, никого, кроме вас, в камеру не пущу, и этого слушать не буду.

Он решительно кивнул Ивченко в сторону коридора, и тот послушно пошёл, не делая лишних движений и ни на кого не глядя. Стив не сомневался, что он затаился до удобного момента, но сейчас это было не актуально.

\- Как назывался этот газ? - спросил он Говарда. Тот, всё ещё бледный, мял в пальцах незажжённую сигару и так явно не хотел говорить на паршивую тему, что нужно было покончить с ней поскорей.

\- Не газ. Аэрозоль, - поправил он, оценил то, как Стив морщится и ответил, - “Полуночное топливо”. Да, я в курсе, что название идиотское, но…

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Стив, просматривая список того, что было найдено на “Разбитом сердце” и лежало сейчас в хранилище СНР. - На баллонах была какая-то маркировка?

\- I-17.

\- Их было 10?

\- Да.

Теперь в голосе Старка слышалось нескрываемое опасение, и Стив понимал его, как никто другой. Если хоть один баллон каким-то образом ушёл на сторону...

\- Значит, они все у нас.

\- Слава Богу, - выдохнул Старк. Ненормальная бледность стала уходить с его лица, он сунул в рот сигару и поднёс огонь. - Я уж думал...

\- Понимаю. Подумай ещё вот о чём: может, спокойнее будет их… я не знаю… как-то уничтожить? - Стив не стал говорить ему о том, что это нужно было сделать ещё в 44-м: слишком хорошо помнил печальный опыт Тони и Альтрона и не собирался повторять его здесь, в прошлом. - Ивченко здесь не один, та женщина, что пробралась в твоё хранилище, почти наверняка работает на него, и было ещё как минимум двое. Комми нас в покое не оставят, все эти люди из тайной русской разведки. Может, хватит сидеть на пороховой бочке и ждать, что они ещё вытворят? С красных станется распылить эту дрянь над Нью-Йорком.

\- Да ладно, - неуверенно возразил Старк, поперхнувшись дымом, - не может быть, чтобы настолько… Но хорошо, ты прав. Я подумаю над сорбентом и деактиватором. А баллоны пусть пока хранятся у вас, всё надежнее.

Стив кивнул и с удивлением отметил, что нестерпимая тоска по утраченному стала отступать. Недалеко и вряд ли навсегда, но лучше, чем ничего.

\- Зайди к Пегги, - попросил он. - Там у неё есть что-то по твоим чертежам.

\- Зайду. Ты вообще как? - озабоченно спросил Говард. Похоже, он только сейчас толком рассмотрел Стива и встревожился. Ничего удивительного, тот был сам на себя не похож и знал это. Признаваться, впрочем, не хотелось совершенно.

\- Н-нормально, устал просто, наверное. Не важно, правда. У меня всё хорошо.

Разумеется, Говард ему не поверил и, конечно же, наябедничал Пегги, потому что через каких-то полчаса она решительно вытащила Стива из кабинета и увезла из офиса в особняк Старка. Стив ничуть не удивился, застав того над початой бутылкой: он знал, как это бывает, когда проходит первичный анестезирующий шок и приходит боль.

-Я был там, под Финоу, после, и видел результат. - Старк невидяще смотрел сквозь стакан с неразбавленным виски. - Это действительно было ужасно. Русские потом, конечно, засекретили всё и свалили на немцев, тем в конце войны было уже не до оправданий, всё равно их генералитет, кто выжил, пошёл на виселицу за военные преступления - одним больше, одним меньше… Впрочем, и наши хороши. Сделали вид, что ничего такого не случилось, мудила Макгиннес ведь тоже не попал под суд. Но мне не плевать, на самом деле, ты не думай, Стив. Я много всякой херни натворил, я знаю, и вообще считаю, что за все годы войны сделал только одну хорошую вещь - тебя, то есть Стива Роджерса, то есть… ну, ты понял.

Стив не знал, что ответить. Воспоминания захлёстывали его с головой, и сейчас он меньше всего считал себя подходящим под определение "чего-то хорошего", но говорить об этом было явно не время, тут уж Говард был совершенно ни при чём.

-Но работать с военными ты не перестанешь, - полувопросительно сказал он, заранее примерно представляя, что услышит в ответ.

-Конечно, нет, - удивился Говард. - Пара идиотов в погонах - это еще не вся армия.

\- Наши парни делают нужное дело, Стив, ты же сам видел сегодня: не успела закончиться одна война, а вчерашние союзники уже готовятся к другой, - добавила Пегги. - Мир не идеален, лев не будет мирно лежать рядом с козлёнком… разве что рядом с другим львом.

Стив не стал указывать на очевидную уязвимость этой аналогии и говорить о бесперспективности гонки вооружений. Рассуждать о пацифизме, едва раскрыв русского диверсанта, было так же рано, как и убеждать полковника Филлипса в идеях равенства полов. В его прошлом стране пришлось пережить антикоммунистическую паранойю, шок Карибского кризиса и проиграть войну во Вьетнаме, чтобы перейти к менее самоубийственным методам соперничества. Впрочем, Тони в своё время это не остановило. Стив мог только надеяться, что в этой реальности долгие часы в управлении стратегических служб в компании Филлипса, Стива-младшего и обалдевших от такого подарка судьбы аналитиков прошли не зря, и цена за прогресс будет ниже.

-Стив, расскажи про Красную комнату, - вдруг попросила Пегги, и Говард заинтересованно оживился.

Стив вздохнул, вспомнив сухие горячечные глаза Наташи и неестественно ровный голос, которым она рассказывала то, что и Гидре бы не пришло в голову… Судя по всему, Пегги не так уж много увидела в заброшенной школе в Белоруссии, и Стив пока что не собирался давать ей дополнительные основания для ночных кошмаров. Вряд ли те подробности помогут в работе, а обсуждать такие темы с Пегги он точно не был готов.

-Доктор Ивченко не лгал, когда рассказывал о ней, хотя наверняка о многом умолчал, - ответил он наконец. - А ты видела её своими глазами и, наверное, знаешь больше чем я. Одно могу добавить - выпускницы Красной комнаты очень опасные противники. И как шпионки, и как убийцы. Помнишь, - повернулся он к Говарду, - мы говорили тебе, что за твоими секретами охотятся все? Гордись, судя по всему, русские для тебя выделили лучших людей.

Старк фыркнул легкомысленно и, кажется, польщённо.

-Что ж это за лучшая шпионка, если я её толком и вспомнить не могу?

-А ты думаешь, ее целью было поразить тебя на всю жизнь и навсегда остаться в твоём сердце? - поднял бровь Стив.

-Можешь даже не сомневаться, именно так он и думает, - подтвердила Пегги, улыбаясь в свой стакан.

Говард рассмеялся, откинув голову на спинку дивана. Казалось, его лёгкая натура уже справилась с потрясениями прошедшего дня, так же как и раньше с неловкими откровениями Стива.

-А ты свою русскую тоже не запомнил? - спросил он с любопытством. 

Край стакана вдавился в ладонь до боли, и Стив длинно выдохнул, заставил себя разжать руку и поставить стакан на стол, пока не раздавил вдребезги. Старк, похоже, понял, что сказал что-то не то, и напрягся.

\- Всё было не так, - с трудом сказал Стив. - Наташа была за нас… с нами. Она погибла, чтобы мы могли победить.

Он смотрел только на свои руки, не в силах поднять взгляда, а видел безмятежную воду озера у дома Тони. ”Это космическая магия, в ней не бывает слова нельзя!” мучительно кричал тогда Тор. “Те, кто взят Камнем, мои навсегда”, - кто это сказал, где он слышал эти слова? Стив не помнил, да и слышал ли он их вообще? Иногда, как сейчас, Стив сомневался в своей памяти. Казалось, что-то ускользает от него, или, наоборот, он помнит то, чего на самом деле не было.

Он потер лицо. Говард и Пегги молчали.

\- Я не хочу сейчас об этом, - сказал он. Потом добавил, для Говарда, -Там… когда тебе было побольше лет, ты говорил, что твоё лучшее творение - это Тони, твой сын, и это правда.

Услышанное заставило Старка отвлечься от стакана и поднять на него взгляд.

\- Он был… будет… каким?

\- Потрясающим.

Стив выдохнул это единственное слово, такое маленькое и неубедительное, но лучшего у него не нашлось, а это само прыгнуло на язык. Говард помолчал, оттолкнул стакан и сказал серьёзно и веско:

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо, Стив.

Инспектор О’Ши хмурился, и многочисленные веснушки на его лице складывались в матерные созвездия.

\- Вы были правы, шеф Роджерс, это куда хуже пейви. Не нравится он мне, совсем не нравится.

\- Это хорошо, - решил Стив. - Если бы было наоборот, я бы вас сменил. Или всё-таки нужно искать кого-то вместо вас? Скажите сейчас, инспектор, мне не нужен ваш труп, и ещё меньше - ваш голем, покорный чужой воле.

\- С божьей помощью и фамильным упрямством я с этой сволочью управлюсь, сэр, - уверил его О’Ши. - Но пара часов сна была бы не лишней.

Стив пару секунд рассматривал его честную физиономию, выискивая на ней следы неуверенности, не нашёл и открыл дверь камеры.

\- Идите с богом, инспектор и выспитесь, как следует, я справлюсь. А вам, доктор, сегодня придётся терпеть мою компанию весь день.

Ивченко не удостоил его приветствием, просто молча прошёл за ним до кабинета и устроился в том же углу у окна. Он очень старательно молчал, старательно не привлекал к себе внимания, старательно молча съел принесённый обед. Стив понимал, что тот провоцирует его на начало разговора, и с любопытством ждал, когда же до Ивченко дойдёт, что приём не действует. Тот должен был догадаться довольно скоро и сменить тактику - на какую, интересно?

В дверь стукнул Дулли, с любопытством посмотрел на Ивченко:

\- Шеф Грант, там доставили архивные коробки. Все в пыли. Написано, что по нашему текущему делу. Нести сюда?

\- Лучше в комнату для совещаний. И, Дулли, разберите пока здесь почту. Только ни в коем случае не общайтесь с ним, - Стив кивнул на подозрительно прищурившегося шпиона.

Дулли отсалютовал - мол, будет сделано, - но у Стива всё равно сердце было не на месте. С документами нужно было разобраться как можно скорей. Не нравился Стиву этот нехороший задумчивый взгляд.

\- Будьте осторожны, Дулли, - повторил он. - Этот тип как зараза, пролезает в любую щель.

Дулли, похоже, даже обиделся.

\- Я же не ребёнок, шеф, - заверил он. - Видали мы всяких шпионов, и врасплох меня не застать.

Пегги была уже по локоть в бумагах, прядь тёмных волос над виском поседела от пыли, и Стив внезапно вспомнил ту короткую полувстречу в семидесятых, когда он смотрел на Пегги сквозь стекло кабинета. Стереть бы эту ненастоящую седину… будь он в компании Мстителей, будь это Наташа, но бы так и сделал, поддразнив, но здесь и сейчас была не та компания и не то время.

\- Откуда эти документы у Старка?

\- Генштаб хотел наладить отношения после скандала с Финоу и отдал ему все засекреченные документы, включая копии того, что было у русских. Надо понимать, русские тоже были заинтересованы в продолжении исследований. Тут, тут и тут личные дела 478 стрелкового полка. А вот тут, - Пегги постучала по крышке коробки, - результаты осмотра места происшествия и заключения криминалистов.

Стив подтянул к себе коробку с личными делами. Было их немало - похоже, здесь предстояло задержаться.

\- Томпсон, берите вторую, - распорядился он. - Для начала просмотрим фотографии, поищем нашего доктора.

Стив пролистывал одну папку за другой, всматриваясь в лица. Личные дела мучительно напоминали изученное от корки до корки дело Зимнего солдата, разве что фото казались более живыми.

\- Ух ты! - удивленно присвистнул Томпсон.

\- Нашёл?

\- Нашёл, но не доктора, - агент повернул к ним папку с фото. - Наш охотник на гангстеров, младший сержант Александр Демидов, погиб под Финоу 24 апреля 1944 года.

\- Как любопытно, - сказал Стив. - Младший сержант вёл крайне активный образ жизни, как для покойника.

\- А вот и ещё один деятельный покойник, - Пегги положила на середину стола вторую папку. - Тот человек с завода Роксона, ещё один младший сержант, Лит Бреннис. Тоже числится погибшим под Финоу.

\- Интересно, сколько в этих коробках настоящих покойников, а скольких выживших завербовали в Левиафан. Официально мёртвые солдаты, выжившие после химической атаки, в которой виноваты американцы, как им сказали…

По спине Стива прошёл холодок, спустился в ноги. В ту же секунду пыль, поднятая невесть откуда взявшимся сквозняком, поднялась над папками, и Стив вскочил.

\- Сти… шеф Роджерс!

Пегги тоже оказалась на ногах: соображала она молниеносно. Вслед за Стивом кинулась к его кабинету, где Дулли как ни в чём не бывало сидел за столом, а Ивченко уже чуть не по пояс высунулся в раскрытое окно. Звонко щёлкнул металл предохранителя.

\- Отойти от окна! Сейчас же!

Пистолет в руках Пегги не дрожал, а голос был очень спокойным. Сам Стив сейчас бы так не смог. У него руки чесались от желания всё-таки скрутить мерзавцу шею и он жалел о том, что это невозможно, так что решил дать Пегги карт-бланш. Ивченко не стал метаться, а просто медленно поднял руки и сделал несколько шагов в свой привычный угол. Дулли - он был как пьяный и редко моргал пустыми глазами - сложил рассортированные конверты ровной стопочкой и встал.

\- Дулли! - рявкнул Роджерс, и тот подскочил, непонимающе хлопая глазами. - Куда вы собрались?

\- В лабораторию, - ответил агент, и сам этому ответу удивился.

\- Зачем?

\- За… погодите-ка, и правда зачем? - Ивченко в углу шевельнулся, но посмотрел на внушительный пистолет в руках Пегги и опять застыл. - Мы с ним говорили о семье, о моей жене, о том, что, пока честные люди воевали в Европе, их жёны изменяли им со всякими прощелыгами вроде Старка, он сказал, что Старка надо бы за такое наказать, а я согласился и решил пойти в лабораторию… да какого чёрта?! Почему я вообще рассказал ему, что мне изменяла жена, и почему рассказываю это вам сейчас?

Дулли обхватил голову, как будто она собиралась расколоться.

\- Томпсон, Картер, отведите его, - Стив кивнул на Ивченко, - в комнату задержания, заприте и не пускайте никого в прилегающий коридор. Роджер, идёмте со мной, - позвал он Дулли.

Ему нестерпимо хотелось выругаться, и в первую очередь в свой адрес.

\- Как вы с ним справились, шеф?

После второй порции бренди Дулли немного пришёл в себя, но все еще хмурился и морщился, как от головной боли, и время от времени тёр виски. Зато поганая муть ушла из его взгляда, и это обнадёживало. Ивченко, похоже, не успел навредить ему слишком сильно, так торопился удрать.

\- Когда-то я получил основательную прививку от гипноза, так уж вышло, - ответил Стив. - Из-за этого я не смог оценить настоящую силу воздействия Ивченко. Извините, Роджер, я не собирался вас подставлять под такой… личный удар.

Дулли слабо отмахнулся.

\- В конторе и так знают все, кому было любопытно, то есть все, кроме вас, шеф.

\- Вы заметили, что он делал? Зачем открыл окно?

\- Он что-то говорил о небоскрёбах, о том, что всегда мечтал увидеть Нью-Йорк… я не очень помню, но он не пытался убежать, просто смотрел в окно, постукивал по подоконнику…

\- Как постукивал? Долго?

\- Долго, - медленно ответил Дулли. - И так, знаете, ритмично, вроде как морзянкой. Но я не уверен. Был как пьяный или одурманенный.

\- Вы, очевидно, уже были не в том состоянии, чтобы разобрать сообщение, - успокоил его Стив. - Хорошо уже то, что вы запомнили саму передачу. Плохо другое. Сообщники нашего доктора теперь точно знают, где находится наш офис и ещё что-то, что он передал… но какой уровень, чёрт возьми! Удвойте, пожалуй, сегодня ночную смену, и предупредите их - пусть сразу стреляют на поражение.

\- Шеф, мы нашли! - Томпсон торжествующе потряс папкой с личным делом. - Йоганн Феннхофф, военный медик, прикомандирован к 478-му в конце 43 года. И еще нашли Клауса Феннхоффа, старшего лейтенанта, связиста. Числится погибшим под Финоу.

\- Возможно, хотя бы тут доктор сказал правду, - Стив открыл камеру. Шпион смотрел на него спокойно и даже чуточку дружелюбно. Стив положил на стол его личное дело и скрестил руки на груди. - На что вы рассчитывали, доктор Феннхофф? Чего хотели добиться?

Тот моргнул, услышав собственную фамилию, но в ответ просто пожал плечами.

\- Это неважно, раз мне не удалось.

\- А вот тут вы правы. Старк сегодня уничтожил всё Полуночное топливо. Если вы планировали как-то использовать эту дрянь, то увы, теперь это невозможно. И слава богу, если хотите знать моё мнение.

Ивченко-Феннхофф промолчал, но желваки на скулах ясно дали понять, что Стив был прав в своих опасениях.

\- А вы ведь не могли действовать по собственной инициативе. Террор на территории союзника от имени разведывательной организации - такого не могло быть без санкции сверху. Так кто отдал приказ, Йоганн? Говорите.

\- Ещё как мог. Если вы обратитесь сейчас в советское посольство, вам через положенное время ответят, что человек с такой фамилией комиссован по состоянию здоровья после сражения под Финоу и с тех пор не состоит ни на госслужбе, ни в армии, а его местонахождение неизвестно. Не смешите меня, шеф Роджерс, пытаясь убедить, что у вас всё не так, и американцы не откажутся от проваленного агента при случае. Никаких доказательств у вас нет, то здание в Белоруссии давно пустует и наполовину разрушено ещё во время войны. И кто поверит вашим сказкам? Красная комната? Школа девочек-убийц? Тайная разведка с библейским названием? В Советском Союзе? Зловещий гипнотизёр? Убийственный газ, распылённый над Таймс-сквер? - Феннхофф злорадно рассмеялся дробным старческим смехом. - Ваше же руководство предложит вам поменьше увлекаться радиопостановками про Капитана Америку. Я ничего не расскажу вам, и вам нечего предъявить мне, кроме истории Старка, а её вы не захотите выносить на публику.

\- Ну что ж… - Стив кивнул и забрал со стола папку. - Тогда мы с вами попрощаемся на некоторое время. Как вы справедливо заметили, вас не существует. А значит, никто не будет возмущён тем, что я задержу несуществующего человека на неопределённый срок. А там... кто знает, может, вы хорошенько всё обдумаете в федеральной тюрьме и захотите поговорить ещё?

\- О чём я бы с удовольствием поговорил с вами хоть сейчас, шеф Роджерс, - неожиданно сказал Феннхофф, - так это о вашей невосприимчивости к гипнозу. Из чистого научного интереса.

-Тут не о чем говорить, - сухо ответил Стив. - Однажды я столкнулся с очень сильным внушением. После того, как его эффект прошел, другие попытки на меня не действуют.

\- Хм, такой иммунитет возможен, - задумчиво покивал Феннхофф. - Но вы ошибаетесь в том, что это проходит так уж бесследно, уж поверьте моему опыту.

\- Это не важно, доктор. Поговорим, когда у нас будет больше тем, интересных для нас обоих.

Стив не стал особенно задумываться над словами Феннхоффа и давать ему повод втянуть себя в разговор для новой попытки гипноза. Так же, как не стал признаваться, что, не достигнув своей цели, гипнотизёр, тем не менее, перетряс ему душу, и теперь чуть ли не на каждом шагу его подстерегали воспоминания, снова живые и яркие. Как странно, подумал он, оба - и Ванда тогда, и Феннхофф сейчас, били ему в одну и ту же больную точку. И, подумалось ему ещё, теперь-то стало понятно: все видения Ванды были пророческими. Тони видел пришествие Таноса, когда о нем ещё никто не подозревал, Тор - падение вечного Асгарда, Наташа как-то обмолвилась, что видела прошлое, которое, казалось, похоронила навсегда, а оно вернулось за ней после раскола Мстителей. Собственное пророчество Стива тоже исполнилось, пусть и странным образом: в день победы в клубе “Аист” Стив-младший кружил в танце нарядную Пегги в красном платье, а самому Стиву могло бы быть хорошо, если бы не было так больно. Вот только иллюзия Феннхоффа вовсе не была пророчеством, хоть Стив и отдал бы всё, чтобы она сбылась.

Вечерний отчёт у Филлипса, приехавшего в Нью-Йорк, незаметно перешёл в ночное совещание и казался бесконечным, но был прерван звонком из офиса. Дулли, задыхаясь в трубку, сообщил о попытке нападения, к счастью, неудачной, и разговорам пришёл конец. Примчавшись на место, Стив и Филлипс обнаружили кареты скорой помощи у центрального входа, нашпигованный пулями служебный коридор, пятна крови на полу, разъярённого Дулли, невозмутимого инспектора О’Ши и дежурных агентов Сузу и Миллера, всё ещё находящихся в глубоком изумлении.

\- Они утверждают, что это была женщина. Одна женщина! Доктора говорят, что Яук и Коркоран не жильцы, Уоллес тоже ранен, но должен выкарабкаться, а вы хотите, чтобы я поверил, что она была одна?!! - кипятился Дулли. Потрясения прошедшего дня, видимо, требовали выхода, и виноватые лица младших агентов давали ему нужный повод.

\- Кровь в начале коридора её? - спросил Стив. Хорошо, что он не ошибся с попыткой нападения. Но его совсем не радовало, что его догадка про Черную Вдову тоже оказалась верной.

\- Да, - ответил Миллер. - Кто-то из нас её всё-таки достал. Быстрая, стерва.

\- Инспектор О’Ши, - уточнил более честный Суза.

Ирландец легкомысленно пожал плечами. Вид у него был такой простецкий, что действовал лучше всякого победного танца и торжествующего биения себя в грудь.

\- Просто повезло, парень. Но она и правда была очень быстрой, шеф. Как кобра.

\- Если это та самая, о ком я думаю, то и опасна как змея, - кивнул Стив. - Вызовите сменную группу, Дулли, и едьте по домам, отдыхать. Может, мы когда-нибудь и увидим её снова, но не думаю, что она вернётся сегодня. Это было бы крайне неразумно - весь этот шум, все на взводе, и к тому же она ранена. Я останусь до утра на всякий случай, но, думаю, это дело можно считать закрытым.

Несмотря на горький личный осадок, эту диверсию можно было считать удачно предотвращённой. Жертв не будет, а Феннхофф получит по заслугам, уж об этом Стив намеревался позаботиться.

Дулли ушел звонить агентам запасной смены, инспектор вернулся на свой пост у камеры, а Стив устроился в своём кабинете - писать сопроводительные документы и инструкции коменданту федеральной тюрьмы, а также рапорт руководству полицейского участка с рекомендациями премии и повышения по службе инспектора Падди О’Ши.

Стив-младший в сотый раз разгладил парадную форму и изучил своё отражение в зеркале. Баки закатил глаза и почти простонал:

\- Я больше не могу на это смотреть. Заканчивай, придурок!

\- Я посмотрю на тебя на твоей собственной свадьбе, - отозвался счастливый, но очень взволнованный жених. - Кто ещё там будет придурок.

Баки только фыркнул, без слов намекая на своё отношение к гипотетической перспективе женатой жизни.

\- Пойду, поймаю такси. Объясни пока хоть ты ему, - сказал он Стиву, - что его невеста от алтаря не сбежит, скорее сама за ним погонится. Ещё и по мозгам настучит - если там эти мозги ещё остались.

\- Зачем гнаться, - рассудительно ответил Стив, - там же в первых рядах будут Коммандос, далеко никто не уйдёт. Да и зачем бежать от счастья? Оно не страшное.

Кто бы ему в своё время сумел сказать парочку прописных истин вроде этой. Впрочем, вряд ли помогло бы, и всё-таки Стив дорого бы дал за похожий совет в нужное, безвозвратно ушедшее время.

Баки хохотнул, хлопнул младшего по плечу и вышел. Стив прислонился к косяку и спросил:

\- Дело же не в том, что Пегги куда-то сбежит? Что не так, младший?

\- Нет, конечно, в Пегги я никогда не сомневался, - улыбнулся Стив-младший и тут же растерянно прибавил, - Просто… всё и правда изменится. Надо будет думать не только за себя одного, а и за семью, а я даже не знаю, как это. - Он неловко повёл плечом. - Филлипс предлагает мне место в СНР. Не знаю, соглашаться ли.

\- Ну, зависит от того, хочешь ты или нет, полагаю, - Стив ободряюще поглядел на него.

Такие чувства он мог бы испытывать к младшему брату, будь у него брат. Неловкая нежность, желание защитить, чувство почти кровного родства - словом, всё, что он до сих пор испытывал разве что к Баки, да и то не так сильно. - Чего ты сам хочешь? Или пока ещё сам не знаешь?

Стив-младший задумчиво взъерошил волосы, спохватился и пригладил обратно.

\- Я хотел попасть в армию, - медленно произнёс он. - Хотел, чтобы мы победили Гитлера, а дальше как-то даже не задумывал. Словно и не было никакого “дальше”. После капитуляции Германии, помнишь, как мы все радовались и мечтали вернуться домой? А оказалось, что впереди ещё один фронт, а потом ещё и ещё. Генерал Паттон незадолго до смерти сказал: “Мы победили не того врага”. И ведь правда, теперь оказалось, что Советы не собираются уходить из Восточной Европы, британский штаб уже разрабатывает планы на случай новой войны. Ну, ты-то в курсе.

\- Операция “Немыслимое”, - кивнул Стив. - Конечно, в курсе.

\- Ну вот. Русские посадили в Польше своё правительство, наша внешняя разведка считает новую войну неизбежной и готовит агентов для заброски к ним на Западную Украину и в Литву, агентов “Левиафана” мы тоже встречали, они вовсю охотятся за остатками секретов Гидры. Мир не стал ближе ни на шаг, война не закончилась, а просто стала другой, - Стив-младший расстроенно вздохнул, и Стиву захотелось чем-то его утешить. Вот только утешать было нечем - и он сам, и Стив-младший никогда не были из тех, кто может тихо отсидеться в убежище, пережидая трудные времена.

\- Не знаешь, хочешь ли воевать на этой войне? - спросил он доверительно.

\- Точно знаю, что не хочу, чтобы она вообще была, - уверенно ответил младший. - Я буду работать в СНР, но не за тем, чтобы делать, что скажут. Ты говорил об инопланетном вторжении. Когда до этого дойдёт, мы должны быть готовы, а не драться друг с другом.

Стив с силой зажмурился, кивая. Из всех, кому он рассказывал о будущем, только Стив-младший серьёзно отнёсся к истории Таноса. Для Филлипса она была слишком далёким будущим, до которого он не рассчитывал дожить и которым интересовался гораздо меньше, чем насущными проблемами. Пегги восприняла чуть более серьёзно, но с чисто женской практичностью поставила будущий кризис в самый конец листа “Что сделать, чтобы спасти Землю”, а Говард, выслушав, сказал:

\- Наши теперешние технологии против инопланетян - всё равно что с каменным топором против танка, но мой сын, он ведь что-то этакое выдумает там, в будущем? Я даже не сомневаюсь, что да. Я его… ну, можно сказать, что уже знаю. Чёрт, голова от этого кругом. Сделаю что смогу, оставлю парню империю и всё, до чего Старк Индастриз успеет дорасти, а там ему и карты в руки.

\- Выбрал цель и не боишься препятствий? - усмехнулся Стив.

Младший чуть пожал плечами.

\- Ну, ты-то знаешь, как это бывает, когда точно уверен, что нужно сделать. Оно у тебя внутри, как… как...

\- Как стрелка компаса, - закончил за него Стив, и младший кивнул, подтверждая..

Да, Стив знал. Когда-то. До сих пор помнил это спокойное чувство уверенности в том, что цель выбрана верно и сама по себе посильна, что он сумеет, справится - вот только после раскола Мстителей и драки с Тони что-то в нём непоправимо сломалось, и уверенность в правоте, самая главная его опора, исчезла. Тогда он постоянно носил с собой телефон, всё надеясь на звонок Тони, и запрещал себе думать о том, как сильно ждёт простого звонка, хотя бы пары слов, пусть злых, пусть холодных - они могли бы стать началом, надеждой, спасением!

Но Тони не позвонил. Даже когда войска Таноса напали на Землю - а потом, вернувшись, измученный и сломленный поражением, нашёл в себе силы на то, чтобы бросить Стиву в лицо всё, что накипело, да так и не прошло.

“Ты был мне нужен, но это в прошлом”, - злым эхом отозвалось в памяти. Когда-то Стив надеялся, что со временем станет легче, но легче не делалось - ни на каплю, ни на йоту. - “Мы проиграли, а тебя рядом не было. Лжец”. Ни тогда, ни сейчас Стив не знал, что на это ответить. Кажется, с тех пор он и стал постоянно носить с собой старый компас, как будто тот мог как-то помочь, указать правильный путь, напомнить о том, что он вообще существует...

Стив-младший улыбнулся, не догадываясь о том, сколько старых призраков разбудили его слова, и признался:

-А компас-то я как раз и потерял. Помнишь, тот, что подарила Пегги, с её фотографией? Десантировались ночью где-то на границе с Бельгией, ну и… Потом я его хватился, но было уже поздно искать.

С улицы донесся залихватский свист Баки и короткий гудок такси, и Стив решительно развернул не в меру задумчивого жениха к выходу.

\- Давай отложим этот разговор. Не о том ты думаешь прямо сейчас, ей-богу.

Стиву-младшему, и правда, хватило одного взгляда на невесту, которую отец торжественно вёл к алтарю, чтобы из головы пропали все лишние мысли: по просиявшему лицу это было отчетливо видно.

“Вот и отлично, - подумал Стив. - Для размышлений о смутном будущем и грустных воспоминаний о прошлом ещё будет время, позже”.

А сейчас он окунулся в певучую латынь и постарался не думать ни о чём другом.

Лужайка вокруг особняка Старка словно сошла со страниц глянцевого журнала - белые палатки, гроздья белых роз, сверкающие горки бокалов для шампанского и начищенное столовое серебро. Довольный Джарвис, как всегда безукоризненный, с видом боевого генерала командовал небольшой армией официантов.

Филлипс, особенно солидный и торжественный в парадной форме и под руку с сухощавой строгой супругой, отечески обнял молодожёнов, улыбаясь непривычно мягко.

\- Мои поздравления, молодёжь. А в качестве подарка я вам принёс решение Совета нацбезопасности об официальном статусе Воющих Коммандос как постоянной оперативной группы СНР. И утверждённый статус самого СНР как независимого агентства при ЦРУ. Так что Капитан Америка без работы не останется.

\- И даже сейчас ты о работе, - упрекнула миссис Филлипс. - Счастья вам обоим, вы такая прекрасная пара! И, конечно, побольше детей, они-то сразу заставят вас забыть обо всяких глупостях!

Судя по лицу Пегги, это было не первым пожеланием подобного рода, но пока что она держалась и даже ухитрялась улыбаться в ответ. Говард Старк вынырнул из смеющейся толпы дам и подошёл к новобрачным, сияя как новенькая монета.

\- Пегги, выглядишь потрясающе. Стив, тебя я поздравляю и одновременно осуждаю: присвоил такую девушку! А вы, полковник…

\- Господи, Старк, ты даже сейчас в своем репертуаре! Картер, тьфу ты, Роджерс уже хочет стукнуть тебя по носу, - предупредил Филлипс. - И я к ней, пожалуй, готов присоединиться. Не нарывайся, хотя бы ради праздника.

Говард, смеясь, отсалютовал ему бокалом.

\- Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что мне на мгновенье показалось, будто вы, полковник, решили сэкономить и примазаться к чужому подарку. Но это, конечно, просто шампанское в голову ударило, а так-то я безмерно уважаю вашу находчивость и практичность.

Филлипс привычно фыркнул, но не нашел в себе сил сердиться. Все они были немного пьяны, музыка звала танцевать, из толпы гостей поминутно раздавались взрывы смеха, и обычные перепалки и разногласия, все ежедневные проблемы и сложности могли и должны были подождать до других времён. Чета Филлипсов отошла за пуншем, а Пегги повернулась к Говарду.

\- Стив до сих пор немного сомневается, принимать ли предложение. Честно говоря, я его сомнения понимаю.

\- Ну, даже если он вдруг решит отказаться от военной карьеры, не пропадёт, не бойся. Он же теперь кинозвезда, - поддразнил Говард, и добавил, - Кэп, если ты и вправду передумаешь - место на моей киностудии тебя ждёт.

Он задорно подмигнул, поймал недоумённый взгляд Стива и пояснил:

\- Пропаганда. Объединённые штабы спохватились, что мы теряем влияние среди населения в Германии и взялись за дело всерьёз. Денацификация, другой взгляд на мир, новая мечта и так далее. Среди прочего они сняли серию поучительных роликов с участием Капитана Америки...

Стив как наяву увидел картинку: суровый кэп в потрёпанной звёздно-полосатой форме и лётной куртке садится верхом на развёрнутый стул и с понимающим лицом говорит: ”Итак, в тридцатом ты голосовал за НСДАП…”. Потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не расхохотаться, тем более, что сама по себе тема была не то чтобы очень смешной, мало ли что ему вспомнилось. Пегги явно что-то заметила, вопросительно подняла брови, но он виновато покачал головой, отказываясь говорить.

\- Это неважно, - пробормотал он, зная, что Пегги после этой уже привычной отговорки оставит тему и настаивать не станет.

\- Ну, а пока лавры Кларка Гейбла тебя не прельщают, - Говард подхватил с подноса бокал и сунул его Стиву-младшему, - на вот, держи. Промочи горло, старина.

Тот так и поступил. Вечеринка шла своим чередом, Филлипс толковал о политике с отцом Пегги, Коммандос травили байки с агентами СНР и танцевали с жёнами или подругами, далеко не всегда своими. Стив смотрел на эту идиллию и не мог понять, завидует он своей младшей версии или нет. Всё вокруг было идеальным исполнением желаний, о чём-то подобном он, кажется, и мечтал когда-то, но так давно, что даже верилось с трудом - неужели вправду? Он, Стивен Грант Роджерс, всерьёз надеялся однажды вернуться домой с войны?

Следовало знать с самого начала: некоторым людям возвращаться некуда, да и невозможно.

Подружка невесты, беззаботно смеясь, поймала брошенный Пегги букет и искоса стрельнула в сторону Стива любопытным взглядом. Стив как-то уже мельком встречался с ней в столовой, где часто обедала Пегги. Энджи была из тех барышень, которые за милыми глупенькими улыбками прячут ясный и острый ум. Она не воевала открыто со всем миром, как Пегги, а вдумчиво создавала в нём место для себя, и это по-своему заслуживало уважения. Но из-за этого Стив старался как можно реже попадаться ей на глаза - соображала она лучше половины агентов СНР.

\- Стив, ты же обещал танцевать на моей свадьбе, - Пегги раскраснелась от вина и счастья, и Стив понял, что не откажет, даже если она и вправду потащит его танцевать. - Давай, пригласи Энджи, - наверное, у него слишком заметно вытянулось лицо, потому что Пегги сделалась серьёзнее и тихо продолжила. - Стив. Нельзя всё время уходить и прятаться. А ты прячешься, ты как будто до сих пор не вернулся… оттуда. Что бы там ни было, что бы ни стряслось в прошлом - жизнь продолжается, и ты заслуживаешь счастья. И жизни вообще. Тебе пора к ней вернуться, давно пора.

\- Попался? - позлорадствовал Говард, салютуя очередным бокалом.

Стив беспомощно развёл руками. Кажется, и Пегги не обошло стороной извечное желание всех счастливо влюблённых устроить личную жизнь окружающим.

Старк снисходительно понаблюдал за его метаниями и сжалился.

\- Ладно, вижу что тебя надо спасать, - оставив бокал на столе, он ловко вклинился в хихикающую стайку девушек и подхватил Энджи за талию. Она, кажется, собиралась возмутиться, но Говард включил обаяние на полную мощность и под первые такты музыки вывел ее в круг других пар. Пегги убийственно прищурилась над плечом мужа, но Говард только шире улыбнулся и продолжил говорить что-то, от чего Энджи немедленно захихикала и свободнее устроила руку на его плече. Стив отошёл глубже в тень под липами, любуясь ими обоими и думая о том, что Пегги права и неправа одновременно. Он действительно так и не смог вернуться, но уже и не хотел. Сил хватало, чтобы радоваться счастью других, у которых впереди была целая огромная жизнь, но эта жизнь и этот новый мир были не для него, и Стив понимал это с пронзительной, безжалостной ясностью. Этот мир жил и спешил вперёд, но ему самому места в нём не было, не стоило и пытаться, так что единственное, о чём Стив сейчас мог волноваться, да и то слегка - чтобы Говард не увлёкся и не зашёл дальше, чем это было безопасно и прилично. Разбитого сердца подруги миссис Картер-Роджерс ему точно не спустит, а Стив-младший вряд ли в этом случае одолжит щит.

Всё остальное, что кипело, шумело, взрывалось цветными фейерверками, тянуло к себе, возрождалось в смехе и выкриках, сияло тысячью оттенков и звало жить, жить любой ценой, - всё это остальное было теперь не для него, и по заслугам.

Стив понимал это как никто другой.

5

\- Тут такое дело… я сегодня говорил с Филлипсом. Зола хочет работать на правительство, - хмурясь, сообщил Стив-младший. - Филлипс говорит, большие шишки в Вашингтоне почти готовы подвести его под этот проект Объединённого управления разведслужб, “Скрепка”. Проект работает второй год, они привлекают на контракты специалистов по ядерной физике и ракетостроению, ну, тех, что работали раньше на наци. 

\- Но Зола же по маковку замазан в опытах над людьми, у Филлипса есть документы из лабораторий в Крайшберге! - неверяще сощурился Стив. Происходящее казалось дурным сном, в котором всё идёт наперекосяк, и что ни делай, а из чужого тягостного сценария не вырваться. 

\- Майор Ставер кипятком от счастья ссытся, - это Филлипс так сказал, не я, - при мысли, что ему в руки попадет проектировщик оружия Гидры. Внешней разведке уже приходилось покрывать участие ракетчиков и физиков в НСДАП, одним больше, одним меньше... Сейчас они говорят, что раз нет живых свидетелей этих экспериментов, сама по себе документация не может быть доказательством, что Зола лично проводил…

Стив скрипнул зубами и с усилием разжал стиснувшийся кулак.

\- Как же нет, а Баки?

\- Я так понял, он не хотел распространяться о том, что с ним случилось, - вздохнул Стив-младший. - Ни сразу по возвращению, ни потом, после войны. Опасался, что его затаскают по лабораториям, хотя никаких особых способностей у него так и не проявилось… но ты прав, надо поговорить с ним. Возможно, он согласится дать показания.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Стив, даже не пытаясь скрыть, насколько его выбили из колеи эти новости. Удивительно, какой неуступчивой оказалась история прошлого именно в части Гидры. Он рассказывал, объяснял, говорил, но никакие мрачные предупреждения, судя по всему, не смогли перевесить сладкий соблазн заполучить в свои руки супероружие, и Стив чувствовал себя чёртовой Кассандрой. 

Баки действительно согласился прийти на закрытые слушания и дал показания: детальные, страшные в своей неприкрытой правде, беспристрастные подробности об опытах Гидры. Члены сенатской комиссии бледнели и отпрашивались из зала, чтоб проблеваться в туалете. Военные оказались покрепче, но явно пробрало и их, а Стив-младший, старательно сдерживаясь и бледный, как снятое молоко, сжимал и разжимал кулаки.

Стив, впрочем, смотрел не на него, а на Зола. Тот не сводил глаз с Баки, и в маленьких поросячьих глазах стояло что-то такое… Стив боялся даже про себя подобрать подходящее слово. Пока страшное не было названо, ещё оставался шанс притвориться, будто его не существует и оставить мир чистым, но…

\- Да он Баки живьём съесть готов, - прошептала сидевшая рядом Пегги, и Стива пробило дрожью - словно ядовитая сороконожка пробежала по спине. Правда всё-таки прозвучала, а он так этого не хотел, что сам себя не узнавал: с каких это пор он, Стивен Грант Роджерс, предпочитает правде неведенье? 

Может, с тех самых, когда на собственной шкуре убедился: правда бывает жестока. Даже смертельна. Правда калечит, ломает людям жизни, судьбы и кости; как всякое оружие, она требует бережного обращения.

\- Зола знает, что Баки тогда упал с поезда. Видел это собственными глазами - там же везде были натыканы камеры. Но не знает, что я его поймал, и сейчас больше всего на свете хочет добраться до Баки, разрезать и посмотреть, что у него внутри. Разобрать, как куклу. И понять, почему он выжил.

\- Ты… ты это серьёзно, - Пегги прищурилась. - Хочешь поймать его на живца? А Баки отобьётся, ты уверен?

Стив мрачно кивнул.

\- Грязный ход, я понимаю, но сейчас Баки ничего не угрожает. И либо наши политики всё же не смогут переступить через закон и мораль, и Зола пойдёт на электрический стул прямо сейчас, либо он себя скоро выдаст, потому что не сможет спокойно ждать, зная, что Баки жив и здесь, совсем рядом. И вот тогда-то, я надеюсь, я его пристрелю… прости меня, Боже, с величайшим наслаждением.

\- Вам, скорее всего, новости не понравятся, но решение не изменилось, - Джек Коллинз, член сенатской комиссии, с которым их познакомил перед слушаниями Филлипс, расстроенно пожал плечами. Ему явно было крайне неловко. - Майор Ставер ещё раз лично собеседовал вашего доктора и клятвенно заверил Рассела, что тот страшно сожалеет об экспериментах над людьми. Полный комплект: это была чудовищная ошибка, он занимался всеми теми мерзостями под давлением Красного Черепа, ему самому угрожали, он готов принести личные извинения сержанту Барнсу, а сейчас заинтересован только в разработке оружия на основе Гиперкуба, - Стив-младший набрал воздуха для спора, но сенатор жестом остановил его. - Я примерно представляю всё, что вы можете сейчас сказать, и сам ни на грош не верю этим россказням, но, увы, есть объективные факты. Новая война - уже не страшилки параноиков, а реальность, и правительство заинтересовано в любых разработках, которые дадут стране преимущество над Советами. Они закрыли глаза на то, что фон Браун был штурмбаннфюрером СС, чем ваш Зола принципиально хуже?

\- Я могу понять многое, но я абсолютно уверен, что нельзя строить будущее страны на таком фундаменте, - упрямо возразил Стив-младший. 

\- Знаете, я вам даже завидую, - искренне ответил Коллинз. - Вы заражаете стремлением к лучшему, это особый дар, и даже мне до боли хочется соответствовать этой вере в американскую нацию, но реальность… вносит коррективы. Я поговорю с коллегами ещё раз и подумаю, что можно сделать. Но не советую, впрочем, слишком рассчитывать на успех. Я-то не обладаю харизмой и силой убеждения Капитана Америки, а майор Ставер сейчас очень влиятельный человек.

Мерзкий ноябрьский ветер c Потомака нагло влез за шиворот пальто и не добавил ни капли хорошего настроения. Филлипс что-то буркнул и ушел, явно не желая обсуждать неприятный разговор. Они с Роджерсом-младшим стояли на ступенях здания сенатского комитета и смотрели друг на друга, разделяя общее разочарование. Стив думал о том, что и в его мире Зола завербовали не сразу, так что, выходит, ни свидетельства Баки, ни даже его предсказания о возрождении Гидры ничего не смогли изменить к лучшему. Неужели цинизм политиков настолько безграничен и непробиваем? Или практичность военных и антикоммунистическая истерия настолько сильны?

\- Что-то мне в этом всём не нравится. То есть мне вообще вся эта история не нравится, но слишком уж легко они поверил Зола, при всех отягчающих обстоятельствах, - он повертел в руках шляпу, потом решительно её надел. - А давай-ка съездим, поговорим с ним без посторонних?

Комендант федеральной тюрьмы, где в ожидании окончательного решения всё ещё содержался Зола, провёл их по коридору к нужной камере. Стив открыл окошечко и напоролся на знакомый взгляд поверх металлического края маски, спокойный и уверенный; взгляд не загнанной крысы, а древней рептилии, терпеливо ждущей подходящего момента для смертельного броска. Обмерев сердцем, Стив аккуратно прикрыл окошко.

\- Кажется, вы ошиблись камерой, мистер Брайант, - сказал он коменданту. - Это не тот заключённый.

\- А, так это его сосед, - добродушно объяснил тот. - Они ничего так, ладят.

Стив, видимо, не совладал с лицом, потому что комендант охнул и отступил на пару шагов. Стив-младший напрягся, не понимая, что не так, но уже сообразив, что дело худо.

\- К вам в кабинет, - очень тихо скомандовал Стив, изо всех сил сдерживаясь. Он не мог себе позволить сорваться. Не здесь, не через стенку от двоих спевшихся мерзавцев, слышавших каждое слово.

\- Больше года! Они больше года сидели в одной камере! - Стив запустил руки в волосы, чувствуя, что ещё немного - и примется их рвать, как плохой драматический актёр. - Это моя вина. Я передал Феннхоффа федеральным властям и даже не проверил потом, как его содержат. А теперь он научил своей психотехнике Зола - я надеюсь, что тот всё же не может полностью подчинить человека, но убедить тех, кто и сам хотел ему поверить, сумел без проблем.

\- Ты написал в сопроводительных документах кучу предупреждений на все случаи жизни! - заступилась Пегги, взъерошенная и сердитая. - Не смей себя винить!

Стив покачал головой, отказываясь от предложенного оправдания.

\- Пегги, это мы здесь видели, на что он способен, а комендант - нет. Понятно, что он совершенно логично решил, что все эти страшные предупреждения - глупости и преувеличение. И попался в ту же ловушку, что и мы в своё время, а сейчас его и обвинить-то не в чем, да и смысл? Он же принял все меры, надел на него этот… средневековый кошмар, и с виду всё правильно. При этом, правда, его не смущает, что заключённый в глухом наморднике питается, как все, - Стив потер лицо. - Но вообще это всё ерунда по сравнению с главным. Я, он, все мы вместе - неважно, чья конкретно это вина, но мы только что своими руками подарили Гидре Левиафана.

\- Или наоборот - Гидру Левиафану, - мрачно пробурчал Филлипс. - Хотя тут как ни поверни, а всё равно катастрофа. Теперь понятно, почему правительственная комиссия так слёту поверила Зола. Что, Роджерс, что-то ещё? Давай, не томи.

\- Ещё, полковник, - медленно выговорил Стив, - я только сейчас окончательно понял, откуда у русских будет программа суперсолдата и при чём тут Зола. 

\- Что значит будет? А, в смысле - была у вас там… - Филлипс неопределённо покрутил пальцами. Стив кивнул.

\- Я читал документацию на проект “Зимний Солдат”, и в ней упоминалось, что Зола лично контролировал ход экспериментов. Он же предложил методику внедрения кода активации. Я тогда ещё удивлялся, откуда он взял такую идею, а теперь понял. Либо он использовал знания Феннхоффа, либо тот лично и напрямую сотрудничал с ним и позже. Теперь всё понятно: и почему русские допустили его к своему проекту, и как Зола столько лет проработал в Щ.И.Т.е, и почему никого не удивляли его поездки в Восточную Европу… Я всё не мог понять, почему русские вообще пошли на сотрудничество с ним, а теперь ясно: их с Зола связал Левиафан, вот они и ухватились за шанс получить суперсолдата. 

\- А Зола? Что получает он? 

\- Хаос. Ему плевать, кто победит, мы или Союз, ему нужна война между нами сама по себе. Чем больше в мире хаоса, тем лучше для Гидры, это же идеальные условия для новых и новых щупалец, вербовок, подкупов - для всего. Ну и чисто научный интерес тоже не стоит сбрасывать со счетов. Зола злой гений, но он действительно гений. Здесь на такие эксперименты он вряд ли получит добро при всех талантах Феннхоффа. А вот в Союзе... 

\- Но в нашем мире у них же нет… - начала Пегги и, ахнув, замолчала. - Они захотят его раздобыть! Чтобы повторить всё то, что творили там, у тебя! 

Стив мрачно кивнул.

\- Я недооценил опасность Зола. И теперь нам придётся охранять Баки. 

\- Да ладно вам, я же не маленький ребёнок, ещё чего не хватало, - возмутился Барнс на предложение приставить к нему круглосуточную охрану. Стив чего-то такого и ожидал. - Может, ещё ватой обложите? 

\- Поговори с агентами СНР, спроси у них, на что способна Чёрная Вдова. Хочешь отправиться в Союз в грузовом контейнере с диппочтой? - сердито предложил Стив. - Поверь, климат там тебе не понравится.

Баки скривился и уже открыл рот для протестов, но Стив-младший успокаивающе сжал его плечо.

\- Дружище, есть вариант получше, - сказал он. - Старк организовывает экспедицию в Перу. Зачем - не спрашивай, он в своём репертуаре: вздумал искать что-то, чего ещё пока и сам не знает. А в Латинскую Америку, если помните, обергруппенфюрер Рейнхардт успел в 45-м выслать часть коллекции и сотрудников четвёртого исследовательского центра Гидры. Да и в любом случае, зная Старка и его талант к поиску приключений на собственную, скажем мягко, голову... Он и нас с Пегги звал, вроде как в экстремальное свадебное путешествие, но мы решили, что это немного чересчур.

Стив невольно улыбнулся: Говард себе не изменял.

\- Зная Старка, вам в путешествие надо брать с собой не только полный состав Коммандос, но ещё и попросить у Филлипса танк. На всякий случай, - хмыкнул Стив. - Но если серьёзно, то мысль хорошая. Езжайте, только и правда возьмите еще кого-нибудь из Коммандос, просто чтобы мне было спокойнее. А я пока постараюсь разобраться с Зола.

“Стив-младший говорит, что я с похмелья похож на ламу. Привезти, что ли, парочку в Нью-Йорк?”.

Стив от неожиданности хрюкнул. Самопечатающая машинка Левиафана стояла теперь в его кабинете и, после тесного знакомства со Старком, выдавала не русские шифровки, а то, что приходило в непутевую голову Говарда в далеком Перу. Стив поймал себя на мысли, что даже больше, чем компьютера для работы с планами и документами, ему не хватает командного чата Мстителей - с дурацкими картинками, ссылками на разную ерунду и шутками для своих. Шутками часто того рода, что в этом времени были слишком рискованными даже для чисто мужской компании, а не то что для разговора с дамами, пусть даже такими прогрессивными, как Пегги. Поток сознания Говарда неожиданно напомнил ему ту переписку, и он жалел, что связь односторонняя - передатчик у него был слабенький, в отличие от того, что взял в экспедицию Говард. То есть Стив мог, конечно, отправить им обычную телеграмму, но не говорить же телеграфистке то, что приходило в голову в ответ на сообщения Старка, а похмельная лама - это были ещё цветочки. Старк ныл, что Мачу Пикчу и Куско - бессмысленные развалины, что все хвалёные тайны древних цивилизаций - сказки для доверчивых дураков, мало ли что висмутовая бронза, что переперчённой картошкой он объелся на сто лет вперед… Его немного примирили с жизнью только ночные клубы Лимы, и вот те страницы Стив предпочитал по утрам убирать от греха подальше: не хватало ещё, чтоб агенты это читали. От зависти ведь умрут. 

“Сенатор Бингем будет мне очень должен за уточнение плана города с воздуха, глаза б мои его не видели”, - добавила машинка, и Стив понадеялся, что полёты над Мачу Пикчу и похмелье были порознь, а не одновременно.

Зола всё это время вел себя в высшей степени примерно: энергично занимался обустройством лабораторий в лагере Лихай, по возможности избегал общения с Филлипсом и Стивом. Полковника он невзлюбил с времени захвата, а Стива, видимо, побаивался, получив совет от Феннхоффа. Стив его не трогал, ограничившись пока негласным наблюдением, согласованным с Филлипсом. Он следил за самим Зола, за его перепиской и контактами, и терпеливо ждал.

“Министр полиции Перу настолько боится комми, что действительно связался с Гидрой”, - написал Старк через пару дней и замолчал на неделю. На третий день Стив всё же отправил телеграмму по последнему известному адресу с предложением подкрепления и получил ответ от Джарвиса, который уверял, что всё в порядке и беспокоиться не о чем. Стиву осталось только ждать.

“Старк бестолочь и ни черта не понимает”, - настучала, наконец, машинка. Разбиравший утреннюю почту Стив с интересом посмотрел на неё. Как будто в ответ на этот взгляд, аппарат защелкал снова.

“Во-первых, не комми, а какие-то местные социалисты, во-вторых, он только заказал Гидре излучатели на энергетических батареях от Гиперкуба, но мы уже всё отобрали и зачистили, осталось найти последний. В-третьих, он уже не министр, а в-четвёртых - Старка надо бы отшлёпать за то, что он тебе написал. Пойду, займусь”. Стив улыбнулся. Кажется, он в очередной раз недооценил Пегги.

Через минут десять машинка допечатала “Не верь, Пегги никого не шлёпала”.

Ещё чуть помолчала и закончила: “Увы”.

Стив рассмеялся, живо представив грустный смайлик после этого слова и гадая, кто же его написал.

\- Энергетические ячейки в этих штуках каким-то образом происходят от Гиперкуба. В подробностях я пока не разобрался, но разберусь обязательно, - довольный Старк не мог сидеть на месте и ходил по кабинету туда-сюда, бурно жестикулируя. - Но это были старые запасы, ещё из Европы, я уверен. Те олухи, что смогли с ними убежать, сумели только наклепать пушек по готовым чертежам, и то не без ошибок. В результате одна из этих уродских штук вместо стрельбы телепортировалась вместе со стрелком непонятно куда, почти как Красный Череп. 

\- Морита, конечно, был рад без памяти, тот тип держал его на мушке, - вставил Стив-младший.

\- Это да, - кивнул Старк. - Но потом нам пришлось прочёсывать чуть ли не половину этого чертова Перу и ещё тихонько забежать пару раз на территорию Эквадора. Хорошо хоть мощности ячейки на большее не хватило. Летать с датчиком гамма-излучения над джунглями квадрат за квадратом - то ещё удовольствие, скажу я тебе, Стив. Зато в результате мы нашли храм инков, которого раньше ещё никто не видел, правление Географического общества до сих пор пьёт на радостях. А у тебя что нового?

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Ничего определённого. Зола действительно связался с русскими. Первое время он осторожничал, но в последний месяц осмелел. За это время в его переписке было несколько толстых пакетов, которые по неизвестным нам пока каналам попадали в русское посольство, их там видел человек из внешней разведки. Пакеты ушли в Москву с пометками “Совершенно секретно” и "Проект ЗС-1”. Наша задача теперь - выяснить максимум о местонахождении проекта “Зимний Солдат”, но так, чтобы не насторожить ни русских, ни Зола.

\- То есть он уже спелся с комми. И мы что, всё равно не можем прямо сейчас посадить Зола на основании его сотрудничества с Левиафаном? - удивился Стив-младший.

\- Ах, если бы. Железных доказательств, что это были именно его письма, и что он сознательно вступил в контакт с русскими, у нас пока нет. Кроме того, я хочу уничтожить не только Зола лично, но и всю Гидру, насколько это вообще возможно, - вздохнул Стив. - Я связался с координаторами разведсети в Москве, они обещали информацию, но, сам понимаешь, такие вещи быстро не делаются.

Медный колокольчик на двери тренькнул, продавец средних лет стрельнул в визитёра недовольным взглядом, но узнал и приветственно кивнул, пропуская в заднее помещение магазина. После войны, когда склады трофеев с баз Гидры оказались полны под завязку, СНР возродило исследовательский центр в подвалах антикварной лавки “Бруклинские древности”. Первое время меры безопасности граничили с паранойей: всё-таки лаборатория была засвечена, но время шло, и никто не спешил вламываться в магазинчик со злодейскими замыслами наперевес. К тому же бюджет СНР был весьма скромен, а хорошо оборудованная лаборатория на дороге не валялась. Поэтому магазин был вновь открыт, в нём для отвода глаз работал ветеран морской пехоты, а внизу, посреди дивной коллекции опасных игрушек, безраздельно царил Говард Старк.

\- Нет, не трогайте пока третий стенд, пусть спектрограф отработает полный цикл! А, шеф Роджерс, добрый вечер!

Стив кивнул, приветственно махнул Стиву-младшему и спустился вниз - туда, где вместо памятного саркофага проекта “Возрождение” стояли столы с добычей из Перу.

\- Тут из нашей лаборатории для тебя какие-то документы.

Старк кивнул, принял папку и рассеянно сунул ее в стопку таких же на столе.

\- Стив, - позвал он, обращаясь к Стиву-младшему, - ты случайно не помнишь, как открывается отсек с энергобатареей? Там как-то… нажать и провернуть? Не открывается. Провернуть и потом нажать? Что-то совсем простое, ну же… из головы вылетело… нет, вот тут сразу с двух сторон?

Стив-младший забрал у него энергопушку и принялся задумчиво крутить.

\- Да, как-то несложно было, - подтвердил он. - Вроде бы вот так…

\- Стоп! Что значит “вроде”? Ты же видел, как его разбирали? Или это был не ты?

\- Не я, Баки. Но там и правда…

\- Нет-нет-нет! Положи сейчас же, - категорически потребовал Старк. - Ты помнишь, в каком виде мы нашли последний? - и объяснил для Стива, - Он был в боковой стене алтаря того самого храма, которому так радовался Нешнл Джиографик, в толще камня, как будто торчал в нём с ноева потопа. Я его так прямо с этой плитой и привёз, конгломератом. А от того невезучего сукина сына, который пытался из него стрелять, ничего не осталось… хотя камень в том месте слегка темнее. Готов поспорить, его размазало тонким слоем по всему массиву. Так что я бы не стал ковыряться наугад.

\- Так ведь ты же только что этим и занимался!

\- Мне можно, я Старк, - авторитетно заявил Говард. - И то, пожалуй, больше не рискну. Я бы хорошо смотрелся даже в виде силуэта на стене, но как-то не хочется, и тебе, Стив, не советую.

Стив-младший с опаской убрал руки.

\- Тогда надо будет завтра позвать Баки, он точно помнит.

\- А нельзя сейчас? - жалобно попросил Старк. - Он же вроде тут совсем недалеко живёт.

\- Говард, сейчас уже четверть девятого, - попытался воззвать к разуму Стив-младший. - Да ещё Баки что-то говорил про танцы сегодня вечером.

Старк душераздирающе вздохнул и посмотрел бесконечно молящими глазами. Видно было, что азарт исследователя в нём разгорелся не на шутку, и отложить работу до завтра совершенно невозможно.

Стив вздохнул, про себя признавая, что противостоять Старку - ни одному из Старков, - в таком настроении он просто не в силах, и поднялся.

\- Я схожу, но если у него свидание, то сам будешь объясняться.

\- Свидание - это святое, ладно, - великодушно согласился Говард.

В общем коридоре было тихо и пусто, обитатели дома уже готовились спать. У дверей Баки застыла стройная женщина, и Стив мгновенно понял: беда. Милые кудряшки, ярко-красные губы, кокетливые стрелки на чулках, модное кукольное платьице с пышной юбкой, туфельки на каблуках - безупречный образ мог бы обмануть многих, но только не его. Как в замедленной съёмке, Стив увидел, насколько выверенным и абсолютно бесшумным движением она закрыла дверь квартиры. Уже в броске по коридору он успел подумать, как будет извиняться, если всё же ошибся, но женщина плавно приняла его удар на предплечье, отвела в сторону, выскальзывая из-под его руки, и тут уже ошибки быть не могло.

Она действительно была очень быстрой и довольно сильной для обычного человека. А её техника - очень знакомой. Стив словно дрался со змеёй, влитой в форму человека, и спасала его только сыворотка да регулярные спарринги с Роджерсом-младшим. И память о тренировках с Наташей. 

\- Всё-таки Чёрная вдова, и никакая не бывшая, - выдохнул он, наконец прижав её к стене, и по расширившимся глазам понял, что угадал.

Из квартиры позади донёсся сдавленный стон. Стив отвлекся лишь на секунду, но его противнице этого хватило - она водой протекла сквозь чуть ослабшую хватку, всадила ему под рёбра нож и рыбкой нырнула в окно.

\- Баки!

Тот был жив. Сидя в углу разгромленной комнаты, растерянно щупал затылок. На сгибе левой руки под разорванным рукавом рубашки наливался багровый синяк, а из маленькой дырочки чуть сочилась кровь. Стив облегчённо сполз по дверному косяку. Хоть бы нож не был отравлен, с неё бы сталось…

\- Да, для начала так все-таки проще, чем вывозить из страны тебя, упакованного в контейнер. Повезло нам, - Барнс ахнул, заметив кровь у него на боку, и Стив слабо отмахнулся. - Вызывай скорую и звони в бруклинскую лабораторию Стиву… нет, лучше сначала Стиву, пусть сам с ними объясняется… я тут… посижу пока…

Сквозь накатывающее тяжёлое беспамятство Стив урывками слышал шаги, взволнованные голоса Баки, Стива-младшего и, кажется, Говарда, потом короткие деловитые реплики хирургов, шипение наркозного аппарата, и уже на самом краешке, в серой пелене беспамятства ему привиделась гора с двойными обелиском под вечными облаками - знакомая, как бывают знакомыми места во сне, в которых ты никогда не бывал наяву.

\- При сортировке диппочты письма Зола передаются в Управление лагерей при МВД, конечный адрес: “Дальстрой, Западный ИТЛ, Сусуман, Исследовательская станция Ой… оймья… да что за названия такие, кто их выдумал? - Баки помотал головой. - Кошмарный язык, никогда его не выучу. Там такие слова, Стив, ты не поверишь. Ржавый! Товарный вагон! Оймя… тьфу ты!

\- Оймякон, - закончил за него Стив, осторожно меняя положение в кресле. Заживающий бок всё ещё ныл, но азарт начавшейся погони не давал отлежаться дома. 

\- Да, - удивлённо подтвердил агент внешней разведки Рамирес. - Вчера вместо конверта из МИДа был получен контейнер с маркировкой “Хрупкий груз”. Собственно, так мы и обнаружили адресата, уж очень необычное отправление… и пробирки эти! Что в них?

\- Отрава, - хмуро сказал Стив. - Назовём это так. 

Рамирес удивлённо поглядел на него, но подробностей не получил: Стив был слишком занят мыслями. История сворачивалась, как змея, кусающая себя за хвост, и изо всех сил пыталась повториться. Разве что сейчас русскому проекту достался не сам Баки, а только его кровь, но какая, к чёрту, разница? 

\- Но, шеф Роджерс, разве мы не можем никак на это… ну, повлиять? - непонимающе спросил агент. - Если всё настолько серьёзно?

\- А что мы можем? - угрюмо ответил за Стива Филлипс. - Ни Штаты, ни Союз сейчас воевать не готовы, у нас просто нет ресурсов. Разведки, конечно, будут работать друг против друга, страны будут копить инциденты, но сейчас никто даже послов из страны не выдворит, не то время. Все ждут и копят силы, парень.

\- Да. А в нашем деле всё ещё трудней, - добавил Стив. - Феннхофф мне как-то правильно сказал - мы не можем публично озвучить обвинения, потому что они звучат совершенно фантастически, нас посчитают умалишёнными и всё равно не поверят. 

Рамирес расстроенно вздохнул. 

\- Ну, есть и плюсы, - обнадёживающе сказал Стив. - Когда мы будем проводить операцию у них на территории, русские тоже не смогут ни слова официально сказать.

\- Мои представления о жопе мира существенно расширились, большое всем спасибо, - задумчиво сказал Старк, изучая карту с одинокой точкой посреди ничего на юго-восточном краю Сибири. - Очевидно, что никаких пеших экскурсий, никаких автопробегов и любования окрестностями мы не рассматриваем. 630 миль от Магадана, и это при условии, что дорога везде пригодна в принципе. Больше двух суток ехать по тылам противника только в одну сторону - нет, не обсуждается. Что мы можем, так это вылететь с базы наших ВВС в Мисаве, - Старк ткнул в северную оконечность Хонсю, оттуда размашисто провел линию к флажку, - и сесть тут… надеюсь, дорога, которая тут нарисована, это все же дорога а не… верблюжья тропа или... на чём там они ездят, на собаках?

\- Там нагорье, тундра и редкий лес, - сказал Филлипс. - Но если русская Гидра построила там базу, то и дорога должна быть неплохая, им же нужно подвозить припасы и людей. 

\- Значит, я смогу сесть на дорогу и с неё потом взлететь. Там сравнительно недалеко - ну, по местным меркам недалеко, есть перевалочный аэродром, но он наверняка под охраной… 

\- А что с русскими ПВО на побережье? - спросил Стив-младший. 

\- Подразделения ПВО и морской авиации есть на Сахалине, и вот они могут быть проблемой. После Курильского кризиса русские нервно реагируют на одинокие бомбардировщики, - ответил Филлипс, расцвечивая карту красными булавками. - Но большинство сил комми прикрывают западное побережье Японского моря от нападения с островов. Севернее нет ничего, что стоило бы защищать, а максимальная дальность действия у радаров около 80 миль.

\- Севернее расположены те самые трудовые лагеря Дальстроя, - мрачно сказал Стив, вспоминая краткие отметки в документах по Зимнему Солдату. - Их очень много, на них своя охрана. Но я не думаю, что там есть ПВО, максимум транспортная авиация, они стерегут заключённых, а для этого ВВС не нужны. Гидра, кстати, использовала их в качестве подопытных.

Старк посмотрел на него, хотел что-то сказать, но не стал и, нахмурившись, встряхнулся и вернулся к задаче.

\- Значит, нам надо будет обойти ПВО на Сахалине. Итого полторы тысячи миль, плюс запас, плюс столько же обратно. Почти на пределе для Б-24, но если не брать лишний вес и увеличить дополнительные топливные баки… и шасси усилить… нормально, дотянем, - уверенно сообщил он. - Дайте мне время, и я вас прокачу со всем комфортом, главное - успеть организовать на борту бар. И девочек.

Филлипс привычно закатил глаза. Стив хмыкнул.

\- Твой сын, помнится, на борту персонального джета поставил шест, в смысле пилон.

Стив-младший озадаченно моргнул, а потом понял и густо покраснел. 

\- Отличная идея, да парень весь в меня! - восхитился Говард. - Сделаем! Только есть одна проблема - кто на нём будет отплясывать? Про девочек я слегка преувеличил, они холода не любят.

Он многозначительно поиграл бровями, неприкрыто наслаждаясь смущённым кашлем Стива-младшего и громким сопением Филлипса. 

\- Господи Боже, - вздохнул полковник. - Роджерс, успокойте меня, скажите, что до вот такого будущего я не доживу. И прекращайте, наконец, балаган, вы оба. Старк, нам ещё что-то нужно?

\- Ничего, чего я не мог бы сделать сам. Впрочем, можете договориться с генералом Макартуром вместо меня о допуске на базу ВВС и перевозке туда самолёта. Меня Неукротимый Дуг не любит.

\- Только не говори, что ты спал с его женой.

\- Вот как-то, на удивление, не успел, - фыркнул Старк. - Но вот ему самому глазки строил, в форме он просто загляде…

\- Говард!

\- Шучу, шучу, ничего такого не было, и даже с его супругой был вежливым хорошим мальчиком, тем более что она на добрых двадцать лет меня старше, - фыркнул Старк. - На когда планируем операцию?

\- На конец весны-лето, - решил Стив. - Там белые ночи, и это серьёзный риск, но зимой там может ударить и минус восемьдесят, не зря это место называют полюсом холода. А зима там заканчивается в апреле. В лучшем случае.

\- Да, обледенение - и так не самый сильная сторона старичка Либерейтора… - задумчиво покивал Старк, уже полностью погрузившийся в новую задачу. - Ну что ж, тогда мне хватит времени не только на бар, но и на…

\- Старк!

\- На всё, что придет в голову, - упрямо закончил тот, смеясь глазами.

\- Погодите-ка, вы предлагаете Комитету по вооружённым силам санкционировать диверсию на территории Союза? Сейчас, когда блокада Западного Берлина в разгаре и война не начинается заново только потому, что ни у нас, ни у них нет на неё сил и достойный повод пока не подвернулся? 

\- Официальная санкция и аплодисменты в Конгрессе нам не нужны. Джек, мы всего лишь просим не обращать внимания на небольшую инициативу неизвестных частных лиц. Частный самолёт, тайна перемещений, финансирование через третьи руки, никаких документов или опознавательных знаков. В случае неудачи…

\- В случае неудачи в руках русских окажется всего лишь Капитан Америка - потрясающая перспектива! - фыркнул сенатор.

\- В случае неудачи - ну, или если мы сейчас послушаем голоса трусости и не рискнём проводить операцию вообще, - мрачно пообещал Филлипс, - у русских со временем будет не один суперсолдат и хороший парень, а произвольное количество супердиверсантов-убийц. На сколько крови хватит, а уж её будет много, не сомневайтесь.

Стив кивнул и добавил:

\- Роковые красотки Красной Комнаты покажутся вам милыми крошками, сенатор. Они-то всего лишь обычные люди. И поверьте, я не преувеличиваю.

Коллинз неопределённо покивал. Было видно, что решение дается ему нелегко - с одной стороны, будучи куратором СНР, он регулярно читал их отчёты. С другой - всё никак не мог поверить до конца, что Филлипс в них ничего не преувеличивает, выбивая дополнительный бюджет, уж слишком невероятными казались события.

\- Ладно, допустим. И кто же будет финансировать эту частную инициативу? Что, опять Старк? Я так понимаю, на этом вашем приключении можно хорошо заработать, а? Говорят, Старк чует доллар за милю в грозу с наветренной стороны…

Стива это здорово задело, показавшись знакомым. Про Тони тоже говорили много и, зачастую, совершенно несправедливо - так, словно заработанное Старками богатство было грехом и клеймом стяжательства одновременно. Хуже того: словно Тони и был лишь продолжением своей семьи, ничем большим - а уж это было совсем паршиво и даже не близко к правде. 

\- Старк спонсирует операции СНР на суммы, сопоставимые с нашим официальным бюджетом и консультирует за символическое жалование в любое время дня и ночи, - сказал он прохладно. - Да, он наверняка зарабатывает, используя какие-то идеи, но ведь это его же идеи и изобретения. Что мешает остальным поступать так же? Это же и значит жить в стране возможностей, разве нет?

\- Старк, конечно, и близко не ангел, - неожиданно добавил Филлипс, удивляя Стива внезапной поддержкой, - но у него золотая голова и он много сделал для страны. Уж точно больше, чем многие из здешних болтунов. Вам стоит лично познакомиться с ним, Джек, - он ехидно ухмыльнулся и добавил, - как минимум, это будет незабываемо.

\- Нитраминовые бомбы. Здесь четыре штуки, на всякий случай. Должен сказать, тот умник с Роксона сделал мне королевский подарок, воплотив мою формулу в жизнь. До конца, конечно, он работу не довёл, но это уже такие мелочи… одним словом, я стабилизировал формулу, чтобы бомбы не активировались сами собой при тряске. Теперь детонация возможна только с катализатором. Четыре - двойной запас, мало ли что. Судя по тому, что ты говорил о размерах базы, вам хватит и двух штук, если разместить их в лабораториях, но пусть будут. Никто никогда не сможет ничего восстановить, за это я ручаюсь. Да, и вот ещё обычные заряды с направленным взрывом, чтоб не задерживаться на входе. Времени у вас, в принципе, будет достаточно, от ближайшей обитаемой точки подмоге ехать и ехать, но…

\- Но нам нужно будет оттуда убраться, пока не поднимут по тревоге весь Дальневосточный округ, - сказал Стив. - Не хотелось бы стать казус белли для новой войны.

Говард покивал, перекладывая в ящике заряды взрывчатки. 

\- Жаль,- задумчиво сказал он, - мне всё так же не из чего сделать тебе новый щит, он бы сейчас пригодился. Зря я тебя послушал тогда, когда ты начал работать на СНР, поверил в твои байки про конторскую работу. Клерк из тебя ни к чёрту, капитан.

\- Не нужно, Говард. Щит принадлежит Капитану Америке, а я… ну, сам понимаешь.

Говард уставился на него блестящими глазами.

\- Не дури, ради бога, что это за фокусы такие? Стив-младший говорит, что ему до тебя щитом еще махать и махать, и он, кстати, прав, ты с ним просто божественно управляешься. И это главное, на хер все символы. 

\- Вот не надо на хер символы, - почти машинально сказал Стив, крепко сомневаясь, что Стив-младший употребил именно слово "божественно". Когда Пегги не было рядом, он вполне мог вставить и куда более крепкое словцо.

Говард хмыкнул и пригладил усы.

\- Всё так же безупречно патриотичен, наш бравый орёл Капитан. Ладно, не символы, так сам символизм к чёрту. Если б у меня был еще вибраниум, я бы тебя даже не спрашивал, просто сделал бы второй щит и принёс в подарок. Если тебе вдруг разонравились звёзды и полосы - раскрасил бы в жёлтые горохи... или нет, лучше клеверными листьями! Был бы ты Капитан Лепрекон.

Стив против воли фыркнул, представив эту картину.

\- Так и скажи, что у тебя не идет из головы юбка Элис Фэй и то, что под юбкой. 

Говард расхохотался, комически поднимая руки вверх.

\- Да что я там не видел-то, Стив? Но как бы там ни было, вибраниума больше нет. Жаль, конечно. Я бы отдал любые деньги, но как его добыть? 

\- В Ваканде вибраниума много, - задумчиво сказал Стив. - Лежит буквально под ногами, но попасть туда...

\- Пф, да видел я эту Ваканду, ещё до войны успел побывать, - пренебрежительно ответил Старк. - Деревня деревней, хотя самогон на какой-то местной траве у них будь здоров, и женщины… м-м-м… ужасно суровые с виду и бешеные кошки в драке, но если уж уговорить…

Он многозначительно поиграл бровями, а Стив попытался поверить собственным ушам и не закатить глаза одновременно, настолько Старк был в своём репертуаре.

\- Ты видел Дора Миладжи? - Стив не озвучил очевидное “и до сих пор жив?!” Судя во всему, Говард успел не только посмотреть. Ну, это же Говард.

\- Да откуда я знаю, как их там звали, - пожал плечами Старк. - За Аззури таскались четыре такие… - он мечтательно нарисовал руками в воздухе тонкий фигуристый силуэт. - Красивые. Очень сильные, настоящие пантеры, всё как полагается в дикой стране.

\- Если так, то этот твой Аззури был королём, ты знаешь? Или так и не осознал? - удивился Стив. Он не сомневался в том, что у молодого Говарда ветер гулял в голове, но чтоб до такой степени?

\- Это уже было после той настойки, - не разочаровал его Старк. - Парень говорил что-то такое, но мы к тому времени крепко надрались, и я не особо вслушивался, а тому, что услышал - не слишком сильно верил. Да и какая разница, король он там или не король, если всего королевства - деревня и козы. 

\- И вибраниум, - не утерпел Стив. Говард вздохнул и согласился.

\- И вибраниум. Интересно, что с ними теперь стало? В смысле там, потом?

Стив вздохнул.

\- Пограничное племя и сейчас, я хочу сказать, в новом времени, живёт так же. Соломенные крыши, козы, узорчатые накидки, ритуальные шрамы. Но это видимость для чужаков. В столицу тебя не пустили, как я понял?

Говард покачал головой.

\- Да и чёрт с ними, - сказал он так, что Стиву стало ясно: Старк бы полжизни отдал, чтоб увидеть чудеса Ваканды. - Не верится мне, что там что-то интересное. Всё равно они ничерта не понимают в технологиях, сидят своими чёрными жопами…

\- Говард!

\- Что?

Рядом со Старком тяжело было помнить, что вокруг - сороковые, и ни о каком равноправии ещё слыхом не слыхивали, так что нечаянное напоминание было почти болезненным. Стив тяжело вздохнул.

\- Не называй их так. Это грубо. 

\- Но они же чёрные, - искренне изумился Говард. - И действительно сидят на таком сокровище, а сами даже обрабатывать его толком не умеют. Делают из него копья, ну куда это годится! И почему этот чёртов метеорит не свалился где-нибудь в Огайо, вот бы мне повезло…

\- Это был не метеорит. Кэрол сказала, что то был рудовоз крии… тех самых пришельцев, синих. И не злись на вакандийцев, они-то не виноваты в собственном везении.

\- Ну, а я не виноват, что они не видят дальше собственного носа. Господи боже, где-то там лежит корабль пришельцев из космоса, а эти обезьяны отпиливают от него по кусочку и понятия не имеют о его настоящей цене! - Говард запустил руки себе в волосы. - Ну почему мир такой несправедливый! 

\- Нет в этом ничего несправедливого, - Стив свёл брови. Его коробило от “черножопых обезьян”, в которых сам Старк не видел ничего плохого, и он не собирался молчать. - Пожалуйста, Говард, следи за языком. И кстати, крии - очень древняя раса, они вышли в космос, когда мы ещё и с пальм не слезли. Наверное, человечество они воспринимали бы отсталым и глупым племенем - тебе бы понравилось что-то в этом роде.

\- Нет, - хмыкнул Старк. - Мне бы очень не понравилось, зато из нас, человеческих обезьян, я - одна из самых умных. С крии мы бы договорились - конечно, если бы они свалились чуточку попозже. Впрочем, ты прав, среди черных тоже попадаются толковые ребята, взять хотя бы того парня, Уилкса, которого мне пару лет назад притащила в Старк Индастриз Пегги, с ним же даже поговорить можно по-людски, не то что с остальными.

\- Кэрол рассказывала, как они разрабатывали металлы в метеоритных поясах, - сказал Стив, тихо радуясь этой маленькой победе над глупыми и жестокими предрассудками. Даст бог, она будет не последней, и равенство наступит чуточку раньше. - Высыпали на метеорит наниты... хм, таких специальных роботов, очень маленьких, запрограммированных на нужный металл, и те убирали всё лишнее. А когда оставался кусок очищенного металла, простенький двигатель выводил его на орбиту, с которой руду потом подбирал корабль-завод. Такие куски часто сбивались с курса и терялись, но это всё равно было дешевле, чем держать на рудниках живых пилотов.

\- Обалдеть, - выдохнул Говард. Глаза у него горели, как у мальчишки при виде настоящей машины - блестящей, громкой, с клаксоном и колёсами. Может, даже летающей. - А дальше?! Стив? Что с тобой, дружище? 

Стив открыл рот, чтобы продолжать, и как-то внезапно понял, что не сможет. К этому невозможно было привыкнуть: сначала кажется, что всё уже кончилось, давно отболело и прошло, что прошлое перестало преследовать на каждом шагу, а потом однажды понимаешь, что не можешь выдавить из себя ни звука, до того болезненно перехватило дух, и из-за чего? Из-за самого простого невинного воспоминания. Рассказы Кэрол о крии, Окойе - о традициях Ваканды, байки Ракеты о криминальном дне галактики - все они были из того времени после Щелчка, когда выжившие пытались прийти в себя после поражения и невосполнимой потери. Тогда они готовы были обсуждать и слушать что угодно, лишь бы не молчать о том, что Танос мёртв, но это ничего не изменило. Сейчас было нечто похожее - к счастью, только для одного Стива, а не для всех. Он цеплялся за что угодно, за любое дело, лишь бы не думать о том, кого потерял навсегда, и всё равно это не помогало. Может быть, когда он покончит с проектом Зимнего Солдата, старые долги его все-таки отпустят?

Говард потряс его за плечо, и Стив сглотнул пересохшим горлом. 

\- Старые раны, - пробормотал он. Старк должен был понять. - Дай мне минутку.

Он отошёл в угол мастерской, притворившись, что рассматривает кусок разобранного двигателя. За спиной звякнуло и зажурчало, Говард молча подошёл и сунул ему в руки толстостенный стакан. Виски его, конечно, не брал, но Стив с благодарностью глотнул, чувствуя что вот сейчас рад и этой старомодной молчаливой поддержке, и комку жидкого огня, прокатившемуся в желудок и на мгновение согревшему, и - главное - тому, что сейчас не один.

\- Ничего, - выдохнул он, когда снова смог говорить. - Ничего, Говард, я справлюсь.

\- Даже не сомневался, - послышалось в ответ.

Исследовательская станция “Оймякон” оказалась гораздо меньше, чем Стив её помнил. Небольшую деревню на излучине реки Старк оставил позади, виртуозно посадив бомбардировщик на ровном куске дороги. Недовольно бурча, он остался у самолёта вместе с частью Коммандос, а основная группа быстрым шагом двинулась к лаборатории. Рядом с утопленной в мшистую землю вершиной бункера ещё не было многочисленных складов, только пара длинных бараков из потемневшего дерева и небольшой домик с радиовышкой. В пустой по случаю раннего утра узел связи Дум-Дум незамысловато забросил пару гранат, бараками занялись Баки и Коммандос, а Стив, Стив-младший и Пегги побежали к серым воротам бункера. Сложной системы защиты тоже ещё не было, просто пульт с кнопками вызова лифта и открытия бронедверей. Немногочисленная охрана, растерянная внезапным вторжением и оглушённая взрывом внешних ворот, толком не оказала сопротивления, и они втроём спустились в коридор с казёнными зелеными стенами и тусклыми лампами в стальной оплётке. 

Стив помимо воли застыл на ступенях. Именно здесь тогда, вечность и жизнь назад, он смотрел на открывающиеся двери лифта и, ещё ничего не зная, радовался, что это Тони. Что Тони пришёл, что всё понял, что теперь они смогут преодолеть все разногласия и быть вместе, что…

Пегги, убежавшая вперёд, почувствовала неладное и вернулась, встала рядом с ним и невесомо коснулась пальцев в перчатке. 

\- Ты здесь был? - спросила она тихо. - У тебя такое лицо…

\- Я здесь… - Стив запнулся, не зная, как ответить. Он здесь - что? Сделал самую большую в жизни ошибку? Потерял всё, что было дорого? Победил так, что лучше бы проиграл? Что он мог ей сказать, особенно учитывая то, что говорить об этом не хотел вовсе? Им, здешним, не было нужды знать, как горько сложились их судьбы в другом мире, а себе самому Стив давно уже запретил ворошить прошлое. Бесконечно прокручивать в голове одно и то же было бессмысленно и даже глупо: что случилось, уже не изменишь, и если уж ему так и не выпало возможности объясниться с Тони… - Я…

Тони не был настроен на разговоры - сначала вообще, потом на конкретную и чертовски болезненную тему. Потом Тони не стало, и как же Стив сожалел, господи - даже сейчас, когда всё было некстати, безнадёжно в прошлом, когда ничего уже нельзя было исправить и не время было отвлекаться на “если бы”! Боевая миссия - не место для воспоминаний, и этот урок Стиву стоил слишком дорого, чтобы его забыть.

\- Был, да, - только и ответил он, сделав над собой нечеловеческое усилие. Пегги секунду-другую смотрела на него, потом молча кивнула в нужном направлении и пошла вперёд.  
А Стив пошёл за ней.

Всё было таким и не таким одновременно. Шахты, похожей на пусковую для ядерных ракет, ещё не существовало, пустой центральный зал зиял, как рот. Помещение, похожее на операционную, оказалось девственно чистым и нетронутым: видимо, проект ещё не дошёл до стадии экспериментов над людьми. Стив облегчённо выдохнул про себя, радуясь, что ни Пегги, ни Стиву-младшему не достанется мрачных воспоминаний, которые так часто приходили во сне к нему самому.

\- Зачищаем лаборатории, ставим заряды и уходим, - сказал он. - Нам туда.

Многочисленные клетки с крысами подтвердили его догадку: да, эксперименты здесь только начались. Пегги методично собирала все журналы, блокноты, папки, даже клочки бумаги с записями. Стив-младший фотографировал хаотическую писанину на меловых досках. Стив открыл дверь в небольшой отдельный кабинет, где на столе громоздились папки и письма, всмотрелся и выдохнул: на верхнем конверте были видны знакомые марки и почтовые штампы.

\- А вот и корреспонденция Зола, - пробормотал он, раскрыл монументальный холодильный шкаф и присвистнул.

\- Надо же, как интересно.

Пегги и Стив-младший, закончив со своими делами, подошли ближе, и Стив ткнул пальцем в ряд пробирок с отметками.

\- “Дж.Б.Б. - 28.01.49“, “С.Р./1 - 6.02.45”, “С.Р./2 - 6.02.45”, - прочитала Пегги. - Что это?

\- Доказательство того, что кто-то очень неплохо поработал, вывозя сверхсекретные материалы. Спорим, где-то здесь найдется и тот самый отчёт, который Филлипсу было скучно читать?

Стив-младший оценивающе поглядел на ряд пробирок, бросил взгляд на всё, что было вокруг: распахнутые шкафы, стопки бумаг, крысы, нервно пищавшие в виварии. Вид у парня был задумчивый, почти мечтательный - нет, мысленно поправил себя Стив, не мечтательный. У него лицо человека, с головой ухнувшего в собственный кошмар. Тот ещё только начался, но Стив-младший достаточно умный парень, чтобы понимать, что будет дальше, и именно это он видит перед собой. Как бункер обрастает людьми, техникой, новыми данными, экспериментальными установками, как в нём появляется первая группа подопытных, и дальше, дальше… 

\- Стив, - позвал он, и Стив-младший вздрогнул, как разбуженный. Непонятная ему самому тоска ушла из взгляда, и он сжал зубы, решительный, как никогда.

\- Взорвём здесь всё, - сказал он коротко. - Я вспомнил, как мы освобождали Дахау. Думал, хуже чем там, не может быть ничего, и я прав. Но это место - всё равно что Дахау. Пусть оно сгорит.

\- Аминь, - пробормотала Пегги.

Заряды сработали безупречно. Даже, кажется, с запасом. Баки, бежавший рядом со Стивом-младшим, на мгновение даже присел, рефлекторно открыв рот. 

\- Ни хрена ж себе!

За их спинами поднимался страшный чёрно-красный гриб, густо светившийся изнутри и с каждой секундой наливавшийся адским пламенем. Земля дрогнула под ногами - раз, другой и третий, а потом подземные этажи стали проваливаться внутрь, и резкий порыв ветра чуть не дернул их назад, туда где огненный вихрь пожирал сам себя, окончательно хороня проклятый бункер. 

Говард ждал их, нетерпеливо притопывая ногой и выдыхая сигарный дым, как раздражённый ожиданием дракон. При виде маленькой диверсионной группы, взмокшей, пыльной и слегка оглушённой, он просиял и замахал рукой.

\- Грузитесь поскорей. В эфире пока тишина, но не будем искушать удачу.

Залезая в самолёт, Баки тихо и прочувствованно ругался. Стив-младший, уловив парочку особенно крепких выражений, несильно шлёпнул его по затылку.

\- Уймись, дружище, тут же дама.

\- Я потрясён, мне можно, - с достоинством возразил Барнс, но на Пегги покосился с опаской и уважением. - И твоя Пег знает эти слова!

\- Всё равно это не повод, - усмехнулся Стив-младший и обнял жену. - Если ты потрясён, представляю, что начнётся у комми.

Баки открыл рот и закрыл его, видимо, решив, что приличными словами это не опишешь. 

\- Вот и я так думаю, - подытожила Пегги. И добавила, ломая образ приличной дамы, - Даже жаль, что нельзя будет послушать. 

\- Ничего, - утешил её Стив-младший. - Полковник перескажет... в общих чертах.

Неделю спустя Филлипс и вправду вызвал их к себе и, к общему удивлению, ни разу не то что не рявкнул - даже не нахмурился.

\- Русская разведка всю последнюю неделю роет носом землю в поисках того, кто мог бы это сделать хоть из наших, хоть из европейцев, да вообще хоть из кого, - сказал он, злорадно ухмыляясь. - Крепко вы насыпали им перцу. А наш комитет по вооруженным силам вроде и рад, но нервно вздрагивает, потому что в полном составе ждёт, что у него спросят, кому это они санкционировали такое родео, с-с-сопляки трусливые. 

\- А у них спросят? - уточнил простодушный Стив-младший.

\- Конечно, паренёк, - зловеще и радостно подтвердил Филлипс. - Разумеется! Вот они на голубом глазу и отоврутся, не первый раз. Старина Макартур, между нами говоря, загадочно улыбается и говорит, что вы, Роджерс, назвали его Первым Мстителем - между нами, я нихрена не понимаю, почему это ему так польстило. Неукротимый Дуг, по-моему, был ничуть не хуже?

Стиву стоило некоторого труда не разулыбаться так же загадочно. Дуглас Макартур, с которым они познакомились ещё во время миссии в Токио, на этот раз отпустил их только после вдумчивой пьянки, во время которой Стив успел подкинуть ему несколько идей для размышлений о будущем мира. Легендарный генерал был более чем не дурак, и Стив мог не сомневаться: теперь идея объединить народы всего мира ради сражения в следующей войне, войне межпланетной, придёт к нему раньше и не останется только на страницах Нью-Йорк Таймс.

\- Ему просто нравится не давать врагам спуску, - сказал Стив, - у него даже на купальном халате вышита “А”. Такой уж он человек.

Филлипс поморгал немного и продолжил, явно решив сосредоточиться на главном и оставить странности живой военной легенды на потом.

\- Сенатор Коллинз с одной стороны - патриот, и потому не может не радоваться успеху. С другой стороны, он человек вменяемый, - полковник со значением смерил их со Стивом-младшим традиционным страдальческим взглядом, - и хотя бы поэтому начинает подозревать, что головной боли от СНР будет примерно столько же, сколько и пользы. Как будто я его об этом не предупреждал!

\- Ну, он же тогда не поверил, верно? - поддержал разговор Стив, уже примерно представляя, что имеет в виду шеф.

Филлипс покряхтел, но зашёл издалека.

\- Честно сказать, Роджерс, я и сам до сих пор не могу поверить в эту чертовщину до конца, но куда деваться от реальности? А понимающие люди в правительстве считают, что для всех было бы лучше, если бы с этого времени ваши геройства были как можно менее… официальными. С вашим размахом третья мировая начнётся - глазом моргнуть не успеешь! Да и все эти наши склоки… праймериз никто не отменял, а скандал с вербовкой Зола уже подорвал позиции Консервативной коалиции в Сенате, и не факт, что Рассел сможет в очередной раз победить на ближайших выборах. Тут ещё и Старк решил подлить масла в огонь!

Стив молча поднял брови, ожидая продолжения. От Говарда можно было ожидать чего угодно, и Филлипс его не разочаровал.

\- Предложил Сенату выкупить наше шапито оптом вместе с головной болью…

\- И материалами Гидры, надо думать, - понимающе усмехнулся Стив. Идея ему нравилась: уж с Говардом-то они точно должны были найти общий язык. К тому же работать со Старком было одним удовольствием: может быть, несколько опасным, но несомненным. - И правом патентовать всё, что он нечаянно наизобретает по дороге, занимаясь главным делом, так? 

\- В яблочко. Старк набрался от вас двоих вашего, хм… особого стратегического образа мыслей. Как будто его собственной дури было мало. Сенатору Коллинзу до сих пор иногда икается от его идеи купить Гренландию.

\- А что такого крамольного? - невинно удивился Стив-младший. Слишком невинно, подумал про себя Стив и придушил гордую улыбку в зародыше. - Гренландия - идеальное место для систем раннего оповещения и баз ВВС, плюс стратегические месторождения криолита…

\- Вот не начинайте хоть вы, Роджерс, я и так начинаю вас путать, хоть нумеруй! - замахал руками Филлипс. - Нет, правительство не будет покупать Гренландию, забыли и закрыли тему. И нет, правительство, конечно же, не выпустит насовсем из рук материалы Гидры, да и терять контроль над суперсолдатами - тоже не дело, согласны?

Стив кивнул.

\- Поэтому вот вам проект устава новой организации, изучайте, вносите коррективы. В разумных - подчёркиваю, разумных! - пределах.

Филлипс выложил на стол увесистую подшивку в твердом переплёте, посопел на прощание и ушел, оставив их одних.

\- Ты не удивлён, - скорее констатировал, чем спросил Стив-младший.

\- Превращение СНР в новую организацию в моём времени произошла примерно в это время, - ответил Стив. - Хотя и при других обстоятельствах.

\- Угу, ты говорил. Щ.И.Т., да? Интересная аббревиатура.

\- В честь Капитана Америки, - кивнул Стив. - Не вздумай отпираться, ты это заслужил.

Стив-младший несколько неловко поёрзал, но возражать не стал.

\- По-моему, это немного перебор, но название хорошее, да и вроде не совсем обо мне, так что пусть будет.

Стив кивнул и подтащил фолиант к себе, задумчиво хмыкнув.

\- Филлипс мог бы расщедриться и на две копии.

-Да как же, две. Удивительно, что эту одну нам доверил, - в тон ему ответил младший. - Ты посмотри, сколько на нем грифов секретности! Вторая копия, существуй она в природе, сгорела бы сама собой.

Стив рассмеялся, не удержавшись. Стив-младший всё-таки был гораздо лучше него самого: уже с опытом, ещё без тяжёлого груза вины и потерь, герой и любимец нации. Он был на своем месте и у него все должно было получиться как надо.

\- Филлипс точно скажет, что я тебя испортил. Ну, кто читает первым?

Младший оценил толщину талмуда и жалобно поморщился.

\- Давай лучше ты, у тебя куда внушительней получится обосновать, почему он никуда не годится, - как будто читая мысли Стива, предложил он.

\- Да, я определённо плохо на тебя влияю, - вздохнул Стив, вызвав довольный смешок. - Нет уж, капитан Роджерс, придётся и тебе привыкать к бумажной работе.

Стив-младший жалобно вздохнул, но уселся поудобнее и все-таки открыл документ.

Листая страницу за страницей, испещрённые правками, с целыми перечёркнутыми абзацами и вложенными дополнительными листами, Филлипс только крякал и фыркал. Но продолжал читать, то хмуря брови, то кивая в невольном согласии. Потом сказал:

\- Я, помнится, особо напоминал, что правки должны быть в пределах!

\- Разумных, - кивнул Стив-старший. У него ныли виски от долгой работы над документом. - Они такие и есть.

\- Да ну? - возопил Филлипс. - А вы оба понимаете, я надеюсь, что этот проект в ЦРУ не из пальца высосали? Да за каждую строчку тамошние парни устроят мне такую баню, что...

\- Я не сомневаюсь в их компетенции, - честно сказал Стив. - Но практика показала, что структура организации и порядок принятия решений руководством Щ.И.Т.а в их теперешнем виде будут работать ровно до тех пор, пока управлять организацией будете вы, Роджерс, Картер и Старк. И нет никакой гарантии, что она будет так же работоспособна, если и когда вас сменят не настолько безупречные люди.

Филлипс покачал фолиант на руке, задумчиво на него глядя. 

\- Льстишь мне, капитан, и льстишь безбожно. Пойми, далёкое будущее, которое видел только ты, вряд ли сойдет за весомый аргумент в пользу поправок, понимаешь? И знаете, что мне ещё непременно скажут - ну, кроме того, что мы создаём проблемы на ровном месте? Что вот если эта шарашкина контора проживёт дольше десяти лет, а гарантий нет никаких, то вот тогда, когда-нибудь потом, и можно будет вносить хоть миллион поправок.

\- ”Эта контора” проживёт больше десяти лет, и вы это тоже знаете, полковник, - уверенно сказал Стив-младший. - Стив не стал бы ни лгать, ни преувеличивать, и парни из ЦРУ сами понимают, что лучше сразу делать на совесть, чем спустя рукава и абы как, чтобы потом латать дыры. Убедите их в этом, и лет через шестьдесят они даже на пенсии порадуются, что послушали хорошего совета. Вашего совета.

Филлипс только рукой махнул.

\- И ты туда же. Роджерс-старший тебя учит плохому, а тебе только подавай, сам добавки просишь. Я никогда не говорил вам обоим, что такое чёртово самомнение в армии допустимо от уровня бригадного генерала и выше, а до того только мешает идти по службе вверх? - поинтересовался он риторически. - А в этом вашем прошлом будущем, Роджерс, вам никто не говорил?

Стив красноречиво развел руками. Филлипс кивнул.

\- Вот я почему-то так и думал. И как я понимаю, если б и говорили - не помогло бы. Что ж, мне не впервые придётся проталкивать непопулярные решения. Что там ещё? Я по глазам вижу - есть что-то ещё.

Стив перелистнул устав до нужной страницы.

\- Вот здесь больше всего слабых мест. Все эти уровни - доступ Альфа, доступ Омега и прочие, вся эта секретность ради секретности приводят только к тому, что смысл организации теряется в дебрях иерархии. Зато открывается уйма возможностей для злоупотреблений, ведь правая рука не знает, что делает левая. Мне кажется, именно здесь кроется причина, по которой в моём мире Гидра внутри Щ.И.Т.а росла годами, а её не замечали, пока не стало поздно. Ну, и ещё в нечистоплотности политиков, взявших в Щ.И.Т. на работу людей из Гидры. Я уже когда-то говорил вам, помните? Вот эта версия, - Стив для наглядности постучал пальцами по твёрдому переплету, - закончилась тем, что мы утопили в Потомаке три летающих суперкрепости.

Стив-младший присвистнул, а шеф СНР мрачно кивнул.

\- Допустим, - только и сказал он. - Ну, что поделать. Если мне суждено умереть в борьбе за правки в Уставе, то запомните меня…

\- Молодым и красивым, - с непроницаемым лицом закончил за него Стив. - Обязательно, полковник.

\- Если я сдохну раньше от ваших шуточек, Роджерс, будете бодаться с ними сами, - пригрозил Филлипс и, сгребя бумаги, вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Стив-младший задушенно хохотал, пряча лицо в ладони.

\- Ну, извини, - виновато пожал плечами Стив. - Не знаю, почему так, но иногда полковник будит во мне самые злорадные инстинкты.

\- Потому что ты у него тоже, - рассмеялся младший уже в полный голос.

\- Здравствуйте, доктор Феннхофф.

\- От вас это пожелание звучит как издевательство, - прошипел тот. Новый комендант, назначенный после скандала, не только сменил весь персонал, хоть как-то контактировавший с заключённым, но и распорядился провести ему простую и совершенно безболезненную операцию на голосовых связках. Теперь, хоть и с катастрофическим запозданием, голос Феннхоффа к гипнозу не располагал.

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Я не хотел издеваться, просто принёс вам немного свежих новостей. Арниму Зола завтра вынесут смертный приговор за военные преступления, и в ближайшее время этот приговор будет исполнен.

Феннхофф смотрел на него с бессильной яростью, почти не замаскированной деланным удивлением.

\- И что же, ваше руководство смирится с потерей уникального специалиста?

\- Генералы в Объединённых Штабах не любят, когда уникальные специалисты работают одной рукой на них, а второй на потенциального противника. Такие уж они ревнивые ребята. А в документах проекта "Зимний Солдат" было о-очень много железных доказательств.

Феннхофф конвульсивно сжал кулаки.

\- А самое обидное, что вместе с Зола конец придет и американской сети Левиафана. И вот теперь вам и правда лучше бы никогда не существовать - кому вы докажете, что это не по вашей вине Союз не просто влез в сотрудничество с учёными Гитлера, но еще и засветился на этом и потерял ценную лабораторию в Сибири? И, наверное, в целях секретности, проект не дублировал рабочие документы? Ай-яй-яй, это тот классический случай, когда не иметь, а потом потерять вдвое горше…

\- И как это ваше правительство санкционировало операцию на территории союзника? - желчно просипел Феннхофф.

\- Какую операцию, о чем вы? Капитан Америка разносит вдребезги исследовательскую станцию Оймякон, подчиненную управлению дальневосточных лагерей, на которой трофейные учёные Гидры пытались создать суперсолдата для Союза из образцов его крови? Да кто поверит в эти сказки, это же сюжет для радиопостановки. Станция просто взорвалась, на её месте воронка в тридцать футов, бывает. Не думаю, что советское правительство захочет обсуждать это в ООН. 

Феннхофф молчал, только тяжело дышал с присвистом.

\- Впрочем, это неважно, хотя ирония судьбы и заметна, - сказал Стив, поднимаясь. - Важно для меня другое: если Гидра и возродится, то нескоро. Надеюсь, что никогда.

\- Гидра, - пренебрежительно хмыкнул Феннхофф. - Много хвастовства, мало результата. 

\- Думаете, Левиафан проживет дольше?

Казалось, Феннхофф ему не ответит, но уже на пороге его догнало сиплое:

\- Левиафан будет жить, пока существует Советский Союз.

\- Не так уж это и долго. Впрочем, секретные организации редко переживают своих основателей, потом их полностью перестраивают, зачищая ненужных исполнителей. А Сталину осталось чуть больше трёх лет, - не сдержался Стив. - Прощайте, доктор.

Пегги молча шла рядом с ним по коридорам тюрьмы, но на улице не выдержала.

\- Это правда?

\- В моей версии реальности Сталин умер от инсульта весной пятьдесят третьего, - пожал плечами Стив. - Но кто знает, насколько сильно здесь уже изменилась история.

\- Ты всё так же редко говоришь о событиях в будущем. Боишься, что-то пойдёт не так, если мы будем о них знать?

\- Пегги, - Стив улыбнулся, - всё уже давно пошло не так, ещё в сорок пятом. И я рад, в этом же и был весь смысл, но зачем рассказывать о будущем, которого уже не будет? Вы со Стивом и Говардом создаёте новое будущее каждый день, я могу этому только радоваться. Чуть позже вас назовут Великим Поколением…

\- А ты? -перебила Пегги.

\- А я, - Стив усмехнулся, вспомнив любимое слово Скотта, - читер. Я пытаюсь переиграть историю, зная её заранее. Но у неё такая огромная инерция, что вряд ли мне удастся многое. То, что я мог и больше всего хотел изменить, я сделал, что мог рассказать - рассказал, дальше мир пойдёт по какой-то новой дороге. С каждым годом мои знания о будущем стоят всё меньше, - он покачал головой в ответ на попытку Пегги возразить. Что бы она ни хотела сказать, ему не нужны были ни споры, ни попытки поддержки. Конец проекта “Зимний солдат” стал его собственной финальной точкой, дальше которой он никогда и не загадывал.

\- Гидры больше нет, - сказал он Пегги вслух. - Я очень надеюсь, что после этого удара она не сможет оправиться и влиять на мировую историю, и это изменит весь мир… всю Землю. Всё, что случится дальше, уже наверняка будет не тем, что я знаю. Вот разве что где-то там… - он неопределенно показал вверх. - Не связанные с землянами события могут остаться теми же. А знаешь, ты права. Всё, что касается внеземных угроз, я запишу на всякий случай.

Феннхофф повесился в камере спустя два дня после их разговора, а Зола получил свой приговор. Следы русской агентки так и потерялись, но Стив не удивлялся и на другое не рассчитывал. Наташу не могли найти даже в 2017-м, в век повсеместных полицейских камер, смешно было надеяться найти Черную Вдову сейчас, с технологиями пятидесятых.

Ещё полгода прошло как-то незаметно, в череде административных и почти мирных забот. Устав Щ.И.Т.а утвердили, история с Зола послужила хорошим наглядным примером для политиков в Вашингтоне, и Стив надеялся, что этой прививки хватит хотя бы на ближайшее время, пока молодая секретная служба наберётся опыта и авторитета. Щ.И.Т. официально начал работу, Стив-младший и Пегги переехали в новый дом в Вашингтоне, а Стив с трудом отказался от места в руководстве, сторговавшись на роли консультанта с широкими полномочиями. Слово "консультант" всё так же отдавало хинной горечью, особенно сдобренное шутливыми жалобами Говарда на потерю им самим этого удобного статуса. Стив дотошно записал всё, что помнил о Таносе и камнях Бесконечности, и то немногое, что знал о крии, скруллах. На всякий случай добавил к записям и всё то, что касалось Гидры. Найденный на последней базе Гидры труп крии был загадкой не только для обнаруживших его Коммандос, но и для него самого: Стив мог только предполагать, что в его мире Щ.И.Т. умудрился всё же сохранить часть своих тайн. Во всём прочем оставалось надеяться на то, что будущим лидерам Щ.И.Т.а хватит информации и мужества, чтобы повернуть историю с Таносом в другое русло. Тони, тот Тони, что родится здесь через много лет, справится - в этом Стив не сомневался ни на секунду, и вслед за этой мыслью, приходившей с печальной регулярностью, тут же шла другая: в этом мире Тони будет легче хотя бы потому, что он, Стив Роджерс, не будет разрушать всё, к чему прикасается…

Три папки: две потолще, одна потоньше, лежали перед ним на столе и выглядели… окончательно. Как скрупулёзно составленное, заверенное по всем правилам завещание и сопутствующий некролог. Всё, что Стив должен был сделать, было сделано, а как жить дальше, он не знал категорически, и снова, как после победы над Таносом, сам себе напоминал пустую гильзу: пуля ушла, патрон отстрелян, он сделал всё, что мог. Какой теперь был смысл в его существовании? 

"Построю Пеппер ферму, надеюсь, никто её не взорвёт… простые радости жизни, кэп. Ты тоже к этому когда-нибудь придёшь"...

Да. Именно так когда-то Тони и сказал ему - задумчиво, без претензии, почти случайно коснувшись темы. Мог ли он тогда догадаться, что одной этой ни к чему не обязывающей фразы хватит Стиву, чтобы суметь продолжать жить дальше? Вряд ли, даже такой гений, как Старк, не мог быть настолько прозорливым, но всё-таки, всё-таки…  
Мысль о том чтобы всё-таки жениться хоть бы и на той же Энджи Мартинелли отзывалась пустотой, былое недоразумение с Говардом сейчас вызывало запоздалый стыд: как он сразу не понял, что Старк был просто слишком похож на своего сына? Что всё это странное, запутанное и жаркое чувство, что недолго, но жгуче мучило его, относилось вовсе не к Говарду и было, по большому счёту, только нечаянным отголоском, тенью? Старк всего лишь хотел поддержать его и помочь, а он, Стив, ухитрился ответить несправедливостью: как ещё назвать отношение, когда в хорошем человеке видишь не его самого, а другого, похожего? Конечно, не было ничего странного в том, что его так потянуло к Говарду - тот слишком сильно напоминал потерянного навсегда Тони, но выплёскивать на отца чувства к сыну точно не годилось. Нет, с простыми радостями как-то явно не складывалось.

Крупные белые хлопья медленно кружили за окном, Нью-Йорк предвкушал Рождество, витрины уже начали украшать венками и гирляндами, зажигались зелёные и алые фонари, в воздухе уже витало звонкое обещание праздничной радости, а Стив всё никак не мог почувствовать даже её тени. Снег таял, не долетая до земли, и против воли казалось, что этот снег засыпает его самого, как неровность на обочине, и бороться с этим непрошеным ощущением Стив даже не пытался - знал, что бесполезно.

\- Стив, нам сегодня просто необходимо надраться, - решительно объявил Говард, без стука распахивая дверь его кабинета и врываясь в облаке морозного воздуха, запаха бензина, одеколона и сигар. - Ты, я, хороший бар, много виски. Ничего, что тебя выпивка не берёт, это даже полезно: оттащишь меня домой, а то Джарвис будет меня ругать, что я снова, как босяк, спал чёрт знает где. Я потом, конечно, устрою еще настоящий мальчишник, с девочками, всё как положено, но ты можешь этого не одобрить, особенно стриптизёрш из торта...

\- Когда я вообще что-то не одобрял? - даже сквозь апатию последних месяцев Стив, кажется, сумел слегка обидеться на то, как окружающие упорно пытаются лепить из него моральный авторитет нации. И как, интересно, это переносит Стив-младший, ему-то ведь достаётся ещё чаще? - А что за повод?

\- Я женюсь! - театрально возвестил Старк, блестя глазами. - Представляешь, сам до конца не верю, что совершаю такую глупость, я-то думал навсегда остаться записным холостяком, но как-то... посмотрел на наших голубков и подумал, что это не так уж и ужасно, семейная жизнь. Я теперь солидный человек, пора остепениться и всё такое, и Мария... знаешь, она очаровательна. Просто чудо, а не девушка, хотя ещё совсем дитя. Можно было бы и подождать пару лет, но как бы не прождаться, понимаешь, о чём я?

Стив автоматически кивнул.

\- К тому же она из очень хорошей семьи с сицилийскими корнями, там замуж выходят рано, и разговор простой: или ты серьёзный человек и женишься, или… словом, её отцу втемяшилось играть свадьбу вот прямо сейчас, и я согласился. Коллинз после падения Рассела и распада Консервативной коалиции - серьёзная шишка в Сенате, даже если брать только официальный статус, а уж неофициальный... а уж его тесть так и вообще… в общем, пора мне обзаводиться союзниками, и, кроме того, может быть, тебе не хватало только моего примера, чтобы тоже… Стив? Эй, приятель, ты здесь?

Стив автоматически кивал в ответ на привычный поток быстрых слов, чувствуя, как фальшивый кокон его спокойствия расползается по швам. “Когда играешь со временем, оно может дать сдачи”, - глуховато напомнил из глубин памяти голос Тони. А он заигрался, увлекся глупыми мечтами и стремлением всё переиграть - вот и получил сполна.

\- Прости. С тобой, конечно, - пересилив себя, он улыбнулся Говарду. - Давай я тут закончу, и приду, идёт?

-Подыщи себе для торжества даму посимпатичней, - посоветовал Говард. - Не делай такое лицо, дружище, я же тебе не букет ловить предлагаю, а просто развеяться. Найди себе кого-нибудь, Стив, на тебя смотреть больно, хватит этого самоотречения, ну правда!

\- Я… обещаю, - через силу сказал Стив. У него внезапно закружилась голова, и пол показался неустойчивым, готовым провалиться под ногами, а в висках нехорошо застучало: кажется, впервые в жизни он по-настоящему прочувствовал, что такое паника. - Постараться. 

\- Жду тебя к семи в “Двадцати одном”, - Говард отсалютовал шляпой и ушёл, не оглядываясь. Стив слышал, как в общем офисе он походя, по привычке задирает Дулли, а тот весело огрызается, но звуки словно доносились сквозь толстое одеяло. Под неровный стук собственного сердца, в плывущем, странно нереальном мире, он почти что наяву видел одно из мозголомных уравнений Тони: как длинная рогатая формула плывёт и ветвится, как из неё выпадают переменные и знаки, как вся она расплывается и рассыпается на глазах… Какие ещё непредставимые, непредсказуемые константы и неизвестные вырастут на ней, как листья? Насколько изменится итоговая сумма, будет ли достаточной? И ведь никак не узнать, не подглядеть в решение, не у кого спросить совета, даже самого себя не убедить, что так будет правильно! Он изменял историю, надеясь на то, что мир становится лучше, но изменения порождали новые изменения, и этот снежный ком катился с горы уже без всякого участия, без возможности контроля. Старк познакомился с отцом своей будущей жены раньше, чем в прошлом будущем, и женится раньше почти на двадцать лет, а, значит, скорее всего, гораздо раньше родится его сын. Стив рассчитывал, что в этом мире новый Щ.И.Т., свободный от Гидры, сумеет заранее подготовиться к нападению Таноса. Что Тони, свободный от превратностей судьбы, сможет создать больше. А теперь? Что случится в 2018 году, когда Капитан Америка давно уйдёт на заслуженный отдых, а Тони Старку будет сколько - шестьдесят, семьдесят? А если Тони Старка не будет вообще? Насколько в принципе изменится весь мир? Что, если история не то что не исправится, а сложится еще хуже?

Задыхаясь, Стив упёрся кулаками в стол и попытался думать. Думать что было сил. Он должен был найти способ узнать, он даже знал этот способ, но знание ускользало, дразнясь отблесками и намёками, как юркая рыба в воде. Стив ловил и ловил увёртливую мысль, и, наконец, отстранённый голос в его голове негромко произнёс: “Даже мы не можем быть всегда и во всём уверены заранее, капитан”, и Стив рывком вернулся в реальность. Голова после шока стала на удивление ясной, и он точно знал, к кому нужно обращаться за помощью.

\- Бликер-стрит 177а, - сказал он таксисту, почти не сомневаясь, что и в этой реальности особняк со странным круглым окном существует, и он не пуст. Должно же быть во вселенной хоть что-то постоянное.

Так оно и было.

Дверь открылась, стоило ему позвонить, и молчаливый, наголо бритый, отчаянно худой китаец проводил его на второй этаж, к хозяйке дома.

\- Здравствуйте, капитан.

Наверное, ему полагалось удивиться хотя бы из вежливости, но он не мог. Древняя его узнала - конечно, она его узнала. Разве не она скользила вперёд и назад по временным нитям так же легко, как паук бегает по паутинке? Разве не она держала их в руках?

\- Мэм, - хрипло произнёс он. - Я... у меня к вам есть вопросы.

Древняя прищурилась, как ему показалось, с сожалением.

\- На самом деле у вас есть ответы, капитан. Вам нужно только их вспомнить.

Стив видел, что она отводит руку для удара, и мог бы поставить блок, а то и ударить в ответ - эта женщина казалась более чем опасным противником, куда там агенту из Красной Комнаты, - но помнил рассказ Брюса и заставил себя не двигаться. Ощутимый и неощутимый одновременно толчок опрокинул его, выбив из тела, и Стив падал, падал и падал. Падал всегда, бесконечность за бесконечностью, не в силах даже кричать.

...бесконечность оборвалась, и двойной обелиск упёрся в низкие неподвижные облака. Чёрное солнце с багровым контуром отражалось в разбросанных внизу озёрах, застывший воздух пах холодом и смертью. Чемодан оттягивал руку: разнося Камни по местам, Стив оставил Вормир напоследок, оттягивая встречу с миром, убившим Наташу, насколько только возможно. Казалось, что до тех пор, пока он не ступит на землю Вормира, её смерть всё-таки не совсем окончательна. Сейчас же, стоя у подножия горы самого зловещего вида, Стив не знал ничего: ни куда идти, ни что делать с Камнем. Все предыдущие точки возврата были более конкретными, и Камни занимали их сами, словно притягиваясь на положенные места - так мячик на резинке влетает в подставленную ладонь. Но как вернуть Камень, полученный ценой жертвоприношения? Может, это место потребует ещё одну жертву? Стив бы даже не удивился. И, возможно, даже и не стал бы спорить, ведь Тони был мёртв. 

Он положил чемодан на землю и открыл его. Камень полыхнул хищным жёлтым светом и пропал бесследно, забрав с собой и последний, ещё остававшийся, смысл жизни.

\- И всё? - сам себя спросил Стив. Ответа он не ждал, скорее, ставил точку.

\- Всё, - ответил ровный неживой голос у него за спиной. Смутно знакомый голос. Нет, не смутно. Голос врага - не то, что легко забывается, а этого недруга Стив помнил более чем хорошо. Он вскочил, сжимая кулаки - щита больше не было, а Молот он оставил в Асгарде.

\- Ты?!

\- Не совсем тот, которого ты имеешь в виду, - так же бесстрастно ответил закутанный в чёрные лохмотья Красный Череп. - Иоганн Шмидт хотел стать чем-то большим, чем просто сверхчеловек - что же, его желание было исполнено... в некотором смысле. Тессеракт выполнил приказ и перенёс его сюда. Перед тобой то, к чему это привело.

\- Чей приказ? - хрипло спросил Стив, заранее понимая, что ответ ему не понравится. Ведь не Шмидта же. Тот был мерзавец, но не дурак, он не пожелал бы себе такой судьбы.

\- А говорили, что ты умеешь только махать щитом, - послышалось в ответ. Никакого одобрения Стив не уловил, скорее - раздражение. - Ты прав, Шмидт теперь орудие хозяина этого места. Того, кому принадлежит Тессеракт и другие Камни. Единственного, кто по-настоящему вправе отдавать приказы.

Стив моргнул, пытаясь понять, говорит ли Череп правду или все же пытается его заморочить. В голове словно вертелся смерч из памяти, догадок, взбаламученных слов, не утихшей ещё боли и новых жгучих подозрений, и предчувствия, всего сразу. Если так подумать, всё дело было в Камнях, кажется, Стрендж говорил Тони, что когда-то давно те были частью огромного целого, и это значило, значило… он не мог понять, что именно, только чувствовал: разгадка - здесь. Под чёрным солнцем мира, требовавшего жертвовать самым дорогим, что только было. Ни один другой мир такого не хотел, значит?..

\- Камень Души, - выговорил он, не чувствуя губ. - Он не такой, как другие Камни.

\- Он и вовсе не Камень, по правде говоря, - отозвалось то, что сидело напротив него, притворяясь Шмидтом. Дико было думать о том, что когда-то Красный Череп казался ему самым страшным злодеем на Земле, даже страшнее Гитлера. Знал бы он раньше, насколько хуже бывают мерзавцы! Некоторые из них убивают ровно половину миров, а некоторые… вот этот, от которого исходили волны почти ощутимой ненависти, ухитряются быть даже хуже Таноса. - Все остальные Камни Бесконечности лишь предметы, ковчеги великой силы, могучие артефакты, но всё-таки не более чем безделушки. А то, что вы называете Камнем Души, на самом деле и есть душа. Душа Немезис. Смертные иногда прозорливы - жаль, что ума и жизни не хватает им, чтобы понять, насколько точно они угадали, не зная и никогда не узная правды.

\- Немезис, - повторил Стив. Может, он и звучал как заевшая пластинка, но сейчас мог только беспомощно повторить страшное древнее имя за призраком старого врага. - Немезис?

\- Сильнейшее существо на заре этой Вселенной, - в голосе Черепа впервые послышались живые нотки, отчётливо отдававшие... хвастовством? - Немезис могла созидать и разрушать миры и реальности одним щелчком пальцев, она была изначальна и имманентна. 

Было очень трудно не ударить в это самовлюблённое лицо, так похожее на череп, но Стив должен был узнать. Не мог себе позволить не знать.

\- А потом? - спросил он осторожно. - Что с ней стало потом?

\- Целестиалы, завистливые и ничтожные падальщики, - почти выплюнуло создание, - так боялись её могущества, что раздробили сущность Немезис на части и заключили каждую в Камень. Они хотели завладеть её силой и занять место Немезис в мире, хотя были слабы и ничтожны. Немезис могла раздавить их пальцем, да, одним пальцем! Но они оказались сильней.

Стиву подумалось, что логика - не сильная черта того, кто занимал тело Черепа. Создание ни капли не смущало противоречие в собственных словах, а многословие было поистине злодейским, словно прямиком из какой-нибудь старинной голливудской ленты. Впрочем, перебивать он не стал: каждая частица информации была бесценна.

\- Заключив Немезис в камень Души, они, как трусливые крысы, растащили её наследие. Но Немезис даже при этих обстоятельствах сильнее их всех. Камни, и ничто иное, определяют этот мир - все миры! В прошлом, настоящем, будущем, в любой вероятности и линии судьбы Камни едины и вечны, ибо они и есть этот мир! Их невозможно уничтожить!

\- Разве? Но ведь Ванда смогла разбить камень Разума, а Танос однажды уничтожил их все, - недоверчиво возразил Стив, впервые задумавшись о том, что перед ним может быть и Иоганн Шмидт. Окончательно сошедший с ума от вечности и одиночества, придумавший для себя безумную версию, объясняющую мир целиком, и закуклившийся в ней настолько, что любые прямые доказательства и факты, не подходящие под картину бреда, просто не будут иметь ни малейшего значения. Идея была с виду логичная, даже соблазнительная, но что-то в ней не сходилось, и Стив почти сразу понял - что.

Он просто чувствовал, что физиономия Красного Черепа для этой твари - что-то вроде маски, накидки, кокона, а под этой маскировкой таилось нечто гораздо худшее. Нечто, от чего мороз по коже шёл даже здесь, в ужасном мире Вормира.

\- Танос, - фыркнула... Немезис? А вдруг это вправду древняя сущность, обезумевшая от бесконечной жизни и почти бесконечного могущества? - Танос! Смешной великан, такой слабый! Торопливый! Он всего лишь временно разрушил физическую проекцию Камней в одной из версий реальности. Зато сам он занял своё место во мне, и теперь все его победы - мои.

\- Но ведь мы его убили!

Создание напротив пожало плечами, и струйка чего-то сухого - песка из гигантских часов, отмеряющих жизнь Вселенной? пепла? самого времени? - протекла по чёрному плащу и свернулась в его складках, как маленькая пустынная змея, чей укус смертелен.

\- С того самого мгновения, как Танос использовал Камень Души, он стал моим навсегда, - веско заявила Немезис. Да, теперь уже не было сомнений: Немезис. Стив сам не знал, почему так в этом уверен, но сердцем чувствовал, что прав. - Обычные Камни могут покориться любому, кто достаточно силён, чтобы их подчинить. но Душа только моя, она не служит никому. Каждый, кто захочет получить Камень Души, должен принести в жертву самое драгоценное, что у него есть - и получит то величайшее, что только сможет удержать… на время. А я получу его навсегда, потому что любой, кто хоть раз использовал силу Души, становится моим. Мои, только мои, лучшие, сильнейшие, отборные души…

От жадности в её голосе Стиву было так же плохо, как когда-то давным-давно - от случайно услышанного отрывка из речи Гитлера. Тот требовал себе весь мир, немецкий мир, по праву силы, а эта сущность, по большому счёту, немногим от него отличалась, объявляя всё, что пожелает, своим. Вот только можно ли победить такую древнюю тварь, когда ты сам - всего лишь человек, с грузом потерь и ошибок, и горе высушило твоё сердце изнутри?

\- А те, кого уничтожил Танос? 

\- Это был его дар, дар мне! А вы отняли его у меня, мелкие назойливые насекомые! - полыхнула Немезис. Глаза под капюшоном сделались похожими на чёрное солнце в багровой кайме, висевшее над Вормиром, и кровавого в них делалось всё больше. - Я была так близка! 

\- Близка, - повторил Стив, чувствуя, что и он близок: как минимум к разгадке. Может быть, к шансу победить… вот это, чудовищное, сидевшее напротив. - К чему близка, зачем это всё? Все эти жертвы - неужели ради Камня? 

Немезис смотрела на него, и багровое уходило из широких зрачков; они делались чернее и чернее, пока весь свет Вормира не ушёл из них. Наверное, бессмысленно было спрашивать злодея о его мотивах, но и сейчас, как каждый раз, встречаясь со злом, Стив просто не мог удержаться, искренне недоумевая - зачем? Неужели только ради власти? 

\- Каждая душа - капля, наполняющая меня, как океан, - прошелестела Немезис, подтверждая его догадку. - Она возвращает меня, возрождает меня, и когда-нибудь этих капель хватит, и я снова стану цельной, полной - и вернусь! Я была так близка... если бы Танос уничтожил всю Вселенную, как я советовала ему, я уже была бы собой! Но он струсил, глупый слишком добрый великан!

Добрый великан Танос. Стиву хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно. Что ж, по сравнению с Немезис даже Танос мог показаться средоточием милосердия и ума. 

\- И это ты подсказала ему идею с перчаткой, - пробормотал он, начиная понимать. - Ты натравила его на наш мир, на все миры!

\- Он был моим идеальным рыцарем, - вздохнула Немезис. - Защитником, жрецом... даже до того, как узнал о Камнях всё, что ему следовало знать. Я всего лишь раскрыла ему глаза на бесконечные возможности Камней, а прочее он должен был сделать сам… и не справился! 

\- Как он вообще узнал, что делать, ты же здесь, а Танос пришел на Вормир далеко не сразу... или Красный Череп может покидать планету?

Немезис пренебрежительно хмыкнула.

\- Твой старый враг - пыль у порога, не более. Привратник, инструмент для разговора, и таких слуг у меня сотни и тысячи. Истинное сознание Немезис слишком огромно, чтобы общаться со смертными, ей нужны передатчики, и они меняются время от времени, когда изнашиваются и надоедают.

Голос твари снова потерял живые оттенки, и Стив против воли пожалел былого врага, от которого теперь осталась только оболочка, как от съеденного муравьями жука. Каким бы мерзавцем ни был Иоганн Шмидт, он всё-таки оставался человеком, а что осталось от него теперь, да и осталось ли? 

\- Танос заключил союз с крии и там, в сердце Империи, уже ждала его я, приняв облик Верховного Разума. Крии славно послужили мне, много тысяч лет захватывая планеты и уничтожая их жителей. Так же, как дар Таноса, их дары наполняли меня, - Немезис усмехнулась яростно и криво. - Они тоже оказались слабы. Жаль.

\- Но как? Как можно обмануть целую расу?! Обман всегда раскроется, рано или поздно!

Ни разу в разговорах с Кэрол, Небулой или Ракетой Стив не слышал имени Немезис. Если она не врала ему сейчас, значит, слишком хорошо скрывалась, манипулируя жителями галактики так, что никто и не подозревал о её существовании, и поверить в это было трудно. Любая пропаганда, геббельсовское враньё, министерство правды и технологии манипуляции сознанием - всё, насколько Стив знал, рано или поздно разрушается, осыпаясь и обнажая неприглядную правду. Неужели может существовать такой уровень, такая концентрация лжи, при котором целая вселенная может так и не узнать, что была обманута и использована? В это даже верилось с трудом, но сейчас, глядя в беспросветно чёрные глаза Немезис, Стив понимал: да, возможно. Только так и может быть, когда имеешь дело с ней. 

\- Верховный Разум крии в древности был создан при помощи Камня Разума, - пожала плечами Немезис. - О, он моё прекрасное, самое изысканное орудие. Все остальные могущественны, но только он так многогранен и эффективен. Это он подсказал Грандмастеру придумать для меня Вормир - лучшую из его игр, он находил самые яркие умы и направлял их для меня, собирал мне щедрую жатву... обычные, простые души, но так много, что я насыщалась, хоть и медленно. Он помог бы мне и дальше, но вмешались вы!

\- Скипетр, - выдохнул Стив. Головоломка складывалась, и теперь-то он понимал. Понимал, как близко они прошли по краю чудовищной бездны, и не один раз, а несколько. - Танос отдал Локи скипетр с Камнем Разума, и тот едва не уничтожил целый мир, наш мир!

\- Да, маленький Локи был славной игрушкой. Такой забавный, наивный... жаль только, играл недолго. Зато потом камень попал в руки Старка. То-они... - мечтательно протянул Череп, и Стива передернуло от омерзения, так плотоядно это прозвучало. - Он почти стал тогда моим, так хорошо поработал для меня, стоило только подтолкнуть... Альтрон был просто идеален! Если бы не вы, проклятые смертные черви, он сделался бы ничуть не хуже Верховного Разума крии! Как вы посмели заставить Тони его уничтожить! Всё из-за вас, Мстителей! 

У Стива пересохли губы, и он едва смог их разлепить.

\- Мы не заставляли, - сказал он. - Тони сам так решил. Никогда в жизни он не хотел причинить людям вред, и всё твоё враньё на него не подействовало. Он жил героем и умер героем.

\- Глупо, - отозвалась Немезис. - Его всё равно ненавидели все подряд: за ум, за дерзость, за богатство, за то, что непохож на других. Но это неважно, теперь он уже мой, и я буду любить его, как моё настоящее сокровище.

Стив будто снова упал в ледяную воду, полную льдин. Одна из них, самая острая, легко пробила грудь и провернулась в сердце, как нож. В глазах посерело, словно он опять видел, беспомощный и бессильный что-либо изменить, как рассыпается в чёртов серый пепел тело Тони. Им тогда не осталось ничего, чтобы даже похоронить, как следует, и пришлось пускать по воде венок со старым реактором - больше от Тони не осталось ничего, кроме спасённого в последнюю секунду мира. Ничего ли? 

\- Тони, - выдохнул Стив. Это было как самому поворачивать нож в ране. - Он… жив?! Где он?!

\- Он мой, и стал моим по праву с той самой секунды, как использовал Камни, - почти счастливо проворковал Красный Череп... нет, Немезис. От этих довольных интонаций Стива трясло и тошнило даже хуже, чем от открывшейся ужасной правды… обо всём, похоже. Если чудовище не лжёт, то чего хочет добиться своей откровенностью - позлорадствовать, втянуть в какую-то игру? Если всё-таки лжёт, то зачем? И что, если сказанное - всё-таки правда?

Даже это было неважным. Сейчас - неважным. Он просто хотел вытрясти из твари правду, и если существовал хотя бы крошечный шанс вернуть Тони… Стив и всей жизни не пожалел бы. Способ должен был существовать, обязательно, нужно только вытрясти его из этой твари.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я сделаю всё, чтобы его вернуть, - выдохнул он. - Мы смогли отнять у тебя тех, кто рассыпался от Щелчка, значит, можно вернуть и Тони. Отпусти его!

Череп глумливо наклонил голову, как будто Немезис могла читать его заполошные мысли.

\- Те, кто взят Камнем - мои навсегда, этого не вернёшь и не отменишь, - она оскалилась. - Вы смогли отобрать у меня дар Таноса, но это совсем другое, это моё! Навсегда!

Стив сжал кулаки, с трудом удерживая себя от драки. Тварь играла с ним, как с куклой, дразнила его - для чего?

\- Зачем ты мне всё это говоришь? - Стив подступил к Немезис вплотную, вдохнул запах сухой земли, истлевших книжных страниц, давным-давно опавших листьев - запах самого времени, кажется. От него щекотало в носу и хотелось кричать и драться, сражаясь в бесплодной борьбе с врагом, победить которого невозможно. - Разве непонятно, что я теперь не остановлюсь и не отступлю, пока не верну его?

\- Мне скучно, мой милый капитан, - кокетливо мурлыкнул Череп, и Стива снова тряхнуло от омерзения. - Попытайся его вернуть. Своего Тони. Мы так славно с тобой поиграем, и время пройдёт незаметно - у меня его много, слишком много, и всё оно - моё… да и весь этот мир, по большому счёту, тоже мой, и мне нечего и незачем скрывать от своих игрушек. Рано или поздно и ты тоже придёшь ко мне. Станешь моим приобретением, может быть, даже жемчужиной коллекции - но даже если нет, мне всё равно. Играть интересней, чем выигрывать, и я ведь всё равно одержу верх в самом конце, мы оба это знаем.

\- Ты никогда не победишь, потому что зло не побеждает, - Стив скрипнул зубами. Он бы уже давно бросился на Немезис, если бы не понимал, насколько это бессмысленно. Камень… проклятая космическая сущность спряталась от него, разговаривая при помощи передатчика, который ей явно не жалко было сломать, и Стив ничего не мог поделать, только слушать и узнавать побольше, чтобы потом вернуться готовым к сражению. А пока что нужно было терпеть и беспомощность, и ужас, и невозможную надежду, злые насмешки и похвальбу и слушать, слушать… 

\- Добро, зло - всего лишь смешные человеческие слова. А я - Бесконечность. Что ты можешь против бесконечности, храбрый маленький солдатик? Разве ты не почувствовал свою ничтожность против Таноса? А ведь он был такой же пешкой в моих руках, как и ты. У нас впереди хорошая игра, мой капитан, мне будет так весело, как давно не бывало. Но это потом, а пока что тебе стоит попробовать... простых радостей жизни.

Красный Череп молниеносно выбросил руку, и Стив не успел уйти от прикосновения, короткого и… никакого. Ни боли, ни холода, ни ожога - но, тем не менее, что-то случилось с ним. Стив словно бы отодвинулся от собственного тела и потерял над ним контроль, лишь наблюдал со стороны, как пальцы набирают на дисплее трекера…

Дата: 01/02/1945

Координаты...

Потерянный кусочек памяти вернулся на свое место, объясняя всё то, что что подспудно звучало в нём всё это время после прыжка назад, мучая недосказанностью, шептало на грани сознания и не давало покоя. И так же, как когда-то на поле битвы с Таносом, у бездыханного тела Тони, ноги подкосились, и каменные плиты пола Санктум Санкторум больно ударили в колени.

Древняя склонилась к нему, и солнечный блик прошёлся по её наголо обритой голове. Стив зажмурился на мгновение, потом снова открыл глаза.

\- Скажите мне правду: это не ваши магические фокусы?

Конечно, это были не они, и Стив понимал это лучше, чем кто бы то ни было другой. Он теперь вообще многое понимал; кажется, даже больше, чем мог осилить: и почему раньше не мог вспомнить, как возвращал камни, и почему никогда толком не мог понять, что именно заставило его вернуться в прошлое, вот и объяснял себе услышанной от Тони фразой…

Древняя бледно улыбнулась.

\- Никаких фокусов, капитан. Это ваша память, а я всего лишь помогла её вернуть.


	2. Часть вторая, в которой, как оказывается, ничего не закончилось

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вторая часть главы закончена, см. ниже

1

Стив не мог говорить, не мог даже пошевелиться.  
Древняя тоже молчала и смотрела на Око Агамотто на столе, как могла бы смотреть на ядовитую гадину.

— Я говорила вам об увеличении суммы добра, о каплях, наполняющих океан... - сказала наконец она. От этих слов Стив даже на мгновение вышел из ступора и удивлённо моргнул. Древняя чуть улыбнулась в ответ. — Хранитель Камня Времени тоже в некотором роде един, как и Камень. Да, мы — отдельные личности в разных мирах, но одновременно мы одно целое, и благодаря этому знаем, что было и будет в Мультивёрсе. Мне это всегда льстило, что уж скрывать — такая причастность к вечности... но по сути я — всего лишь игрушка, инструмент, как ваш бывший враг, капитан, а эти капли наполняют совсем другую чашу, и это ужасно.

Стиву показалось, что это бесконечно мудрое древнее существо — да нет, просто маленькая женщина на обломках своего мира — сейчас разрыдается, как ребёнок, впервые осознавший неизбежность смерти. Но она всё-таки справилась с собой и с видимым усилием вернула на лицо маску спокойствия.

— Я, увы, ничем не смогу помочь вам, капитан. Моя вина: я слишком долго считала Камень основой своего мира и послушным орудием… послушным _мне_ орудием, а теперь, признаться, не знаю, как можно сражаться против Бесконечности — да и можно ли вообще?

— Можно, — твёрдо сказал Стив, поднимаясь на ноги. — И нужно. Дело того стоит.

— Вот поэтому вы сильнее меня. Вам поможет будущий хранитель Камня Времени, других вариантов я не вижу: Стрендж был предсказан как величайший из нас, Хранителей. Мне кажется, я теперь понимаю, зачем это было нужно миру… мирам. И, капитан... не знаю, будет ли мой совет заслуживающим доверия, но поговорите сначала со Стренджем здесь, в нашей реальности. Эта линия вероятностей возникла не зря, она ваша и для вас. Стоит понять, зачем это всё было.

Боксёрские груши в тренировочном зале Щ.И.Т.а с некоторых пор делали сверхпрочными, с расчётом на визиты капитана Америки. Сейчас это было очень кстати: эмоции бурлили внутри ничуть не слабее, чем после пробуждения от комы. Только тогда в Стиве кипели горе, гнев и отрицание потери, а сейчас их место заняла боевая злость вперемешку с невозможной надеждой.

Обрывки мыслей кружились калейдоскопом, никак не желая складываться в что-то определённое. Стив заставил себя размеренно дышать и сосредоточился на привычных действиях. Провернуть кулак, вложить в удар все слитное движение корпуса, перенести вес на другую ногу, повторить… и снова, и снова…

В голове, наконец, начало проясняться, мысли потекли ровнее, подчиняясь ритму ударов.

Он может спасти Тони. Тони. Нежданное, невообразимое чудо, о котором он даже мечтать не смел, потому что нельзя жить с такой надеждой и не свихнуться. Нельзя было сейчас думать о том, что всё сказанное Немезис может оказаться враньём, ловушкой. Что это изменит, даже если так? Стив знал, что всё равно не сможет не попытаться.

Плохо, что он сейчас живёт в другом мире, на Земле, ещё не видевшей даже первого рукотворного спутника; один, далеко от Брюса или того же Стренджа, с которыми можно было бы посоветоваться. С другой стороны, в его родном мире камни уничтожены, и повторять их поиски опасно: это только вызовет к жизни новые временные ветки, а риск повторить катастрофу вырастет многократно. Не зря Древняя советовала не спешить с возвращением — а ведь в этом мире Стрендж ещё даже не родился.

Значит, придётся справляться пока что здесь, сейчас и самому. Хорошо, что и здесь тоже есть с кем поговорить, если повезёт с подходящим моментом…

Стоп.

А который час?

На часах было без четверти шесть: это Стиву казалось, что заново прошло две жизни, а на самом деле — считанные часы, и, значит, совсем скоро Говард будет ждать его в их привычном баре, смакуя выпивку. Может, он поможет рассортировать кашу в голове? Стив встряхнулся и стал разматывать бинты, отстранённо подумав, что их теперь только выбросить: он снова, как раньше, превратил их в клочья и в кровь разбил кулаки. 

Говард восседал у стойки, вдумчиво обсуждая с барменом преимущества свежей партии виски. Лихорадочное оживление дня уже улеглось, и в привычной атмосфере Старк блаженно щурился, скользя ленивым кошачьим взглядом по игрушкам под потолком. Лаковые блестящие самолётики, яркие модели гоночных авто, яхт и кораблей - где-то здесь, среди коллекции уменьшенных копий дорогих игрушек для больших мальчиков, были и его собственные подношения любимому бару. Стиву он обрадовался до чрезвычайности и расплылся в белозубой радостной улыбке.

— Вовремя, шеф Роджерс, как и всегда, — Старк бросил взгляд на руку Стива на стойке рядом со своим плечом, на сбитые костяшки, всмотрелся в лицо, и его расслабленное благодушие как рукой сняло; Говард выпрямился на барном табурете. — Что стряслось?

— Не здесь, - попросил Стив. — Это длинный разговор. Я понимаю, вечер пятницы...

— К чёрту пьянку, идём домой, - решительно сказал Старк, вставая и бросая на стойку деньги. — Что у тебя с руками, даже не спрашиваю, судя по всему, дело серьёзное. 

Стив только кивнул, шагая за ним. Дело было серьёзней некуда, и самым главным было — заставить Говарда поверить. Что ни говори, новости могли заставить засомневаться даже Старка.

Сам Говард о тревогах Стива не догадывался и, едва переступив порог кабинета, потребовал выкладывать всё начистоту.

— Я говорил сегодня с Древней. Это что-то вроде титула, наверное, она хранительница камня Времени здесь, в этом мире, — Стив помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Оказалось, что всё время, что я провёл в этом времени, я не помнил очень важную вещь. Самую важную.

— Так, — кивнул Старк. Вид у него был сосредоточенный и серьёзный, как на испытаниях. — Продолжай. Эта твоя амнезия не случайна, верно?

— Верно, - признал Стив. — Меня заставили забыть, и я обнаружил случайно — если бы не решил сегодня поговорить с Древней, так и вовсе мог не догадаться…

Он сам себя поймал на том, что заговаривается: язык не поспевал за бешено несущимися мыслями, и в ту же секунду Говард жестом его остановил.

— Давай-ка с самого начала и подробно. Это что-то, связанное с тем твоим будущим? Я, может, ничего не понимаю в этой вашей магии или космических технологиях, но если уж я разобрался в документации Манхэттенского проекта…

Стив кивнул. 

— В этом разберёшься тоже, я уверен. Только… постарайся мне поверить, Говард.

Старк приподнял одну бровь и даже комментировать не стал, но “а до сих пор я чем занимался?” так и читалось на его физиономии. Стива он слушал молча, только иногда кривился, а после того, как тот замолчал, произнёс:

— Чувствую себя чертовым идиотом. Новое ощущение, в чем-то даже бодрит.

— Ты не одинок. Я тоже, — Стив неловко повёл плечами. — Древняя посоветовала мне поговорить с доктором Стренджем, но как это устроить?

— А это ещё что за хрен такой? — прищурился Старк. — Впервые слышу, стало быть, не сенатор и не бизнесмен. 

— Верховный маг Земли. То есть станет им в будущем, — Стив невольно улыбнулся.

— Вот только верховного мага нам для полного счастья и не хватало, — почти ревниво фыркнул Говард. — Сами разберёмся. Хотя прямо сейчас я как никогда жалею, что практически трезв. Не потому, что ничего не понимаю, а потому что приходится работать с грёбаными сказками. Время, Пространство, Эфир, мать его… алхимия какая-то пополам с астрологией. Ладно, давай по порядку. Камни одни и те же в любом месте и в любой момент времени? Этакие мировые константы?

— Так мне сказал Красный Череп, то есть Немезис, — пожал плечами Стив. — Не думаю, что ей был смысл лгать ещё и в этом.

— Звучит дико, но на Сольвеевских конгрессах ещё и не такое услышишь. Рич Фейнман вообще бы тебя сейчас расцеловал за это… впрочем, хрен ему, обойдётся. Хорошо. Допустим, душа человека в каком-то смысле материальна, а Камень в самом деле накапливает души. Нам требуется вытащить из него одну-единственную душу… хм, хм… получается, нам даже не нужно никуда бегать, Стив! Ты можешь просто взять тот Камень, что есть в нашем мире, здесь и сейчас… — Говард крепко задумался, дымя сигарой, и с сожалением покачал головой. — Нет, вряд ли всё так просто. Раз Камень собирает души, то по умолчанию не может быть совсем уж неизменным, тогда теряется смысл уравнения. Логично предположить, что именно эта константа стоит особняком на оси координат, этакое непросчитанное исключение, и по временной шкале движется не линейно, а с дополнительными неизвестными, — Говард посмотрел на Стива, оценив, по-видимому, выражение его лица, и сжалился, спустившись с высот теории к практике. — Если совсем грубо: для этого Камня есть два времени, внутреннее и наружное, и для твоего относительного спокойствия будем считать, что они приблизительно равны, и то, что внутри, идёт ненамного быстрее, чем наше.

— Скотт говорил, что для него пять лет в квантовом пространстве прошли как пять часов, — вспомнил Стив, хватаясь за эту мысль, как за соломинку и одновременно обмирая от страха. Внутри Камня могло пройти и пять столетий, и пять тысяч лет, кто мог сказать наверняка?

— Вот! Так и считай пока что. И не переживай так, Стив, серьёзно. Если уж твой Тони угодил туда живым, то и дальше справится. Пять часов, пять лет — неважно, он же Старк, чёрт побери. Выводы: нам нужен камень, это первая задача. Вторая — что делать потом с душой? Ты же не хочешь получить в результате бесплотный призрак, нет?

Стив отчаянно помотал головой, в который раз ругая себя за глупость.

— И вернуть в старое тело вряд ли удастся тоже… — Говард в задумчивости покусал ноготь. — Не сомневаюсь, в твоём времени придумали бы что-то на этот счёт, но у нас тут ещё пока что каменный век и неотёсанный период.

Стиву стало еще хуже: перед глазами снова встало обожжённое пустое лицо Тони и опадающий серый пепел. 

— Господи, какой я идиот, — простонал он. — Об это я и не подумал.

— Ничего подобного, Стив. Ты поступаешь правильно: одна задача за раз, а недостаток воображения быстро проходит, стоит взяться за дело как следует, — рассеянно успокоил Говард. — Как этими камнями вообще управлять? Есть какой-нибудь алгоритм, общий принцип?

— В перчатке достаточно было отдать мысленный приказ и щёлкнуть пальцами. Без неё, наверное, тоже можно, но намного сложнее, раз Красный Череп не справился, — пробормотал Стив. — Она, по-видимому, что-то вроде прицела.

— Что же, значит, перчатка тоже нужна, — деловито решил Говард. — Судя по тому, что ты мне рассказывал, Тони тоже пришёл к этому выводу. До чего странно идти по чужим следам… и знаешь, это даже как-то нечестно. Эта ваша космическая магия всё равно что управление из штаба. Каждый солдат делает уйму всего, чтобы просто дожить до конца дня: стреляет, сидит в засаде, атакует, роет укрепления, а генералы где-то там знай себе рисуют стрелочки на картах и говорят: “до такого-то числа мы должны занять эту, эту и эту высоту”. 

— Ну, если так подумать… — начал Стив, пытаясь успеть за чужой мыслью. — Но генералам тоже бывает нелегко, вспомни хоть Ли, хоть Макартура!

— Само собой, но я завидую, — откровенно признался Старк. — Хорошо вам там, в будущем: щёлк, и готово, а я два года бился над элементарным обогащением урана. Ладно, не об этом речь. Зависть делу не поможет, а мы хотим, чтобы в результате у нас был живой-здоровый человек. Следовательно, нам нужно что?

Стив хлопнул глазами, в который раз поражаясь тому, как Говард ухитряется ловить ещё не высказанные идеи на лету и стремительно усваивает новую информацию, как превращает невозможное желание в детальный план действий… совсем как Тони. Господи, Тони…

Тот, как живой, встал перед глазами, в точности такой, каким был во время их подготовки к походу за Камнями: взъерошенные волосы с сединой, уютный коричневый кардиган, смешинки в глазах. Он увлечённо генерировал идеи, грыз зубочистку, валялся рядом с Наташей на широком офисном столе, дразнил Ракету и Скотта… просто был. Стив мечтал отдать всё на свете, всё, что имел, только чтобы Тони просто был снова. 

— Нам нужно создать этого живого-здорового человека, конечно же. Который из Камней за это отвечает? — не дожидаясь его ответа, постановил Говард, и Стив снова заморгал от этой непосредственности на грани безумия. — Стив, ну что ты удивляешься, это же логично! В условиях задачи есть супермогучее существо, которое могло просто-таки всё, значит в наборе его инструментов точно есть нечто, позволяющее оперировать материей. Пространство и Время, очевидно, определяют физические постоянные и задают направление времени. Откладываем пока в сторону Разум, раз он слишком опасен и связан с Немезис напрямую. Остаются Сила и Реальность. Ну? Логично же?

— При помощи камня Силы Целестиалы могли уничтожать планеты, — ошалело вспомнил Стив давнишние слова Тора. — А Эфир мог превращать материю в антиматерию…

— Ну вот, разрушение и созидание, золото и свинец, я же говорю — сраная алхимия, всё в лучших традициях замшелого средневековья. Мог превращать в антиматерию, значит, сможет и обратно. Всё, план в целом понятен. Для начала нужны перчатка и камни Реальности и Души, а там уж сообща придумаем, как вытащить из камня моего... твоего Тони. Чёрт, я обсуждаю спасение сына, которого у меня ещё и в проекте нет, а тот, что когда-нибудь родится, наверное, будет другим человеком, и вот эти парадоксы меня запутывают куда сильнее, — Говард потряс головой. — Брр, всё-таки лучше о деле.

— С камнем Души я разберусь, — Стив дёрнул плечом и постарался не смотреть Старку в глаза. — А вот что делать с перчаткой, надо подумать. Сейчас я вернусь, подожди минуту.

Бело-красно-чёрный квантовый костюм исправно функционировал, окутывая тело щекотным слоем. И пять капсул с частицами Пима — перестраховщик Брюс сунул Стиву солидный запас — тоже никуда не пропали, так и лежали в ящике стола в комнате, которую Говард раз и навсегда выделил для него в особняке, не слушая никаких возражений. Не то чтобы Стив здесь часто ночевал: он предпочитал маленькую съёмную квартиру недалеко от офиса СНР, но хранить там что-либо ценное было бы совершенно невозможно. Отдавая Говарду свой боевой костюм, Стив чуть было не отдал вместе с ним и трекер, для изучения, — и передумал в последний момент. Мелькнуло вдруг в голове, что эта вещица — последнее, что сделал для него Тони, и сентиментальное нежелание расставаться с ней перевесило здравый смысл. Использовать его по назначению Стив всё равно не собирался, редкие мысли о возможности уйти отсюда всегда ускользали и тут же забывались — теперь-то понятно, почему. К тому же и уходить-то, по сути, было некуда и не к кому… вот до этого самого дня. Стив бездумно вертел кистью, то активируя костюм, то убирая его обратно. План, составленный Говардом, был хорош своей простотой и понятен от первого до последнего шага, Стив даже не надеялся, что всё может сложиться так удачно — впрочем, Говард не знал, что решить достать камень Души гораздо проще, чем действительно его добыть, но Стив не собирался посвящать Старка в такие детали, уже неплохо изучив беспокойную старкову натуру. Говард, может, и не был героем, как Тони, но уже не раз рисковал жизнью ради общего дела, один давнишний полёт через линию фронта чего стоил! Он бы точно полез за компанию к черту на рога, хотя бы чтоб посмотреть на камни Бесконечности, и втягивать его в такую авантюру за месяц до свадьбы было бы полным свинством.

Да и в любом случае была у плана ещё одна деталь. Как сказал бы сам Говард, тоже осуществимая, а значит, технически несущественная. Но Стив уже чувствовал, что эта “несущественная деталь” будет стоить ему немаленького куска сердца. 

Он молча положил на стол трекер и пригоршню капсул. Говард вопросительно глянул на него, покрутил в руках трекер, изучил капсулу на просвет, нахмурился и посмотрел еще раз — ни дать ни взять хозяйка, подозревающая, что яйцо испортилось.

— Это жидкость или газ?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Стив. — Это изобретение доктора-биохимика Генри Джонатана Пима, оно так и названо в его честь — частицы Пима. С помощью этих частиц и специального костюма человек может увеличиваться и уменьшаться в размерах. Уменьшаться вплоть до квантового предела. На этом уровне у пространства-времени другие свойства…

— И именно так ты и попал сюда, — рассеянно закончил за него Говард, вертя в руках капсулу. — А костюм?

— Вот, — Стив надел трекер и задействовал костюм, потом убрал. 

— Дай, — немедленно потребовал Старк. Безошибочно включил, выключил, опять включил, повел плечами, ощущая костюм, пощупал ткань рукава, тронул пальцем сенсор, вопросительно посмотрел на Стива над загоревшимся экраном, забормотал:

— Это, похоже, дата, здесь координаты…

— Вот эту кнопку не трогай, а то улетишь куда-нибудь, — поспешно предупредил Стив, в который раз поражаясь способностям Старка — Старков, это явно было фамильной чертой, — в полторы секунды осваивать то, на что у обычного человека ушло бы часа два, а то и больше. — Всё правильно, тут задаётся точка выхода, тут — дата и галактические координаты планеты, местные координаты на ней. Вот здесь можно выбирать более ранние точки входа и выхода. 

— И этот костюм разработает доктор Пим? — Говард хищно сощурился. — Я с ним пару раз пересекался, но плотно не общался, а стоило бы.

— Нет, его костюмы были проще. И Пим не занимался перемещениями во времени, — вздохнул Стив. — Он только случайно обнаружил эффект квантового пространства. Его жена однажды потерялась там из-за неисправности костюма. В большом мире прошло около двадцати лет, для неё — гораздо меньше. Так что это не было, собственно, путешествием во времени: она просто выпала из времени в нашем мире и всё, да и эффекты пребывания в квантовом мире были не сахар. 

— Не повезло, — сочувственно кивнул Говард, с видимым нежеланием возвращая трекер. — Здесь Пим ещё не женат, кажется, но если я приду предупреждать его о том, что ещё не случилось, он меня с лестницы спустит, такой уж характер.

— Тони доработал технологию, чтобы можно было контролировать направление движения, самостоятельно перемещаться в нужную точку времени-пространства, и создал этот костюм по подобию своей брони, — Стив машинально надел трекер. Чувство было — словно Тони каким-то образом ухитрился пожать ему руку из далёкого далёка: слабо, но несомненно.

Говард смотрел на прибор точь-в-точь как бедные сиротки на классических рождественских картинках заглядывают в окна дома, рассматривая чужой семейный ужин.

— Когда ты притащил свой боевой костюм, я думал, что могу сравниться с тем будущим, пусть не сразу, но за несколько лет упорной работы. Пахать я умею, Стив, не сомневайся. Но это... Я даже не пойму его устройства, не то что не смогу повторить, сколько бы ни старался. Чёрт. Чёрт!

— Ты бы разобрался, — уверенно сказал Стив, — со временем.

— Да, в нём вся беда — в этом гребучем времени, — мрачно закончил за него Старк. — До таких технологий я просто не доживу. Ты принес эту штуку показать мне… зачем? Вряд ли чтоб подразниться.

— Перчатку могут создать только гномы-кузнецы с Нидавеллира, — чувствуя себя без вины виноватым, объяснил Стив. - Они вассалы Асгарда, а Эфир спрятал в тайник ещё отец Одина. Мы не сможем сделать то, что задумали, без помощи асгардцев, а Тор, если ничего не изменится, впервые попадёт на Землю только в 2011 году. 

Говард молчал, задумчиво трогая пальцем капсулу, и вид у него был сосредоточенный и несчастный.

— Прости, — неловко сказал Стив. Говард слабо отмахнулся.

— Да при чём тут... Ты должен это сделать и сделаешь, конечно, о чём тут спорить. Просто ты опять бежишь на помощь один, на этот раз ещё и без щита, а я не могу тебя даже на самолёте подбросить, — он взъерошил набриолиненные волосы, превращая их в воронье гнездо. — Время — самая паскудная из стихий. Ну почему именно сейчас? Каких-то пару месяцев назад я бы всё бросил и махнул с тобой, а теперь Мария, как же я её брошу… слушай, а если я и правда — туда и назад, и сразу вернусь, никто и не заметит?

— Нет, - категорически сказал Стив. — Порождать временные парадоксы — последнее дело. Ты не можешь заранее быть уверенным, что получится вернуться, да и нельзя вернуться в уже случившееся прошлое, я тому живой пример. Плюс костюм у меня всего один, а потерять тебя где-нибудь в квантовом пространстве…

Говард грустно покивал.

— Ладно, уговорил. Эти штуки, — он покачал капсулой, — тебе нужны все?

— По одной на каждое перемещение, я брал с запасом на всякий случай. Мне хватит и одной…

— Ну уж нет, — Говард замотал головой. — Запас тебе и сейчас нужен, оставь мне только одну — думаю, этого хватит. И пообещай одну вещь.

— Какую?  
— Когда вытащишь своего Тони, расскажи ему всё, — Стив непонимающе моргнул, но Говард смотрел настойчиво и очень серьёзно. - О себе. О том, что он для тебя значит. А то я же тебя знаю, ты опять стоически промолчишь и останешься ни с чем. 

— Говард… — Стив чувствовал, как горит и шея, и лоб, а не только уши, — зачем, ему это не нужно вообще, и… и потом, я не смогу…

— Не дури, — коротко распорядился Старк. — Ты чёртов идеалист и мастер высокой драмы, прав был Филипс. Но учти, вторых шансов судьба даёт ещё меньше, чем первых, а с твоим сомнительным счастьем…

“Вот он, мой второй шанс”, — сказал тогда Тони, зарываясь лицом в спутанные волосы дочери, — “И я не собираюсь ним рисковать”.

— Я… — начал Стив, не зная толком, что собирается сказать. Старк только кривовато усмехнулся.

— Не мучайся, Стив, я и так понимаю, что ты обо всём этом думаешь. Господи, да у тебя на лице всё написано, как на неоновой вывеске. Просто поверь мне и сделай, ладно?

— Святый Боже, — Стив потёр руками лицо и покачал головой, не в силах ни спорить, ни согласиться. — Такое можно обсуждать только на пьяную голову. Никогда не думал, что так скажу, но я уже почти мечтаю надраться.

— Надраться — это просто то, что доктор прописал, и попытаться никогда не поздно, — решительно сказал Старк. — Едем обратно? Не хочу напиваться дома.

Конечно, Стив не смог ему отказать. 

Гладкий асфальт шоссе ложился под колёса мотоцикла, того самого, ещё военного. Выпавший днём снег растаял: декабрь выдался довольно тёплым, и “белого Рождества” в этом году синоптики не обещали. Для путешествий на мотоцикле погода всё равно была не особо подходящей, но Стиву было плевать: толстый свитер и лётная куртка достаточно защищали от пронзительного холода, встречный ветер прогнал последние остатки несостоявшегося хмеля, а нетерпение гнало вперёд сильнее улучшенного двигателя “Харлея”.

Перед отъездом он сделал крюк и через затихший полуночный Бруклин подъехал к кладбищу Святого Креста, конечно, уже закрытому. Мысленно извиняясь, перелез через ограду и осторожно пробежал к нужному месту недалеко от края. Стив приходил сюда в далёком две тысячи двенадцатом, почти сразу после пробуждения: стоял, смотрел и почти ничего не чувствовал — два одинаково потемневших от времени камня, затянутых понизу мхом, были совершенно не похожи на могилы его родителей, какими он их помнил и не вызывали никаких чувств настолько, что Стив устыдился. Зато потом, уже вернувшись из будущего, он пришёл сюда наутро после вечеринки в честь Победы, прихватив Стива-младшего, и сдавленно рыдал на плече не-совсем-себя, почти-брата. Несмотря на все его теперешние знания об устройстве мира, он на мгновение задумался, что сказала бы мама, увидь она их оттуда, где она сейчас — двух сыновей вместо одного. Что сказал бы отец, которого ни он сам, ни Стив-младший никогда не видели. 

Там, на тихом ночном кладбище, Стив впервые за очень много лет совершенно точно осознал, куда лежит его путь и что он должен сделать. Вернувшееся ясное чувство цели сделало всё вокруг чётким и свежим, а пустое ночное шоссе подарило ощущение полёта. Стив мчался по знакомой дороге: точно так же он ездил в Лихай пять последних лет. Так же они с Тони ехали в семидесятых, угнав машину со стоянки за Центральным вокзалом. Тони вскрыл её за считанные секунды и потом долго рассуждал на тему того, как это здорово: ни сигнализации, ни вездесущих камер наблюдения, даже слежки через спутник ещё не изобрели — и кстати, как насчёт морального аспекта? Не смущает ли Капитана Америку угон машины? Стив в ответ на это ехидство фыркнул и рассказал, как в своё время угонял машину и как ехал с Наташей в тот же Лихай, только с другой стороны. После побега из захваченного Гидрой Щ.И.Т.а было не до церемоний, и сигнализация не помешала, а камеры, по счастью, смотрели в другую сторону. Каким-то загадочным образом тот разговор вырулил на пересказ их с Романовой пикировки, — как именно до этого дошло, не сохранилось даже в идеальной памяти суперсолдата, — но Стив более чем хорошо запомнил и то, как Тони необидно смеялся, и собственные неловкие попытки замять разговор о поцелуях — Тони тоже чертовски интересовало, с кем Стив целовался, а ещё лучше — улыбчивые морщинки у смешливых карих глаз.

В первых лучах рассветного солнца Стив припарковал мотоцикл у новенького белого заборчика на аккуратной улице на окраине Вашингтона. Сквозь дверь доносились неясные голоса и бормотание радио — хорошо, значит, он никого не разбудит раньше чем нужно. Пегги открыла дверь на стук, и удивление на её лице мгновенно сменилось радостью.

— Стив! Вот это сюрприз! Входи, у нас еще остались тосты и кофе.

Он оставил у двери куртку и свитер, входя в тёплую кухню, пожал руку Стиву-младшему и отказался от угощения.

— Я совсем ненадолго, только попрощаться.

— Филлипс в конце концов нашёл для тебя миссию? — улыбнулась Пегги. — Это здорово, тебе давно пора развеяться.

— Нет, то есть не Филлипс, а я сам, — Стив усмехнулся. — Или, вернее, миссия сама меня нашла, и я ухожу насовсем.

Пегги уронила ложечку, и Стив-младший автоматически её перехватил.

— Насовсем, — повторил он. — Ты умеешь удивлять, старший. Это то, о чём я думаю? 

— Насовсем, — эхом отозвалась Пегги. — Куда, Стив?

— Скорее не куда, а в когда, — ответил Стив и, кажется, только сейчас окончательно поверил в то, что собирается сделать. — Мне нужно быть на Земле, когда начнётся война за камни Бесконечности. Есть шанс спасти Тони. Не смотрите так, я все это время думал, что он мёртв и этого не исправить, но шанс есть. Небольшой, конечно, и звучит это чертовски странно, но…

— Но ты должен попытаться и не можешь иначе, — понимающе закончил за него Стив-младший. — Жаль, мы как раз собирались предложить тебе стать крёстным отцом, — он приобнял чуть порозовевшую Пегги и кивнул в ответ на удивлённую и радостную улыбку Стива. — Ага. Уверен, будет девочка, такая же боевая, как Пег. 

— Перестань меня смущать, — возмутилась Пегги. — Вы оба. Стив, но ведь это дорога в один конец, я уверена.

— Не совсем, — Стив обнадёживающе улыбнулся. — Я ужасно за вас рад, правда. И если нам немного повезёт, мы ещё встретимся там, в будущем, я познакомлюсь с вашим малышом, хоть и подросшим… а для тебя, Пег, у меня задание.

Пегги мгновенно посерьёзнела и поглядела на него вопросительно.

— Присматривай за Старком-младшим, — попросил Стив. — Я понимаю, его ещё и на свете нет, и, может, появится нескоро, но когда всё-таки появится…

— У меня будет неплохой опыт, — усмехнулась Пегги, кивнула и протянула Стиву руку. Тот поднёс её к губам, вдохнул запах тёплого хлеба, кофе, крема для кожи, глубокий и спокойный аромат женщины, которую однажды любил, запах самого дома, теперь уже точно не его собственного. Его дом ждал впереди, далеко-далеко во времени и пространстве, и его ещё только предстояло отвоевать, спасти. Пегги, словно прочитав эту последнюю мысль, сказала негромко, — а ты вытащи его. Он ждёт, я уверена.

— Об этом меня и просить не нужно, — Стив помолчал, неловко глянул на младшего. Пегги легонько подтолкнула мужа в спину, и тот уловив намек, поднялся.

— Я подожду тебя на крыльце. 

Стив был ужасно благодарен ему за деликатность. Некоторые вещи о нём Пегги понимала гораздо лучше, чем кто бы то ни было ещё, даже лучше, чем он сам. 

— Мне будет тебя не хватать, — признался он. — Но я так за вас рад…

Билл Кроссби в радиоприёмнике мечтал попасть домой к Рождеству. Традиционные песни в последние две недели заполонили эфир, вездесущие и неистребимые, но Стив просто перестал воспринимать музыку, чтобы не травить душу обещаниями семейного праздника, который ему не светил ни в каком случае. А сейчас вдруг подумалось, что если всё выйдет как задумано, то и Тони и он могут быть дома даже раньше Рождества, он ведь унёс камни накануне Дня всех святых.

— Значит, не Старк, а его сын, — медленно сказала Пегги, понимающе глядя на Стива.

Стив, усмехнувшись, отвёл глаза. Пегги была всё та же, серьёзная и быстрая на мысль и на язык, её проницательность не притупили ни семейное счастье, ни будущее материнство — может, даже наоборот, только обострили. Стив мог бы сказать полуправду, начать уверять, что точно так же полез бы в пекло за любого члена команды, но, пожалуй, время отрицать или скрывать свои чувства и вправду прошло.

— Технически не совсем его сын, но да, — ответил он.  
— И, выходит, ты не соврал, когда говорил, что других женщин у тебя не было, — так же задумчиво сказала она. 

Стив так же с улыбкой пожал плечами. Слов не находилось.

— Из всей своей той жизни ты вспоминал только его, только о нём и говорил. Я сначала думала, что дело в его смерти и чувстве вины, но теперь вижу, что нет. Ты сейчас просто светишься, Стив, от одной возможности вернуть его ты ожил сам. Ты пришёл прощаться, но на самом деле ты только сейчас по-настоящему вернулся, наконец-то ты — это ты.

Радиоприемник хрюкнул, зашипел, а потом уже гораздо чище заиграл новую песню, и Стив даже не удивился совпадению. Тягучие и игривые одновременно, джазовые синкопы, которые он слушал много лет назад и много лет спустя, в незнакомом Нью-Йорке, в непривычной квартире, со старой пластинки, слушал раз за разом, мучая сам себя, но не желая останавливаться, наполнили воздух. Тогда эта песня была осколком прошлого, засевшим в сердце. Здесь и сейчас она была современной и всеми любимой: песня о женщине, дождавшейся своего солдата с войны.

Поцелуй меня, потом ещё, целуй ещё,  
Прошло так много лет.  
Я почти забыла, как с тобою хорошо —  
Прошло так много лет.  
Ты и не знал, как ты мне снился ночь за ночью,  
Как без тебя мне было пусто ночь за ночью.  
Так целуй меня, потом ещё, целуй ещё,  
Прошло так много лет...

Пегги наклонила голову, пытливо глядя на Стива, а потом вдруг сказала:

— Ты говорил, что в твоём прошлом приглашал меня в клуб "Аист", но так и не смог туда прийти. И не пригласил потом, ни здесь, ни там, да?

— Нет, не пригласил, — ответил Стив. Горло перехватило, и вся любовь к ней, восхитительной и сильной, нахлынула в одном последнем, прощальном моменте.

— Пригласи меня сейчас, — просто попросила Пегги. — Это наша последняя встреча, и нужно закончить то, что когда-то началось: такие дела нельзя оставлять незавершёнными.

...Они медленно двигались под музыку, Стив ощущал цветочный запах духов Пегги, тепло её тела - и понимание пришло как удар, как толчок от попавшей пули. Он прощался со всеми ними навсегда: с Пегги, с Говардом, которому только и сказал малодушно “спокойной ночи”, придерживая на крыльце особняка в условно вертикальном положении, со Стивом-младшим, дожидавшимся его на веранде, с полковником Филлипсом, которому он даже не позвонил — со всеми людьми, с которыми работал и воевал плечом к плечу. Всё это время Стив словно бы жил чуть в стороне, наособицу, так и не ощутив этот мир и это время до конца своими, но уходить всё равно оказалось больно. Может, кого-то из них он ещё и застанет в будущем, но свою жизнь они проживут уже без него, сами по себе.

Снова непостижимым образом словно прочитав его мысли, Пегги неровно выдохнула и сказала:

— Не ищи меня в будущем, слышишь, не вздумай! Я хочу, чтобы на этот раз ты запомнил меня молодой.

Она упорно не поднимала голову, и Стив мог видеть только её макушку, но по голосу было понятно: она всё-таки плачет, как бы ни пыталась сдержаться.

— Я всегда видел тебя молодой, ты была для меня самой красивой на свете даже в девяносто…

— Обещай! — сдавленно потребовала она, не поддаваясь на уговоры. 

— Обещаю, — прошептал Стив, едва сумев проглотить тугой колючий комок, засевший в горле.

На крыльце Стив-младший крепко его обнял и похлопал по спине.

— Значит, как в книжке? Встретимся сорок лет спустя? Нет, даже ещё больше, и ты опять пропустишь всё самое интересное, а, дружище?

— Точно, — согласился Стив. — Это, наверное, какая-то константа Мультивёрса. Что ж, могло быть и хуже. Дай-ка руку, младший.

Стив-младший протянул ладонь, и Стив опустил в неё потёртый латунный компас.

— Держи. Я теперь и без него точно знаю, куда мне надо.

Несмотря на грусть, на душе стало легко: он и вправду закончил всё, что должен был довести до конца, оставалось только спуститься по ступенькам крыльца, вбить несколько цифр на дисплее трекера, нажать кнопку на перчатке — и провалиться в воронку квантового тоннеля, чтобы начать, наконец, путь домой. Стив прошёл по крашеным доскам, зажмурился, чувствуя солнечный свет, запах скошенной травы и дома, тепло навсегда уходящего прошлого, проверил координаты и, полной грудью вдохнув дух того, что сбылось не с ним, нажал на кнопку.

***

Особняк Старков почти не изменился за пролетевшие годы, разве что кусты теперь были подстрижены иначе, а кнопка электрического звонка заменила старый колокольчик. Зато Джарвис изменился - иссох и поседел, но не сгорбился и не утратил солидности: при виде Стива не стал ахать и охать, а привычно-вежливо произнёс:

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Роджерс.

Впечатление было такое, словно они виделись лишь вчера, когда Стив притащил безбожно пьяного Говарда из бара.

— Мистер Старк дома? - спросил Стив осторожно. Вопреки логике, он до полусмерти боялся услышать что-нибудь вроде “мистер и миссис Старк погибли четыре года тому назад”. Да, они уничтожили Гидру, а Баки ушел на гражданку и женился в сорок девятом, но кто знает, как повела себя упрямая история?

— Мистер Старк в эту минуту находится на заседании совета инвесторов Старк Индастриз, а директор Роджерс ожидает вас в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а.

— Ожидает? - удивился Стив. Ни Говард, ни Стив-младший не могли знать о том, что в последний момент он решит на всякий случай сделать остановку в девяносто пятом. Наученный недавним горьким опытом, Стив опасался, что изменения этой реальности будут слишком значительны, и хотел проверить всё заранее.

— У меня есть чёткие указания, согласно которым в любое время и при любых обстоятельствах вашего визита, капитан, я должен сопроводить вас к директору Роджерсу и уведомить мистера Старка. Не желаете чего-нибудь выпить, пока готовится автомобиль?

Директор Щ.И.Т.а Стив Роджерс в свои почти семьдесят с лишним выглядел едва на шестьдесят, и сил, судя по крепкому рукопожатию, почти не растерял.

— Мы не ждали тебя так рано. Что-то пошло не так? — сказал он вместо приветствия.

— Всё так. Я просто подумал, что история — слишком своенравная штука, и хотел удостовериться... у вас был недавно инцидент?..

— …с тессарактом, оборотнями и крии? Да. Тони работал с доктором Ларсон над проектом П.Е.Г.А.С., но мы не смогли предотвратить её смерть. А дальше всё было так, как ты и писал в досье: Кэрол Денверс вернулась на Землю, и в конфликте с крии Фьюри и Коулсон показали себя просто отлично. Я постарался не вмешиваться. Решил, что чем меньше мы влияем на ход вещей, пока он нас устраивает, тем лучше.

Стив задумчиво покивал.

— То есть принципиальной разницы в исторических событиях по сравнению с тем, что было у меня в прошлом, нет?

— Ну, не то чтобы разницы не было совсем, но общемирового правительства у нас пока не существует, и колонии на Марсе тоже, хотя такие планы есть, — ответил почти совсем седой Стив, которого теперь было странно называть младшим даже в мыслях.

— Фьюри же не в курсе будущих событий? — уточнил Стив.

— Нет, конечно. Думаешь, стоит ему рассказать?

— Я не уверен… пожалуй, разве что в общих чертах. Детали будут ему больше мешать, чем помогать, мне кажется. Впрочем, есть одна вещь, которую я бы хотел уточнить. В моём мире у Фьюри был передатчик, позволявший в нужный момент позвать Кэрол Денверс на помощь. Мне нужно знать, есть ли такая возможность здесь.

— Не помню, чтобы он об этом упоминал, но сейчас мы у него спросим. Агент Фьюри, зайдите ко мне через четверть часа, пожалуйста, - сказал Стив в интерком. - Как думаешь, что ему нужно рассказать о тебе?

— Ничего, по крайней мере, пока что, — с неожиданным злорадством, удивившим его самого, предложил Стив. — Проверим лишний раз, на что он годится.

Стив-младший хмыкнул и согласился:

— А почему бы и нет. Я всё равно уже подумываю передать ему дела, так пусть привыкает.

Из коридора, пока что слышная только улучшенным слухом суперсолдата, донеслась до боли знакомая скороговорка, и Стив мгновенно позабыл о Фьюри.

— Да, мне нужен этот человек и только он, никто другой. Уговаривай его как хочешь… да, я в курсе, что Илон большую часть времени выглядит как шарлатан и авантюрист, но, Пеппер, эта курочка будет нести нам золотые яйца!... да, ты права, никто кроме нас эти яйца не высидит, даже он сам... да, поэтому мне и нужно, чтобы парень ел у меня с рук. Вирджиния Старк Поттс, мы, конечно, женаты уже полгода, но владелец Старк Индастриз всё ещё я! Если тебе кажется, что риски слишком высоки — не вопрос, торгуйся. Договоришься за меньший бюджет — всё остальное твоё, вкладывай в свое обожаемое органическое земледелие, я же не против…

Старк-младший влетел в кабинет, и у Стива сжалось сердце, так похож был этот Старк на его Тони, впервые встреченного в летающей крепости Щ.И.Т.а. Чуть другой разрез глаз, бородка по иной моде, и кажется, немного выше ростом — но яркая, буйная энергия, окутывавшая Старка, была такой же, и он точно так же притягивал взгляд. А от того, каким теплом просияли его глаза в ответ на улыбку директора Роджерса, Стиву стало ещё больнее. Потом Старк заметил в кабинете постороннего, и Стив в бессчётный раз провалился в прошлое, такая знакомая злость, почти ненависть полыхнула во взгляде.

— Всё-таки он! Что с отцом?  
— А что с Говардом? — не понял Стив, растерянно глядя то на него, то на Стива-младшего.  
— С момента открытия доктором Пимом субатомарных частиц Говард работал над возможностью временных перемещений с их помощью, — ответил вместо него директор Роджерс. — В тысяча девятьсот семьдесят пятом ему это удалось. Сначала он переместился на месяц вперёд, а потом…

— Потом сказал, чтоб мы встречали его в две тысячи одиннадцатом! — почти выплюнул Тони. — Потому что, видите ли, он не был уверен, что без него там управятся. Что смотришь, Кэп? Слов не хватает? Могу одолжить парочку покрепче!

— Я не знал, — растерянно сказал Стив. — Когда мы виделись в последний раз, он только собирался жениться.

— Мама умерла в семьдесят третьем. Слабое сердце, — вздохнул сын Говарда и как будто потух, потеряв запал. — Думаю, если бы не это, он бы остался, он очень её любил. А так… заявил мне “тебе почти двадцать пять, я в твоем возрасте уже основал СИ. Попробуй сам, не буду путаться у тебя под ногами”, — и только его и видели.

— Я вправду не думал… — Стив сообразил и застонал. — Я оставил ему частицы. Ясно же было, это все равно что поманить ребенка сладостями. Вы, Старки не способны не изучать, а уж если открыли что-нибудь этакое, то можете не попробовать на себе…

— На ком же еще, — пожал плечами Старк. — И отец сам сделал выбор, не считай его совсем уж неразумным ребенком. Я его даже понимаю, на самом деле, после того как ты ему столько рассказал о технологиях будущего, кто бы удержался. Я, пожалуй, зря вспылил, прости, проехали. Что у нас тут стряслось и почему тревога так рано?

— Нет пока никакой тревоги, Тони, - успокаивающе сказал директор Роджерс. - Просто Стив решил обсудить несколько деталей заранее, и я с ним согласен.

Старк — всё-таки Тони — кивнул и явно привычным движением рухнул в ближнее от директора кресло, вытащил наладонник и принялся деловито тыкать в экран стилусом.

— Я всё слышу, если что, но Пеппер с меня голову снимет, если я до обеда не просмотрю правки в квартальной отчётности.

Стив чуть улыбнулся и покачал головой. Забавно было, как в любой реальности их первая встреча с Тони Старком самопроизвольно превращалась в стычку и обмен колкостями. Но состязаться с этим Тони Стиву не было нужды: у него была своя цель, а у Старка — своя жизнь, кажется, счастливая. Слава богу. Стив и так уже умудрился её осложнить, сам того не зная и не желая. Как причудливо всё же повторялись в этом мире повороты судеб!

— Щ.И.Т.у удалось повторить программу суперсолдата? — спросил он, возвращаясь к текущей задаче. — Я помню, наработки были.

Директор Роджерс потянулся, удобно устраиваясь в солидном кресле.

— А вот с этого места всё пошло немного не так, и ты действительно пропустил кучу интересного. Победа в Корейской войне поставила нас на грань войны с Китаем. Ситуация была серьёзней некуда, в какой-то момент вполне предметно обсуждались ядерные удары по приграничной территории, где были сконцентрированы войска, если Китай попытается пересечь границу. 

Стив поражённо выдохнул: сама идея использовать ядерное оружие, пусть даже ради самой благой цели, всё так же была для него противоестественной, преступной. 

— Не волнуйся так, — успокоил Роджерс. — Конфликт удалось решить дипломатическим путём: в тот момент отношения между Китаем и Россией были хуже некуда, а без поддержки Москвы Китай не рискнул с нами воевать, — Роджерс хитро усмехнулся. — Но удар по общественным настроениям оказался сильнее ожидаемого, и когда появилась угроза войны уже во Вьетнаме, мгновенно сформировалось серьёзное антивоенное движение. Люди требовали, чтобы Америка перестала вмешиваться в чужие конфликты на другом конце света и не ставила мир на грань ядерной войны. Кеннеди пошел навстречу, тем более что после смерти Сталина отношения между нами и комми здорово смягчились. 

— А что произошло между Китаем и Союзом и при чём здесь суперсолдаты?

— С них всё началось. Китайских суперсолдат мы встретили в Северной Корее. У нас в тылах действовала целая диверсионная группа. Можешь представить себе резонанс?

— Вот оно что… постой, и как Китай это объяснил?

— Официально заявил, что это последователи старинной боевой школы Си Фу, какие суперсолдаты, что вы, и в мыслях не было, и вообще они заблудились, а формально так и вовсе не военнослужащие. Помогают корейским братьям на добровольных началах.

Старк скептически фыркнул и окончательно перестал делать вид, что занят отчётностью.

— А на самом деле? Они что, умудрились украсть наши разработки?

Директор Роджерс покачал головой.

— На самом деле в Китае был свой злой гений, доктор Фу Манчу. Он ещё до войны изобрел нечто вроде сыворотки, только временного действия. Она срабатывала на подготовленных, физически очень развитых солдатах, так что китайцы не слишком-то и врали про школу боевых искусств. Ты, кстати, её даже держал в руках, ту сыворотку.

— Та ампула Зодиака? — догадался Стив, и младший кивнул.  
— Эта-то история и стоила Китаю добрых отношений с Союзом. Сталин в последние годы был просто одержим идеей тоже получить суперсолдат, а тут мало того что проект Зола, кхм… скоропостижно закрылся, так ещё и друзья-союзники не поделились с ним своей технологией, — они со Стивом обменялись злорадными улыбками. — Старик Джозеф всегда больше всего подозревал соратников — шпионаж, предательство, вот это всё, — и его паранойя только усиливалась с возрастом, вот и вышло, что экспансия коммунизма в Азии потеряла поддержку Китая и заглохла. Союз, кстати, потом всё же пытался создать суперсолдата, уже самостоятельно, в начале шестидесятых. 

—И?

Стив-младший хитро улыбнулся.

— Кеннеди выступил с инициативой прекращения Холодной войны и ограничения не только ядерных вооружений, но и разработок, связанных с изменениями человеческой природы. Произнёс прочувствованную речь о том, что человека создал Бог, и не нам подвергать сомнению творение Его рук. И что, мы — я хочу сказать, как страна, — никогда и не занимались подобными богопротивными мерзостями. 

У Стива, по-видимому, глаза стали очень большими и круглыми, потому что Старк довольно гнусно хихикнул.

— А как же проект "Возрождение"?

— Выдумка для повышения боевого духа во время войны, — безмятежно ответил Роджерс. — Очень удачная, но всё-таки пропаганда.

— И Капитан Америка, значит, тоже выдумка? — Стиву стало внезапно очень обидно за младшего.

— Нет, — улыбнулся тот. — Не дуйся, сейчас поймёшь, что не на что. Публике скормили вот какую версию: во время войны правительство выдумало историю превращения тощего доходяги в суперсолдата в целях пропаганды, а на самом деле подобрало на эту роль здоровенного бойца из спецгруппы Филлипса. А дальше уже всё было честно: крепкий американский парень, герой, борьба с Гитлером и Гидрой и так далее. Нам ещё здорово сыграло на руку то, что ничего особенного у меня в крови так никто и не нашёл, так что и доказать ничего было нельзя. Ты бы видел, как Филлипс давал интервью, — Роджерс мечтательно заулыбался. — "Нет, мэм, какая там сыворотка, мэм. Зачем американской армии эти яйцегололовые… кхм, простите, умники. Добрый армейский паёк, регулярные тренировки и опытный сержант творят чудеса, мэм".

У него вышло настолько похоже на полковника, что Стив не выдержал и расхохотался.

— И тебе не обидно?

— Да ну, — пожал плечами младший. — Филлипс тогда сказал мне, что дело вовсе не в том, что я получил из пробирки, а в том, что уже позже сделал сам. 

Стив кивнул и заметил, невольно чувствуя себя ментором:

— Полковник был прав. Вкатить сыворотку ещё не означает сделать героя, иначе таких сверхлюдей из пробирки было бы полным-полно. Ты работал на износ и не позволял себе сдаться, потому и получилось, я же помню.

Тони неожиданно смущённо хмыкнул и пробормотал:

— Вы оба помните, разве нет? Я даже в детстве знал что дело не в сыворотке и вита-лучах. Это как считать, что весь мой успех — в деньгах моего отца. Бред, но некоторые верят.

Стив покачал головой.

— Так могут считать только распоследние идиоты. Подожди, младший, значит, потом опытов не вели?

— Официально нет. Неофициально, конечно, в разное время несколько разных ученых пробовали, но безуспешно. Всё упирается в сыворотку. В архиве лагеря Лихай недавно обнаружили ранние записи доктора Эрскина, и если судить по ним, Стив, это и была сыворотка, буквально.

Стив непонимающе моргнул, и Роджерс терпеливо объяснил:

— Сыворотка крови, Стив. Плазма крови, содержащая антитела, энзимы, комплекс белков и гормонов. Главный вопрос — чьей крови? Кто послужил для Эрскина и Шмидта донором? Сверхчеловек, божество, пришелец из другого мира? Мы этого так и не знаем. Недавно Щ.И.Т. экспериментировал с телом крии — помнишь, тем самым, с последней базы Гидры? Первое время результаты были отличными, но потом программу пришлось свернуть, — Роджерс помолчал, хмурясь и катая в пальцах ручку. — Крии — древняя и очень развитая раса, ты сам об этом писал, их генокод сложнее человеческого и, судя по всему, во многом создан искусственно. Влияние такого биотехнологического продукта в долгосрочной перспективе, и в первую очередь изменения психики, было признано неприемлемым, и все материалы проекта Т.А.И.Т.И. были уничтожены. Очевидно, Эрскин пользовался какими-то другими исходниками, но то ли он уничтожил все остальные образцы при бегстве в Америку, то ли количество изначально было ограниченным, вот и хватило только на две дозы, Шмидту и мне… нам.

— Вот как, — задумчиво сказал Стив. — Это могло бы объяснить, почему в моем мире пять зимних солдат из советского проекта, который использовал трофейную сыворотку Щ.И.Т.а, никогда не участвовали в реальных операциях и были погружены в криосон. Немотивированная агрессия в побочных эффектах была?

— В варианте сыворотки, который повышал метаболизм и усиливал эффективность мышечной ткани, с неё всё только начиналось, — криво усмехнулся Роджерс. — Потом было намного хуже.

— Либо русские это совсем засекретили, либо не стали ждать дальше, — пожал плечами Стив. — Кстати, как там Баки?

— Месяц назад стал прадедом, — усмехнулся Роджерс. — Счастлив до изумления.

— Чёрт, — засмеялся от неожиданности Стив. — Передавай ему привет и поздравления, что ли. 

Роджерс кивнул, потом вернулся к теме.

— Судя по запискам Зола, в Крайшберге он тестировал на Баки искусственно синтезированную замену сыворотке Эрскина. Но, кроме повышенной регенерации, она ничего не дала. Не знаю, что уж там Зола потом успел изобрести в вашей версии событий, но у нас Баки так и не стал суперсолдатом… слава богу.

— Да уж, — согласился Стив. — Слава богу. 

— Оно к лучшему, поверь. Учёные Щ.И.Т.а изучали и нашу кровь, и кровь Баки, и ничего не нашли. Ни специфических антител, ни вообще чего бы то ни было, что отличалось бы от обычной человеческой крови. Видимо, пока что наш уровень медицины недостаточен.

— Значит, вряд ли мы можем рассчитывать на новых суперсолдат к две тысячи двенадцатому, — задумчиво резюмировал Стив.

— Даже если бы удалось повторить формулу Эрскина, Токийский договор запрещает принимать на военную службу людей с суперспособностями или создавать постоянные спецподразделения с их участием, — проворчал Старк, который давно перестал даже делать вид, что занят своими делами.

— Да и в целом суперсолдаты — скорее дорогой имиджевый проект, вроде многоствольных танков, чем действительно решающая военная сила. Прогресс в вооружении делает нас сильнее конкурентов в обычной войне так, как никакой сыворотке не снилось, — дополнил Роджерс, и Тони удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

Стив кивнул, вполне довольный услышанным. Было бы чертовски любопытно проследить все хитросплетения истории, разобраться в них, поискать нечто общее у этого их договора и Соковийских соглашений, и можно было бы поговорить о стратегии новых войн, но каждая прошедшая минута казалась упущенной зря, а всё прочее могло подождать. Сейчас нужно было убедиться, что Щ.И.Т. будет готов к вторжению читаури — и, раз уж других супергероев, скорее всего, не появится, хотя бы вовремя привлечь того, кто уже есть.

— Собственно, поэтому я и спрашивал о возможности связаться с Кэрол Денверс. У нас Фьюри не стал с ней связываться, пока ситуация не стала катастрофической. Кэрол прибыла уже после того, как Фьюри исчез вместе с другими после Щелчка, — сказал он, и младший кивнул.

— Думаю, он просто не хотел звать на помощь до последнего. Обидно показывать кому-то со стороны, что ты не такой уж крутой ковбой, и не всё можешь решить сам, — заворчал Тони, возвращаясь к своей отчётности. — Особенно Кэрол. Она поразила его в самое сердце, ты же видел, Стив. Такой весь суровый агент, а влюбился как школьник, и вёл себя так же. “Все меня называют только Фьюри. И ты зови меня Фьюри, детка”, — передразнил он, и Стив-младший усмехнулся.

— Услышать о том, что Фьюри влюблён и смущается, я мог только в параллельном мире, правда, — пробормотал Стив, и Старк стрельнул в него взглядом, впервые с момента встречи заинтересованным, а не враждебным.

— У вас просто слишком разные точки зрения, — добродушно сказал Роджерс, — и… да, Фьюри, входите.

Вошедший Фьюри, молодой и лопоухий, поздоровался со Старком и цепко смерил уже единственным глазом Стива. Его взгляд вернулся к Роджерсу, потом назад к Стиву, потом метнулся между ними ещё раз, но вопросов не последовало, Фьюри только негромко переливчато присвистнул. Стив заметил, что дверь кабинета он оставил приоткрытой, и насторожил уши, но нет, соседний кабинет был пуст, и никто их не подслушивал.  
— Я хотел бы обсудить с вами всеми некоторые… последствия недавнего инцидента, — сказал Роджерс, и Фьюри несколько напрягся. Директор жестом предложил Стиву продолжать, так и не называя его по имени, и Стив сдержал улыбку.

— Скажите, Фьюри, — спросил он, — много ли Кэрол рассказала вам о политической обстановке в империи крии и вокруг неё?

Фьюри удивился ещё больше, но дисциплинированно ответил:

— Насколько я знаю, крии на данный момент не заинтересованы в экспансии. У них затяжной конфликт с империей Нова и внутренние дрязги, связанные в том числе и с уничтожением скруллов, потому шансы на то, что они всерьез заинтересуются Землей, невысоки. Но на всякий случай она оставила коммуникатор…

В приоткрытую дверь неторопливо вошел некрупный рыже-полосатый кот, по-хозяйски потёрся о косяк, прошел к стулу Фьюри и уверенно влез тому на руки. Получил свою долю рассеянных поглаживаний и нагло двинул прямо по столу к Стиву. Роджерс чуть напрягся, но Стив успокоил его взглядом и протянул указательный палец, который был удостоен внимания и благосклонно обнюхан. Кот внимательно посмотрел на Стива, Стив со знающей улыбкой слегка кивнул, заслужив царственный зевок и повернутую к нему полосатую задницу.

Фьюри, явно настроившийся на развлечение, разочарованно повозился под благодушный смешок директора.

— Гуся, веди себя прилично, — укоризненно сказал коту Стив-младший.

Кот его проигнорировал и развалился на столе перед Стивом, требовательно тронув лапкой его ладонь. Во взгляде Фьюри снова загорелось предвкушение, но Стив опять его разочаровал, деликатно почесав коту живот и быстро убрав руку.

— Коммуникатор — это хорошо, — сказал он. — Он наверняка вам понадобится. Кэрол упоминала при вас имя “Танос”?

— Н-н-нет, кажется, — задумался Фьюри и прибавил уже уверенно. — Точно нет.

Стив посмотрел на перекидной календарь на столе Роджерса. 

— Сейчас сентябрь, — сказал он. — В конце августа армия Таноса вырезала половину населения планеты Зен-Хобери. Это не первая планета, пострадавшая от действий Таноса, и далеко не последняя. Танос — последний выживший житель планеты, погибшей от перенаселения, и теперь одержим спорной идеей: мол, цивилизации можно и нужно спасать, случайным образом уничтожая половину жителей.

Тони, ахнувший при упоминании общепланетарной трагедии, не выдержал.

— Что за чёртов замшелый бред! Теория Мальтуса несостоятельна и не учитывает эффекты промышленных революций, ему об этом никто не рассказал?

— Танос сумасшедший, и это — его идея-фикс, так что логика здесь бессильна, — ответил Стив, с трудом заставляя себя говорить спокойно. — Крии и Нова увлечены своим соперничеством и не обращают внимания на его действия, им плевать на геноцид окраинных миров. В группу риска попадают развитые, но перенаселённые или близкие к перенаселению планеты, особенно ещё не вышедшие в космос. 

— Хотите сказать, Земля может оказаться следующей целью Таноса? - спросил Фьюри.

— Я не занимался этим вопросом специально, но Старк Индастриз недавно заказывала долгосрочные прогнозы динамики ёмкости мировых рынков, — ответил за Стива Тони. — Разброс ожидаемой численности населения Земли очень велик, однако большинство вменяемых демографов говорят о замедлении роста и даже гипотетической депопуляции. Другое дело, что вряд ли этот ваш Танос будет слушать теории сторонников демографического перехода…

— Дело не только в этом, — кивнул Стив. — На Земле находится Тессеракт, а его Танос захочет заполучить любой ценой. Включая прямое вторжение и массовый геноцид.

— Что ж, - сказал Роджерс, - значит, наша задача сделать всё, чтобы этого не допустить. Фьюри, подумайте над тем, что мы можем сделать заранее. Нужно подготовить план действий от стратегической задачи до плана мобилизации.

— Учитывайте две вещи, — добавил Стив. — Никакого больше применения Тессеракта. Он — слишком мощный источник энергии, его можно отследить по излучению. Пока ведь никто не знает наверняка, что он на Земле?..

— Даже крии не могут быть уверены до конца, — подтвердил Фьюри, непроизвольно покосившись на кота. Тот невозмутимо вылизывал переднюю лапу.

— Пусть так будет и дальше. Тессеракт — серьёзное искушение и для учёных, и для военных, но пока мы не будем уверены, что история с Таносом закончилась, держите его под замком. И второе: если вам хоть на секунду покажется, что вторжение началось или что Тессеракту угрожает опасность — зовите на помощь Кэрол Денверс. Не стесняйтесь, лучше выглядеть испуганным идиотом, чем пропустить начало событий и спохватиться, когда Тессеракт окажется в чужих руках. Ставки слишком высоки.

— Общепланетарного масштаба, — себе под нос пробормотал Тони. — Узнать бы природу этой энергии… нет, не смотрите на меня так, я понимаю слово “нет”. Иногда.

Фьюри с подозрением посмотрел то на Стива, то на директора Щ.И.Т.а, но снова воздержался от комментариев.

— Могу я?..

— Да, идите, — разрешил Роджерс. — Думайте, Ник.

— И напоследок, Фьюри, — всё-таки не удержался Стив. — У вас славный котик, берегите его. Когда-нибудь вам может понадобиться спрятать хеликарриер.

— Это кошка, — буркнул Фьюри, но больше ничего не добавил и ушёл. Гуся всласть потянулась и вышла за ним.

— Флеркен всё время ходит за Фьюри? — спросил Стив.

— Вообще-то она ходит, где хочет. Это же всё-таки кошка, и притом любопытная, — пожал плечами младший, а Тони пробурчал под нос: ”А Щ.И.Т. заодно неплохо экономит на системе охраны”. — Фьюри, думаю, хотел убедиться, что ты не скрулл.

— Рефлекс? — хмыкнул Стив, внезапно задумавшись о том, что помешало Фьюри в его мире скормить флеркену десяток-другой агентов Гидры. Наверняка ведь не излишний гуманизм.

— Ну а как ещё с его точки зрения объяснить наше сходство? — тем временем ответил ему младший. 

— А как его объясняли в сороковых? — заинтересовался Тони. — Я не припомню, чтобы хоть где-то упоминалось, что кэп был не один.

— Да никак, — Стив развёл руками. — Чем меньше объяснений, тем меньше тема привлекает лишнего внимания. Да и мы не то чтобы прятались, но на официальные фото старались вместе не попадать, а во время войны работали в разных местах. Уверен, позже в СНР агенты что-то себе насочиняли за моей спиной, особенно после того, как они с Пегги поженились, а в нью-йоркском офисе все были уверены, что у нас с ней роман.

Стив-младший ностальгически улыбнулся. 

— Император Хирохито спрашивал у меня, где мой _кагемуся_. И кстати, японцы нигде ни словом не намекнули об обстоятельствах капитуляции, когда началось обсуждение темы суперсолдат.

Тони даже рот приоткрыл, как ребёнок, вдруг узнавший нечто новое из жизни родителей, вроде бы полностью известной и понятной.

— Ты знаком с императором Японии? Ничего себе!

— Был в составе делегации, готовившей Токийский договор. В процессе император давал нам аудиенцию, — не моргнув глазом, ответил директор Роджерс.

— А до того? — не унимался Тони. — И при чём тут он? Вы же были там вместе раньше — чем вы там занимались, капитаны?

— Это хоть рассекретили? — спросил Стив, и Роджерс с улыбкой покачал головой, явно давая понять, что разговор на эту тему закончен. Тони насупился и многообещающе посмотрел на Роджерса, несомненно откладывая на попозже допрос с пристрастием. Потом вдруг ехидно ухмыльнулся и перевел взгляд на Стива.

— Кстати, а ты знаешь… нет, ты не знаешь, конечно, но неважно, сейчас расскажу, тебе понравится, — у него шкодно блестели глаза, и это было так знакомо, так почти непереносимо больно, потому что это же был Тони, но не его, не тот Тони, и это сводило с ума, — тут у нас недавно вышел мультсериал про капитана Америку, так там у него была двойная личность. В обычное время он был занудным конторским служащим средних лет, а когда простым американцам нужна была помощь, у него под рубашкой обнаруживался звёздно-полосатый костюм, а сам он делался молодым и бравым, — поиграв бровями, Старк картинно рванул воротничок, изображая, как супергерой распахивает скучную офисную рубашку, спеша на помощь.

— Тони, — Стив-младший укоризненно покачал головой.

Тони, ничуть не смутившись, решительно поднялся, поправляя пострадавший галстук. 

— В общем, если это было всё, то вернусь-ка я к рабочей рутине. Встретимся двадцать лет спустя, — задиристо отсалютовав, он вышел.

— Не представляю, какая муха его укусила, — удивлённо заметил Стив-младший.

Стив только улыбнулся, тоже поднимаясь.

— У Старков-младших, похоже, на меня одна и та же первая реакция в любом мире. Наверное, это тоже какая-то константа Мультивёрса.

***

...Он должен был оказаться в той же штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а почти семнадцать лет спустя, но вместо этого перед Стивом возникла знакомая широченная лестница в Санктум Санкторум.

— Прошу прощения, капитан...

Стив не ожидал услышать этот голос здесь и сейчас: прошло слишком мало времени. Впрочем, это было всего лишь очередным изменением в череде множества других, и, видимо, Древняя знала, что произойдёт, когда советовала поговорить со своим последователем.

— ... но я позволил себе немного изменить ваш маршрут. 

— Доктор Стрендж, — констатировал Стив. 

Маг повёл рукой, и пространство вокруг них сложилось причудливой головоломкой: ни дать ни взять гигантский калейдоскоп.

— Зеркальное измерение, — пояснил Стрендж. — Здесь мы можем поговорить без лишних глаз и ушей. Прошу, садитесь.

Только теперь Стив заметил, что на груди колдуна нет амулета, и уставился на эту пустоту с немым вопросом.

— Око Агамотто хранится в надёжном месте, — мгновенно понял Стрендж. — После разговора с вами моя наставница поместила его в хранилище и применяла только в экстремальных случаях, когда угроза нашей реальности была действительно критической. Так же стараюсь делать и я. Итак, капитан, в чём состоит ваш план?

— Я пока что не знаю, каково сейчас реальное положение дел, — ответил Стив, — но суть идеи была в том, чтобы помешать Таносу завладеть Камнями Бесконечности и, в идеале, Перчаткой. Если ход этой части истории в этой реальности не слишком сильно отличается от моей исходной...

— Не слишком, — кивнул Стрендж.

— Значит, в ближайшее время нас ожидает вторжение читаури во главе с Локи. Он попытается отнять Тессеракт и будет настроен весьма решительно. Если не удастся предотвратить вторжение, мы его отразим и постараемся заполучить скипетр, хранящий Камень Разума. После этого я хочу с помощью Тора заключить договор с Асгардом и получить во временное пользование Перчатку и Тессеракт с Эфиром.

— Чтобы что? — вежливо поднял брови Стрендж, глядя на Стива поверх сложенных домиком пальцев. — Вы уже определились с желанием?

Стив вспомнил слова Древней о множественной природе Хранителя Камня Времени, но не решался спросить у этого Стренджа, что он знает о судьбе своего двойника из его родного мира.

— Немезис самая могущественная сущность во Вселенной, — медленно проговорил он.

— Это так... в определённом смысле, — кивнул маг, хотя Стив и не спрашивал.

— Камни Бесконечности — источники практически неисчерпаемой силы и возможностей. Разрушить Камень может разве что ещё один камень… или его порождение. Если крепость так хорошо вооружена и готова к нападению, было бы неразумно атаковать в лоб, — продолжил Стив. — Возможно, больше шансов на победу даст атака противника... изнутри.

Стрендж снова выразил аристократическим лицом вежливый интерес.

— Немезис сказала мне тогда, что я вернусь к ней... как её... приз, — Стив с трудом подобрал максимально нейтральное слово, заново переживая то, казалось бы, забытое чувство беспомощной ничтожности и унижения. Стрендж, по счастью, не отреагировал вообще. — Скажите мне, доктор, насколько она всеведуща и есть ли у меня… у нас хоть минимальный шанс обмануть её?

Стрендж на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Сама сущность Немезис такова, — произнёс он, тщательно подбирая слова, — что она не просто существует одновременно в прошлом, настоящем и будущем всех вариантов мультивселенной, она является ими. Это с одной стороны.

Стива накрыло ощущением полнейшей безнадёжности перед настолько абсолютным противником.

— Но, — продолжил тем временем Стрендж, — мы должны также понимать, что мышление настолько... иного, в физическом смысле, существа кардинально отличается от нашего. Каждое мгновение времени для неё — развёрнутый веер вероятностных состояний реальности, бесчисленного их множества. Каков шанс, что она сможет и захочет отследить одну из них?

— Но если она сказала мне то, что сказала, это может значить, что она уделяет именно моей вероятности особое внимание.

— Вы говорили с её… назовем это ретранслятором, аватаром, как угодно, и угроза предназначалась именно вам. Думаю, изначальным намерением самой Немезис было высказать вам своё… хм... раздражение. Вы и ваша команда лишили её ценного ресурса, существенного даже на фоне множества вероятностей, причём, по сути, дважды. Вполне достаточно, чтобы ненадолго сфокусировать свое внимание в определённой точке мультивселенной и наказать вас ощущением бессилия и поражения.

— И ей это прекрасно удалось, — проворчал Стив. Стрендж кивнул.

— В остальном же... я допускаю, — снова очень аккуратно взвешивая слова, продолжил он, — что с её точки зрения все версии Стива Роджерса в мультивселенной — один и тот же человек в разных... эм... фазовых состояниях, если так можно выразиться. Так что, даже если она попытается проследить вашу судьбу, для неё не будет особой разницы между вами и вашим здешним двойником.

— Это точно?! - Стив даже на ноги вскочил. — Вы уверены? Это очень важно, доктор! 

Стрендж поднял брови, предлагая продолжить.

— Понимаете, я как раз и хотел... когда Немезис сказала, что я приду к ней, она, видимо, ожидала, что я захочу использовать Камень, но я хочу сделать наоборот. Выступить жертвой. Я займу место здешнего Стива Роджерса, камень получит здешний Тони Старк и спрячет его, а я найду своего Тони там, внутри, и мы вместе придумаем, как выбраться. Если Немезис не различает разные версии... меня, это прекрасно, всё сработает!

Стрендж аккуратно закрыл приоткрывшийся было рот.

— Капитан, — очень мягко сказал он, — а вы уверены, во-первых, что подмена удастся и Тони Старк захочет и сможет принести жертву? Что внутри камня вы сможете функционировать так же, как и здесь? Что вы сможете найти там другую душу и вступить с ней в контакт? Наконец, уверены ли вы, что сможете выйти оттуда? Что, если это всего лишь ловушка? Это даже не уравнение с многими неизвестными, это задача без единого возможного ответа!

— У меня нет выбора, я не могу не попытаться, — ответил Стив. — Это очень просто, доктор.

Стрендж надолго замолчал. Его глаза закрылись, под веками быстро двигались глазные яблоки, словно он видел крайне насыщенный и быстрый сон. Длилось это довольно долго, так что Стив успел прочувствовать полный идиотизм своего так называемого плана, мысленно сгореть от стыда, погрузиться в отчаяние, разозлиться на себя и за стыд, и за малодушие и уже почти перешёл к чистой звенящей ненависти к Немезис, когда маг, наконец, встряхнулся, помотал головой и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я просмотрел четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот двадцать пять вариантов будущего, и... что с вами, капитан, вы нездоровы?

Стив с огромным усилием подавил почти истерический смех. Тот рвался из груди и выбивал из глаз невольные слёзы.

— Скажите, доктор, вы всегда называете такую впечатляющую цифру, или больше вам не показывают?

2

Явно задетый словами Стива за живое, Стрендж молча проводил его к выходу из особняка и с отчётливым злорадным смешком выставил на улицу. Как будто знал, что денег у Стива в карманах было маловато даже по меркам сороковых, а по нынешним - и вовсе смешная сумма, так что Стиву предстояла почти часовая пешая прогулка по Манхэттену до Башни Старка… стоп, а была ли вообще в этой версии Башня?

Бармен в ресторане на углу посмотрел на него диковато, особым подозрением отметив старомодную рубашку, но объяснил, как пройти к Международному Торговому Центру, в Северной башне которого в этом мире располагалась штаб-квартира Старк Индастриз. Стив поблагодарил и пошёл, спиной чувствуя удивлённый внимательный взгляд. Шагать было недалеко, и сама вынужденная прогулка неожиданно оказалась безумно приятной. Стив только сейчас понял, насколько соскучился по многоцветию и скорости двадцать первого: по спешащим людям всех рас и народностей, по кислотным цветам и ярким принтам в одежде, по причёскам всех стилей и оттенков радуги, по татуировкам и пирсингу - словом, по всему, что так шокировало его во время первого знакомства с современностью, а потом стало таким привычным. Сказал бы ему кто тогда, что однажды на улицах Нью-Йорка две тысячи двенадцатого года он, Стив Роджерс, будет чувствовать себя путником, наконец-то вернувшимся домой, и будет рад даже залихватскому “Oppa, gangam style” из дверей кофейни!

Башни-близнецы были Стиву незнакомы: в его собственном две тысячи двенадцатом на их месте был мемориал памяти жертв теракта 9/11. Впрочем, Стив вполне успешно сориентировался в уже подзабытой за время сороковых густой толпе, и битком набитый скоростной лифт поднял его на сто пятый этаж в хай-тековое фойе СИ. Безукоризненно-идеальная девушка на ресепшене на мгновение опустила под стойку карточку Щ.И.Т.а, которую дал ему в девяносто пятом Стив-младший и, не задавая больше никаких вопросов, проводила в такую же идеальную и безликую комнату с удобным диваном, предложила воды и ушла. Стив приготовился к долгому ожиданию, но всего лишь через неполных полчаса рослый полноватый мужчина с бейджем начальника безопасности СИ проводил его на крышу, где на площадке стоял знакомый квинджет. Лицо встречающего на трапе агента тоже было знакомым: Коулсон в этом мире ничуть не изменился и пожал Стиву руку с такой же мягкой улыбкой.

\- Я тоже рад вас видеть, Фил, - кивнул Стив. Если тот и удивился, то так же как и его двойник, ничем этого не показал.

Стив-младший стоял на палубе хеликарриера, заложив руки за спину. Он был уже совсем стариком, хоть и не потерял ни выправки, ни уверенности. Стив попытался примерить эти отметины долгой жизни и опыта к себе - и не смог, никак не получалось представить себя солидным патриархом, даже в отдаленном будущем.

\- И кто из нас теперь старший? - спросил он с улыбкой вместо приветствия.

\- Строго говоря, старшим ты перестал быть году этак в шестидесятом, - улыбнулся тот в ответ, притягивая Стива в объятие. Хватка у него была всё та же медвежья. - Но ради разнообразия я побыл бы младшим, я уже и забыл, каково это. Ты вовремя, как чувствовал: у нас тут как раз готова завариться каша. Пойдём, Фьюри ждёт.

\- Он догадался? - полюбопытствовал Стив, про себя помянув неласковым словом Стренджа, швырнувшего его прямо в гущу событий без хотя бы пары дней на адаптацию.

\- Нет, - несколько злорадно улыбнулся Роджерс. - И я, как ты понимаешь, не стал облегчать ему задачу. Продолжим в том же духе?

\- Заманчиво, - признал Стив, - но как только по-настоящему запахнет жареным, Фьюри меня выкинет за борт минут через десять, и даже твой авторитет не спасёт. Директор Щ.И.Т.а всё ещё ты или уже он?

\- Я почётный пенсионер с девяносто седьмого, - ответил Стив-младший. - И не выкинет, ты полезный. А Фьюри - умный.

\- Ставлю десятку, - хмыкнул Стив. - Фьюри не просто умный, он шпион и никому не доверяет, даже себе. А тут я с этакими загадками: то нас двое, то ты один, почему мы оба знаем то, что знаем...

\- Принято, - согласился младший. - Не недооценивай Ника. Он терпеть не может не понимать, но именно поэтому старается докопаться до сути - вот и до наших тайн однажды докопает, попомни мои слова...

На мостике квинджета царила привычная сосредоточенная суета, по которой Стив здорово соскучился.

\- Что тут у вас, Фьюри?

Прошедшие годы придали Нику солидности, но Стива он оглядел по-молодому остро и бдительно. Роджерс, пользуясь статусом экс-директора, кивнул - мол, всё в порядке, свои, - и Фьюри погасил подозрительный взгляд, дисциплинированно, как и много лет назад, откладывая разговор по душам на потом.

\- Ситуация следующая, - доложил он. - Тессеракт активировался без нашего вмешательства примерно шестьдесят часов тому назад, и открыл межпространственный портал прямо там, в хранилище проекта П.Е.Г.А.С. Точка выхода портала неизвестна, но через него явился асгардский принц Локи, завладел Тессерактом и сбежал при помощи агента Бартона и ударной группы. Выжившие очевидцы утверждают, что Локи подчинил волю наших людей, используя нечто вроде посоха со светящимся камнем на вершине.

Стив автоматически кивнул: пока что расхождений с известным ему ходом событий не было. Фьюри явно не обрадовала его осведомлённость: он нахмурился и стал сверлить Стива взглядом. Судя по всему, Ник так и не смирился с тем, что понятия не имеет о том, отчего капитанов двое, да ещё настолько разных. До концепции путешествий во времени он в своих размышлениях явно не дошёл, а необъяснённых феноменов не одобрял априори, как и свой двойник из другого мира. Стив искренне ему посочувствовал, но помогать пока не собирался. Из педагогических соображений, конечно. 

\- Исследовательский центр уничтожен выбросом энергии Тессеракта, - хмуро продолжил он, когда очередной тур игры в гляделки не закончился ничем конкретным. - Пропал доктор Эрик Селвиг, работавший в архиве проекта. Пятьдесят пять часов назад я инициировал протокол “Мстители”...

Стив опять кивнул и не смог сдержать улыбки, так чудесно это прозвучало - “Мстители”. Как мимолётный поцелуй из заглянувшего на огонёк прошлого, как долго блуждать и всё-таки оказаться дома, как вдруг убедиться в том, что всё ещё не потеряно. Фьюри, не разделяя его восторгов, втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, явно сдерживаясь из последних сил.

\- Тогда же я активировал передатчик Денверс, - закончил он. - Он включился и продолжает работать, но пока что без видимого результата.

\- Будем надеяться, на этот раз она доберётся не за три недели, а поскорей, - пробормотал Стив. - Кто ещё задействован в инициативе?

\- Агент Романова и доктор Брюс Беннер, он…

\- Беннер всё же поставил свой эксперимент? - спросил Стив, и Роджерс кивнул в ответ. 

\- У него потом были серьёзные проблемы из-за Токийского договора, но Щ.И.Т. позаботился о прикрытии и заступился за бедолагу. А в прошлом году Брюс перебрался в Индию и теперь волонтёрствует в клинике в…

\- В Калькутте, - закончил за тёзку Стив. - Вы послали за ним Наташу?

\- Да кто он такой, чёрт возьми?! - всё-таки взорвался Фьюри, потянувшись к кобуре. Стив-младший покачал головой, жестом его остановил, молча достал из кармана десятку и отдал Стиву. Тот едва справился с улыбкой. 

\- Давайте пока что считать меня добровольцем в вашей группе, Фьюри, а там разберёмся, - предложил он. Фьюри сдавленно выругался, но прислушался к вставленному в ухо коммуникатору, чуть остыл и отрывисто произнёс:

\- Хорошо. Веди его к умникам, - и добавил для них. - Беннер и Романова прибыли.

\- Тони уже на борту? - уточнил Стив, чувствуя, как против воли частит сердце. Увидеть его снова, пусть другого, но всё-таки Тони Старка, было… сложно. Словно идти вслепую по нитке над пропастью, зная, что на другой стороне не ждут, и всё-таки не иметь сил остановиться.

\- Да, для них оборудовали лабораторию, пусть ищут Тессеракт, - ответил Роджерс, - надеюсь, у доктора Беннера найдётся, чем им помочь. Может, и ты подскажешь что-нибудь толковое.

\- Хорошо бы, но вряд ли я сумею подсказать что-то, до чего Тони с Брюсом не додумаются сами. Они наши штатные гении; впрочем, если что-нибудь придёт на ум - я готов, конечно.

\- Нам важно время, - кивнул Стив-младший. - Идём. Держите меня в курсе, Фьюри.

Стив шел за ним по знакомым коридорам, заново переживая тот первый день в Мстителях: предчувствие нового важного дела, опаску, ожидание боя с неизвестным противником, их первую встречу и первую стычку с Тони, ту невозможную смесь эмоций, которая, казалось, с тех пор его и не покидала ни на миг - всё заново поднималось из памяти, оживало, дрожало у сердца и заставляло надеяться на лучшее. Стив так задумался, что не сразу услышал деликатное покашливание младшего, и спохватился только когда Коулсон, привычно собранный и готовый ко всему, выступил из тени и выжидающе уставился на них обоих.

\- Фил, подберите, пожалуйста, для моего коллеги снаряжение, - сказал Стив-младший. - Тактический костюм, оружие, связь, всё необходимое по стандарту Удара. Мы будем в лаборатории.

\- Слушаюсь, директор Роджерс, - отозвался тот и, поглядев на Стива, прибавил, - это большая честь для меня, сэр.

Не зная,что именно сказал ему Фьюри, Стив так и не нашёлся с ответом, а тем временем дверь лаборатории перед ними разъехалась, пропуская внутрь, и вместо приветствия из нагромождения приборов послышалась длинная, совершенно непонятная нормальному человеку литания, где на десять слов приходилась дюжина зубодробительных терминов. Голос был такой знакомый, что сердце прыгнуло ему навстречу, и Стив прикусил губу, пытаясь вернуть себя в настоящее и вспомнить, что…

Без толку. Он был слишком счастлив прямо сейчас, в эту минуту. Ну и пусть это был другой Тони, на десяток лет старше, чем Тони в его памяти и уже совсем седой - что ж теперь, раз сердцу не объяснишь временные парадоксы, а сердце Стива сейчас знало одно: прошлое повторялось, он снова видел Тони, живого Тони, а всё прочее неважно. Хоть на несколько минут позволить себе эту иллюзию, снова смотреть, слушать, просто быть… хорошо, пусть не вместе, но хотя бы заодно, пожалуйста?

\- Надо же! Наш странствующий рыцарь добрался-таки до Камелота! 

Стив шагнул вперёд, не пытаясь совладать с улыбкой. Забавно, этот Тони тоже был очевидно рад ему, так похоже пряча симпатию под язвительной иронией, а прошедшие с 90-х годы ничего в нём не изменили: да, виски совсем побелели, но взгляд карих глаз был по-прежнему твёрд и умён. И он был до того красив, что дыхание перехватывало. Таким же красивым станет его Тони лет через десять, и ради этого Стив был готов на всё.

\- Привет, Тони.

\- Стив! - послышалось от дальнего стола, человек, работавший за ним, стремительно обернулся, позабыв о делах, и оказался Говардом. Говардом Старком в светлых потёртых джинсах и рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Щегольские усы сменила стильная трёхдневная щетина, на лбу красовались модные тёмные очки, но в целом Говард выглядел подозрительно молодо для своих... пятидесяти восьми, если Стив не напутал с датами. 

\- Привет, Говард, - Стив ответил на его сияющую улыбку и самым краешком глаза заметил, как Тони скривился и завёл глаза под лоб в притворном раздражении. Стив не мог его за это осуждать: дети редко спокойно переносят вид отцов, до непристойности искренне чем-то увлечённых. А увлечённых кем-то - тем более.

\- Я же говорил, что с путешествиями во времени ты разберёшься, - напомнил он Говарду, и тот самодовольно ухмыльнулся, словно хотел сказать - да уж конечно, ещё бы я не разобрался! 

\- Сюда, доктор Беннер, - послышался из коридора еще один до боли знакомый голос, и в дверях появился растерянно моргающий Брюс в сопровождении Наташи. Глаза Говарда блеснули весело и азартно.

\- Доктор Беннер! Сегодня что, Рождество, а я не заметил? - он обменялся с Беннером крепким рукопожатием. - Я давно собирался с вами списаться, но вы слишком хорошо прячетесь, а ведь ваша работа по контролируемому столкновению антиэлектронов просто бесподобна…

\- А если б ещё получилось научно обосновать, откуда берётся дополнительная масса и энергия, когда вы превращаетесь в Халка, Нобелевская премия была бы вам обеспечена, - хмыкнул Тони, в свою очередь пожимая Брюсу руку. - И вторая - за объяснение обратного процесса.

\- Не цепляйся к доктору Беннеру с этими дурацкими премиями, не в них счастье. Ты еще спроси, откуда взялись дополнительных сто сорок пять фунтов у этих двоих во время “Возрождения”, - засмеялся Говард, тыча пальцем в них со Стивом-старшим, и Тони, сбитый с мысли, моргнул и послушно спросил:

\- А и правда, откуда?

\- Да мне почём знать? - искренне удивился Говард. Стив, невольно ожидавший взрыва научного негодования, удивился, когда Тони только фыркнул и беспечно отмахнулся от такого легкомыслия. - Лучше идите сюда, Брюс, у нас тут масса интересных игрушек!

Судя по виду Беннера, к нагромождению приборов он испытывал гораздо больше нежности, чем к общению, пусть даже и с понимающими людьми, и Говард, устроив его с комфортом, временно замолчал, а Тони подошёл к Стиву и негромко произнёс:

\- Ох уж эти гении прошлого века с их случайными открытиями. Но должен признать: в квантовой физике отцу нет равных. Я и сам не дурак поковыряться в новых элементах и частицах, но только если очень надо, а он этим живёт и дышит. Он ещё в семидесятых предсказал новый элемент, а получить его удалось только сейчас, можете себе представить?

Стив кивнул. Он не сомневался в научном гении Говарда и был рад, что тот все-таки обманул неумолимое время, хотя рядом с Тони и было трудно восхищаться кем-либо другим. Старк-младший, пусть и другой, все равно был тот же: он словно перетягивал на себя весь фокус внимания, весь свет прожекторов невидимого режиссёра, а у Стива ещё и воздух отнимал: дыхание замирало, стоило подойти слишком близко. От того, насколько этот свет был знакомым и желанным и от того, что он был не для него. 

\- Ну вот, и теперь на нём работает наш экспериментальный реактор холодного синтеза, - продолжал Тони, не подозревавший о том, как его присутствие действует на Стива, и какие мысли непрошенными гостями бродят в его голове. - При этом отец упрямо не желает ничего понимать в информационных технологиях, а ведь за ними будущее… ну, это давний спор и, как видно, бесконечный.

\- Если бы не моя занудная высшая физика, твои драгоценные компьютеры до сих пор были бы хламом на полупроводниковых микросхемах размером с десятицентовик, - бодро вклинился через всю комнату Старк-старший, и Тони снова, и явно не в первый раз закатил глаза, а Стив-младший так же привычно улыбнулся - ласково, как многотерпеливый отец большого шумного семейства. 

\- Вечно готов раскритиковать мои “новомодные штучки”. Зато со старкфоном последней модели не расстаётся, - наябедничал Тони с притворным негодованием. - Даже Тиндер завёл! Вписался в современность моментально, как будто всегда здесь жил. Правда, под пяток судебных исков за расизм и харрасмент всё-таки угодил поначалу, но это уже детали, да и какой спрос со старика?

Стив фыркнул. Старик, а как же! Хватило одного взгляда на модный костюм и весёлые лучики у глаз, чтобы понять: Старк-старший наслаждается здешней жизнью во весь рост. И с освоением Тиндера у него проблем явно не возникло. Можно только представить себе, какой там у него рейтинг.

\- Кое-что не меняется, но только не Говард, и на старика он вовсе не похож. Выглядит… очень бодрым.

Тони прищурился, точно собирался сказать что-то ядовитое, но в последний момент передумал, и в Стиве вспыхнула невольная благодарность. Он бы не удивился комментариям и по этому поводу, но без них было лучше, и - надо же! - этот Тони обладал чувством такта. Удивительно, как ни посмотри.

\- Говард вернулся моложе, чем был, когда уходил, - тем временем сообщил Тони. - Заявил, что омоложение - побочный эффект пребывания в квантовом пространстве. И так и не признаётся, случайный или запланированный, сколько я ни спрашивал.

\- Раз не признаётся, значит, случайный, - предположил Стив, вспоминая собственные неудачные эксперименты с установкой Пима. - Был бы запланированный - не утерпел бы, похвастался.

\- Нет, тогда он бы не успокоился, пока не разобрался, что случилось. Подозреваю, отец что-то такое и задумывал, но на практике вышло не совсем так, как он хотел. С Говарда бы сталось отмотать назад и к тридцати, - злорадно сказал Тони. - А то и младше, вот бы мы поплясали тогда?

Стив попытался представить себе всё происходящее с двадцатилетним Говардом Старком в самом эпицентре и невольно содрогнулся.

\- Тебе по вкусу эта версия в основном потому, что она бесит Говарда больше всего, - невозмутимо заметил директор Роджерс. - И не обольщайся. Что ты, что он порой ведёте себя так, что я и шестнадцати не дал бы.

Стив рассмеялся - тихо, чтобы не отвлекать ученых, Тони неодобрительно покачал головой, но потом тоже фыркнул. 

\- Ну... да, вынужден признать. Вообще это всё, наверное, очень странно, но я почти привык. Теперь у меня вместо отца младший брат с замашками трудного подростка, несмотря на реальный возраст, какой бы он там ни был. Зато теперь я пользуюсь преимуществом старшего в спорах. 

\- Как будто это тебе помогает, - мягко съязвил Роджерс. Тони ему только улыбнулся. А тёзка спросил уже Стива, - Так что будет делать Локи? Тони, Говард, доктор Беннер, без вашей помощи нам не обойтись в любом случае. Асгардский принц явился на Землю явно не ради недели высокой моды.

\- Это точно, - подтвердил Стив. - Локи нужен Тессеракт - в первую очередь для того, чтобы открыть межпространственный портал. Где-то в космосе его ожидает флот читаури. Установку для портала собирает доктор Сельвиг, но для её запуска…

\- Погодите-ка, ему не обойтись без мощного источника энергии для активации Тессеракта, - сказал Брюс и повернулся к стойке приборов, с поразительной скоростью внося параметры. 

\- Поддать жару, чтобы разогреть Куб, но как бы он не рванул, - пробормотал Говард, и Тони энергично закивал, присоединившись к спонтанному научному триумвирату.

\- Иридий, - сказал он. - И побольше, чтобы хватило для стабилизации портала. ДЖАРВИС!

\- В прошлый раз нужное количество иридия нашёл Бартон, - вспомнил Стив. - В Штутгарте. Они использовали доктора Шафера, чтобы проникнуть в хранилище и…

\- Есть совпадение, - отозвался ДЖАРВИС. - Доктор Хайнрих Шафер обратился сегодня утром в полицию Штутгарта с заявлением о краже из хранилища образца очищенного иридия. При проверке данных с камер слежения оказалось, что иридий из хранилища вынес он сам, но доктор отрицает свое участие и клянётся, что не помнит ничего из событий ночи. Сейчас с ним работают психологи и агенты, но…

Стив только сейчас заметил, что Наташа тоже осталась в лаборатории, тихо и неприметно стоя у дверей. Эта способность буквально теряться на виду, совершенно неожиданная для настолько красивой и эффектной женщины, неизменно удивляла его и у той Наташи, что погибла в его собственном мире. Почуяв чужой взгляд, Романова напряглась, но Стив чуть заметно покачал головой - мол, спокойно, не входи в боевой режим, не нужно.

Он до сих пор скучал по Наташе. Пусть и отгоревал сво ё, но почему-то сразу принял её смерть как нечто неизбежное, непоправимое и в каком-то ужасном смысле правильное. Со смертью Тони было иначе: Стив так и не смог вместить её в себя до конца, и боль от этой потери никогда не слабела. Кажется, даже наоборот, с годами делалась сильней, и Стив стыдился этой неравнозначности чувств, но ничего не мог с ней поделать. Впрочем, горюют, как и любят, не рассудком, а сердце не слушает команд. 

\- Это влияние скипетра, - уверенно сказал он. - Но Локи использует его не так, как раньше. В прошлый раз он вел себя иначе. Демонстративно напал на Шафера прямо на музейном приёме, при свидетелях, под камерами, запугал толпу гражданских - словом, не стеснялся и не прятался, даже наоборот. В результате мы… с Тони арестовали его и привезли сюда, и Бартону пришлось атаковать нас, чтобы отбить Локи. Скипетр подчинил Клинта и других людей воле Локи, это его основная функция. Они сейчас ничего толком не понимают. Как… как слепое оружие в чужих руках.

-Человек - самое опасное оружие, - прокомментировал Говард, и Стива только головой покачал, до того мечтательно прозвучал его голос. Натура старого оружейника неисправима, ему только подавай новые идеи. Поди теперь уследи за ним, чтобы не попытался использовать Камень Разума, а ведь до этого обязательно дойдёт, рано или поздно. 

\- Живое, - резко сказал он, наконец, и Говард коротко глянул на него, заломив бровь. Видимо, что-то такое было написано у Стива на лице, потому что Говард кивнул и поднял раскрытые ладони, словно демонстрируя - всё, всё, ничего не трогаю. Стив перевёл дух и снова сосредоточился на текущих задачах.

\- ...у нас есть модель для поиска, нужен только алгоритм для ДЖАРВИСА и доступ к хотя бы пяти-шести спектрометрам, - говорил Брюс. Тони уже стоял рядом, отбивая по клавиатуре пулемётные очереди. - Чем скорее, тем лучше.

\- ДЖАРВИС, свяжи меня с Фьюри, - рассеянно попросил он, и, едва услышав отрывистое “Да, Старк?”, спросил, - Фьюри, у Щ.И.Т.а есть доступ к спектрометрам? 

\- У Щ.И.Т.а есть всё, - послышалось в ответ.

\- Ты забыл сказать - “для тебя хоть звезду с неба, дорогой мой гений, миллиардер, филантроп и…”

В трубке тихо зарычали, и Тони вздохнул.

\- Я хотел сказать, что сейчас дам алгоритм. Разошлёте его по лабораториям, и пусть действуют по инструкции…

\- Тебя что-то тревожит, - проницательно сказал Роджерс, подойдя к Стиву. Тот кивнул.

\- В прошлый раз Локи не скрывался, а вёл себя, как главный хулиган в песочнице. Сейчас же всё не так. Он действует умно и тихо, и это не в его натуре. Как будто кто-то его предупредил… понимаешь, что меня беспокоит?

\- Ещё бы я не понимал, ситуация меняется, хотя мы еще ничего не сделали, - Роджерс помолчал. Говард, услышав их разговор, подошёл и вполголоса обратился к ним обоим:

\- А Немезис не может играть против нас открыто? 

Стив-младший удивленно нахмурился, не понимая, о чем он, но промолчал, ожидая ответа Стива.

\- Если б я мог знать… хотя постой-ка, то что она говорила о камне Разума... - пробормотал он. - Он может контролировать тех, кто им пользуется, и если камни едины в разных мирах, а так оно и есть, то, конечно же…

Обрывая его, требовательно запищал какой-то датчик, и Брюс кинулся к экрану.

\- Уже есть совпадение! Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен!

\- Всё-таки Нью-Йорк, ну конечно, - Стив поглядел на тёзку. Тот стоял спокойно: как видно, был спокоен за Щ.И.Т. и уверен в том, что агенты и не с таким справятся. - Тогда была Башня Старка, а сейчас?

\- Северная Башня Всемирного Торгового Центра, - выдохнул Тони. - Ах он говнюк рогатый!

\- Когда он только успел? Я же только что оттуда, - изумился Стив. Директор Роджерс вздохнул и похлопал разбушевавшегося Тони по плечу, одними глазами показал на Наташу - мол, уймись, тут же дамы…

\- Но этот сукин сын влез ко мне на крышу! - совсем так же, как тогда, возмущался Тони. - Когда он вообще успел, куда смотрела служба безопасности?! 

\- Фьюри, мы его нашли, - сказал в коммуникатор Роджерс. - Вы и Хилл нужны нам здесь как можно скорее. И где, чёрт возьми, Коулсон?

Конечно, именно в этот момент дверь открылась, и гружёный солидной стопкой амуниции Коулсон заявил о себе:

\- Я здесь, директор. Но нужно будет дополнительно проводить… хм… нового агента?… в арсенал.

\- В арсенал я сам его проведу, - распорядился тот. - Останьтесь пока, и вы тоже, агент Романова. Нужно обсудить детали операции.

Фьюри озабоченно хмурился.

\- Ударные группы Щ.И.Т.а будут в полной готовности через пятнадцать минут. До точки выгрузки полчаса ходу. Диспетчерская служба направляет гражданские самолеты к запасным аэропортам, полиция Нью-Йорка оповещена и уже эвакуирует гражданских из башен. Подняться на верхние этажи Северной башни экстренные службы не смогли: лифты и двери на крышу заблокированы, а вертолёты теряют управление и не могут подлететь достаточно близко для высадки. Идти на штурм без дополнительных данных мы считаем нецелесообразным, и шеф полиции с нами согласен. От Денверс пока ничего. Сколько времени до открытия портала?

\- Можно только предполагать. Судя по тому, как набирает мощность установка… ну, скажем, если не произойдёт резкого скачка мощности, часа два-три у нас еще есть, - ответил Брюс. - Точнее при всём желании сказать не могу.

\- Роудс, поднимай истребители, протокол “Мстители”, код оранжевый, - сосредоточено говорил в гарнитуру Тони. - Что значит - ты один не можешь, Роуди, а зачем тогда ты аж целый генерал?... нет, это хуже Десяти Колец, поверь мне… ну хорошо, не верь, но это хуже. Гораздо. Нет, я пока даже приблизительно не могу сказать, что это будет, откуда я знаю, как выглядит инопланетное вторжение, если оно не в кино? Но скажи им, что если ваша братия и на этот раз будет ковыряться в носу, как в прошлый, девять-одиннадцать им покажется подарком к Рождеству, потому что на этот раз добрый боженька может не успеть… Да, представь себе, опять Нью-Йорк, опять ВТЦ… Нет, я не знаю, почему их всех так тянет к моей башне!

\- В прошлый раз?.. - вполголоса спросил Стив Наташу.

\- В двухтысячном террористы из группы “Десять колец” захватили два пассажирских самолета, - сказала та. - Щ.И.Т. узнал об этом совершенно случайно, мы с Клинтом едва успели попасть на борт. Был момент, когда правительство и Щ.И.Т. всерьёз рассматривали вариант сбить самолеты на подлёте к Нью-Йорку.

Стив понимающе кивнул, про себя посочувствовав младшему - такие выборы между одними жертвами и другими были самыми страшными в их работе. Наташа легко улыбнулась и закончила:

\- Незабываемое получилось начало карьеры в Щ.И.Т.е. Сложнее всего было управлять самолётом. Старк подсказывал нам по радиосвязи, а Клинт чуть не зацепил Северную Башню крылом, но как-то удалось вытащить борт из пике. Потом мы оба проходили расширенные курсы пилотирования, это был слишком серьёзный пробел, чтоб не озаботиться…

\- Стив, - позвал Роджерс, подходя, - всё готово, пойдём.

Оказавшись в отсеке, отведённом под арсенал, он включил подсветку на панелях с оружием и широким жестом обвёл тускло блестящие сокровища:

\- Бери что нужно, на свой вкус. Хм, погоди-ка минутку, совсем из головы вылетело, - он скрылся между укреплёнными стеллажами, щёлкнул чем-то и вернулся, держа в руках…

\- Я не могу его взять! - это вырвалось автоматически, хотя внутренний голос почти кричал: “Да!”

\- Ещё как можешь, и не спорь, бесполезно же, - улыбнулся Роджерс, протягивая Стиву щит. - Меня уже добрых лет двадцать упрашивают отдать его в музей, но я знал, что ты вернёшься, вот мы вдвоём и ждали: я и щит. Я бы и в прошлый раз отдал, да не успел сообразить, так что… бери, Стив, и ничего не надо говорить. Я сам знаю.

Растерянность, на миг охватившая Стива, исчезла, а привычная, до унции знакомая и такая уютная тяжесть легла в руки, заполняя пустоту. Странное было чувство: Стив так притерпелся к отсутствию щита, что почти перестал его замечать - почти - и только теперь, вновь обретя родное оружие, выдохнул от облегчения: наконец-то. Снова вместе, и как только удавалось обходиться без щита? Видимо, только силой привычки, потому что притерпеться можно и к неполноте, и к постоянной тихой тоске где-то в самих костях, в мышцах... 

Вместо магнитных захватов, добавленных Тони, у этого щита были кожаные ремни, но это были такие мелочи. Стив прикрыл глаза, погладил холодный упрямый край, поймал себя на том, что улыбается, как влюблённый за минуту до свидания, и даже не устыдился: его двойник смотрел с пониманием и без насмешки, да и благодарности вряд ли ждал.

\- Спасибо, - всё-таки выдавил Стив, крепко его обняв и только в последнюю секунду придержав руку - не хотелось наставить директору Роджерсу синяков.

\- Не за что, - ответил тот, усмехаясь. - Дождаться не могу, когда опять увижу вас обоих в деле. И он не может, поверь мне.

Стив и сам чувствовал, как щит - невозможно, но до того убедительно, что в это верилось легче лёгкого, - тихо вибрирует, точно говорит: “Привет, давно не виделись”.

\- Наконец-то дело, - подытожил он и махнул в сторону оружейных витрин. - Это всё лишнее.

Шагая за Роджерсом назад, Стив, даже не видя, чувствовал его улыбку.

Коулсон был всё так же безупречно аккуратен и заботлив, тактический костюм ударной группы оказался Стиву разве что чуть широковат в талии, зато не жал в плечах. Стив затянул пряжки и ремни, как наяву слыша насмешливое “этот костюм совершенно не красил твою задницу” и невольно улыбаясь про себя. А вид Фьюри, не успевшего подобрать челюсть при виде Стива со щитом, кажется, окончательно удовлетворил его мстительность. Надо будет все-таки объясниться с ним… возможно, потом, когда всё закончится и выдастся удобный момент.

\- Мы с Наташей попытаемся подняться наверх и отключить установку, - сказал он. - Отряды Щ.И.Т.а пусть держат периметр и помогают полиции. Нужно во что бы то ни стало по максимуму убрать из опасного района гражданских. Если ВВС всё-таки расщедрятся и дадут нам авиацию - готовьте пилотов отражать нападение сверху. Портал откроется высоко над башней, основные силы читаури рассчитаны на воздушный бой, скучать никому не придётся. Брюс, будьте рядом с Башней. Не хочу накаркать, но если дела пойдут совсем плохо, нам понадобится Халк.

Беннер мрачно кивнул, даже не пытаясь протестовать.

\- Все верхние этажи занимает офис Старк Индастриз, - сказал Тони. Его пальцы летали над планшетом, не замирая ни на секунду. - Я сейчас пытаюсь открыть для вас пожарные лестницы, но эти чёртовы помехи влияют - и на работу ДЖАРВИСа, и на доступность его периферии.

\- Скажешь, если всё-таки получится. Насколько далеко достаёт поле установки?

\- Накрывает верхние десятка полтора этажей, - Брюс повернул к Стиву экран с динамической схемой. Стив бросил беглый взгляд и понадеялся на то, что удача по-прежнему на правильной стороне.

\- Мы сможем подобраться к нижней границе с воздуха? - спросил он. - Наташа?

Романова кивнула, сосредоточенно хмуря брови.

\- Если только нас не попытаются сбить сверху. Я бы на их месте попыталась.

\- Будем надеяться, - в тон ей ответил Стив, - что мы успеем прежде, чем они до этого додумаются.

На удивление, им и вправду удалось добраться до места тихо и незаметно. Никто не обратил внимания на полицейский вертолёт, поднявший их небольшую команду почти к границе опасной зоны, никто не устроил засаду ни в опустевшем огромном офисе, ни на пожарной лестнице - по счастью, довольно широкой и освещённой.

\- Мощность поля растёт по прогнозу, без колебаний. Если ничего не изменится, у вас есть как минимум час, - сквозь треск помех сказал в коммуникаторе Тони. - ДЖАРВИС разблокировал двери со сто пятого этажа и выше, выход на крышу свобо… кхрррр… фшшшш!

\- Связь потеряна, - Стив, морщась, потёр ухо. Наташа молча кивнула и продолжила подниматься вверх по лестнице; Стив шёл за ней и ждал неизбежного вопроса. Через несколько этажей Наташа заговорила:

\- Как действует этот скипетр? Можно ли отменить его эффект - или?..

\- Насколько я знаю, тут помогает когнитивная рекалибровка, - сказал, чуть улыбаясь, Стив и Наташа на миг изумленно замерла, но качнула головой и пошла дальше. - Камень в скипетре способен управлять людьми. Подчиняет их, как гипнотизёр, и требует служить своим целям или подчиняться командам… хозяина. Хотя “носитель” или “халиф на час” подошло бы больше.

\- Камень разумен сам по себе? - мгновенно догадалась Наташа. - И может выйти из-под контроля?

\- Об этом не знает ни Локи, ни тот, кто дал ему скипетр, - ответил Стив. - Камень подчиняет разум, выуживая из памяти самые сильные страхи или желания. Но этот эффект не очень устойчив, достаточно просто… вырубить человека, чтобы, придя в себя, он уже был независим, если рядом нет носителя скипетра.

Наташа облегчённо выдохнула и многозначительно потёрла костяшки.

\- А если Камень снова окажется рядом? Есть что-то вроде иммунитета или он может подчинить человека ещё раз? 

\- Кто-то упрямый и с сильной волей может сопротивляться и победить, - обнадёжил Стив, подумав про себя, что ему-то, возможно, скипетр и не страшен, но что, если Камень прочитает его намерения? Придётся быть осторожнее и не попадаться под удар…

Свет моргнул, потом ещё раз и ещё, и погас под раскат грома, до того внушительный, что даже здесь, внутри башни, показалось: дрогнули ступени. Загудев, включилось аварийное освещение, загоревшиеся стрелки вдоль стен указали на путь к спасению - вниз, разумеется, - но Стив, опередив Наташу, уже бежал вверх по лестнице. Нёсся он изо всех сил, но Наташа почти не отставала, хищной тенью следуя шаг в шаг.

\- Что это? - выдохнула она. - Сработала установка? 

\- Союзник! - Стив прибавил ходу. - Тор! Но он ужасно не вовремя...

Выскочив на крышу, Стив разом охватил взглядом всё - тела оглушённых агентов Щ.И.Т.а, лежавшего без сознания Селвига, Тора и Локи, насмерть сцепившихся в борьбе за скипетр. Инстинктивно закрылся щитом от стрелы, пущенной Бартоном, краем глаза отследил бросок Наташи в ту сторону и позволил себе пока что не думать о Клинте. Романова знала своё дело, а целью Стива был, в первую очередь, скипетр, а во вторую - асгардские принцы, пока что оба. Разъярённый Тор не выглядел как человек, готовый отдать добычу или обсудить всё мирно; в сияющем доспехе, окружённый змеящимися разрядами, он вообще не походил на человека.

Стив не успел ещё кинуться к асгардцам, склинившимся в захвате, как коммуникатор хрюкнул ему в ухо, оживая:

\- Роджерс, Романова, ответьте!

Отозваться Стив не успел: Тор, напрягшись, как Геракл, оторвал Локи от опоры и так швырнул через голову, что в воздухе только мелькнули подошвы сапог. Локи, гибкий и разъярённый, тут же вскочил на ноги, но скипетр остался в руках Тора, а тот бросил его и, призвав молот, мгновенно атаковал установку, выпустив в её сторону разряд такой силы, что у Стива заложило в ушах. Длинная ветвистая молния ослепила его на несколько долгих секунд, и, пытаясь проморгаться и продолжая видеть зелёно-оранжевый след разряда на изнанке век, Стив успел заметить, как взрывная волна отшвыривает Локи прочь, за ограждение крыши. Успел услышать растерянное громовое “Брат..!” и заметить, как Тор кидается вслед за недавним противником.

\- Брюс! - заорал он, надеясь, что Беннер его поймёт. - Южный фасад, лови!

Энергетический удар почти сбил Стива с ног. Он чудом удержался и, оборачиваясь, уже знал, что увидит. Открытое окно в другой мир - чуждый и полный чудовищ.

\- Твою же мать, - на общей волне сказал пораженно Старк.

Небо потемнело, разрыв портала казался окном в кипящий ад. Читаури посыпались, как горошины из мешка, и через секунду-другую их стало столько, что взгляд натыкался на захватчика, куда ни посмотри.

\- Наташа! - Стив подобрал скипетр и сунул его в руки подоспевшей Романовой. - Что с Клинтом?

\- Он в отключке, остальные тоже, - Наташа перехватила скипетр. - Что мне делать?

\- Что хочешь, но заставь Селвига прийти в себя, - отозвался Стив. - Он знает как закрыть портал, а эта штука поможет отключить силовое поле.

Стив кивнул на установку, из которой била в небо колонна голубого огня. Потом крепко тряхнул Тора, так и торчавшего у края крыши.

\- Очнись, ты нам нужен. 

В коммуникаторе одновременно прозвучало спокойное “Локи у нас” Коулсона и радостный рёв ”Халк поймать!” Тор непонимающе смотрел на него и, кажется, даже не моргал: асгардцы, как и люди, были чувствительны и к предательству ближних, и к их потере.

\- Локи жив, - сказал Стив. В наушнике отдаленно послышался высокомерный голос Локи, рев Халка, на этот раз разъяренный, и грохот, как будто чем-то крушили асфальт. Кем-то, усмехнулся про себя Стив и предупредил, - Фил, будьте с ним крайне осторожны, он опасен и пленный, это же Локи. Но Халка он боится.

Тор внезапно отмер и рявкнул прямо Стиву в лицо:

\- Мой брат не трус! 

\- Поверь, никто так и не считает. Но сейчас главное в том, что он успел натворить - и как нам с этим разобраться. Посмотри вокруг!

Тор обвёл глазами кипящий вокруг хаос и словно только сейчас заметил его по-настоящему. 

\- Это... Локи? - почти растерянно спросил он. - Его работа?

\- И немножко твоя, - закончил за него Стив и ушёл в перекат, уворачиваясь от выстрела сверху. Тор отбил второй, просто подставив молот, а Стив вскочил на ноги и ткнул пальцем в створ портала, где в глубине уже ворочались громоздкие туши левиафанов. - Ну же, давай! Попробуй подбить их прямо там, это их задержит… ну, должно…

\- Убить чудовище в его логове, - согласился Тор, разворачиваясь к кипящему котлу портала. - Достойная и славная задача!

Стив, одобрительно кивнул, удобнее перехватил щит, примерился и сиганул с крыши, наперерез читаури на аэроцикле. Инопланетная штуковина выдержала толчок от его атаки, но пошла юзом, бешено крутясь. Бой вокруг набирал обороты, и Стив совершенно не собирался быть в нём всего лишь зрителем. Он сбросил читаури и с горем пополам разобрался с управлением, а наушник снова ожил голосом Романовой, но разобрать, что она говорит, было невозможно из-за треска помех. К тому же на Стива налетели сразу трое, и он ожесточённо работал щитом, отбиваясь и освобождая себе пространство для манёвра.

\- Наташа, будь там, где сейчас. Постарайся наладить связь, и пусть Бартон подключается, когда придёт в себя, - скомандовал он. - Тони, что с истребителями? Нам бы не помешали!

\- ВВС на подходе, - ответил за него Фьюри. - Но они не сунутся между зданиями, так что на улицах придётся убирать нам, полиции и Нацгвардии. Ты сможешь направлять Халка в драке?

\- Постараюсь, - Стив поискал глазами зелёную фигуру и нашёл: Халк, поймав за хвост аэроцикл читаури, увлечённо молотил им по сторонам, очищая пространство. - Что с Локи, Фил?

\- Связан, в себя пока не приходил, - отчитался Коулсон. - Нужно, чтоб очнулся?

\- Наоборот. Если придёт в себя, лучше вырубите ещё раз. И ни в коем случае не давайте ему говорить, он мастер заговаривать зубы.

\- Не думаю, что в ближайшее время это ему удастся, он несколько… потрёпан, - деликатно выразился агент. - Но я учту, спасибо.

Направлять Халка не потребовалось, он и без приказов извне упоённо гонялся за читаури, а на сопутствующие умеренные разрушения Стив решил закрыть глаза. В конце концов, от одного упавшего Левиафана их было бы куда больше, да и в целом было не до того, чтоб тревожиться о сохранности городского имущества - хватало более актуальных забот. Да, Битву за Нью-Йорк Стив переживал во второй раз, но это повторение оказалось сложнее, чем незабываемый первый, уже хотя бы потому, что приходилось обращать внимание не только на непосредственного врага, но и на общий ход сражения. Нетривиальная задача, что и говорить, но, несмотря на все сложности и царящий вокруг хаос, Стив не мог ничего поделать с почти физически ощутимым восторгом битвы. Каждый точный удар, каждый поверженный противник и отбитый удар приносили почти физическую радость; Стив наконец-то занимался тем, ради чего и жил. Это было его место, то, к чему он стремился и для чего его сделали суперсолдатом: не сложные многоходовые игры разведок, не подковёрные интриги и тайные операции, а честная открытая драка с понятным и однозначным врагом. Ах, если бы ещё его Тони был рядом - большего и желать было бы нельзя, и до чего же Стиву не хватало ироничного и многообещающего: “парни, вечеринка с доставкой!”

\- Дело плохо, - напряжённо сказал Тони - другой, здешний Тони. - Роуди, твои парни что-то не справляются. 

\- Их бросили в драку без предупреждения, и не каждый день они такое видят, в самом деле, - послышалось в ответ. - Штабные второго флота просят хотя бы часа полтора, и у нас будет ”Энтерпрайз”, тактические ракеты и авиагруппа.

\- За полтора часа от вас останутся рожки да ножки, а от Манхеттена - одни развалины, - проворчал не то Фьюри, не то директор Роджерс - Стив был занят ещё тремя особо назойливыми читаури и не разобрал.

\- Так. Джарвис, выводи на позицию спутники ”Аргуса”, - решительно скомандовал Тони. - Самое время.

\- Сэр, я вынужден напомнить, что система распознавания “свой-чужой” не прошла финальное тестирование и процент ложных срабатываний... - начал Джарвис, но Тони не дал ему шансов.

\- Определи нижнюю границу в тысячу четыреста футов, верхнюю - двести пятьдесят миль, над нами, как на грех, сейчас МКС. Представляю, какие у ребят там сейчас фото… для протокола: на данный момент в цели включай всё, что выше крыши Башни, но ниже стратосферы. Роуди, отзывай своих парней, быстро.

\- Какого чёрта, Тони? - возмутился Роудс. - Ты не запустишь над Нью-Йорком неоттестированные беспилотники! Ты хоть представляешь, что будет, если что-нибудь пойдёт не так?

\- Не обижай меня, малыш-опоссум, - отозвался Старк. - И ещё как запущу, ты ведь и сам прекрасно понимаешь, почему без этого никак не обойтись, правда?

Именно этот тон в исполнении Тони Старка Стив узнал бы в любом времени, реальности, и состоянии. Он означал, что Старк как минимум трижды просчитал в голове все варианты, принял решение, и переубеждать его - пустая трата времени.

\- Тони, ты уверен, что в ручном режиме.... - все-таки попытался директор Роджерс, но его перебил чей-то неразборчиво-матерный возглас, и Стив, с хрустом добивая очередного противника, завертел головой в поисках новой опасности.

\- Блядь, блядь, блядь! Отводите истребители, скорее! - услышал он искажённый передатчиком голос Роуди с мостика и автоматически посмотрел вверх. В портал, ужасающие в обманчивой медлительности, вплывали левиафаны: гигантские лоснящиеся туши, от которых, казалось, дрожало само небо. Тор всё-таки не справился с врагом и, глядя на длинные змеящиеся тела гигантских кораблей, Стив не мог его судить. Эта была мощь, превосходящая воображение - мощь, с которой не могло сравниться ничего, созданное глупым молодым человечеством на слишком хрупкой Земле, чуждая мощь, от взгляда на которую нехорошо кружилась голова и комок подкатывал к горлу. Даже Стив, знавший, что этих врагов можно победить, и тот на миг засомневался, а в эфире и вовсе повисла гробовая тишина. Борясь с собственной слабостью, Стив впервые допустил мысль об ошибке и возможном поражении: он и вправду мог ошибиться в расчётах, все они и вправду могли проиграть. Здешний Тони не попадал в плен и не создавал боевого костюма - у него рядом всегда был директор Роджерс, умный и надёжный, так что теперь на их стороне не было Железного Человека - этой могучей карты просто не существовало в раскладе. Авианосец и его зенитные ракеты были ещё слишком далеко, Гидру в этой реальности объединёнными усилиями уничтожили ещё в конце сороковых, и она не успела запустить щупальца ни в правительство, ни в силовые структуры, ни в Щ.И.Т., да и сам Щ.И.Т. был совсем другим, прозрачным и подконтрольным, и некому было ни припрятать на его хелликарриере ядерные боеголовки, ни приказать выпустить их по мегаполису, не считаясь с потерями. На секунду Стив чуть не пожалел об этом.

\- Сэр, что-то вошло в верхние слои атмосферы… не можем идентифицировать…, - донеслось с мостика, и Тони завопил:

\- Джарвис, придержи пушки и проверь сигнал, что ты мне показываешь, чёрт возьми! Это же невозможно!

Но это было возможно, и Стив уже тоже видел горячее белое свечение, пока ещё только самым краешком разогнавшее подступившую тьму - но явно намеренное сжечь её подчистую.

\- Попробуй стандартный диапазон ВВС! - подсказал он, истово молясь, чтобы не ошибиться с догадкой. Фьюри передал команду, Тони завопил что-то торжествующее, явно получив ответ…

А секунду спустя сияющая яростным огнём комета влетела в бок левиафана, и тот посыпался вниз дождём пылающих обломков.

\- О-о-о-да, детка! - азартно выдохнул в эфир Фьюри, перекрывая поражённые возгласы на заднем плане. - Так его!

Всё словно ожило заново, завертелись невидимые шестерни и колёса, с новой силой вспыхнул огонь в невидимой топке, питавшей энергией весь мир, и Стив буквально почувствовал, как битва, гремевшая вокруг, переломилась в их пользу.

\- Есть стабильная связь, сэр! Леди говорит - привет, давно не виделись!

\- Так подключайте её на общий канал, чего ждёте! Капитан Денверс… чёрт, Кэрол! Как же нам тебя не хватало! - отозвался Фьюри, не скрывая чувств.

\- И не забудьте передать ВВС, что это не новый враг, а союзник, - напомнил Стив, позволяя себе секунду безумного облегчения под расцветающим взрывами небом. Горящие обломки сыпались с него, как лепестки огненных цветов - длинные, длинные гирлянды фейерверка в честь победы. Расслабляться было рано, читаури всё ещё стаями носились над головой, прятались между домами и брошенными машинами, но Стив, наконец, выдохнул полной грудью. 

\- Закрываю портал, - сказала Наташа, словно ставила точку.

Да, они всё-таки победили. В эту секунду Стив окончательно поверил, что так оно и есть. 

***

Локи, судя по виду, не притворялся несчастным пленником, а действительно был крепко потрёпан. Он то и дело затравленно косился в сторону Халка, его руки дрожали, и даже понемногу утихающее рычание явно не казалось ему поводом успокоиться и поверить, что всё уже кончено. Да и вообще принц Асгарда выглядел как человек, который плохо понимает, что вокруг происходит. Заслышав голос Тора, он поднял на того жалобные глаза - левый был весь затянут алой паутиной лопнувших сосудов, - и Тор, конечно же, немедленно смягчился.

\- Локи, ты жив!

Стив видел, как длинная бледная физиономия, только что осветившаяся искренним облегчением - Локи, хитрец, явно думал о том, что никто не станет убивать его при Торе, перекладывая собственное положение на асгардские нравы, - немедленно сделалась надменной и негодующей. Точь-в-точь как у кота, пойманного на горячем.

\- Да, жив. Но не благодаря тебе, брат, - произнёс он с притворным равнодушием и, конечно же, почти сразу сорвался на ядовитое шипение, - и тем более не благодаря этим с...смертным.

Пожалуй, Стив переоценил тяжесть его контузии, если она вообще была, или же - что скорее всего, - асгардцы восстанавливались гораздо быстрее людей. Даже быстрее самого Стива с его улучшенным метаболизмом. За Локи требовался глаз да глаз, и Стив решил отходить от него далеко, просто на всякий случай.

\- Он дразнился! - рявкнул Халк, и Локи сжался так, что стал чуть ли не вдвое меньше. Тор, напротив, расправил плечи, точно собираясь защитить брата от любой напасти, и Стив про себя вздохнул. Ясно было, что Тор Одинсон, неглупый парень и будущий правитель Асгарда, хоть и понимает, что его брат опасен, вряд ли осознаёт - насколько, и помощи с этой стороны ждать не приходится, по крайней мере, пока что.

\- Не жалуйся зря, Локи. Халк спас тебе жизнь, - сказал Стив, и Локи, казалось, только сейчас по-настоящему его заметил. Взгляд узких злых глаз был странно удовлетворённым, и Стив готов был поспорить на что угодно: Локи узнал его, и даже больше - Локи знает о нём что-то такое, чего никак не мог бы знать Локи из этого мира.

Если только…

Если только.

Стив, по-видимому, переменился в лице, потому что Тон уставился на него удивлённо, а Локи принялся улыбаться препаскуднейшим образом.

\- О, Капита-а-а-ан! Мой Капитан! - глумливо протянул он, и Стиву на миг отчаянно захотелось ударить его по зубам, не сдерживаясь, не вспоминая о том, что пленных и связанных не бьют.  
\- Ты его знаешь, брат? - изумился Тор. - Откуда?

\- Нет, ну что ты. Откуда бы я мог знать Капитана Америку? - фальшиво удивился Локи, и Коулсон странно булькнул горлом, словно подавившись словами и будто заново, новыми глазами поглядел сперва на Стива, потом на щит...

\- Но это же не Капитан?… - неуверенно возразил он. - Просто очень похожий парень?

Локи ухмыльнулся и поднял брови, точно говоря - ой ли? 

\- Вот поэтому я и не советовал вести с ним разговоры, - напомнил Стив, невольно вспомнив давнюю историю с русским гипнотизером.

Тор помотал головой, как мокрый пёс, пытающийся отряхнуться.

\- Да, мой брат умеет… всё запутывать на ровном месте, да так, что не развяжешь, - он расстроенно вздохнул и отстегнул от пояса нечто блестящее и покрытое узорами. Локи сощурился, ухмылка пропала с его лица в мгновение ока: Тор держал в руке глухой намордник. - И я не хотел бы, но должен. Прости, Локи. Отец велел, да ты и сам напросился.

\- А ты, послушный сын.., - начал было Локи, но Тор, твердея лицом и явно не слушая, подошёл к нему вплотную. Раздался щелчок - и Локи замолчал.

\- Прости меня, брат, - повторил Тор. Локи, уже не способный ответить словами, только обдал его почти физически ощутимым презрением и гордо ушёл под конвоем Коулсона и группы спецназа. Тор смотрел ему вслед, но Локи и не подумал обернуться.

Стив перевёл дух, вытер лицо, посмотрел на грязную ладонь, покачал головой и подумал, что и в этот раз без шаурмы не обойдётся. Да, здешнему Тони не пришлось лететь в портал с боеголовкой в обнимку - и слава богу! - и Халку не пришлось реанимировать его диким рёвом, и всё вообще обошлось гораздо легче, но зачистка всё-таки вымотала и Стива, и его маленький отряд. После того, как портал удалось закрыть силами очнувшегося Селвига, пришельцы не погибли все разом. Головной корабль с королевой-маткой читаури не был уничтожен, так что солдаты, потеряв связь с сознанием роя, потеряли также и цель, но не погибли. Действуя рефлекторно и неосмысленно, они бестолково метались, нападая на кого попало, в том числе и на своих, и устроили массу разрушений. Впрочем, справиться с этими разрозненными марионетками без кукловода было не так уж сложно, хоть и отнимало немало времени. Откуда-то со стороны Бродвея ещё доносилась стрельба: Нацгвардия заканчивала свою часть работы. 

Подумать только: со времён его первой Битвы за Нью-Йорк прошло всего 15 лет. Совсем немного, если абстрактно сравнить с многолетним сном в ледяных недрах Арктики, а вышло - целая жизнь. 

Тор, всё ещё печально вздыхавший по уведённому прочь брату, заметил:

\- Враг повержен. В Асгарде это отмечают победным пиром.

\- Не только в Асгарде, - заверил Стив. - И время как раз подходящее. Пробовал шаурму?

Тор тут же замотал головой и хоть на время забыл о грусти, целиком отдавшись искреннему асгардскому любопытству.

Шаурма и светлое пиво - вот таким выдался их победный пир. Как ни странно, этот небогатый праздничный рацион устроил не только Тора, но и остальных, включая и Брюса. Тот, правда, не ел и не пил: безалкогольного пива и веганского меню в забегаловке не предлагали, но Брюсу было всё равно. Вернувшись к нормальным человеческим размерам, он был настолько измучен, что клевал носом над своей порцией и время от времени вздёргивал голову, как засыпающая лошадь. Клинт тоже сидел тихо, нетипично для себя, и явно пытался не высовываться из-за Наташи, прикрывавшей его от компании с явной готовностью и знанием дела. Зато Тор с Кэрол увлечённо мерялись былыми сражениями и победами, крича и хлопая ладонями по пластику, готовому лопнуть, как если бы сидели за широким дубовым столом. Они даже ухитрились подраться, не сходя с места и не поднимаясь, и тут же помирились с довольным хохотом, так и не выяснив, кто же сильней. Стив смотрел на них, смеющихся и торжествующих защитников Земли - молодых, живых, счастливых, - и тонул в холоде, существовавшем только для него, неощутимом для прочих. 

Тони здесь не было. То есть Стив слышал в наушнике на общем канале голос младшего Старка с мостика ЩИТа. Тони успевал одновременно координировать организацию групп расчистки, обещать интервью трем новостным каналам сразу и ещё вдохновенно цапаться с каким-то неизвестными сенатором, но это был не тот, чужой Тони. Его Тони должен был сейчас сидеть за этим же столом, засыпая на полуслове, он сам должен был раз за разом вспоминать хриплое “меня никто не целовал?” и тоже засыпать, не дожевав странную еду. Меньше суток назад, лишенный части памяти, Стив не знал, зачем ему жить дальше - да и стоит ли вообще? А потом жизнь сорвалась в бешеный галоп, обретя цель и смысл, и сейчас невидимая пружина внутри сжималась всё сильнее, подгоняя Стива - скорее, скорее, надо спешить! Словно кто-то взял его судьбу, как забытые старомодные часы, и так перекрутил заводной механизм, что стрелки помчались наперегонки, отчаянно наверстывая упущенное время. 

\- Честное говоря, - шепнула Наташа, наклоняясь к самому его уху, - если бы я хуже знала директора Роджерса, то решила бы, что ты - его внебрачный сын.

\- Хорошая версия - если совсем не знать его жену, - пробормотал Стив, и Наташа улыбнулась так знакомо, что у него снова сжалось сердце.

\- Справедливое замечание. Я уже решила было, что Фьюри уговорил-таки директора Роджерса испытать ту инопланетную установку для клонирования в хранилище Щ.И.Т.а и собиралась как-нибудь заглянуть, проверить… 

Стив жестом предложил ей продолжать и умиротворяюще усмехнулся Брюсу. Тот глядел на него через стол неожиданно отяжелевшим взглядом; ни дать ни взять доктор Джекилл, уже сведший тесное знакомство с Хайдом и пытающийся предотвратить повторение, отменить то, что не отменишь. Гений, что тут скажешь. Знать бы ещё, к каким выводам Брюс уже успел прийти и приходит прямо сейчас…

\- Но теперь не стану, - сказала Наташа, перехватив его взгляд. - Я видела тебя в действии, со щитом. Такому не научишь, этого не подделаешь, и по наследству это не передаётся, гены тут ни при чём. И ещё одно, прежде чем ты, возможно, примешься вешать мне лапшу на уши. Ты, посторонний человек без прошлого, абсолютно точно знаешь, на что в бою способны я и Клинт, ты не боишься Халка, ты даже знаешь, что могут Тор и Денверс, тебя не пугают инопланетяне, портал в ад и асгардские наследнички. А командуешь ты, как если бы… звучит глупо, но если бы мы были слаженной группой, успевшей поработать вместе - вот тогда бы всё было на своих местах. Ты доверял бы мне и Клинту, ты мог бы так метать щит в бою. Но ведь это невозможно - или?..

\- Хорошо, когда агенты такие умные, хоть иногда и неудобно, - проворчал он себе под нос, и Наташа по-кошачьи прищурилась. - Это долгий разговор, Наташа, и я не отказываюсь от него, но - завтра. Всё будет завтра.

***

Локи держали под стражей в специальной камере на хелликариере - не в той стеклянной капсуле для Халка, какую помнил Стив, но в похожей, разве что без механизма сброса. Кляп с пленника так никто и не снял, наручники - тоже, но Локи ухитрялся выглядеть так, словно в любую секунду может освободиться и не делает этого лишь из собственных соображений. Ни сон, ни скука его не одолевали, а ещё он, похоже, был начеку: Стив ещё и подойти не успел, а Локи уже вздёрнул подбородок, состроил надменную гримасу на зависть любой звезде драматических представлений и отвернулся, делая вид, что до гостя ему нет никакого дела.

Глядя на него, Стив испытал нечто вроде странного умиления. Непредсказуемый противник, когда-то казавшийся главной угрозой и вызывавший столько опасений, сейчас воспринимался как подросток-бунтарь, не более. По сравнению с тем же Таносом он был талантливым, подающим надежды новичком в злодействе и уже не казался страшным. Стив бы даже мог посчитать забавным и его нарочито надменный вид, и почти детское “раз я тебя не вижу - ты не существуешь”, читавшееся в позе, и самого Локи со всей его семейной трагедией - ни дать ни взять буря в стакане воды. 

Вот только ничего смешного в этом не было. И на счету Локи по-прежнему была и смерть Коулсона, и попытка захватить власть над целым миром, и то, как он промыл мозги Клинту - к счастью, обратимо, но всё же, - и былая попытка проделать то же самое с Тони, и… словом, как начинающий злодей Локи заслуживал уважения. И осторожности. Стив уже однажды видел, как это бывает: когда последствия одного вторжения, засев занозой в слишком умной голове, приводят к другому кризису, тот - к третьему, и так оно катится бесконечно, как круги по воде от брошенного камня…

Да. От Камня. Стива передёрнуло от этой мысли. Он подошёл к двери вплотную, ткнул кнопку интеркома, запоздало проверил, нет ли поблизости камер. Те были, но не писали звук и смотрели на пленника, а не Стиву в лицо. Хорошо.

\- Тебя послал Танос, и ты уверен, что сможешь его обмануть, - негромко произнёс Стив. - Но это он тебя обманул, не предупредив о свойствах скипетра и обманет еще раз - а потом, когда ты попытаешься защитить то, что тебе дорого, он тебя попросту убьёт. Не будет славной битвы и хитроумного колдовства, никто не будет стоять вокруг, глядя на вашу схватку с восхищением, и скальды о ней не пропоют. Не легендарная смерть под торжественную музыку с горюющим братом, а хруст шеи - и больше ничего.

Локи почти сумел удержать лицо. Почти. Стив видел, как его брови дёрнулись вверх, как расширились зрачки, а сквозь искусственное равнодушие на миг проглянуло настоящее, честное лицо испуганного молодого бога, понятия не имевшего, в какую чудовищную мясорубку он полез. Надменного, привыкшего презирать всех, кто не он сам, но готового жертвовать собой за того, кого на самом деле любит - Стив успел это увидеть, только потому что уже знал, куда смотреть.

Локи попытался что-то сказать - видно было, как напрягаются мышцы у него на шее, как бешенство кипит в глазах, и как он судорожно пытается натянуть на физиономию прежнее равнодушие, а оно соскальзывает, не подходит, всё время спадает с места, и не удержать.

\- Веришь или нет, но я не вру, и ты это сам знаешь, - сказал Стив, понимая, что Локи нужно дать время смириться с ужасной правдой. - Я примерно догадываюсь, что у тебя на уме - что я наглый, ничтожный смертный муравей, что я и мне подобные должны радоваться, стоя перед тобой на коленях, ведь мы для єтого созданы. 

Локи издал сдавленный звук, словно что-то клокотало в его горле, но в налитом бешенством глазу просверкнула первая искра понимания. Да, он был далеко не дурак, и с ним, пожалуй, можно было договориться. 

\- Вижу, ты спрашиваешь себя, откуда мне, могут быть известны твои мысли, - сказал он. - Откуда я, могу знать, что Танос дал тебе скипетр с Камнем, а ты пообещал ему Тессеракт, и почему я знаю, что ты хотел обмануть союзника, а тот, конечно, не предупредил тебя, что Камень заставит тебя действовать так, как выгодно Таносу, а не тебе. Знаешь, откуда мне всё это известно? Потому что я и правда Капитан Америка. Потому что в моем мире Танос в конце концов убил Локи - именно так, как я тебе рассказал, и убил ещё многих. Слишком многих.

Овладев собой, Локи снова сощурился поверх намордника, на этот раз снисходительно, и Стив выругался про себя - асгардец оказался крепким орешком - и вытащил последний козырь.

\- Можешь мне не верить, - сказал он. - Можешь думать, что умнее всех, что сумеешь перехитрить Таноса. Возможно, в этот раз карты лягут иначе - как знать? Но Тор - плохой игрок с вероятностями, и ты об этом знаешь. Ты - тот, другой Локи, с которым я был знаком, - не задумываясь, отдал сначала Тессеракт, а потом и жизнь, чтобы спасти брата, и знаешь, что самое страшное? Тор так себе этого и не простил. Подумай немного над этим.

Локи молча смотрел на него и уже не пытался говорить, только дико билась жилка у него на шее. Словно переполненная гневом, запертая льдом река. Стиву сделалось неловко от этого раскалённого чувства, но он заставил себя не отводить глаз - и жалел только об одном. Что всех его слов, всей правды не хватит, чтобы передать, каким был взгляд Тора, когда голова Таноса тяжело покатилась по доскам пола, а больше ничего не изменилось. И Локи не выступил из темноты, и чуда не случилось, и никто любимый, потерянный, оплаканный и нужный волшебным образом не вернулся назад к живым.

Впрочем, может быть, Стиву и удалось, потому что Локи медленно выдохнул, сглотнул и отвернулся, первым отведя глаза. Стив подождал немного, надеясь сам не зная на что, но асгардец упорно смотрел в дальнюю стену. 

Что же - Стив сделал для него всё, что мог.

***

Труднее всего оказалось начать. Все уже собрались и выжидающе смотрели на него; Стив обвёл взглядом всех Мстителей, Фьюри, Роджерса, обоих Старков и решил, что разницы, в общем, нет никакой, всё равно он словно мальчишка, ковыряющий пальцем плотину. В каком месте ни проделай дырку, а результат один.

\- Тор, что ты знаешь о читаури? Асгардцы сталкивались с ними раньше? - спросил он, наконец. Тор хмыкнул и задумчиво поскрёб в короткой золотой бороде.

\- Немного. Я их в основном убивал, а не разговаривал с ними. Но они похожи на саранчу - нападают стаей, опустошают планеты и идут дальше. Они не из Девяти миров Ясеня, а откуда-то извне, с окраин Галактики. Ума не приложу, где и как с ними мог сговориться Локи, - расстроенно закончил он.

Стив покивал: пока что всё укладывалось в его теорию.

\- А крии? - спросил он, поворачиваясь к Кэрол. - Крии о них что-нибудь говорят?

Денверс пожала плечами.

\- Читаури - специфическая раса. Роевое сознание встречается не так уж часто. По-настоящему разумны среди них только королевы-матки, управление роем идёт телепатически, а отдельные особи ограниченно разумны и в основном живут рефлекторно. Этого достаточно, чтобы выполнять боевые задач, но особь-солдат не в состоянии жить автономно. Крии и читаури практически не контактировали - не было повода, читаури обычно не посягают на миры Империи. А что знаешь ты?

\- Королевы-матки читаури заключили договор с Таносом с планеты Титан, - сказал Стив. Ему самому было тошно об этом думать: раса агрессивных насекомых и полубезумный гигант, свихнувшийся на квазимальтузианстве - не лучшее, что могло случиться с Землёй. - Они и Гончие стали его армией, а Танос ведёт их от мира к миру, обеспечивая добычей и ресурсами. Неважно, что именно им нужно - всё, что угодно, они могут получить если не в одном мире, то в другом, и этой лавине насилия нет конца. Армия Локи, атаковавшая Землю, на самом деле - армия Таноса, и Танос же дал ему скипетр с Камнем Разума, могучим и опасным оружием, а Локи обещал ему Тессеракт.

Тор стиснул кулаки и уставился на Стива так, словно готов был кинуться в драку. 

\- Тессеракт принадлежит Асгарду, - сказал он сердито. - И должен вернуться в Асгард! Локи…

\- Локи обещал его как плату за союз, - повторил Стив, сочувствуя ему всей душой. То, что Тор любит брата всей душой, не вызывало сомнений; то, что Локи пока что не готов принять этой любви - тоже. - Тессеракт хранит Камень Пространства, и…

\- Он наш, - перебил Тор. Лицо у него раскраснелось, на лбу вздулась жила. - И Локи никогда не отдал бы его по доброй воле, предав Асгард! Его, должно быть, обманули!

Сказано было громко, но в голосе Тора Стив услышал сомнение - и попытался оставить сыну Одина хоть какую-то надежду.

\- Может быть, он и сам попал под влияние Камня Разума. Возможно, изначально Локи планировал обмануть Таноса и не собирался становиться предателем Асгарда - мы не можем сказать наверняка, и это сейчас не главное, - Стив помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. - Тессеракт - почти бесконечный источник энергии, и это довольно опасно, но Камень Разума - гораздо, неизмеримо опаснее. В нём скрыт искусственный интеллект огромной мощности… 

Буквально слышно было, как у обоих Старков звонко щёлкнуло в головах. Ну разумеется. Он поднял руку, привлекая внимание, и Старки так же синхронно уставились на него.

\- Даже не думайте, - сказал Стив. - Я всё понимаю: возможности, новые технологии, но этот камень - самый опасный из всех, и трогать его сродни самоубийству, он почти разумен сам по себе и очень коварен. Когда-то именно с помощью этого камня крии создали Верховный Разум, который сейчас управляет Империей, и тот действует не так в интересах Империи, как в своих собственных. Мы и подавно не сможем им управлять. 

Кэрол ахнула, бессознательно прикасаясь к шее слева, где когда-то, как паразит, гнездился контрольный чип крии, и Стив добавил:

\- Подозреваю, что и сам скипетр Танос получил от Ронана Обвинителя. Больше просто неоткуда.

\- Ах, Ронан... - почти прорычала Кэрол. Глаза у неё полыхнули белым, и кто-то из сидящих присвистнул.

\- Твой бывший командир? - спросил Фьюри, явно пытаясь отвлечь её от паршивых воспоминаний до того, как Денверс пойдёт вразнос.

\- Нет, - нехорошо улыбнулась Кэрол. - Мой бывший командир, Йон-Рогг, командовал Звёздными силами, он солдат и… провинциальный выскочка, не настоящий крии, хотя никто не рискнул бы сказать это ему в лицо. А Ронан чистокровный крии из метрополии, из древней семьи воинов, ему неведома жалость. Это, кстати, он отдал приказ об орбитальной бомбардировке Земли только потому, что здесь скрывались последние скруллы.

В ошеломлённой тишине кто-то выдохнул ругательство, а Фьюри непроизвольно сжал кулаки, вспоминая тот жуткий день. Кэрол, точно и не заметив, продолжала:

\- Не так давно его с позором изгнали за попытку бунта в войсках. Ронан в каком-то смысле фанатик, перемирие между крии и Империей Нова было для него нестерпимым - как же, личное оскорбление памяти предков, столетиями воевавших с Нова. В конце концов он не выдержал и позволил гневу взять верх над рассудком…

\- И тоже заключил договор с Таносом, - кивнул Стив. - Я подозреваю даже, что и изгнание Ронана было уловкой, политической игрой, нужной, чтобы развязать ему руки. Он пообещал найти Сферу, хранящую камень Силы, а взамен Танос должен был напасть на Ксандар. И если бы ему удалось, крии бы торжествовали, а если нет - Империя ни при чём, это всего лишь авантюра безумного изгнанника.

\- Ни черта не меняется, - проворчал директор Роджерс. - Везде всё одно и то же, даже в далёком космосе. Как под копирку, чёрт подери.

\- Но это же… - Кэрол удивленно покачала головой. - Ксандар - сердце Империи Нова! Какие-то жалкие читаури, хотя бы и все разом, не смогут пройти даже первую линию обороны системы, не то что подойти к планете на дистанцию удара! Или я не права?

Фьюри мрачно хмыкнул на “жалких читаури” и пробормотал:

\- Вот и Империя так рассуждала - никто, мол, не рискнёт полезть. Привычка быть самым сильным медведем в лесу хороша первые лет триста, а потом все расслабляются, и привет.

\- Я ничерта не понимаю в этой вашей галактической политике, - аккуратно вклинился в разговор Клинт, - но зато вижу некую закономерность. Только мне кажется, что Танос играет в игру “собери все камешки”? 

\- Не кажется, а так оно и есть, - кивнул Стив. - Тот, кто сможет совладать с силой всех Камней разом, станет всесильным. В буквальном смысле: он сможет абсолютно всё. Разрушать планеты, создавать новые галактики, обращать время вспять… “Всё” в этом случае - не красивое поэтическое преувеличение, а констатация физического факта. Танос одержим идеей спасти вселенную от перенаселения, и его идея фикс - уничтожение ровно половины всех живых существ.

\- Что за бред, - неверяще и беспомощно сказал Брюс. - Это же настоящая мания!

\- Так и есть, - подтвердил Стив. - Это действительно бред сумасшедшего, но беда в том, что камням плевать на разумность приказов.

\- Разум, Сила, Пространство… три из шести, - Клинт вернулся к практической стороне, и Стив одобрительно кивнул ему. Он всегда ценил людей, у которых любопытство перевешивало страх, а Клинт был именно из таких. - А что с остальными?

\- Камень Души хранится на планете Вормир, - Стив инстинктивно посмотрел на Наташу; та, не понимая его реакции, ответила вопросительным взглядом. - Камень Реальности находится в Асгарде. Король Бор отвоевал его у тёмных эльфов Свартальфхейма и скрыл в тайнике. Думаю, он и до сих пор там. Камень Времени хранит и использует для защиты мира от сущностей извне Орден мастеров мистических искусств. 

\- Мастеров… мистических искусств? - неверяще переспросил Фьюри. Стив по лицу видел, что тот уже начал привыкать к разнообразной чертовщине, уже почти может воспринимать её как обыденность, но всё ещё рефлекторно отбивает себе ладонь о лоб - хорошо хоть только мысленно, а не на всеобщем обозрении. - В смысле - колдунов? Тёртые жабы, варёные летучие мыши?

\- Ничего такого у них нет, - уверенно сказал Стив. - Да если бы и было, неважно, главное что о них можно не тревожиться, их методы работают и на них можно положиться. Маги не будут вмешиваться в конфликты, но и не отдадут Камень, никогда и никому, - Стив помолчал, стиснув зубы и справляясь с чувствами. Нельзя было вспоминать ни о Стрендже, поменявшем Камень на жизнь Тони, ни о самом Тони. За ним следили и Фьюри, и Наташа, и улыбчивый Клинт своим острым снайперским глазом подмечал всё, что могли бы пропустить эти двое, и нужно было держать себя в руках. Держать в руках. Как горящий нестерпимым огнём Камень, как раскалённый уголь, как всю ту больную, горькую, незаживающую рану потери, с которой Стив вынужден был жить и к которой никак не мог привыкнуть. 

К этому привыкнуть было невозможно. К тому, что Тони не было с ним. Пусть Тони никогда и не был с ним по-настоящему, на самом деле - был. Всегда, и в эту минуту тоже.

Только благодаря этой странной мысли Стив сумел перевести дух.

\- Это странно, - прогремел Тор со своего места. - Ты никогда у нас не был, так откуда тебе известно об Асгарде больше, чем даже мне? 

Вопрос был и логичен, и ожидаем, и, тем не менее, Стив не хотел на него отвечать. Понимал, что иначе не получится, и всё-таки…

Он выдохнул, помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и решился.

\- Меня зовут Стив Роджерс. Я был капитаном Америка, участвовал в инициативе Щ.И.Т.а под названием “Мстители”. Когда Танос вырезал половину Ксандара и половину асгардцев, а Локи погиб, пытаясь выменять Тессеракт на жизнь брата… нет, не так. Я начну иначе. 

Было так тихо, что слышно было дыхание каждого. Стив не слышал ничего, пытаясь сказать то, что давно просилось наружу и ни разу не было сказано - даже Наташе, даже в самое худшее время после Щелчка, даже себе самому в моменты слабости. А теперь вот…

\- Я был капитаном Америка, - повторил он тихо. - Когда Танос напал на Землю, она была беззащитна - по моей вине. Команда Мстителей распалась из-за меня, и мы встретили угрозу разобщёнными и слабыми. Поэтому Танос и смог сделать то, к чему стремился. Собрал все шесть Камней Бесконечности и уничтожил половину живых существ во Вселенной... Однажды другой ты почти убил Таноса, - сказал он Тору, глядя на того в упор, - а потом добил, но было поздно. И асгардцы, и жители других планет стали его жертвами дважды, вот и всё.

\- Но как же… хотя… - морща лоб, проговорил Брюс, переводя взгляд от Стива к старику Роджерсу и обратно. - Путешествие по времени? А как же тогда временные парадоксы?! 

\- Альтернативные реальности, и никаких тебе встреч с самим собой, - вполголоса подсказал ему Говард, рисуя на листе линии вроде тех, что когда-то рисовал ему самому Стив. - Это два разных человека. Так же как мой Тони и его Тони, например.

\- Погодите-ка. Если всё так, значит, сейчас у нас ещё есть шанс предотвратить всё это безобразие с самым массовым убийством в истории? - игнорируя учёных, с головой нырнувших в теорию, сообразил Фьюри. Ему, адепту житейской практичности, явно стало лучше от того, что мучительная загадка получила решение, и одновременно хуже от того, что вчерашняя победа оказалась промежуточной и незначительной.

\- И Локи погибнет? - всё ещё неверяще спросил Тор, игнорируя, кажется, всё остальное. - Мой Локи тоже? Я не смогу его спасти?

\- Мы попытаемся сделать так, чтобы в вашей реальности всё пошло иначе, - уверенно сказал Стив, про себя молясь, чтобы так всё и случилось. - Земля не в силах противостоять Таносу в прямом столкновении, но если помешать ему завладеть Камнями Бесконечности, если у него будет хотя бы неполный комплект, чем меньше, тем лучше - у нас появится шанс. И пока у нас ещё есть время, мы должны собрать вместе тех, кто сможет встать против его армии. Земле нужен союз с Асгардом, а Асгарду - договор с империей Нова.

Тор, услышав, наконец, что-то конкретное и выполнимое, вышел из своего транса и вскочил на ноги - грозный, сосредоточенный, мгновенно окутавшийся быстрыми серебряными разрядами. Затрещало, запахло озоном, Кэрол уважительно подняла брови, а Фьюри явно напрягся, готовый отразить атаку, если потребуется. Тор, впрочем, только звонко стукнул кулаком в ладонь.

\- Приведите моего брата и позвольте вернуть его домой, - грохотнул он, - и Асгард сделает всё, что потребуется.

Стив глянул на Фьюри и едва заметно кивнул. Тот, хмурясь сильнее обычного, потянул к уху коммуникатор. Директор Роджерс подбодрил Ника ободряющим кивком, и через несколько минут в зал ввели Локи - чуть осунувшегося, хмурого, но вполне бодрого. А уж Тор смотрел на брата как на звезду, чудом слетевшую с небес, Стиву даже сделалось неловко. Вот, значит, как со стороны выглядит, когда кто-то очень увлечён кем-то, кто не совпадает ни по каким параметрам, кроме главного, непреодолимого. Неужели он так же смотрел на Тони - сердито и умоляюще разом? И Тони это видел, понимал? Да нет, вряд ли… ведь правда? А вот Наташа или Сэм, они видели? И ничего не сказали? Нет, Стив все же надеялся что его чувства остались только его неловкой тайной.

\- Надеюсь, в Асгарде он не избежит наказания, - буркнул Фьюри, с отвращением глядя на Локи. Тот и ухом не повёл: Николаса, очевидно, для него не существовало, как и его комментариев. - Его ведь там не отпустят только потому, что он - принц? А то знаем мы такое...

Директор Роджерс покачал головой и одними губами прошептал ему - “уймись”, а Тор ответил:

\- Когда отец наказывал меня, то не щадил. И не это главное. Я объясню Всеотцу и Всематери всё, что случилось, и они не останутся в стороне... надеюсь. Хеймдалль! 

Стив и ахнуть не успел, как Радужный мост вспыхнул вокруг, звенящая разноголосица чистых цветов сама бросилась под ноги и потащила, повлекла его, Локи и Тора - прочь, ввысь, вдаль. Стив зажмурился на мгновение, а в следующее золотые башни Асгарда осенили небосклон, встав стройно, как часовые, и стремительный полёт закончился. 

\- Дом, - выдохнул Тор. Здесь он и выглядел иначе: не как бог в земле людей, но как путник, пришедший домой после долгой разлуки. - Как же я скучал по дому. Локи, ты ведь тоже? 

Тот ответил негодующим взглядом: ни дать ни взять, сердитый кот, натуго запелёнутый упрямой детской рукой. Когда-то очень давно Стив, совсем ещё мальчишка, подрался с соседской девочкой Мэгги, вызволяя из плена вот такого же несчастного подменного “младенца”. Мэг хорошенько его отходила, а мама добавила, потому что где это видано, бить девчонку…

Могучая ладонь похлопала Стива по плечу, и он вынырнул из внезапно нахлынувших воспоминаний. Тор, впрочем, улыбался понимающе.

\- В Асгарде всегда так, - сказал он. - Кто видит его впервые, тот на пару секунд теряет дар речи, иногда и дольше. Но время не ждёт, нам пора, капитан.

Стив кивнул и заторопился следом, вдыхая странно лёгкий, пахнущий яблоками и морем, какой-то особенно прозрачный воздух. Поправлять Тора и говорить, что в Асгарде он не впервые, не имело смысла: в свой прошлый, обидно краткий визит сюда Стив вообще не успел оглядеться по сторонам, даже знаменитых башен не увидел. Тогда трекер, запрограммированный Брюсом, перенёс Стива в комнату с бесчувственной Джейн Фостер на полу, и было не до красот иного мира: из коридора уже доносился шум погони и пронзительные вопли Ракеты. Стив тогда чувствовал себя полным мерзавцем, но мог лишь наблюдать, как переливающийся, струящийся, как кровавый бархат, Эфир стремится вернуться туда, откуда его недавно - только что - извлекли. Мысли о том, что через каких-то пару часов целители Асгарда избавят Джейн от этой напасти, помогали слабо, но Стив тогда сделал, что был должен, и постарался как можно быстрее пойти дальше. 

Где-то сейчас здешняя Джейн Фостер? Стив подозревал, что так же исследует звёзды и ищет путь в Асгард - некоторые вещи остаются неизменными в каждом из миров, - но, если они с Тором договорятся с Одином, ей не грозит участь жертвы Эфира. Хотя как знать, судьба упорна и прихотлива. Сейчас, шагая по широкой улице, мощёной вытесанными каменными плитами - и ни на одной из них узор не повторял другую, - Стив думал о том, скольким ещё людям Камни так или иначе перевернули жизнь, даже если не брать в расчёт то, что Танос сотворил с их помощью…

Он всё больше и больше ненавидел Немезис. И не сомневался, что это чувство взаимно.

\- А вот здесь арсенал, - гордо говорил Тор, шагая по выгнутой спине моста над широкой рекой, по которой то и дело проплывали лёгкие парусные лодки. Конечно, прогулка по этому мосту не шла ни в какое сравнение с головокружительным полётом через Биврёст, но Стиву она понравилась куда больше. Здесь всё дышало стариной: единым могучим прошлым, таким огромным, что не хватило бы всей жизни, чтобы осознать и узнать хотя бы малую часть. Тор, явно хвастаясь, пусть это и не было произнесено вслух напрямую, вёл Стива к величественной громадине дворца. Тот рос с каждой минутой, заполняя собой всё и закрывая само небо: гигантское сооружение, причудливое сочетание технологий и магии, масштабом превосходящее всё, что Стив до сих пор видел во всех реальностях, одновременно впечатляло и подавляло, вынуждая чувствовать себя песчинкой, крупицей. Кажется, именно это Локи имел в виду, когда называл людей муравьями: даже Стиву, довольно устойчивому и не склонному к агорафобии, понемногу делалось неуютно. 

Асгард был прекрасен, легенды не лгали ни словом. И всё-таки он был чужим, даже чуждым: огромный древний мир, драгоценность в оправе из легенд и старинной нордической вязи узоров, по-настоящему вечный город, миллионами отражений воплотившийся в других мирах, нестерпимо прекрасный и богатый… и всё-таки Стив сменял бы все сокровища Асгарда на возможность однажды войти в захламлённую мастерскую, пропахшую сваркой и кофе, увидеть спину в пропотевшей майке, услышать невразумительную техническую скороговорку и рёв музыки, крепко обнять Тони, зная: нашёл. Сумел. Вернул.

Может, по асгардским меркам эта мечта и была смешной и мелкой. Даже наверняка. Но у Стива было своё мнение - впрочем, он держал его при себе, не желая портить удовольствия Тору. Тот сиял от гордости и наконец-то был на своём месте, совершенно естественный и совсем не смешной, как на Земле. Здесь он вправду был собой: истинным громовержцем, сыном славных родителей и будущим царём, сильным и справедливым. И счастливым, несмотря ни на что. Локи шёл за ним, как оживший негатив: резкий тёмный силуэт, силой вырванный из мрачной повести и вставленный в золотую страницу древнего эпоса.

Впрочем, статная женщина, ждавшая на террасе над пышным яблоневым садом, улыбнулась им, всем троим, одинаково приветливо.

\- Мэм, - смущенно пробормотал Стив. Было страшно неловко: он не знал местного этикета и понятия не имел, как обращаться к королеве Асгарда. Тор пришёл на помощь, оттеснил его плечом.

\- Матушка, это Капитан Америка, славный герой из Мидгарда. Моя мать, Королева Асгарда Фригга. Друг Стив, поклонись и радуйся: сама Всематерь будет называть тебя великим воином и могучим ясенем битвы!

Стив поспешно наклонил голову, пряча одновременно неловкость, смех и искренний ужас. Отчего-то показалось, что Фригга видит и то, и другое, и третье, даже не видя его лица, и искренне веселится.

\- Ваше величество, просто Стив, пожалуйста, - попросил он, и мягкая рука, пахнущая травами и мёдом, коснулась его волос. 

\- Конечно… Стив, - Фригга кивнула сыновьям. - Тор, Локи, отец хотел видеть вас. Мы со Стивом присоединимся к вам чуть позже, а до тех пор постарайтесь не слишком разгневать Одина. 

Тор, против обыкновения, не стал упираться: видимо, слова матери имели для него силу приказа. 

\- Идём, брат, и ничего не бойся, - сказал он. Локи, только что смотревший на Всематерь с нежностью, явно непривычной и совершенно не шедшей к его лицу, вздрогнул и свёл брови. Ничего хорошего от разговора с Одином он явно не ждал. Тор, впрочем, крепко держал брата под локоть, словно раненого, и на его бесхитростном лице так и светилась решимость отстоять Локи любой ценой.

Фригга проводила сыновей взглядом, коротким жестом отослала прочь щебетавшую неподалёку стайку девушек и оперлась на предложенную Стивом руку.

\- Хеймдалль рассказал нам обо всём, что увидел на Земле, - произнесла она, - и мой муж уже практически принял решение. Хочу сказать, что и я поддерживаю мнение Всеотца - не только потому, что верна ему и как жена, и как королева, но и потому, что ваше предложение более чем заманчиво. Времена безоблачного величия Асгарда давно позади, к моему сожалению, и над золотыми башнями сгущаются тучи… по крайней мере, так утверждают самсейские ведьмы, а им я верю. Я и сама колдунья из самсейского рода. 

Стив покосился на неё, пытаясь уложить в голове то, что слышал. Так обыденно называть себя ведьмой могла бы не каждая из женщин, Ванда, к примеру, очень забавно обижалась, когда появлялась очередная статья о “Красной ведьме”. Тогда по базе начинали летать мелкие вещи, а сама соковийка тихо бурчала что-то о старых цыганках и бородавках на носу. Фригга тоже была совсем не похожа на сгорбленную безумную старуху с бородавкой из страшной детской сказки. Она была могущественная прекрасная женщина, истинная королева в расцвете славы и сил, и, тем не менее, так спокойно и уверенно называла себя ведьмой. Это трудно было осознать, хоть Стив уже и привык ко многим странностям жизни.

\- Одним словом, Один согласится помочь вам, капитан. Это правильно, даже не говоря о том, что такая славная победа сулит немалые выгоды Асгарду. Конечно, риск велик, но порой бездействие убивает, а то, как вы вели себя во время событий в Мидгарде, говорит о вас как о человеке чести. У нас таких называют эйнхериями и чествуют за одним столом со Всеотцом.

\- Это слишком громко сказано, - возразил Стив. - Я просто делаю то, что должен. Я благодарен, госпожа Фригга, но не могу гарантировать… ничего.

\- И это само по себе подтверждает мои слова, - усмехнулась Фригга. - Мошенник или глупец уверял бы в том, что победа неизбежна. Один сказал мне, что Молот не послушался бы недостойного, и Один прав.

Стив вспомнил ощущение рукояти, прыгнувшей в руку, уверенную тяжесть Молота, пьянящее чувство могущества и силы, затопившее его целиком и поднявшее над землёй - поднявшее совершенно буквальным образом, как он понял позже, пытаясь вспомнить, что же тогда произошло.

\- Я даже сейчас не очень понимаю, кто из нас кого контролировал. Однажды Молот не захотел меня слушаться, в другой раз решил иначе, - Стив грустно улыбнулся сам себе и горько-сладким воспоминаниям. - Тор говорил, что мы все недостойны, и тогда это казалось шуткой, а Тони считал, что всё дело в асгардских генах. Сейчас мне кажется, что Молот сам выбирает того, кому согласен подчиняться, и это во многом дело случая. Иначе с тем количеством ошибок, что я натворил…

Фригга покачала головой. 

\- Не нужно ложной скромности, капитан. Не бывает жизни без ошибок, и о характере говорят не они, а то, как человек их исправляет. Что бы вы ни натворили в прошлом, сейчас вы платите по счетам, и делаете это достойно, как я вижу. Помогая вам, мы идём той же тропой, признавая и исправляя и свои ошибки, и проступки наших детей... 

Она замолчала, и Стив видел,что Фригга с помощью колдовства или опыта, или ошеломляющей мудрости читает в его лице, как в раскрытой книге - и позволяет читать в своём. Грусть, решимость, готовность стоять до последнего, любовь к сыновьям и долг Всематери перед всем Асгардом - всё это было так ясно написано, словно и ему на миг досталось немного её всеведенья. 

\- Но Локи ведь… - начал Стив неловко, потому что сам не знал, отчего чужие семейные тайны вдруг показались болезненными, как свои собственные. - Он ведь?..

\- Сын Одина, что бы он сам - или Тор, или кто угодно другой, - ни говорил. Все дети Одина от разных матерей, так уж сложилось, а Локи - дитя очень странного союза. Неподходящего, странного, но полного любви… и ярости. Так бывает тоже. 

Стив смотрел на неё, боясь моргнуть и не решаясь сказать ни слова - отчего-то показалось, будто сейчас Фригга говорит вовсе не об обстоятельствах рождения Локи, а о нём самом, о них с Тони. Союз, полный любви и ярости - не о них ли это было? Тони умел и любил его бесить, как никто другой, всегда пробовал на прочность, как и весь мир вокруг - но была ли в этом настоящая злость или ярость? Когда-то Стив бы с уверенностью возразил - нет, ни капли. Потом же он, уже не надеясь на любовь, был рад и ярости Тони, принял ее, как должное. И был уверен, что больше не будет ничего. А потом Тони приехал к нему - сам. Вернуть щит. И вся та ужасная, мерзкая, сто раз перекипевшая в душе, ядовитая, обросшая злостью и страхом, пустившая корни упрямства, ощетинившаяся закостеневшим гневом и свившаяся в неразделимый клубок муть их взаимных болей, бед и обид просто исчезла, как не бывало, повинуясь одной-единственной протянутой навстречу руке. Стив до сих пор помнил собственное изумление, почти шок: надо же, он так мучился, он был уверен, что ни ему, ни Тони не удастся переступить через эту пропасть, что его ошибка - непростительна, что больше никогда ни он не сможет посмотреть Тони в глаза, не вспомнив о ней, ни Тони не сумеет ему улыбнуться, не подумав о том же самом…

А всё оказалось так просто. Так невыразимо, невыносимо, невозможно легко, что в эту лёгкость трудно было поверить. Даже когда, внутренне обмирая, он жал протянутую ладонь и смотрел, смотрел, всё никак не мог насмотреться в глаза, краше и искренней которых не было в мире…

Он чуть не рухнул тогда перед Тони на колени, признаваясь во всём, но снова остановился: не от недостатка желания или малодушия, а просто потому, что ни разу за всю жизнь им не удавалось поставить себя на первое место, отодвинув весь прочий мир, опять готовый рассыпаться. Всегда были те, кому требовалась помощь, гигантский хронометр всегда отмерял секунды чьей-то обречённой жизни, и нужно было успеть, во что бы то ни стало успеть…

Фригга вздохнула, точно и эти запутанные чувства Стива не были для неё тайной.

\- Семейные тайны порой похоронены глубже глубин Нифльхейма, - сказала она, - и мой муж считает, что их не стоит тревожить. Я, впрочем, не уверена… Капитан? О, простите...

Стив с трудом вдохнул сквозь бесконечную горечь.

\- Когда-то я тоже так считал, - сдавленно сказал он. - Это и была моя... та самая, главная ошибка. Нельзя скрывать важные вещи от дорогих людей, незнание - не защита от боли. Похороненные, такие секреты становятся чудовищем, которое пожирает… всё. И рано или поздно оно восстанет само и уничтожит всё, до чего сумеет дотянуться. 

Фригг повернулась и медленно пошла по дорожке сада, и Стив в молчании последовал за ней - мимо невозможных яблонь, что цвели и плодоносили одновременно, мимо звонких ручьёв и цветов всех видов и оттенков, стенами поднимавшихся то слева, то справа. Почти земные розы соседствовали порой с какими-то совершенно невероятными и, кажется, даже хищными орхидеями, и пахли так по-домашнему, что сердце едва не разрывалось. А может, дело было совсем не в цветах, и даже наверняка не в них… хотя вот те, отчаянно-карминные, напитанные солнцем до того, что в глубине казались золотыми... 

Наверное, Стиву повезло: Фригга была занята своими мыслями и не пыталась продолжить разговор, а только невидяще смотрела на золотые шпили дворца и думала о своём, пока Стив пытался выровнять дыхание и удержать лицо. Перестать чувствовать боль он уже даже не надеялся, но хотя бы соблюсти внешние приличия… 

Его так учили - с детства, всю жизнь. Будь мужиком, не позволяй себе нюнить и жаловаться, неси свою ношу с достоинством, долг - превыше всего… и вот теперь Стив цеплялся за собственное дыхание и ждал, когда сделается легче, но легче не становилось. Впрочем, он хотя бы смог не выдать себя, не закричать, не упасть лицом в расшитый подол Всематери, так похожей сейчас на его собственную мать, не рассказать и выплакать всего… 

Золотая паутина, осенняя и потому неожиданная здесь, в царстве вечного лета, летела между ними, как будто Асгард решил напомнить: всё заканчивается, даже вечность. Всё однажды уходит от тебя, и невозможно удержать самое дорогое, как ни пытайся. Но так же уходит однажды и боль, и отчаяние тоже не может быть бесконечным.

\- Я не зря хотела поговорить с вами, капитан, - наконец, сказала Фригга. - Ваши слова не меньший дар для нас, чем предложение союза. Возможно, даже больший. Мой муж верит в знаки судьбы, он сам вырезал первые руны на Ясене, сам окрасил их собственной кровью - и с тех пор люди читают по ним и прошлое, и будущее. Сейчас Одину раз за разом попадалась пустая руна, но в дыму священных костров он видел тень нового героя, смертного героя. Вашу тень. Возможно, именно вашего совета Одину не хватало в его сомнениях - возможно, его не хватало и мне самой, и ваши странствия между реальностями только прибавляют веса каждому слову. 

Стив покачал головой, удивляясь этой внезапной вспышке, и предупредил:

\- Я говорил о своих ошибках, мэм, не о ваших.

\- Не бывает чужих ошибок, Стив, - неожиданно мягко возразила Фригга. - У нас, асгардцев, особые отношения с множественностью миров, и поверьте: нет никаких сомнений в том, то все Девять Миров объединены… ваши учёные назвали бы этот феномен пространственной аномалией, а мы - Великим Ясенем, Мировым Древом. Иггдрасиль связывает планеты, разбросанные по разным концам Галактики, а Муспельхейм и Ётунхейм мы даже не можем локализовать в общепринятых координатах. Весь Великий Асгард - невозможный парадокс с точки зрения обычной науки, но, возможно, именно из-за этого все владыки Асгарда могут видеть больше, чем обычные люди. 

\- Хеймдалль, - пробормотал Стив. - И не только он один.

\- В вещем сне Один странствует духом между мирами и реальностями, а Хеймдалль видит наяву всё, что происходит в Девяти мирах. Что до Локи… - она задумчиво покачала головой, - Локи, мне кажется, уже сейчас может путешествовать между разными вариантами реальности, хоть и скрывает этот дар. Вероятности - не более чем пряжа для Норн; множество реальностей - лишь нити, из которых выткана судьба Асгарда. Всё, о чём вы говорили моему сыну, для нас не новость: эту судьбу предсказывали и руны, и вёльва, и вещие сны… но до вашего прихода, Стив, не было ни одной линии судьбы, которая заканчивалась бы… 

\- Хорошо? - стыдясь самого этого слова, больше подошедшего бы ребёнку, закончил Стив. 

\- Хотя бы не слишком ужасно, - усмехнулась Фригга. - Этого вполне достаточно. Вы принесли нам надежду, капитан, хоть она и связана с большим риском. Ну что же, теперь мы можем отправиться к Одину: он огласит вам решение. Постарайтесь… просто быть собой.

Стив только молча кивнул, благодарный за перемену темы и возможность прийти в себя. Кажется, Фригга намеревалась заняться тем же: подозвала к себе рослую девушку с золотой косой-короной вокруг головы и поручила Стива её заботам.

\- А ты хорош, - сказала девушка, стоило Фригге удалиться. - Я Хлёкк, дева Одина. Мне велено подготовить тебя к встрече с Всеотцом, но, говоря по правде, я бы предпочла сойтись с тобой в бою. Весь Асгард гудит о могучем смертном воине.

\- Я просто человек, - пробормотал Стив. Ему было до смерти неловко, и пристальный, оценивающий взгляд синих глаз казался тяжёлым, пронзающим. - И довольно невежественный. Мне нужно быть достойным встречи с Всеотцом, так ведь? Победить кого-то?

Валькирия засмеялась, звонко и по-девчоночьи искренне. Стив ждал.

\- Я расскажу подругам, - пообещала она. - Сигрдрива просто с ума сойдёт. Нет, воин. Тебе полагалось бы умереть, чтобы увидеться со Слепым Гостем, но ведь ты и не рождался - в этом мире. Пойдём, я проведу тебя к нему, как проводила многих, очень многих...

Когда уходившие в нескончаемую высь гигантские двери раскрылись перед ними, валькирия отступила в сторону и скрылась из виду, а Стив на секунду потерял дар речи, впечатлённый зрелищем. Громадный тронный зал, несомненно, рассчитаный на то, чтобы вместить бесчисленных гостей, был пуст, ряды колонн уходили вдаль, лишь подчёркивая пугающую незаполненность пространства. Впрочем, человека на высоком золотом троне эта безлюдность нисколько не смущала и не делала менее царственным. Стив снова мысленно пнул себя за неготовность к церемониалу и постарался изобразить не слишком комичный поклон. Один, кажется, про себя посмеивался над этими неловкими попытками, но виду не подал, а милостиво кивнул.

\- Я вижу, дань вежливости уже отдана, а с красотами Асгарда тебя уже слегка познакомили, капитан Роджерс.

Впору было благодарить давний, как забытый сон, опыт общения с сенатором Брандтом и прочими сильными мира сего. В конце концов, Всеотец Один был их живым воплощением, и, следовательно, Стив знал, как с ним обходиться: будь вежлив, стой на своём, не позволяй внешнему блеску величия сбить себя с толку.

\- Да, ваше величество, - произнёс он. - Благодарю вас за гостеприимство. Асгард прекрасен.

\- Гостеприимства ты ещё не видел, - хмыкнул Один. Всё-таки он потешался вовсю. - Я должен был пригласить тебя за стол с эйнхериями, и мы ели бы мясо вепря и пили бы мёд, хвастаясь своими победами не меньше девяти дней. Славный пир скрепляет договор, а за общей чашей трудно не сделаться союзниками - впрочем, уверен, Тор уже не раз говорил тебе что-нибудь в этом духе.

Стив набрался терпения и постарался ответить как можно более дипломатично:

\- Говорил, и я с ним согласен, но предпочёл бы отметить победу, когда она уже будет в руках, а не в мечтах, ваше величество. Не стоит попусту искушать судьбу хвастовством, это не по-мужски.

\- Слова, достойные воина! - Один одобрительно кивнул и поднялся. - Что ж, иди за мной, храбрец.

У кромки балкона в воздухе чуть покачивалась изящная лодка со спущенным парусом, и Фригга ждала в ней, задумчивая и торжественная. Стив с опаской ступил на дно, но хрупкость и неустойчивость челнока оказались обманчивыми - судёнышко даже не дрогнуло. Парус взметнулся вверх без всякого усилия, невидимый ветер надул его и понёс прочь от города, к извивающейся змее спокойной широкой реки, текущей по пышным зеленым пастбищам. Запахло мёдом и цветами, мимо борта метнулась, крича, серая чайка, и у самого берега лодка снизилась, мягко опускаясь в траву. Один с неожиданной для почтенного возраста ловкостью перемахнул через борт и подал руку жене.

\- Тайник с Эфиром можно открыть из любой точки пространства, - объяснил он, - но здесь безопаснее. Люди далеко. 

Грозное копьё, блеснувшее на солнце, соткалось в его руке, наконечник мелькнул, повелительно кивая, точно отдавал безмолвный приказ, и безмятежный идиллический пейзаж бесшумно и дико раскололся, до того стремительно, что у Стива закружилась голова. Это выглядело как театральная декорация, которую одновременно вздёрнули за канаты: зелёная долина разошлась, открывая мрачное пространство со странными конструкциями из серого гранита, безмятежно-лазоревое небо пошло морщинами, как на смятом рекламном проспекте. Один без колебаний шагнул внутрь, поднимая неведомо откуда взявшийся в руке сосуд из тёмного стекла, откинул тяжёлую крышку. В ту же секунду уже знакомые Стиву блестящие красные капли потекли из щелей в гранитном обелиске, словно нехотя втягиваясь внутрь. Крышка щёлкнула, отсекая Эфир, и портал закрылся тоже.

Стив потряс головой, пытаясь понять, что уже всё - всё случилось и кончилось. В Асгарде, возможно, запрягали долго, но ехали стремительно, и сейчас Один, приняв решение, действовал молниеносно.

\- Нам пора назад, - заявил он. - Уверен, мы поспеем как раз вовремя.

Вовремя для чего именно? Стив мог только предполагать, но не хотел расспрашивать. К счастью, его недоумение не продлилось долго: лодка только-только заскользила к дворцу, когда яркой вспышкой через весь небосклон просиял Радужный Мост.

\- Тор вернулся, - сказала Фригга. Стив видел её пальцы: светлые, розовые пальцы могущественной колдуньи, так не похожие на изъеденные мылом и щёлоком руки его матери. Такие, по большому счёту, одинаковые: сквозь аромат трав и мёда Стиву даже на миг причудился едкий запах стирки, и он вздрогнул, борясь с заново вспыхнувшим желанием упасть лбом в эти ладони, прижаться к ним, выплакать все боли…

Фригга встретила его взгляд своим, твёрдым и синим, как закалённая сталь асгардских небес, и её магия ослабла так же мгновенно, как и накатила.

\- Судьба уже отлита в форме, определена и готова, - задумчиво констатировал Один. - Теперь ей тоже не терпится, и это хорошо.

Лодка вновь закачалась у балкона, и Стив, всё ещё не до конца сбросивший женские чары Всематери, подал Фригге руку, помогая сойти. На мгновение она оказалась совсем близко: золотистая и розовая, прекрасная, вечно молодая и бесконечно старая, воплощение всех матерей всех времён и всех колдуний далёкого холодного острова. 

\- Зачем? - одними губами спросил Стив. Он уже знал, что Всематерь Фригга никогда ничего не делает просто так. - Зачем это?

\- Отец! - загремело от входа в тронный зал. Тор почти бежал к ним, алый плащ метался за плечами, массивный кованый ларец в могучих руках казался игрушкой. Большое честное лицо Тора разгорелось от бега, спешки, победы и довольства собой. - Я принёс!

Фригга бросила взгляд на сына и тут же снова сосредоточилась на Стиве.

\- Может быть, - прошептала она, - это поможет хоть в чём-то. Нет щита крепче, чем материнская ладонь, а твой путь не будет лёгким.

\- Так быстро? - загремел в ответ Один, и Стив только сейчас понял, до чего они похожи: Всеотец и Громобой, король и наследник короля, настоящий и будущий владыка Золотого Асгарда. - Вот это мой сын! Рассказывай!

Стив ещё успел коротко поклониться Фригге и одними губами пробормотать благодарность. Он подозревал, что только что получил нечто драгоценное, незаслуженное, тайное - нечто, за что многие отдали бы всё, что имели, и что он до сих пор ещё не мог осмыслить как следует, но что грело сердце, как драгоценный, нежданный, ещё не раскрытый, но уже ставший бесценным подарок.

\- ...была уже готова, когда я пришёл, - тем временем говорил Тор. - Эйтри сначала не хотел даже слушать меня и всё твердил о заключённом контракте, но твоё послание заставило его задуматься. К тому же я умею быть убедительным.

Один звучно хлопнул его по плечу, а Тор так же громко рассмеялся: 

\- Кузнецы Нидавеллира усилили охрану и готовятся к возможной осаде, отец. Они напуганы, но я дал им слово Одинсона, что приду на помощь по первому же зову.

\- И придёшь не один, - кивнул Один, открывая тяжёлую крышку ларца. Перчатка, лежавшая в нём, была та самая, и у Стива перехватило дыхание. Вспомнилось обожжённое лицо Тони, донельзя усталое и прекрасное в предельной решимости, и блеск перчатки и камней, заключённых в ней…

\- Осторожнее, - выдохнул Стив. Он понимал, что это глупо, что он ведёт себя невежливо, что перчатка сама по себе не страшна, и даже с одним Эфиром - тоже, что Один, в конце концов, Всеотец и привык иметь дело с опасными артефактами, но порыв был сильнее него. Щелчок этой чёртовой штуки убил Тони и хуже, чем убил, его самого, и теперь Стив не доверял ей - совсем не доверял.

Один покосился на него, беззлобно хмыкнул и просунул руку в перчатку. Ничего ужасного не случилось, и Один аккуратно откинул крышку сосуда. Прихотливые танцующие капли, отливая багрянцем, тут же потекли из-под неё, струясь вверх, сплелись в один быстрый ручеёк и разом втянулись в золото, застыв гранёным камнем в гнезде над безымянным пальцем. Один сжал пальцы, проверяя результат своих усилий, камень коротко просиял, и в золотой ладони из ниоткуда появилось крупное золотисто-красное яблоко.

\- Работает! - воскликнул Тор, радостный, как ребёнок. - Это же яблоко Идунн, я их с детства узнаю где угодно!

Стив, наконец, смог перевести дух и заставил себя улыбнуться. Они с Говардом оказались правы, интуитивно угадали и с перчаткой, и с Камнем, но радоваться на полную не получалось хотя бы потому, что в глубине души он уже опасался, что король Асгарда не захочет расставаться с такой могущественной игрушкой. Один, точно почувствовав его сомнения, усмехнулся.

\- Видите, как всё оказалось просто, капитан? - он бросил яблоком в Тора, и тот совершенно машинально поймал, глядя на отца по-детски восторженными глазами. - Идёмте, вам понадобится ещё одно…

Стив не стал задавать вопросов, а просто повиновался. Вчетвером они шли по новым и новым бесконечным лестницам, галереям и коридорам, спускались и поднимались, поворачивали то вправо, то влево, и подол платья Фригги шелестел по мрамору и граниту. От волнения Стив почти не замечал ни красоты грандиозного дворца, ни торжественного величия города, раскинувшегося внизу. Гигантские двери вновь бесшумно открылись, пропустив их к лестнице, стражи с неподвижными лицами, похожие на мраморные изваяния, не пошевелились и даже, кажется, перестали дышать от почтения, и снова вниз, поворот, ещё один, опять вниз к коридору с наклонными стенами из серого камня…

Куда именно и зачем они пришли, Стив понял только после того, как Один одним точным ударом разбил вдребезги и ледяной ларец, и сияющий Куб внутри. Свет плеснул в стороны - живой, нестерпимо холодный, влекущий, - и Один вытащил его из осколков, покачал сияющий сгусток в ладони, как ртуть. Ледяная субстанция Камня вспыхнула и притихла, заняв своё место, и Один повернулся к Стиву и протянул ему перчатку с уже двумя камнями.

\- Я знаю, она кажется тебе опасной, и она вправду такая, - сказал он, глядя Стиву в лицо так, словно оба глаза были в полном порядке. Нет, даже не так: словно обоими он смотрел сквозь Стива и весь мир разом, замечая всё самое главное, саму суть. - Но истинно опасно не оружие, а рука и дух того, кто его держит, тебе ли не знать. Нынче время для сомнений прошло. Примерь, капитан, это совсем несложно. Только руку протяни.

И теперь оказалось уже совсем не смешным и нелепым, а единственно уместным опуститься на одно колено перед обоими владыками Асгарда, принимая этот дар союзника. Перчатка облекла руку, подстраивая размер, и Стив бы впечатлился ещё сильнее, если бы не свёл в своё время тесное знакомство с костюмами Тони. Он неуверенно посмотрел на Одина, и тот понимающе усмехнулся. 

\- Достаточно подумать о том, чего ты хочешь. Для начала просто пожелай оказаться дома.

***

Стив нажал на пуговку звонка, и в недрах особняка послышался мелодичный удар гонга. 

\- Что это вообще за место? - с интересом спросил Тони, озираясь сторонам. Гринвич-Виллидж жил своей неторопливой жизнью - дорогой, особенной, полной такого естественного снобизма одного из старейших районов Большого Яблока, что это даже не раздражало, а казалось милым. Время шло, пауза затягивалась, а за дверями была тишина. Если Стрендж не дома, а отправился по своим загадочным колдовским делам далеко и надолго, будет совсем нелепо, подумал Стива.

\- Я тебе расскажу, если нам не откроют, - нервозно сказал он, ругая себя за ту опрометчивую шутку над злопамятным магом. А что, если тот всерьез обиделся и теперь из-за этого держал их на пороге? - А если всё-таки откроют - увидишь сам.

В конце концов дверь всё-таки открылась, и Вонг, подозрительно хмурясь, провёл их внутрь. Лицо у него выражало всю бездну презрения к каким-то лишённым магии простакам, не посвящённым в самое святое и тонкое искусство в мире, да к тому же таким громким и назойливым.

Стив шагал рядом с Тони и только и думал, что о том, что мог бы, сложись обстоятельства иначе, идти по этому скрипучему, странному, сплошь обшитому резным дубом и потемневшему от времени дому с другим Тони. Со своим. Вместе строить планы спасения Вселенной, просто быть вместе, и им была бы нипочём даже самая страшная и трудная магия.

\- У нас была бы своя, - пробормотал он, забывшись, и Тони бросил на него удивлённый взгляд.

\- Что-что?

Стив только головой помотал: Стрендж, снизошедший до встречи, уже виднелся в роскошной бонбоньерке старинной библиотеки, и лицо у него было насмешливое и не располагающее к сантиментам.

\- Какая приятная и неожиданная встреча. Прошу, садитесь, мистер Старк, мистер Роджерс.

Стив заметил, что гостевого кресла для него самого приготовлено не было и, усмехнувшись этой мелкой мести, оперся о спинку кресла Стива-младшего. Скандалить, точно злая колдунья из сказки, обнаружившая, что её не ждали при королевском дворе, было совсем не в его духе, хотя Стрендж бы оценил. Или нет?

Стрендж снисходительно повёл бровью, показывая, что конфликт исчерпан, и хитрым движением руку свернул пространство вокруг них, отсекая внешний мир и всех, кто мог бы наблюдать за ними. Библиотека подернулась зеркальными гранями, как замысловатый лабиринт, внутри которого неизменными остался лишь круг уютного света вокруг их кресел. Маг насладился удивленными возгласами Тони и Роджерса и спросил:

\- Итак, господа, что привело вас в Санктум Санкторум? Я - весь внимание, здесь мы можем разговаривать свободно, не опасаясь посторонних… ушей.

\- Стив, Тони, разрешите представить вам Верховного Мага Ордена мастеров мистических искусств, - официальным тоном произнёс Стив, и по довольной усмешке Стренджа понял, что не прогадал: тот был падок на титулы и пышные имена. - Доктор Стивен Стрендж, хранитель Камня времени.

Стрендж церемонно наклонил голову в ответ на приветствия.

\- Мы пришли сюда, - продолжил Стив, - потому что готовы начать активную часть войны с Таносом. Договор с Асгардом заключён, у нас теперь есть Перчатка нидавеллирских кузнецов и камни Пространства, Разума и Реальности. Теперь мы можем получить ещё и камень Души раньше, чем до него доберётся Танос, но без вашей помощи, доктор, нам не обойтись.

\- Помощь в чём именно и какого рода? - уточнил Стрендж, к чести своей не выдавая ни на мгновение, что уже давным-давно посвящён в план Стива.

\- Камень Души отличается от других камней Бесконечности, - неторопливо начал Стив, чтобы не оглушить и не шокировать собеседников своей задумкой сразу. - Другие камни сами по себе являются могущественными артефактами, но камень Души не обладает никакими известными нам уникальными свойствами, кроме одного: все остальные камни без его объединяющего действия остаются просто разрозненными артефактами. Могучими, да, но только присутствие Души делает носителя камней по-настоящему всемогущественным. 

\- ...ибо как тело без духа мертво, так и вера без дел мертва, - пробормотал Тони, поразив Стива до глубины души. - Что? Мы с Роуди как-то поспорили… а, неважно. Сейчас окажется, что получить камень Души можно только продав собственную бессмертную душу?

Стив поглядел на него с уважением и кивнул.

\- В некотором роде. Этот камень можно получить, принеся в жертву самое дорогое. 

\- Да, я помню, ты писал об этом… в том своём досье, - вмешался директор Роджерс, подозрительно щурясь. - “За камнем приходят двое, с камнем уходит один”. И что-то там про то, что обменять камень можно только на того, кого ты любишь больше всех.

\- Любишь вообще, не обязательно измерять чувства линейкой, - поправил Стив. - Камень не особо капризен, его устроит просто драма, так что нет необходимости устраивать трагикомедию с перебором всех возможных вариантов.

Тони поражённо присвистнул. 

\- Ого, кэп, да ты умеешь в чёрный юмор! Не замечал такого за своим.

Седой Стив дёрнул плечом, отметая несущественное, и спросил напрямую:

\- Предлагаешь начать поиски камней именно с Души? А может, стоит оставить его там, где он лежит?

Стив покачал головой.

\- Как только Танос узнал, где находится камень Души, то отправился туда и, не колеблясь ни секунды, принёс в жертву собственную дочь, - Тони ахнул, директор Роджерс приглушённо чертыхнулся, а Стив кивнул, соглашаясь с ними обоими. - Мы не можем рисковать тем, что история повторится. Доктор, - обратился он к Стренджу, - вы не могли бы на время обменять нас возрастами? Чтобы я состарился, как он, - Стив показал на потерявшего дар речи Роджерса, - а он, соответственно, помолодел, как я? Кажется, камень времени работает именно так?

\- Какого хрена?! - кажется, Старк и Роджерс спросили это одновременно. Тёзка даже про недопустимость ругательств при посторонних позабыл, и Стив уставился ему в глаза, без слов умоляя - пойми. Пойми меня, согласись, это не шутки, на карту поставлено так много...

\- Технически мы с тобой один и тот же человек, верно? - стараясь говорить спокойно и рассудительно, ответил Стив. - Мы вошли сюда втроём и выйдем втроём. Мы с Тони отправимся за Камнем, и никто не заметит подмены, ни здесь, ни на Вормире. Тони получит камень и вернётся на Землю, а Стрендж вернёт тебе молодость, и…

\- Не дури мне голову! - рявкнул бывший Стив-младший, а ныне - директор Роджерс своим лучшим командирским голосом. - Я спрашиваю совершенно не об этом, и ты прекрасно знаешь - о чём! Ты уходил в будущее и рассказывал, что хочешь спасти своего друга, а теперь выясняется, что нацелился жертвовать собой, что такой был план с самого начала - что, скажешь, нет?

Стив кивнул, обречённо и упрямо. Отступать он в любом случае не собирался, как и раскаиваться в том, что уже однажды для себя решил, раз и навсегда.

\- И не то чтоб я не узнавал привычку отдать всё ради других, - чуть поутих Роджерс, - но не дохрена ли жертв? Это наш мир, Стив. Мы и сами не беспомощные идиоты, мы будем его спасать, и жертвовать будем сами, если придётся!

Воцарилась звонкая тишина, и в ней слышно было, как у Тони колотится сердце, и в такт ему звонко и размеренно скачет секундная стрелка старинных башенных часов.

\- Ты прав, - сказал Стив и заставил себя посмотреть себе же в глаза. Прямо в душу себе самому, не отворачиваясь. - Ты прав, Стив, я с самого начала надеялся, что именно этот вариант сработает, и да, именно таким был мой план с самого начала. Камень для вас - только одна из целей, это тоже правда.

\- Сукин ты сын, - тихо сказал он сам - седой, морщинистый, усталый. - Прости меня боже, что ты за придурок, ведь не успокоишься, пока не убьёшься - так ведь?

Взгляд жёг железом, и врать младшему Стив не мог. Да и не хотел. Он помотал головой и сказал только:

\- Я не стремлюсь умереть. Точнее, если надо, то я не стану сомневаться, но это не самоцель. Есть… есть ради чего. И поверь, я знаю, что делаю - если сможете, просто доверьтесь мне, пожалуйста, оба. Я понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны, но другого пути нет и не было никогда. Но ты-то, младший, должен понять лучше других. Вспомни, как вы брали базу Красного Черепа. Здесь всё то же самое.

Директор Роджерс моргнул растерянно, потом его лицо осветилось пониманием, он вопросительно поднял брови, быстро соображая, и Стив кивнул в ответ.

\- Когда я встретил Немезис, хозяйку камней Бесконечности, - осторожно сказал он, даже здесь опасаясь озвучить слишком многое, - она говорила о Тони как о живом… о всё ещё существующем человеке. Хоть и уверяла, что он теперь полностью принадлежит ей.

Здешний Тони присвистнул и уставился на него во все глаза, явно пытаясь представить, что же такого произошло в другом мире и какие повороты судьбы могли привести его двойника к такому финалу.

\- Если мне очень повезёт, - закончил Стив, - я найду его там, в Камне, это единственный путь. Так что нет, я не отступлюсь. Ни перед чем.

\- Каким бы безумием всё это ни казалось, - заговорил Стрендж, - капитан прав, это действительно единственный возможный путь. И да, Стив, я могу это сделать.

\- Главное, не посылайте меня на танцы, - буркнул Стив-младший, сдаваясь. - Не те мои годы.

Стрендж кивнул и хрустнул длинными, неожиданно узловатыми пальцами - точь-в-точь хирург, готовый взяться за самую трудную, самую длинную и самую опасную операцию в своей жизни, - подумал Стив. И ошибся по всем статьям. Стрендж управился секунд за сорок, даже не вспотев, и больно не было. Не было вообще никак: просто из зеркальной ряби, сквозь которую просвечивала дверца книжного шкафа, на Стива теперь смотрел старик с лицом Стива-младшего, давным-давно уже постаревшего так, что само это прозвище казалось насмешкой. Ощущение было… забавным. И странным. Стив дотронулся до щеки, с интересом чувствуя непривычную текстуру кожи и то, как по-иному ощущается движение руки. Казалось, его отстегнули от него самого и отодвинули на пару миль - ничего удивительного, чем старше делается человек, тем бледнее делаются ощущения; их заменяют память и опыт. И мудрость. Каково бы это было, интересно - по-настоящему прожить длинную, насыщенную, достойную жизнь? Каждый её день быть на своём, а не одолженном месте? Понемногу, незаметно стариться рядом с любимыми людьми? Знать, что впереди ещё годы и годы, не ожидать, что время поставит очередную подножку и не сделает новый кульбит, выплюнув тебя, как недожёванный кусок, в чужом, таком неуютном, далеко убежавшем мире?

Рядом с ним приходил в себя Стив-младший. Поднёс к лицу руку, не покрытую морщинами, нахмурился, на пробу сжал кулак, пробормотал что-то невнятное. Кажется, для него внезапно вернувшаяся молодость стала скорее испытанием, чем благословением - и Стив его прекрасно понимал. Все эти фокусы со временем в конечном итоге оказывались себе дороже: не зря ведь камень Времени так бдительно охраняли. 

\- Дезориентация скоро пройдёт, - профессиональным тоном сообщил Стрендж. - Не пытайтесь думать о важном, сосредоточьтесь на сиюминутном. И постарайтесь не делать резких движений, это опасно для вас обоих и для тех, кто рядом.

Стив обернулся было к нему, чтобы дать достойную отповедь, но от этого простого и невинного, казалось бы, движения в голове заплясали искры, мелкие буквы с книжных корешков на противоположном конце комнаты ринулись в глаза - кажется, Стив-младший страдал возрастной дальнозоркостью, - и пришлось вцепиться в спинку ближайшего кресла, унимая головокружение. Господи, неужели у Стива-младшего вот так постоянно? 

Точно в ответ на его безмолвный вопрос рядом что-то хрустнуло, и краем глаза Стив, пытавшийся прийти в себя, увидел - собственно, себя. Высокого, молодого, красивого, с ошалелым лицом сжимающего в руках сломанную трость.

\- Ого, - сказал Стив-младший. - Я уже забыл, как это… ну… Стив, ты как?

\- Нормально, - выдавил Стив. Это была почти правда. Голова унялась, искрящиеся светлячки перестали летать в поле зрения. - Мне надо не дёргаться, чтоб не поломать себя. Тебе - чтоб не поломать ничего вокруг. Смешно, а?

\- Обхохочешься, - согласился Стив-младший, который теперь выглядел именно что младшим. Он подошёл к Стиву и умело, грамотно подхватил его под локоть. - Ничего, дружище. Это же не навсегда.

Стив кивнул и вдруг поймал себя на том, что адски, смертельно устал. Не от жизни и не от дел, а от этих проклятых скачков времени. До сих пор он сознательно не спрашивал у младшего об их с Пегги жизни, о детях и внуках, о трудностях и победах. Не завидовал, просто не хотел знать подробностей. Жизнь альтер-эго дразнила всем тем, чего не было у него самого, идеальным исполнением давних несбыточных желаний. А собственная на поверку оказалась чехардой времён, людей, невыполненных обещаний, непрошеных трагедий и редких передышек - сплошным хаосом событий, бурей, которой он никак не управлял, а просто, стиснув зубы, выполнял свой долг. Держался за него, что было сил, как держался бы за весло утлого судёнышка, брошенного в бушующее море. Старался делать то, для чего его создали, то, чего когда-то давно хотел сам - защищать других, поступать по совести. А в результате...

\- Стив, - позвал его отчего-то Стрендж. Никакой претензии или насмешки в его голосе больше не было, только обеспокоенность - не врача, а друга. До чего странно, ведь они не были друзьями, да и с чего бы Верховному Магу за него переживать? - Стив. Если вдруг это актуально: обратный переход окажется даже легче. 

Стив покачал головой, игнорируя вновь вспыхнувшее головокружение. Назад он не собирался, и отказываться от выстраданного, выношенного плана - тоже. Просто… ему сейчас было, по сути, всего-то сорок четыре года, а ощущал он себя, под стать обманному облику, развалиной. Ископаемым существом куда старше второго Стива, древней окаменелостью, навеки впечатавшейся в мягкий сланец. Столько слоёв горечи, вины и раскаяния на нем наросло, столько накопилось долгов, столько ошибок прошлого... и это были долги и ошибки перед любимыми. От этого становилось ещё горше: от сознания того, что любовь ничего не делала проще и ничего не могла исправить. 

\- Стив? Эй, приятель? Ты как? Хочешь, док вернёт всё как было?

Стив-младший тоже встревожился и смотрел теперь на него в упор, словно готовясь подхватить, если потребуется. Особенно если вдруг окажется, что его двойник из другой вселенной всё-таки переоценил свои силы и сейчас даст заднюю…

Ну уж нет. Стив посмотрел на прислонённый к креслу щит и просто физически ощутил, как ему было мало одного боя. Как трудно будет сейчас отдать его обратно. Но впереди совсем другой бой и туда он щит взять не сможет. И, если в конце концов ничего из его безумной затеи не выйдет, директор Роджерс сможет все-таки осчастливить здешний Смитсоновский музей. 

Хотя…

Возможно, хотя бы часть долгов он ещё мог попытаться отдать, собираясь в дальнюю - ох, какую дальнюю! - дорогу. Две капсулы частиц Пима так и лежали у Стива в нагрудном кармашке, надёжно застёгнутые на пуговицу. Совсем небольшой крюк, если так разобраться, всё равно что заглянуть по пути к соседу и вернуть то, что одолжил, собираясь идти дальше и дальше… а по местному времени это в любом случае займет секунды две. Вряд ли случится что-то непредвиденное. 

\- Я в порядке, - сказал он неожиданно твёрдым голосом, и оба - и Стив, и Стрендж, - как-то одинаково выдохнули. От облегчения, должно быть. - Нет, не нужно ничего отматывать назад, я в норме. Просто в первую секунду немного обалдел.

\- Понимаю, - отозвался Стив-младший. - А уж я как обалдел, ты не представляешь. Ничего, дружище, ты справишься.

Стив улыбнулся ему глазами - конечно, он должен был справиться. Он потянулся за щитом, и старик в колдовском зеркале повторил его движение. Чёрт, чужая личина была так непривычна, что он о ней и не подумал. Страшно представить, что решат дома, когда его увидят таким древним старцем, но отменять маскировку ради минутного дела Стив не собирался, как и сам поход. А вовсе никак не попрощаться перед прыжком в неизвестность казалось ему неправильным, да и было таким. "Нельзя оставлять незавершёнными такие дела", - кажется, именно так сказала ему сегодня утром - шестьдесят лет назад - Пегги, и сейчас Стивом владело точно такое же чувство, как тогда: спокойная готовность к любым фокусам неизвестности, лежащей впереди. Ну что ж, пусть всё будет как будет, хотя бы и в виде идиотской шутки. Хотя вряд ли Сэму будет уж очень весело.

\- Конечно, справлюсь, - сказал он и поднял щит. Тот вовсе не показался тяжелее, был таким же привычным, несмотря ни на что.

Наверное, - подумал он, - некоторые вещи просто не могут стать для тебя неподъёмными, ведь ты живёшь с ними всю жизнь.

Оставалось надеяться, что для Сэма эта ноша тоже не окажется чрезмерной.

***

\- Господи, Кэп! Что-то пошло не так? - опасливо подошедший к скамейке Сэм чуть сощурился, подумал и добавил. - Или так? 

Вид у него был скорее ошалело-любопытный, чем шокированный - и, слава богу, он не принялся хлопать крыльями и охать над стариком, явившимся вместо ожидаемого бодрого капитана, ни фигурально, ни буквально. Как и с Клинтом, Стиву это понравилось: о самое неистребимое любопытство. Таким же, в превосходной степени, был Тони, таким когда-то давно был его отец - ведь понесло же Джозефа Роджерса из привычной Ирландии за океан? - и таким непоседливым, вечно готовым заметить что-то новенькое и удивиться ему людям, человечество было обязано своим путешествием из пещер к звёздам. Если новый Капитан Америка будет именно таким - что ж, тем лучше.

Стив улыбнулся, больше себе, чем Сэму. За время их нечаянной дружбы тот успел его узнать, кажется, едва ли не лучше, чем Стив самого себя за всю жизнь, и даже если бы Стиву и вправду пришло в голову всё бросить и уйти на покой без предупреждения, Сэм бы, возможно, его понял. Осуждать бы, по крайней мере, не стал - уж точно не после того, скольким парням с ПТСР помог в своё время. Сэм бы точно понял и то, что он собирался сделать сейчас, но Стив не хотел рисковать даже в такой мелочи и решил не озвучивать ничего: не от недоверия, просто на всякий случай.

Потому и сформулировал как можно аккуратнее:

\- Ну, после того, как я положил Камни на место, я... подумал, - на память пришли услышанные на Вормире слова, и Стив усмехнулся, - А может, мне тоже стоит попробовать... простых радостей жизни? Тони мне когда-то так и посоветовал.

Сэм, и вправду, не казался шокированным. Только чуть поднял бровь таким знакомым движением, что у Стива перехватило дыхание. Он вправду собирался? Действительно собирался оставить всё это, весь свой мир, и отправиться в дорогу без возврата?

Да. Он собирался. И весь этот мир со всеми его радостями, простыми и сложными, со всеми его трагедиями, суетой, бесконечностью вариантов прошлого и будущего - всё это не стоило даже одной улыбки на лице Тони. А той самой, предельно усталой, предсмертной, обожжённой усмешки лучшего защитника Земли не стоили и все миры, растущие на Древе.

Наверное, его молчание говорило лучше слов, потому что Сэм спросил только:

\- Ну и как тебе?

Стив спрятал глаза, думая теперь о миссиях Воющих Коммандос, о светлом сиянии на лице Пегги, когда Стив-младший целовал её у алтаря, о подколках и смехе неуёмного Говарда, о залихватской улыбке Баки, женившемся всё-таки на своей телефонистке, о спокойном, почти семейном тепле в отношениях Стива-младшего и его Тони, о мягкой улыбке живого Коулсона, о калейдоскопе событий и лиц новой реальности, в которой всё должно было выйти лучше и правильнее, чем в его собственной… Может, именно это и чувствуют люди, когда видят, что жизнь их детей складывается счастливее, чем у них самих? Возможно, он всё-таки смог вернуть хоть немного из своего огромного долга, пусть и не совсем тем, кому на самом деле задолжал? И если представить, что можно было бы выбирать, хотел бы он сменять свою жизнь на ту, другую, доставшуюся его двойнику? Стив никогда особо не верил в психотехнику с замещением болезненных воспоминаний, но, кажется, новый мир и вправду что-то в нём изменил и поправил. Выровнял, как сломанную кость, и срастил заново, да так удачно, что прямо сейчас прожитая Стивом жизнь уже не казалась такой уж бессмысленной и неудачной. А уж если ему удастся спасти Тони… если даже только это…  
Всё будет совсем не зря. И никогда не было зря.

\- Это было прекрасно, - ответил он, наконец, хотя мог бы ничего не говорить: Сэм всё видел по его лицу - старому, покрытому морщинами, высвеченному надеждой, точно солнцем.

\- Я рад за тебя. Честно. Единственное, что меня смущает, так это что мне придется теперь жить в мире без Капитана Америки, - Сэм отважно попытался свести всё к шутке, но Стив уже видел, как он понемногу осознаёт происходящее. Мысленно он попросил у Сэма прощения за всё, чего тот пока ещё не представлял, и протянул ему щит.

\- Да, кстати. Примерь. Как тебе?

\- Как будто он чужой, - ошалело ответил Сэм, сбитый с толку такой резкой переменой темы.

\- Нет, он твой.

Главное было - не улыбаться. А то Сэм мог бы решить, что над ним издеваются, отдавая не только оружие, но и всё, что к нему прилагалось. Силу. Ответственность. Вечные бессонные ночи с постоянным круговоротом мыслей в голове. Право - и обязанность, а как же! - вести за собой. Постоянное и не всегда доброжелательное внимание прессы, граждан, политиков, всех вокруг.

И, главное и самое трудное - необходимость постоянно измерять себя, проверять на прочность. Взвешивать на невидимых весах и спрашивать - ну и как, приятель, ты достоин? А сейчас? А вчера? А завтра? 

Судя по вытянувшейся физиономии, до Сэма понемногу начало доходить всё это и кое-что большее.

\- Ну спасибо, я сделаю, что смогу, - явно автоматически сказал он, взвешивая щит на руке, и Стив ещё раз в мыслях попросил у друга прощения. Груз, снятый с его собственных плеч, теперь ложился на плечи Уилсона, и хорошо бы тот оказался достаточно крепок. Стив не сомневался: окажется.

\- Именно поэтому он твой.

Подумалось внезапно, что дорога без возврата, к которой Стив был готов, уже лежит под ногами, и уже сделан первый шаг. Даже если всё выйдет как надо и они с Тони вернутся домой - что с того? Он, Стивен Грант Роджерс, больше никогда не станет Капитаном Америка. Пора было дать дорогу молодым, и он принял правильное решение, удачное со всех сторон, разве что немного безжалостное. Сэм, в отличие от самого Стива, после возвращения всё же подписал Соглашения, ему придётся куда трудней…

Но он справится.

\- Не хочешь рассказать… ну, о ней? - Сэм стрельнул любопытным глазом на руки Стива, и тот проследил за его взглядом и покачал головой, натолкнувшись на кольцо Стива-младшего, до сих пор незамеченное. Стрендж всё сделал добросовестно, полоска светлого металла украшала безымянный палец, кусочек чужой жизни и сбывшейся любви… и чего бы только Стив не дал, чтобы оказаться рядом с Тони. Пусть даже в один из их плохих дней, пусть в ту оглушительную минуту, когда Тони со всего маху впечатал ему в грудь свой реактор, точно сердцем приложил от души. Другого обручения у них и быть не могло… или могло?

\- Нет, - он улыбнулся скорее себе, чем Сэму. - Нет, не думаю.

Сэм, все ещё растерянно моргая, обернулся к позабытому было Баки, и Стив, с облегчённым сердцем, надел трекер и пустил его в обратный путь. Вот теперь можно было идти. Он сделал всё, что должен был, всё, что мог, и больше ничто его здесь не держало.

***

\- Тот, кто хочет получить камень, должен потерять того, кого любит, - размеренно сказал Красный Череп. - Навсегда. Душа за душу.

\- Господи, это всё-таки правда, а я не верил. Какая-то чёртова средневековая дичь, серьёзно, это же не может быть правдой? И что, я должен тебя… туда? - смертельно бледный Тони Старк переводил взгляд со Стива на обрыв. - Да ты с ума сошёл, я не смогу, нет! Должен же быть какой-то другой выход, надо просто понять, как это устроено, взломать, придумать и…

\- Тони, тут считерить не выйдет, и не пытайся. Эй, Шмидт. Что, если я сделаю это сам? Сделка будет считаться действительной, мой спутник получит Камень? 

Жуткое лицо приблизилось, и существо, когда-то бывшее Шмидтом - сейчас не было заметно, чтобы Красный Череп как-то отреагировал на своё собственное имя, он даже вряд ли его вспомнил, - оскалилось в ухмылке.

Было жутко страшно. Не того, что ждало за обрывом, и не самого прыжка, и уж тем более не Красного Черепа - Стив уже бил его и вполне мог бы повторить, - но того, что их обман раскроется. И ещё - того, что он поломает что-то важное в душе Тони, которого втянул в эту авантюру.

\- Да. - Красный Череп кивнул. - Почему бы нет? 

Стив бросил тщетные попытки угадать, выполняет ли тот привычный ритуал или заманивает его в давно расставленную ловушку. Думать и сомневаться было уже поздно, откладывать - нечего и незачем. Бездна за кромкой алтаря ждала и звала, уже не страшная, почти желанная.

Долгожданная и выстраданная, как никакой другой из всех шансов, что выпадали ему в жизни. 

\- Прости, - он коротко сжал плечо потрясённо замершего Старка и в три быстрых шага преодолел площадку, слыша за собой короткий гневный вопль и понимая, что Тони за ним уже не угнаться, не остановить. И хорошо. И правильно.

Четвёртый шаг был уже в пустоту, а падение - совсем недолгим.

Удар о землю вышиб из Стива и дыхание, и мысли. Боль плеснула в лицо, как когда-то ледяная вода, полыхнула в теле, залила всё вокруг ослепительным жёлтым сиянием, и это было прекрасно. Правильно.

Это был конец.

И новое начало.


End file.
